Baffy Challenge!
by BouffonneLife
Summary: una recopilacion de varios escritos cortos basandome en "30 day OTP challenge", centrandome en mi pareja favorita Bugs/Daffy (baffy) I quit... sorry, this is all
1. De la mano

Hola, hola! Muy bien mis queridos seguidores Baffy, sé que aún tengo dos fics que terminar, pero créanme cuando les digo que he estado sin inspiración durante todo este tiempo, no consigo escribir ninguna continuación digna de esos fics (Being Charming & Feathers and Carrots).

Así que he tomado la decisión de hacer varios escritos pequeños tomando en cuenta el siguiente desafío. A este le agregare dos ideas más que me ha otorgado **Horocchan (**muchas, muchas gracias!). Espero que les guste…

_**30 Day OTP Challenge**__:_

_Holding hands__/ De la mano _

_Cuddling somewhere_

_Gaming/watching a movie_

_On a date_

_Kissing_

_Wearing each others' clothes_

_Cosplaying_

_Shopping_

_Hanging out with friends_

_With animal ears_

_Wearing kigurumis_

_Making out_

_Eating icecream_

_Genderswapped_

_In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )_

_During their morning ritual(s)_

_Spooning_

_Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. __Just remember to tag appropriately.)_

_In formal wear_

_Dancing_

_Cooking/baking_

_In battle, side-by-side_

_Arguing_

_Making up afterwards_

_Gazing into each others' eyes_

_Getting married_

_On one of their birthdays_

_Doing something ridiculous_

_Doing something sweet_

_Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)_

_0000000_

Los personajes no me pertenece! Son de la Warner Bros. Pero esto lo he escrito yo.

Dejen comentarios, aammm quejas… sugerencias, si quieren que agregue alguna de sus ideas…. Aaa y por cierto… no estaré escribiendo uno cada día, si puedo escribiré más de uno y algunos se van a basar en los Looney Tunes clásicos y otros en los del nuevo show.

-00000-0000000-00000000-0000000

_De la mano/Holding hands _

(_basado en The Looney Tunes Show) _

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el pato que permanecía en silencio mirando a su alrededor con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las insistencias del pato habían acabado por llevarlos a lo que era un parque de diversiones.

La idea principal era ir a este en compañía de Tina, Lola y Porky, pero por diferentes razones los tres habían terminado por cancelar. Tina por una llamada del trabajo, Lola por su ida de compras con su madre y Porky porque tenía un banquete que preparar para una empresa.

Fue así como Bugs acabo por ir solamente con Daffy, quien se aferró a la idea de que fueran. Y ahora bien se encontraban en la fila de uno de los juegos, llevaban ahí ya un par de horas y habían estado yendo de un lado a otro, subiéndose a todos los juegos a los que el pato quisiera subirse.

Diez personas más y estamos dentro!- dijo Daffy mirando hacia Bugs con emoción.

¿estás seguro que quieres entrar? –le pregunto el conejo, viendo nuevamente el nombre del juego en la entrada que se encontraba ahora más cerca de ellos. – la última vez que entramos acabaste por averiar un par de monstruos y golpeaste a tres personas.

¡no fue culpa mía! Fueron ellos quienes empezaron a perseguirme por toda la mansión! Y esos monstruos aparecieron de la nada!- replico el pato poniéndose a la defensiva.

Bugs se limitó a rodar sus ojos y miro hacia el frente viendo como un grupo de cinco personas se adentraban en "La mansión encantada".

Tan solo espero que te comportes esta vez, Daffy. No quiero tener que pagar por tus desastres otra vez-

Yo siempre me comporto! Además yo nunca te pedí que pagaras nada, fuiste tú quien dio su tarjeta sin siquiera darme tiempo de que me ofreciera a pagar. –

Nunca pagas nada!- le grito Bugs perdiendo su paciencia por un momento, y vio a Daffy abrir su pico para contradecir. Pero antes de que palabra alguna saliera de su pico….

"Los que siguen!"- grito el chico encargado de llevar los grupos hacia dentro de la mansión.

El chico los guio hacia la entrada y el grisáceo agradeció que no tuviese que esperar una media hora más para que pudieran pasar, su piel se había comenzado a quemar un poco debido a la exposición al sol.

Caminando con cuidado siguieron al chico y a tres personas más de su grupo.

Llegaron hasta una puerta color rojo y fue ahí donde el joven encargado se detuvo.

"esta es su última oportunidad, si alguien no está dispuesto a cruzar por las puertas de esta mansión hacia los caminos del infierno, les pido que se retiren"- menciono el joven con voz siniestra.

El conejo miro hacia Daffy por el rabillo de su ojo esperando que el pato se apresurara a levantar su mano para que lo sacaran de ahí, pero por lo contrario de lo esperado, el pato se quedó en silencio, ansioso por adentrarse de una vez por todas en la mansión.

5 segundos después y el chico abrió la puerta dejando ver la oscuridad que había tras de esta.

Tú serás el guía- índico el joven otorgándole una linterna al conejo.

Ah… está bien, Doc- dijo tomando esta con un poco de duda.

Tras encender la linterna, dio un paso dentro de la mansión y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo.

Al principio todo fue tranquilo y pudo escuchar como Daffy caminaba detrás de él y como las personas que iban más atrás se hacían una que otra broma buscando asustarse, tomando ventaja de la forma lúgubre y espeluznante que tenía el lugar.

Tras pasar el corto pasillo, atravesaron una sala que se encontraba iluminada por amarillentas luces viejas en lo alto de las paredes.

Esto no es tan tenebroso como lo recordaba- menciono Bugs con una sonrisa tranquila en rostro, mientras miraba la decoración antigua del lugar. – no puedo creer que te hayas asustado por esto- miro hacia el pato.

Calla conejo, este lugar está lleno de monstruos recuerdas? No te recomendaría andar tan confiado por aquí- dijo Daffy mirando alrededor en busca de algún monstruo que pudiera salir a asustarle. –

Continuaron caminando hasta subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, Daffy miro hacia las pinturas que estaba en la pared junto a los escalones y casi pudo jurar que algunas de las miradas de aquellas pinturas parecían mirarlos fijamente y seguir sus pasos.

Apenas y llegaron al segundo piso cuando las luces de la planta baja se apagaron por completo dejándolos solo con la luz de la linterna que Bugs traía en manos y un rechinido hizo eco por todo el lugar.

El conejo pudo sentir como su pelaje se erizaba un poco ante el rechinido, pero su cuerpo acabo por dar un pequeño salto al sentir unas manos tomarlo por los hombros y jalarlo bruscamente hacia atrás.

Miro sobre su hombro esperándose lo peor, que sería encontrarse con uno de los monstruos, pero solo acabo viendo al pato con una cara pálida y sus dientes chocando constantemente como castañuelas.

Daffy! Suéltame! – murmuro intentando deshacerse del agarre del pato. – te dije que te comportaras!-

Pero ¿Qué no escuchas el rechinido? Y esta todo a oscuras!- dijo agarrando los hombros de Bugs con aun más fuerza.

Basta, Daffy. Es solo un juego, nada de esto es real!- se apartó del pato. – solo salgamos de aquí-

Volviendo su mirada hacia el frente, comenzó a avanzar otra vez caminando despacio por el pasillo que se extendía frente a él con varias puertas a cada lado de este. No había pasado ni medio minuto desde que habían empezado a moverse nuevamente, cuando un grito propio de una película de terror se dejó escuchar por todo el pasillo haciendo que las personas que iban detrás de ellos gritaran también y entonces las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse, azotándose con fuerza.

Tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Daffy por detrás del conejo.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces acabo por tomar a Bugs de la mano y comenzó a correr por toda la mansión mientras gritaba con cada monstruo que se aparecía en su camino.

Espera, Daffy!- grito Bugs intentando hacer que el pato se detuviera, pero este solo continuaba gritando y corriendo tan rápido que en un minuto exacto se encontraban fuera del juego. -¡Daffy!- volvió a gritar.

El pato continúo corriendo por unos metros aun y cuando se encontraban fuera del juego, y no fue hasta que escucho el segundo grito por parte de Bugs, que se detuvo. El conejo respiro hondo inclinándose un poco, intentando retomar el aliento.

Bueno, a eso lo llamo correr despavorido- dijo con su voz entre cortada mirando hacia el pato que respiraba rápidamente con su lengua afuera por el cansancio.

Tras haber recuperado su aliento ambos comenzaron a reírse mirando hacia la mansión que estaba a metros de donde se encontraban.

No daba tanto miedo, después de todo. A donde deberíamos de ir es a la montaña del diablo! Dicen que es la montaña rusa más rápida que hay en todo el parque!-

Bugs abrio su boca para negar los planes del pato, ya que sabía que acabaría con un Daffy mareado y casi vomitando una vez que se acabara el juego, pero la volvió a cerrar al ver el entusiasmo del pato plasmado por todo su rostro.

Al ver que el conejo no presentaba objeción alguna, el pato acabo por guiarlo hacia la montaña rusa reacomodando inconscientemente su agarre en la mano del conejo, haciendo que sus dedos se entre lazaran.

El conejo miro hacia su mano al sentir como los dedos de Daffy se deslizaban entre los suyos mientras que caminaban. Rápidamente un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y su ceño se frunció, podia sentir el calor de su mano aun a través de su guante y la fuerza que imponían aquellos dedos sobre sus nudillos.

Daffy…- dijo atrayendo la atención del pato hacia el. – amm… tu mano, doc. – señalo con la intención de que el emplumado se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y acabara por soltarlo.

¿Qué tiene tu mano?- pregunto confundido mirando hacia la mano libre del conejo.

No, Daffy, me refiero a…-

Mira! Algodón de azúcar! Deberíamos de ir por uno!- dijo el pato antes de que el conejo pudiese acabar de decir.

Fue así como acabaron caminando por todo el parque de diversiones, con sus dedos entrelazados. El pato solo llegaba a soltar la mano del conejo durante los juegos y una vez que se salían de estos, la mano de Bugs terminaba por ser nuevamente capturada por la mano cálida del pato, quien se encargaba de llevarlo de un juego de otro.


	2. Abrazos

_**Cuddling somewhere/ Abrazos**_

(_Looney tunes show) _

Tal vez había sido una mala idea, tal vez el gritarle de esa forma frente a todos no había resultado ser la mejor forma de modificar su actitud.

Era cierto que el pato había tenido la culpa, el actuar de forma arrogante en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Porky, el tratar al cerdito como si este fuera insignificante no había estado nada bien, pero ¿en verdad el pato se había merecido que le gritara de esa forma?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras que la tensión crecía entre el conejo y el pato, quienes no dejaban de mirarse fijamente y la mente de Bugs comenzó a mandarle señales alarmantes de que había hecho algo mal, que sus palabras, sus gestos, su voz elevada, todo había estado mal, mas sin embargo el conejo permaneció inmóvil mirando aun molesto hacia el pato.

Unos segundos más de tensión y fue Daffy quien aparto su mirada.

Me largo de aquí- menciono el emplumado con una cara de indiferencia que lograba ocultar la opresión de dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho.

Daffy… es…es…espera!- dijo Porky, intentando detener al pato, pero este continuo caminando hacia la puerta.

Bugs miro al cerdito correr tras el pato y de repente se sintió como el villano de toda la situación y odio una vez más sus principios morales. Siguió con su mirada los pasos del pato y el cerdito, hasta que el emplumado salió de la casa azotando la puerta al salir.

Perdón Porky…- murmuro acercándose al cerdito. – yo…-

Está bi…bi…bien, Bugs. Solo quería tener una bu….bu…buena fie…fiesta…- dijo el cerdito mirando hacia la puerta con tristeza. – pu…puede… puede que haya sido me..me..mejor que se haya ido…. –

Una mueca apareció en el rostro de Porky mientras que levantaba su mirada, parecía enojado pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza.

Había veces en las que el conejo se preguntaba de donde sacaba Porky tanto aprecio por Daffy. El pato se pasaba de la raya con sus insultos y bromas hacia el cerdito, pero este lo seguía mirando como si fuera su mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

El conejo solto un suspiro al ver a Porky volver con los demás, quienes reaccionaron de inmediato y se dispusieron a seguir con la fiesta como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Fue entonces cuando el conejo salió de la casa, el pato no pudo haber ido muy lejos…

¿Daffy?-

El pato no se había ido a ningún lado en absoluto, solo estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche de la casa, mirando hacia el suelo con su ceño fruncido. Apenas y escucho su nombre cuando se puso de pie de un salto y se volvió buscando a quien le hablaba.

¿Qué es lo quieres?- dijo de forma agresiva atreviéndose a acercarse al conejo, mirándolo desafiante.

Creo que nunca entenderé porque Porky es tan paciente contigo.- se negó a retroceder. – pero me parece que el rosadito quiere que vuelvas… después de todo es su cumpleaños y tras el drama que hicimos me parece que deberías...-

No quiero, no voy a volver a dentro.- dijo interrumpiendo al conejo con brusquedad. – no después de lo que dijiste…-

El pato se cruzó de brazos y se alejó del conejo luciendo ahora una mirada dolida. Esa no era la primera vez que el grisáceo dejaba escapar verdades crueles sobre el pato llegando a herirlo, pero era la primera vez que podia ver al emplumado dolido por sus comentarios. Por lo general solo se justificaba con palabras egocéntricas, diciendo que se comportaba así porque era evidentemente mejor que los demás, pero no esta vez…

Bugs trago saliva con dificultad y la sensación de culpa se desplazaba por todo su cuerpo. El ver al pato con su mirada en el suelo y con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, era algo inusual y no le gustaba en absoluto.

El grisáceo comenzó a jugar con sus manos sintiéndose incomodo por estar ahí de pie sin poder decir nada mientras que el pato continuaba de brazos cruzados metido en sus pensamientos, con su mirada baja. Entonces se acercó un poco mientras pensaba en lo que debería de hacer, Daffy no aceptaría solo una disculpa y actuaría como si nada (aun sabiendo que el mismo se lo había buscado).

Bugs miro hacia la entrada de la casa y podia escuchar la música que salía desde adentro, y después miro a su alrededor. Se encontraban en el porche de la casa del cerdito y no había nadie más que ellos dos y estaba seguro que nadie los podia ver. Respiro hondo aun debatiéndose si debía a no tomar esa loca idea que se había formado en su mente, ¿un abrazo? ¿En serio podría solucionar las cosas con un abrazo y un _lo siento_ sincero?

Continúo jugando nervioso con sus dedos, y rodo sus ojos acabando por posar su mirada en el pato junto a él. Se giró un poco y dio un pequeño paso para acercarse un poco más mientras que estiraba sus brazos hacia el pato.

Pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse mientras acercaba y antes de rodear el cuerpo del pato con sus brazos, cerro sus ojos con fuerzas para acabar por abrazarlo. Logro escuchar al pato lanzar un gritillo ahogado en cuanto lo rodeo, sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Lo siento- murmuro aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Daffy balbuceo un poco antes de poder hablar.

¡¿Qué es lo que haces?!- miro hacia los brazos que lo rodeaban notando una mano del conejo sobre su pecho, para después volver su mirada hacia su costado logrando sentir un cosquilleo en su mejilla que chocaba con la del conejo.

No debí de haberte gritado, pero fue tu culpa por tratar a Porky de esa forma- dijo Bugs incapaz de abrir sus ojos mientras que el calor de sus mejillas incrementaba.

Esas palabras habían sonado incorrectas en él, echarle la culpa de sus actos a alguien más era algo del estilo de Daffy.

El pato abrió su pico sonrojándose, sintiéndose un tanto nervioso por el extraño contacto físico del conejo que no dejaba de abrazarlo. Intento buscar su capacidad del habla nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera encontrarla el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos se apartaran de inmediato.

Bugs, Daffy!- grito Lola emocionada por verlos a ambos ahí afuera. – Creímos que se habían ido!- dio un paso fuera de la casa saliendo en compañía del cerdito.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia Lola logrando formar una sonrisa temblorosa.

No, amm… solo estábamos hablando… ¿cierto, Duck?- dijo nervioso.

Si…- respondió el pato, inseguro de su respuesta.

Antes de que el emplumado se las manejara para decir algo más el cerdito se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza, rodeando el largo cuello del pato con brazos.

Bugs miro hacia el cerdito y sonrió levemente.

Acabaron adentrándose en la casa, uniéndose a la fiesta que seguía desarrollándose.

-000-00000-000-

El conejo aparto su mirada de Lola, quien no dejaba de hablarle sobre su cabello y algo referente a su ropa, y miro hacia su costado chocando entonces con la mirada de Daffy. El pato aparto sus ojos de inmediato volviéndose hacia el cerdito que reía con Speedy.

De forma inconsciente una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Bugs al ver las mejillas aun sonrojadas del pato.


	3. videojuegos

_**Gaming/videojuegos**_

(Looney Tunes clásicos)

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia la entrada de la mansión que se encontraba frente a él. Nadie le había dicho que sería así de difícil el salir con el conejo, aunque probablemente debió de habérselo imaginado, después de todo se trataba de Bugs Bunny, la adorada estrella de los Looney Tunes, el conejo de oro de la Warner.

Hizo una mueca antes de tocar el timbre que escucho hacer eco por cada habitación del lugar. En sus manos un ramo de zanahorias combinado con una que otra flor que sobresalía.

Esos pocos meses que llevaban en su nuevo nivel de relación, el conejo se había dedicado a "_pulir_" sus encantos, haciendo que el pato aprendiera los principios básicos para que tuvieran una buena relación como algo más que amigos/rivales; principios como el llevarle uno que otro pequeño presente al conejo en cada cita, recordar fechas importantes como su cumpleaños (tampoco era como si antes el conejo le dejara olvidarse de su cumpleaños), coquetear, buscar momentos románticos, etc. cosas que el pato sabia pero que nunca se había imaginado usar con el conejo.

Pero claro que todo debía de ser balanceado, su relación tampoco se podia basar solo en abrazos, besos y palabras acarameladas como cualquier otra pareja, no, eso le quitaría toda la diversión, por lo cual debían de tener un balance perfecto entre su rivalidad, amistad y romanticismo.

Oh, no debiste de haberte molestado, Duck- dijo el conejo abriendo la puerta de golpe.

Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería un ramo de zanahorias!- replico apretando el ramo con sus manos casi aplastándolo.

Y estas aprendiendo rápido a tomar ordenes- un guiño por parte del conejo y el pato lanzo el ramo al suelo comenzando a caminar lejos de la mansión. – Vamos, Daff. Solo bromeo.-

Manos enguantadas tomaron al pato por los hombros y lo obligaron a retroceder para llevarlo de regreso a la casa.

Daffy vio al conejo levantar el ramo del suelo y llevarlo dentro para después dejarlo en la cocina. Aquello no era del todo una cita, sino más que nada un encuentro para preparar una de sus presentaciones en teatro que tendrían, debían de ensayar sus diálogos y las presentación de sus trucos de magia que harían.

El pato tomo uno de los libretos que se encontraban en amplia mesa de comedor del conejo, para darle una rápida hojeada, era una de las próximas grabaciones del orejón, en la cual hacia su aparición con aquel pequeño pingüino que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Tengo una mejor idea, Duck- dijo Bugs acercándose nuevamente al pato para arrebatarle el libreto. – podríamos hacer algo más entretenido- sonrió ligeramente jugueteando con los mechones sobresalientes de la cabeza del pato.

Daffy trago saliva con dificultad queriendo retroceder un poco por la cercanía del conejo.

Cinco minutos después se encontraban los dos en la sala de estar del conejo cada uno con un control en sus manos apretando los botones con violencia mientras sus miradas permanecían en la pantalla.

Si, bueno esto no era precisamente lo que le había llegado a la mente al pato al escuchar al conejo decir que _podrían hacer algo más entretenido_, pero sin duda resultaba ser igual de bueno.

¡Fuera de mi camino, orejón!- grito el pato mientras intentaba que su personaje pasara al del conejo que iba montado sobre una zanahoria, mientras que el suyo permanecía sobre una nave espacial.

No tan rápido, Duck- dijo el conejo de forma tranquila mientras que apretaba los botones para mover su personaje hacia un costado logrando que pasara por una de las cajas "Acme" de madera que flotaban en medio de la pista.

Daffy disfruto de su victoria por unos segundos, iba en primer lugar y aquella era la última vuelta, sin duda alguna iba a poder ganarle al conejo esta vez. Rio macabramente mientras veía como su personaje esquivaba una bomba por parte de Elmer que era otro de los competidores.

No pueden ganarme! Soy Duck Dodgers!-

Apenas y logro decir esto cuando de la nada cayó un elefante sobre su personaje haciendo que este acabara aplastado contra el concreto de la pista y fue cuando vio al personaje del conejo rebasarlo a una alta velocidad logrando cruzar la línea de meta.

Era la octava vez que el conejo se las ingeniaba para ganarle de último momento, salía de la nada con sus tontas bombas o sus yunques y acababa por sacarlo de la carrera logrando llegar a la meta primero.

Bugs rio apenas y vio a su personaje subir al puesto de primer lugar.

¿¡Cómo es eso posible!? ¡es trampa! ¡debiste de haber hecho trampa, conejo despreciable!- grito Daffy poniéndose de pie abandonando su lugar sobre el sillón y lazando el control al suelo.

Eres un mal perdedor, Daff.- dijo el conejo de forma tranquila dejando el control de lado para llevar sus manos a su nuca.

¡y tú eres un conejo tramposo!- replico acercándose al grisáceo.

Yo?- dijo Bugs de forma inocente llevando sus orejas hacia atrás y agrandando aún más sus ojos.

Eres despreciable- murmuro el pato.

Vamos, Duck, ambos sabemos que en verdad no piensas eso-

La revancha!- menciono Daffy ignorando la mirada coqueta del conejo.

Te puedo enseñar algunos trucos, si quieres-

Miro de reojo hacia el conejo viendo cómo se acercaba a él para ponerse a su lado.

No necesito de tu ayuda- replico el pato intentando apartar el conejo.

Pero solo acabo por hacer que este se acercara más.

Solo tienes que hacer esto- dijo Bugs pasando un brazo por detrás del cuerpo del pato haciendo que quedaran aún más cerca.

El pato frunció un poco el ceño e hizo una pequeña mueca mientras que el cuerpo del conejo se acercaba más al suyo, pero no fue hasta que sintió la nariz del conejo chocar contra su mejilla que un fuerte calor recorrio todo su cuerpo.

Aprietas estos botones- continuo diciendo el conejo sin apartar su mano del control del pato.

Aléjate, conejo…- logro decir Daffy en voz baja.

Solo escucho al grisáceo soltar una pequeña risilla antes de que su nariz acabara paseando por su cuello donde se detuvo por un momento para entonces dar una ligera mordida a este.

¡¿Qué es lo que haces, conejo?! ¡apártate!- replico Daffy de inmediato, soltando el control de golpe.

Bugs solo se apartó con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, mirando con diversión el rostro completamente sonrojado del pato.

Iré por los libretos, Duck.- dijo esto poniéndose de pie. – será mejor que nos pongamos a practicar de una vez-

Aprovecho para agradecer los reviews! En serio no saben lo feliz que me hacen XD

P.D: gracias por leer mis fics Affinity, apareces como guest así que te agradezco por aquí tus reviews y el que leas mis fics n.n


	4. En una cita

_**On a date/ Cita**_

_(__The Looney Tunes Show)_

_Jamás aceptaría lo difícil que le había resultado hacer aquella pregunta, se había sentido tonto por el simple hecho de tener que preguntar y que el conejo no lograra percibir sus verdaderas intenciones en un principio lo había vuelto todo aun peor._

_Flashback-_

_Sus manos sudaban y podia sentir su corazón palpitar rápido, pero aun así estaba dispuesto soltar la pregunta. _

_Habían pasado unos meses desde la ruptura con Lola y las cosas entre él y Tina habían terminado también, dejándolos a los cuatro en un puesto de solo amigos… o eso se suponía._

_Miro al conejo recostado en el sillón viendo el televisor con su típica expresión tranquila. _

_Ahora o nunca, Daffy- pensó intentando darse ánimos._

_Inhalo hondo por su nariz y se acercó al conejo poniéndose enfrente del televisor, quería estar seguro de tener su completa atención. _

_Bugs elevo un poco su mirada acabando por posarla en los ojos del pato y elevo una de sus cejas de forma inquisitiva. _

_Daffy, quítate de enfrente, estoy viendo ese programa- soltó con una voz adormilada. _

_¿Quieres ir al parque?- soltó la pregunta de forma torpe. _

_En realidad no, pienso quedarme en casa el resto de la tarde- _

_El pato hizo una pequeña mueca ante la respuesta del conejo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo rechazara así de fácil. _

_He preparado una canasta con comida, pensaba que podríamos… comer algo… allá…- _

_Vio al conejo soltar un suspiro de cansancio antes de sentarse en el sillón y llevarse la mano hacia la el puente de su nariz. _

_¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?- _

_¿q…que?!- _

_No pudo evitar el sentirse ofendido por aquella pregunta. Estaba intentando invitar al conejo a salir y esa era su reacción? Pensar que el pato había averiado algo o se había metido en algún aprieto. _

_No hice nada!- respondió elevando su tono de voz. – solo quiero que vayas a comer algo… conmigo…- _

_Una vez más la expresión de confusión llego al rostro de Bugs y el conejo miro hacia el pato nuevamente._

_No sé qué hayas hecho Daffy, pero… no estaría mal comer afuera- dijo esto poniéndose de pie y el pato pudo sentir una sensación de alegría golpear contra su pecho. – espero que hayas preparado algo bueno para comer…- _

_Siguió con su mirada los pasos del conejo quien se dirigió al baño y fue cuando el pato saco la lista que había realizado para su cita. Se había dado a la atarea de investigar en internet los pasos y sugerencias para tener una cita que le fuera imposible de olvidar al conejo. _

_Hacía poco tiempo que aquel sentimiento había regresado a él, se habia desvanecido por un tiempo debido a la presencia de Lola y Tina… pero estaba de vuelta, esa extraña sensación de odio y cariño hacia el conejo. No podia evitarlo, cada vez que estaba cerca de el algo extraño se despertaba en él, podia sentir calor en sus mejillas, su corazón palpitar rápido y ansiedad… ansiedad de tenerlo de cerca, de tocarlo, de encontrar de alguna forma cariño en esos ojos que solían verlo de tantas formas menos de la que él estaba buscando. _

_Era por eso que estaba haciendo aquello, sabía que muchas de las cosas que hacia sacaban al conejo de sus casillas, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que podia ser diferente, que podia mejorar y comportarse. _

_El conejo no tardo en salir y se estaba por tomar las llaves de su carro cuando, Daffy lo detuvo. _

_Iremos en el mío- dijo tomando la muñeca del conejo, deteniendo su movimiento. – las cosas ya están adentro, yo manejo- _

_Esta… bien- dijo el conejo de forma insegura, preguntándose a si mismo si aquello estaba pasando en verdad. _

_No paso mucho antes de que llegaran al parque, donde el pato se hizo cargo de acomodar todo. Busco un lugar con sombra desde donde se podia ver el lago y en este coloco el mantel que había traído consigo y sobre este puso la canasta, para después sacar la comida. _

_Eeeh… ¿estás seguro que te sientes bien, doc?- le pregunto el conejo que permanecía de pie viendo como el pato se encargaba de todo. _

_Por supuesto que si- respondió una vez que había desempacado todo. – vamos, siéntate- _

_Bugs se sentó del otro lado del mantel mientras que la comida se encontraba puesta en el centro, no era precisamente un menú gourmet, sino que era un poco de pollo, uno que otro sándwich, un termo con lo que parecía ser limonada, un par de manzanas y lo que sus ojos no podia creer que fuera un pay de zanahoria. _

_Al principio pudo notar fácilmente la inseguridad con la que el conejo comía las cosas, como si esperara que estas supieran mal o estuvieran envenenadas de alguna forma. Pero conforme la comida fue avanzando las cosas fueron mejorando, había logrado que pudieran mantener una conversación fluida, hablaban sobre la comida, sobre los tonterías que Lola le había estado pidiendo (la conejita había resultado ser aún más absorbente como amiga que como novia), también hablaban sobre un posible viaje que el conejo había estado planeando desde hacía un par de meses e incluso le había sacado varias risas debido a su torpeza a la hora de comer y por sus relatos acerca de sus salidas con Porky. _

_Si, las cosas iban bien, hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía una conversación así con el conejo, por lo general acababan discutiendo por cosas que él hacía, aun que estaba seguro que no era culpa suya, sino del conejo que se molestaba por todo. _

_Debo de admitirlo Duck, esto fue una buena idea- dijo el conejo mirando hacia el lago. – me sorprendiste- _

_¿sorpresa?- murmuro el pato sintiendo que se había olvidado de algo. – deje algo en el carro- dijo poniéndose de pie de golpe. _

_Hacia unas semanas había tirado por accidente una de las tasas favoritas del conejo y había conseguido comprarle una exactamente igual, habia pensado dársela como regalo en la cita y aquel parecía ser un buen momento para hacerlo. _

_Tomo la caja donde tenía la tasa y regreso a donde se encontraba el conejo. _

_Aquí esta!- dijo con un tono alegre mientras sostenía la tasa en alto. _

_Miro hacia Bugs al no escuchar respuesta alguna de su parte y fue cuando lo vio. Su lista debió de haberse caído cuando se levantó porque ahora estaba en manos del conejo y este lucía un tanto confundido mientras la leía. _

_¿esto es una cita?- _

_La mirada del conejo cayó sobre él. _

_Si…- respondio inseguro -… espera… ¿Qué no lo sabias?- _

_¿saberlo? Nunca mencionaste que esto era una cita!- replico el conejo poniéndose de pie. _

_Te pregunte si querías ir al parque a comer algo! ¿Por qué otra razón te lo hubiera preguntado?-_

_Comemos juntos todos los días, Daffy, creí que solo querías hacer algo diferente, pero nunca me dijiste que esto sería una cita!- _

_Fue hasta ese momento que la lógica golpeo la mente del conejo. La forma en la que el pato se había estado comportando, su extraña amabilidad, los preparativos que había hecho, hasta aquella inseguridad en su voz cuando le hizo la propuesta de que salieran. Todo era tan obvio y aun así no se le había pasado por la cabeza. _

_Daffy, no puedes estar haciendo este tipo de cosas- dijo suavizando un poco su tono de voz. _

_¿este tipo de cosas?- dijo un tanto molesto. _

_Invitarme a comer y decir que esto es una cita, porque puede que lo sea para ti pero para mi…- hizo una pequeña pausa pensando bien en sus palabras. El pato se habia esforzado por preparar todo y maldición hasta había hecho una lista de la comida que le gustaba, habia mandado hacer su pay favorito e incluso tenia anotado el llevarlo a escuchar un poco de jazz en vivo más tarde. _

_Daffy permaneció con su mirada puesta en el conejo esperando por sus palabras._

_Puede…que también lo sea…- no podia creer sus propias palabras. – pero debiste de habérmelo especificado antes, Doc.- _

_Fin de flashback._


	5. Primer beso

_Kissing/ Primer Beso_

_(Continuación de "Una cita")_

_Aquella cita había terminado bastante bien, mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Aquel jazz en vivo había sido perfecto simplemente increíble e incluso habían ido a cenar justo después de este. _

_Y ahora se encontraban caminando por una de las calles cercanas al restaurante, la noche ya había caído y solo se podia ver un poco de gente caminando. _

_Miro hacia al pato de reojo capturando un fuerte bostezo por parte de este, y la pregunta de si el pato era así en todas sus citas voló por su mente, o ¿acaso solo había hecho un esfuerzo de ese tipo con él? _

_Sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Era Daffy, el pato que se la pasaba ocasionando desastres por todos lados, el pato torpe que cometía errores absurdos, el pato egocéntrico y egoísta que no le importaba nadie más que el mismo… o tal vez no era así? _

_¿Ahora si me vas a decir que hiciste, Doc? – pregunto mirando hacia la calle. _

_¿Qué?- dijo el pato sin comprender la pregunta mirando hacia el conejo. _

_¿Por qué de repente la idea de una cita?- _

_El pato permaneció en silencio hasta que dieron la vuelta para volver al carro alegórico, como si se hubiera tomado ese tiempo para formular una respuesta adecuada, tal vez ni siquiera el mismo entendía bien la razón de aquello, después de haber sido amigos durante tanto tiempo y ahora estaba persiguiendo algo más que una amistad. _

_¿Por qué no? Tina y yo hemos terminado y lo tuyo con Lola también…-_

_Esa no era precisamente el tipo de respuesta que el conejo estaba esperando pero podia escuchar la incomodidad en el habla del pato, por lo que prefirió dejarlo asi. _

_Se adentraron en el carro alegórico y fue esta vez el conejo el encargado de manejar (nunca se podría acostumbrar a manejar aquel pato enorme) de regreso a casa. _

_"__¿Por qué no?" __la respuesta resonó en su cabeza y podia escuchar al pato roncar un poco, se había quedado dormido apenas se adentró en el carro, menos mal que se había ofrecido a manejar. _

_Era cierto, ¿que tenía aquello de malo? después de todo llevaban más de diecisiete años de conocerse, sabían todo el uno del otro, bueno el por lo menos conocía todo del pato. Además se trataba de Daffy, no era como si el pato fuera a ser un acosador como la conejita ¿cierto? _

_Miro hacia el pato por un momento recordando que aquella no era la primera vez que la idea de llevar su amistad más allá llegaba a su mente. El pato podría ser torpe, extraño y un problema pero era sin duda alguna entretenido e incluso divertido, sin mencionar que su comportamiento infantil llegaba a darle una forma un tanto ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Adorable? ¿Tierno? ¿Estúpidamente tierno? _

_Sacudió su cabeza una vez más ¿Qué estaba pensando? _

_Antes de que se diera cuanta ya se encontraban de regreso en la casa. _

_Daffy…- llamo intentando despertar al pato. – Daffy- soltó un suspiro de cansancio, el pato tenía el sueño demasiado pesado. - ¡Daffy!- grito ahora sacudiéndolo con fuerza logrando despertarlo._

_¡yo no lo hice!- grito el pato sobresaltándose por el grito y el zangoloteo de su cuerpo. _

_Ya llegamos- dijo para después salir del carro. _

_Un bostezo más y el pato bajo del carro como pudo, casi cayéndose en su primer intento__. _

_Bugs llego hasta la puerta y saco sus llaves para abrir, pero antes de que lo hiciera una idea llego a él. _

_El pato le había preparado una cita, aunque no lo hubiese especificado bien, pero había sido una cita y había hecho todo lo posible por que saliera bien, desde los lugares para llevarlo, la comida, el Jazz e incluso la cena. Tal vez era su turno de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo el también. _

_Como dije antes, Doc. Esta fue una buena idea- menciono con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas, solo que tu mente es demasiado inferior como para comprenderlo- _

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, una vez más aquel egocentrismo estaba comenzando a surgir. _

_Naa… yo no diría precisamente eso, Doc. Pero esta vez sí lo fue- dijo acercándose al pato. _

_¿Qué no piensas abrir la puerta?- pregunto el pato notando que el conejo seguía frente a esta. _

_Una media sonrisa por parte del Bugs y colocando su mano a cada lado del pico del pato se inclinó un para depositar un beso en este, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran. _

_Era suave, por lo contrario de lo que siempre se habia imaginado, ese pico era suave al tacto. _

_Sus ojos entre abiertos y pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa del pato. _

_Deberías de cerrar los ojos, Doc.- murmuro apartándose tan solo un poco teniendo como ultima imagen el rostro sonrojado del pato quien cerro sus ojos con fuerza, para después el cerrar los suyos. _

_Otro beso y el conejo se hizo cargo de que durara más, dejando que sus labios acariciaran despacio los del pato, quien se tardó un poco en corresponder haciéndolo de forma tímida. _

_Era extraño, no era como besar los típicos labios suaves y de sabores frutales de la conejita, no solo porque el pico del pato hacia todo distinto, sino por la reacción que ocasionaba en él, era extraño pero agradable a la vez. _

_Se sorprendió de encontrarse a si mismo incapaz de apartarse por más de un segundo de aquel pico antes de que volviera a capturarlo. Sintió las manos del pato moverse por su cuerpo hasta colocarse temblorosas sobre su espalda, haciendo que se sus cuerpos se acercaran un poco más. _

_Entonces llego esa necesidad de querer ir mas alla, de sacear la ansiedad que habia nacido tan pronto empezó a probar aquellos besos, y quiso llevar todo al siguiente nivel buscando profundizar el beso, pero fue Daffy quien acabo por ponerle fin a todo llevando sus manos hasta los hombros del conejo y aparatándolo un poco. _

_Miro hacia el pato, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada confusa (tal vez estaba apresurando demasiado las cosas), eso basto para que la realidad le cayera como agua fría. _

_Gracias por la cita, Doc- dijo haciendo todo lo posible por permanecer inmutable, mostrando solo una leve sonrisa, sosteniendo su papel "cool" _

_Si… solo no te acostumbres, conejo.- las palabras fueron soltadas mientras que el pato daba un paso hacia atrás alejándose del grisáceo. _

_Bugs hizo una mueca y rodo sus ojos para después abrir la puerta. _

_Al menos había tenido la oportunidad de tener una cita adecuada con el pato, solo Dios sabia como serían las que vendrían… si es que llegaban a tener alguna otra, porque después de todo ¿Qué se suponía que eran ahora? ¿una pareja o seguían siendo amigos? ¿o amigos con derechos? _

_Era demasiado tarde como para pensar en ello, las cosas se aclararían mejor tras pasar la noche o al menos eso esperaba el conejo. _


	6. usando la ropa del otro

_Wearing each others' clothes/ usando la ropa del otro_

_(basado en The Looney Tunes Show/episodio "rebel without gloves" )_

_Supongo que este entra dentro de la categoria de "AU". Si no han visto el episodio, creo que deberían antes de leerlo. _

_ -000000-000000-000000-0000-_

_Thugs bajo de su motocicleta tras estacionarla frente al garaje de la casa, se quitó el casco y se dirigió a la casa, sin tomarse la molestia en tocar primero abrió la puerta y se adentró en esta. _

_¡professor!- grito recargándose contra la puerta. _

_Espero un minuto por alguna respuesta pero al no haberla se dispuso a buscar al pato de mala gana. _

_Profesor!- volvió a gritar dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero al no ver al pato en esta tomo una lata de refresco y subió las escaleras. _

_¿Dónde se había metido aquel pato tonto? Había sido bastante claro con respecto a la hora, "__8:00 pm, no antes no después ¿escuchaste?" __y él sabía que Professor resultaba ser bastante exigente con respecto al tiempo. Desde que había comenzado a ir regularmente a sus tontas clases de Ciencias politicas había llegado cinco minutos tarde un par de veces y el pato le había negado la entrada, diciéndole que tenía que aprender a ser puntual. _

_Y ahí se encontraba, exactamente a las 8:00 pm, listo para sus clases de regularización, pero el pato no se había tomado la molestia de estar ahí. _

_Fue abriendo de una en una las puertas, buscando al pato, no pensaba dejar las cosas así, quería demostrarle a ese profesor que podia ser puntual si se lo proponía, quería que viera que estaba equivocado con respecto a su "__desinterés por aprender", __como lo había llamado el. _

_Era cierto que muchas veces llegaba a quedarse dormido en clase y que sus notas no eran las mejores del salón, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera aprender, era tan solo que las clases se volvían pesadas y aburridas, además de que le era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el pato en sí. _

_Abriendo una de las puertas se encontró con la que parecía ser la habitación de Professor, el lugar parecía bastante aburrido con sus colores tenues, su cama bien tendida y todas las cosas acomodadas, solo faltaba un poco de música clásica por la habitación para hacerla ver aún más sosa de lo que ya parecía. _

_Se adentró en ella, lo más probable era que Professor Duck no se encontrara en casa así que ¿estaba de más el curiosear un poco por el lugar?_

_ Se echó en la cama logrando desordenarla apenas y cayó sobre esta, pasó una de sus manos con aquellos guantes de cuero que dejaban ver parte de sus dedos, hacia su nuca y bebió la lata de refresco de un solo trago para después estrujarla en su mano y lanzarla al otro lado de la habitación. _

_Registro la habitación con su mirada una vez más hasta posarla en el closet que se encontraba abierto. _

_Una sonrisa burlona se posó en su rostro y se dirigió hacia la ropa del pato. Acabo por soltar una risa al ver toda aquella ropa idéntica (como si su armario no estuviera lleno solamente de guantes y chalecos de cuero) de un lado se encontraban los suertes rojos de cuello de tortuga y del otro los sacos caqui con sus tontos parches en los codos, mientras que en el centro podia ver un pequeño cajón. Se dirigió a abrirlo y este estaba lleno de esos ridículos lentes en forma de gota con armazón amarillo._

_ Paso sus dedos por uno de los suéteres hasta descolgarlo. _

_¿Quién se creía Professor después de todo? No era más que un torpe maestro de ciencias políticas y aun así se paseaba por la escuela con sus tontos libros en mano, su cabeza bien en alto y un porte un tanto creído a su parecer. _

_Sintió la suave fibra entre sus dedos por un momento ¿Cómo era que no moría de calor cada vez que se ponía aquello? El no podia soportar mucho tiempo con sus brazos cubiertos. Aunque bueno, aquel suéter no estaba del todo mal, ni tampoco lucia nada mal en contraste con el color de las plumas de aquel pato. _

_Hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio y lanzo el suéter sobre la cama, y entonces cogió uno de los sacos. La tela también era suave, pero esos tontos parches hacían que luciera realmente ridículo. Aunque ¿Qué se mas podia esperar de un catedrático como Professor? _

_Dejo el saco sobre la cama tambien y se acercó a ella, para mirar las prendas por un momento. Aun podia recordar esas palabras del pato "__yo solía ser como tu…" "yo te entiendo…" "tienes un gran futuro por delante…" _

_Palabras tontas… pero que se habían llegado a clavar en su mente, nadie nunca antes había tenido tantas esperanzas en él, nadie se había preocupado por el de esa manera… ¿era esa la razón por la cual seguía yendo a esas ridículas clases? ¿Por qué no quería defraudar a Professor? Podia hacer cualquier otra cosa durante sus mañanas, podia ir a recorrer el mundo en su motocicleta, podia salir con otros motociclistas, podia recoger algunas chicas en el camino… pero no, iba casi a diario a esas clases, donde Professor sonreía levemente cada vez que lo veía llegar a tiempo. Era tonto que se sintiera feliz por eso, pero… además de Professor ¿Qué otro amigo tenia? Realmente amigo… la mayoría le temía, lo veían como un delincuente como si fuera a golpearlos, tal vez era por su mal carácter y la cara de pocos amigos que solía llevar consigo, pero así era el, no es como si pudiera evitarlo. _

_Continuo mirando las prendas y sin saber precisamente porque lo hacía, se quitó su chaleco de cuero para entonces ponerse aquel suéter rojo y el saco. _

_Nada mal…- dijo para sus adentros y fue rápidamente por uno de los lentes del pato. _

_La ropa le quedaba un poco más corta pero era porque resultaba ser tan solo un poco más alto que Professor. _

_Se dirigió hacia el espejo de la habitación logrando ver cómo le venía aquella ropa, sin duda lucia mejor en el pato que en él. Ese soso pato que no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, podia mandarle una de sus miradas asesinas como lo hizo al ver una cara triste a lado de una "__**F**__" en su primer examen y el pato solo lo miraría inmutable. _

_"deberías de estudiar más, en vez de andar todo el día en esa motocicleta causando problemas por todos lados". _

_Recordó Thugs pudiendo casi sentir la cercanía de ese momento, el pico del pato estaba casi golpeando contra sus dientes y retenía su mirada directamente en sus ojos. Maldición… y lo peor de todo aquello era que no le había molestado, hubiera sido alguien más lo hubiera golpeado, pero no ha Professor, con el las cosas eran distintas. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera el podia responder a esa pregunta, solo sabía que su atención se desviaba de la clase y acababa posándose en los movimientos del pato en sus extrañas expresiones y esos ojos oscuros. Solo sabía que quería estar cerca, de alguna forma tenía que estar cerca. _

_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- _

_Dio un salto en cuanto escucho el grito que era emitido claramente por parte de Professor Duck, conocía su forma de gritar demasiado bien como para no reconocerlos al instante. Volvió su mirada hacia abajo viendo lo que había hecho ¿Por qué demonios se había puesto esa ridícula ropa? _

_Llegue a tiempo y usted esta media hora tarde ¿Quién es el irresponsable ahora?- dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Professor. _

_No todos holgazaneamos todo el día, tenía trabajo que terminar- dijo sin abandonar su porte recto. – ahora… ¿Qué se supone que haces con mi ropa?- hizo una mueca de desaprobación. – o es más… ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?!- _

_Bájale a tu tono, doc. – dijo acercándose desafiante al pato. – no querrás resolver una paliza- _

_No puedes usar ese tipo de ropa, te vez ridículo en ella- paso su mirada de arriba abajo del conejo. _

_Así es como te vez tu a diario- respondió con voz malhumorada por el comentario. _

_Yo tengo clase, en mi se ve bien, pero en ti…- un recorrido más por su cuerpo e hizo una expresión que termino por si sola su oración. - ¡devuelvela!- _

_El conejo dio un paso más cerca del pato. _

_¿Qué? si no lo hago- menciono mirándolo con molestia. _

_Entonces yo usare tu estúpido chaleco- apenas y dijo esto cuando comenzó a quitarse el saco. - ¡Crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¡pues dos podemos jugar a lo mismo!- _

_Thugs intento con todas sus fuerzas el no burlarse del pato que intentaba quitarse el suéter de forma torpe, tirando con fuerza de este, intentando que pasara por su cabeza (su pico era todo un estorbo en esos casos). Un fuerte jalón por las manos del pato y se encontraba libre del suéter. _

_No te atrevas.- dijo Thugs al ver que tomaba el chaleco. _

_¿oh? ¿Te molestaría que usara tu tonto chaleco de rebelde sin causa?- sonrió con un poco de malicia y acabo por ponerse este. _

_Tú te lo has buscado, D-o-c- cerro sus puños haciendo crujir el cuero de sus guantes. _

_Apenas y dijo esto cuando acabo lanzado un puñetazo contra el pico del pato y ese fue el primer inicio de la pelea que se desarrolló entre ellos. Por el contrario de lo que Thugs se hubiera imaginado Professor no resultaba ser del todo malo defendiéndose, le había logrado dar uno que otro golpe que si sin duda dejaría marca en su cuerpo. _

_Mis lentes!- lo escucho gritar al ver como sus lentes caían al suelo, siendo lanzados por el conejo. _

_¡quítate mi chaleco!- _

_Un empujón por parte de las patas del pato y acabo siendo alejado del cuerpo de este, momento que aprovechó el emplumado para salir corriendo. _

_¡quítate mi ropa y me quitare tu estúpido chaleco!- _

_Thugs acabo por capturarlo justo antes de que bajara las escaleras y fue cuando ambos perdieron el equilibrio rodando por estas hasta acabar en el piso. _

_Un quejido por parte de Professor y Thugs abrió sus ojos notando que su caída había sido amortiguada por el cuerpo del pato. _

_Mi chaleco…- menciono levantando un poco su cuerpo pero sin apartarse del pato. _

_Mi saco y mi suéter- _

_Una mueca en el rostro del rebelde y acabo por sentarse sobre el estómago del pato manteniéndolo inmóvil, para entonces deshacerse de la ropa. _

_El ceño fruncido del pato acabo por desaparecer de inmediato al ver al conejo deshacerse del saco y el suéter. _

_Ahora mi chaleco- dijo el conejo una vez se acabó de quitar las ropas del pato. _

_Eh?- murmuro el pato sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas. _

_Mi chaleco!- dijo una vez más, esta vez golpeando sus puños contra el piso, inclinándose hacia el rostro del pato. _

_El sonido de los puños del conejo golpeando el piso lo hizo reaccionar, pero aun así no se movió. El conejo estaba cerca… demasiado cerca._

_Thugs continuo mirándolo con enojo hasta que lo vio moverse, irguiéndose un poco el pico del pato termino por rozar contra sus labios para después colocarse en un costado de estos. _

_Aquí está tu apestoso chaleco- menciono si apartar su pico. _

_El conejo se alejó de inmediato y arrebato el chaleco de la mano del pato, sin decir más se puso de pie, tomo su casco, salió de la casa, se montó en su motocicleta y acelero tanto como pudo. _

_Supongo que no habrá clase extra…- Murmuro Professor viendo al conejo partir desde la puerta. _

_-00000000-000000-00000-0000000000-_

_Damn it! Que fue lo que escribir? Hahahhaha bueno no sabía que escribir en este… ellos andan sin nada la mayoría del tiempo! _

_Así que no me comen DX no sabía bien que poner DX _


	7. cosplaying

_**Cosplaying**_

_**(Looney Tunes Clasicos) **_

_(Basándome en una de las ideas de __**FrantVantas, **__muchas gracias por tu ayuda cadete *W*)_

-000000000000000000000000-0000000000-0000000000000 00-

Una copa de champaña en su mano y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el vaquero se alejara de el.

El haberse colado a la fiesta de esa forma le habia parecido el plan perfecto, pero las cosas habían cambiado cuando aquel vaquero se habia acercado a él, y ahora bien habia acabado atrapado en una de las mesas con una botella de champaña, un Yosemite Sam algo tomado intentando coquetearle y sin la posibilidad de apartarse sin que el vaquero le apuntara con alguna de sus armas

Si, el plan perfecto de Daffy Duck por adentrarse en ese estúpida fiesta de gala se había arruinado por completo, pero ¿Quién podría culparlo? Sin duda el vaquero había sido incapaz de resistirse ante sus encantos "femeninos" que ese disfraz le ofrecía, o al menos eso era lo que Daffy pensaba.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que se había colado a esa fiesta y todo ese tiempo se había pasado escuchando las tontas historias de Sam, el vaquero en verdad creía que el pato con su cabello acomodado hacia enfrente como una chica de cabello corto y vestido color perla ajustado que dejaba ver una buena variedad de curvas, era en verdad una chica que tenía oportunidad de conquistar con sus relatos sobre su carrera dentro de la Warner, siendo uno de los villanos más conocidos y afamados. Incluso el vaquero había presumido el haber trabajado junto a Bugs Bunny, cosa que lo había hecho reír casi haciendo que lo descubriera, el vaquero presumía de su trabajo al lado del "conejo loco" que siempre se burlaba de él y le ganaba haciéndolo quedar en ridículo.

Una mano sobre la pierna del pato y Daffy la aparto con una sonrisa apenada mientras intentaba seguir la conversación con el vaquero, pero fue cosa de poco tiempo antes de que la mano del pelirrojo volviera a colocarse sobre su pierna.

Eh…Ese es un hermoso vestido…-

Daffy sintió su sangre helarse al escuchar esas palabras justo detrás de él y se negó a volver su mirada, esa voz la conocía más que bien.

Gracias…- fingió una voz suave y femenina, que salió un tanto temblorosa.

Conejo!- dijo Sam poniéndose de pie de inmediato. – vez! Te dije que lo conocía-

Bugs Bunny, a tus servicios- dijo el conejo arrebatando el asiento del vaquero para sentarse, quedando junto al pato y estiro una mano hacia el.

Esa sonrisa… esa tonta sonrisa confianzuda y burlona en el rostro del conejo le demostraba que Bugs no era tan tonto como para caer en su farsa, pero el pato se mantuvo en su papel tomando la mano del conejo. Apenas y la acerco cuando el conejo sostuvo esta con firmeza y la llevo hacia sus labios para colocar un beso en la parte de arriba.

Un gusto señor Bunny- aparto su mano tan rápido como pudo.

¿Por qué no vas por mas champaña, Doc? – dijo Bugs empujando al vaquero lejos de ellos.

El pato vio al vaquero caer al suelo y volvió su mirada hacia el conejo que llevaba un traje de tres piezas de color oscuro, con un moño en negro y un chaleco que parecía costar más que el resto del traje. Por más que el pato quisiera negarlo, el conejo lucia bien, mejor de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Me pregunto de dónde has sacado ese hermoso vestido…Daff.-

El solo rodo los ojos acabando con su copa de champaña, tomándosela de un solo trago.

No de tu guardarropa, conejo estúpido. Todos tus vestidos son horribles, no tienen clase alguna.-

Son solo para las grabaciones, Doc. No es como si los usara a diario- se acercó un poco más al pato.

Y que se supone que eres ¿un gangster? - se sintió incomodo por la cercanía y la forma en la que los ojos del conejo lo miraban.

Asi es, un adinerado, apuesto y…-

Estúpido roedor gangster- completo el pato con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

El conejo se limitó a rodar los ojos, como era posible que discutiera con el pato luciendo de esa forma? Con sus pestañas largas, el ligero brillo en su pico y el vestido que le favorecía tanto haciendo que sus ojos verdes lucieran aún más.

¿y tú que eres Daff?, ¿una hermosa chica de la época?- paso su mano por el plumaje que caía sobre la frente del pato. –sabía que ibas a encontrar la forma de meterte, Duck. –

Una mueca por parte del pato y ahora lamentaba el haber ido a esa tonta fiesta, todos los años era lo mismo desde aquella vez. Esa estúpida fiesta que mostraba la celebración del aniversario de la Warner, pero a la que le habían prohibido entrar tras una pelea que había tenido con el conejo y siendo Bugs el adorado de los hermanos Warner habían preferido que fuera el pato quien no volviera a entrar a la fiesta con tal de que no se repitiera el escándalo de aquella noche.

Y ahora a pesar de que las cosas entre el conejo y el pato estaban más allá de bien (llevaban cerca de dos años saliendo, como no iban a llegarse "bien") aun no le permitían ir a la celebración, "_no estaban dispuestos a correr riesgos"_, según le habían dicho.

Bugs!-

Escucho el pato dando un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de sus compañeros y solo vio al conejo reír al ver su expresión de pánico.

¿Quién es tu compañera?- pregunto Speedy con una amplia sonrisa y quitándose su sombrero para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Junto al ratón venían Elmer, Claudio, Porky y Marvin. Todos ellos en sus propios atuendos. La fiesta de esa noche giraba alrededor del tema de los años 1920s, la época de la buena música, de los jóvenes veteranos de la segunda guerra mundial, Chaplin, entre otros tantos artistas, cantantes y las hermosas prendas de ropa elegante.

Es mi cita de esta noche- respondió el conejo lanzándole un guiño al pato. – no es cierto?-

El pato se negó a responder y solo asintió ligeramente.

E…e..es un gu..gu..gusto co…co…conocerla- dijo Porky besando la mano del pato, operación que hicieron los demás también.

De un momento a otro el pato término por encontrarse sentado en las piernas del conejo, todo con la excusa de que así sería más fácil que los seis cupieran en la mesa. Podia sentir el brazo de Bugs rodeando su cintura mientras que el otro caía sobre sus piernas.

El pato hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse ajeno a los conversaciones, no había problema alguno si Porky llegaba a descubrir que se trataba de el en vez de alguna chica que había conseguido una cita con el conejo, pero con los demás eran distinto no quería tener que soportar sus burlas durante el resto de la noche y menos ahora que se encontraba tan cerca del conejo. Podia sentir aquella pequeña nariz pegar contra su espalda alta y soplidos cálidos contra su cuello, que dejaba escapar el conejo de entre sus labios cada vez que podia; al igual que besos sobre sus hombros.

Deja de hacer eso- logro decir removiéndose incomodo sobre las piernas del conejo.

Lo lamento, Doc. Pero tengo que aprovechar este momento, no muy a menudo se dan estas oportunidades- susurro antes de colocar un beso sobre el puente que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro del pato.

Tendré mi venganza por esto, conejo despreciable- murmuro inclinándose un poco contra el pecho del conejo.

Espero que sea esta noche-

La sonrisa por parte del conejo le dejo saber un poco de sus planes para esa noche y de la nada se puso de pie, obligándolo a levantarse el también.

Por ahora podríamos bailar un poco. – propuso aun sonriente.

No pienso ponerme a bailar contigo- replico buscando sentarse nuevamente pero antes de que lograra hacerlo los brazos del conejo lo tomaron por la cintura acercándolo a él. – te lo advierto conejo, se karate y puedo dejarte inconsciente con…-

No logro terminar de decir cuando los labios de Bugs lo callaron por completo y pudo escuchar a los demás armar una serie de aplausos y alientos hacia el conejo.

Así se hace digo, así se hace, hijo- grito Claudio.

Daffy intento apartarlo de si al sentir una sonrisa formarse en aquel beso, el conejo estaba disfrutado ser el centro de atención en esos momentos. Pero conforme el beso se fue desarrollando el pato fue cediendo, no podia, no podia resistirse ante la gentileza de sus besos, su calor y los dulces que resultaban ser.

-0000000000000-00000000-


	8. De compras

_**Shopping/de compras**_

_**(The Looney Tunes Show)**_

_Había sido una mala idea pero ¿Que más podia hacer? Tras haber roto aquella tonta tasa y mitad de los juguetes del pato ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? _

_Camino de mala gana por el lugar, en cierta forma estaba acostumbrado a ir de compras, ese tiempo que había salido con Lola le había servido para aprender (horas y horas buscando una falda o una blusa, para acabar sin llevarse nada). Pero ahora que las cosas entre ellos habían acabado y comenzaba su relación con el pato, se esperaba algo distinto. Pero era tonto de su parte el hacerlo, Daffy tenía un problema con las compras, los descuentos y las promociones y aun sabiendo eso se había ofrecido a remediar el daño cometido llevando al pato de compras. _

_"será romántico… supongo__" (¿desde cuándo usaba "romántico" para describir una salida con el pato)__eso era lo que había pensado cuando se dejó llevar por la idea que había llamado a su cabeza._

_Y ahora llevaban cuatro horas caminando por el lugar, entrando y saliendo de las mismas tiendas una y otra vez. _

_Daffy ¿te vas a llevar algo o no? – soltó acercándose al pato. _

Cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares por esto?! Tiene que estar bromeando?! Es una simple replica.-

Disculpe señor, pero esto ha sido traído especialmente desde Paris y es una fortuna el que le estemos haciendo un descuento de este tipo…-

¿descuento? Me está diciendo que está en descuento?- Miro hacia el reloj una vez más.

Bugs vio a la mujer asentir con una sonrisa fingida, parecía que estaba reteniendo todas sus ganas de golpear al pato.

Daffy tomo el reloj y lo vio detenidamente paseando sus dedos por los detalles.

No es más que otra replica, incluso esta rayado de aquí-

Esa es la marca, señor- dijo la mujer entre dientes.

Esto no puede ser una marca?! Parece una garabato hecho por un niño de cinco años!- dejo caer el reloj como si esos Cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares no fueran más que diez en realidad.

El conejo no pudo evitar el sonreir para sus adentros al ver al pato menos preciar el reloj como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Salgamos de aquí, Bugs, no tienen más que baratijas- dijo esto tomando el brazo del conejo para salir de la tienda.

Había dos opciones, o el pato tenía un gusto muy malo o tan solo le gustaba comprar tonterías que no le servirían para nada. Ese reloj pudo haber sido la única compra que valiera la pena y el pato lo había rechazado prácticamente de inmediato y en cambio llevaba tres bolsas llenas de cosas totalmente innecesarias. Y como el conejo se negaba a pensar que Daffy tuviera un mal gusto (después de todo se había convertido en su pareja) entonces daba por hecho que tenía una incapacidad para comprar algo que valiera la pena.

¿Piensas comprar algo más? –

Si, aun nos faltan tres tiendas más a las que debemos volver a entrar- respondió con cierta emoción en su voz. – El hacer una buena compra, requiere de tiempo, búsqueda, pasión… no se puede hacer así de fácil, Bugs-

Bugs respiro hondo intentando mantener su calma y fue cuando sintió la mano de Daffy deslizarse por su brazo hasta golpear contra su mano pero sin tomarla.

Una media sonrisa por parte de Bugs y podia ver al pato mirar hacia las tiendas de forma "distraída" fingiendo ver hacia los aparadores, pero sabía que el pato estaba consciente de sus dedos deslizándose entre los del conejo. Un ligero apretón por parte de la mano del pato y una caricia hecha con su pulgar de forma delicada, hizo que Bugs sonriera un poco más.

Esta- menciono el pato apartando su mano para adentrarse en la tienda.

Daffy se dirigió hacia los estantes de ropa y comenzó a mirar detenidamente esta.

¿ropa? – se acercó al pato poniéndose detrás de él.

Vio el cuerpo del pato encogerse un poco apenas se acercó.

Puede que comience a usar algo- respondió esforzándose por ignorar el cuerpo del conejo golpeando contra el suyo.

¿algo? ¿Cómo que, Daff? – dijo recargando su barbilla en el hombro del pato.

Como… como- el pato miro alrededor. – Esto!- dijo logrando escabullirse del conejo, moviéndose al estante de enseguida.

No tienes que ponerte tan nervioso, Daff- rio poniéndose junto al pato.

¿yo? ¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué habría de estar nervioso?-

Por nada, Doc- sonrió ligeramente a lo que Daffy solo respondió con un ceño fruncido.

Volvió a sentir la mano de Daffy tomar la suya de forma tímida. Si, el conejo estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquello, a ver ese ligero sonrojo en el rostro del pato que a pesar de parecer enojado resultaba estar más avergonzado que cualquier otra cosa, a esos insultos que ahora salían con cierto tono de ¿cariño?... Dios como era que estaba comenzando a agradarle cada vez más esa relación, Daffy seguía siendo el mismo pato desordenado y problemático de siempre y a pesar de eso su corazón latía con fuerza con tan solo tomarle de la mano.

Acabaron por salir de la tienda sin nada, ya que nada llegaba a ser del "estilo" del pato.

¿Ahora que, Doc?- pregunto el conejo mirando hacia Daffy de reojo, la mano del pato no se había apartado de la suya aun, al contrario, esta parecía tomarla con más fuerza.

A casa, voy a dormir por unas horas- respondió el pato sintiéndose satisfecho con las compras que había realizado. – O tal vez compre algo por internet!-

No, no más compras por internet Daffy- replico el conejo mirando amenazante hacia el pato.

Pero ahí las ofertas son mucho mejores!- se excusó el pato. – Además rompiste mi tasa y mis juguetes!-

Fue tu culpa por dejar todo en el piso! Además te he repuesto todo e incluso te he comprado más cosas de las que debería, Doc. –

¿Cuál es la ventaja de tener un novio millonario sino puedo gastar su dinero?-

Bugs no dio respuesta alguna ante las palabras del pato, en cambio continuo caminando en silencio dejando que su expresión de molestia hablara por sí misma. Aquello lo había hecho enojar más de lo que debería.

Una vez en el carro el conejo encendió este en silencio.

Daffy por su parte lo miraba de reojo, sin duda era obvio que sus palabras no le habían causado gracia alguna al conejo que intentaba ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, fallando un par de veces antes de hacerlo funcionar correctamente. Solo lo había dicho de broma, solo había sido eso y nada más, no era como si el pato estuviera con el conejo solo por su dinero o algo parecido.

Soltó un bufido antes de volver su cabeza hacia el conejo.

pracias…- murmuro antes de que Bugs pudiera poner el carro en "drive"

¿Gracias?- dijo Bugs inseguro de haber escuchado bien lo que había dicho el pato, aunque según el no había sido precisamente un gracias.

Si eso…-

Vio el rostro de Daffy sonrojarse con fuerza antes de que un beso cayera sobre sus labios, tomándolo por sorpresa. Aquel beso no duro más de cinco segundos antes de que el pato se apartara y le ordenara que manejara.

Supongo que esa es tu disculpa por lo que dijiste ¿cierto?- dijo Bugs buscando la mirada del pato que solo veía hacia la ventana. – Casi un gracias y un beso de disculpa, creo que debimos de haber iniciado esta relación hace mucho tiempo, Doc. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas- continuo sonriendo

Si, lo que quiera. Solo maneja- dijo encogiéndose aún más en el asiento.

Si, sin duda comenzaba a gustar cada vez más como las cosas iban cambiando.


	9. Saliendo con amigos

_**Hanging out with friends/Saliendo con amigos**_

_**(The Looney Tunes Show)**_

_Una cosa era cuando se encontraban solos, otra más distinta era cuando estaban con los demás, o al menos las palabras de Bugs habían dejado eso en claro. Comprendía que era extraño, comprendía que era algo que nadie se esperaría de ellos, pero… no pudo evitar el sentirse un poco indignado. _

_"mantengamos esto para nosotros por un tiempo, Doc." _

_Fingió desinterés en el asunto cuando en verdad quería replicar, pero era mejor así ¿no? _

_Daffy podia sentir sus patas arder sobre el calor de la tierra y deseaba haber traído un par de zapatos, por muy incomodos que resultaran para sus patas, tal vez estos podrían apartar un poco el calor que caía sobre su planta. _

_Miro hacia su costado, ¿Cómo era que Porky seguía hablando tan animosamente? Parecían estar a más de cuarenta grados y el cerdito mostraba una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro, pudiera que fuera debido a su ausencia de pelaje o plumaje. _

_Y esta es una foto del durazno más grande que…- la mujer no alcanzo a terminar cuando Daffy soltó un quejido _

_¡A quién le importa! ¡Es un durazno!- grito haciendo que Porky se encogiera un poco de hombros, sintiéndose avergonzado por el pato. _

_La mujer no hizo más que mirarlo con molestia para continuar mostrando la "impresionante" fotografía del durazno más grande que ha existido. _

_Daffy, ¿po…po…podría com…com…comportarte?- murmuro Porky mirando hacia el pato de reojo. _

_El pato se cruzó de brazos ¿Cómo había acabado ahí? ¿Por qué había aceptado a acudir a ese tonto festival?_

_La respuesta a esas preguntas se encontraba paseando de un lado a otro siendo jalado por cierta conejita que se había aferrado con fuerza a su brazo para no soltarlo en todo el día._

_Miro a su alrededor logrando encontrar a Lola mirando con emoción una exposición de "¿Cómo hacer tu propia mermelada de durazno?" y la mano enguantada de la chica agarraba la muñeca de Bugs asegurándose de que el conejo se quedara junto a ella. La podia ver sonreír ampliamente mientras que Bugs por otro lado parecía deshacerse bajo el calor del sol, al igual que él. _

_¿podemos irnos, ya?- prácticamente rogo mirando hacia el cerdito. _

_Da…daffy, hi..hi…hicimos rese…rese…reservaciones pa..para to..todo el fin de se…se…semana ¿re…re…recuerdas?- respondió con voz paciente. _

_ ¡Todo el fin de semana! ¡tienes que estar bromeando!- _

_No habían pasado más de dos horas que habían llegado al lugar y el pato estaba perdiendo su cabeza, deseando quitarse cada una de sus plumas. _

_Ahora comprendía porque Bugs había preferido mentir a ir al festival, el lugar estaba literalmente en la mitad de la nada y solamente había personas que a los ojos de Daffy lucían como verdaderos maniáticos, llevando trajes de Durazno, playeras con bromas sobre duraznos, haciendo exposiciones tontas y largas sobre duraznos, vendiendo todo tipo de comidas hechas con duraznos, haciendo competencias sobre cuál era el mejor duraznos... no había lugar al que fueran que no estuvieran hablando sobre duraznos o comiendo duraznos. _

_El solo se encontraba ahí porque el conejo le había prometido comprarle lo que él quisiera con tal de que lo acompañara y ahora que estaban ahí no le podia importar menos lo que el conejo había dicho, solo deseaba salir de ahí antes de que el calor o los mosquitos acabaran por consumirlo. Unido a todo esto estaba el hecho de que desde que habían salido de la casa del cerdito Lola se había mantenido con Bugs, volviéndolo notablemente loco, pero tomando su atención por completo. Si, las cosas entre ellos habían terminado, pero la conejita seguía siendo tan dependiente del conejo como siempre. _

_Pero no, Daffy no iba a aceptar que una punzada de molestia seguía golpeando contra su pecho ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a salir en búsqueda del conejo. _

_Daffy, prueba este pay!- dijo Porky sosteniendo un pedazo de pay en sus dedos, acercándolo al pato. _

_¿de qué es?- pregunto sonriendo al ver el delicioso aspecto del pay._

_Una mirada por parte de Porky y supo que la pregunta era estúpida._

_De mala gana acerco su pico hacia los dedos de Porky para tomar el pedazo de pay. _

_Las mejillas del cerdito cogieron un color rojizo en cuento su pico toco sus dedos y uno aún más rojo cuando el cuerpo de Daffy golpeo contra el suyo. _

_¡Compramos una caja de mermeladas!- grito Lola al llegar con ellos empujando al pato, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con el de Porky. _

_Y cinco cajas de Durazno- dijo Bugs dejando que su irritabilidad se sintiera a través de sus palabras. _

_U…u…una caja de me…me..mermeladas!- mencióno Porky tan emocionado como la conejita. _

_Porky, tus mejillas- dijo Lola mirando hacia el cerdito notando de inmediato el color rojo intenso en su rostro. – Deberías de usar un poco de bloqueador, ¡Yo tengo un poco!- busco dentro de su bolsa la pequeña botella para después dársela al cerdito. _

_Bugs miro hacia Daffy, viendo al pato apartarse del cerdito y tomar el plato de pay que este tenía en su mano, comiendo este con una expresión indiferente. _

_No habían intercambiado palabra alguna desde el inicio de ese viaje y pudiera que las cosas fueran mejor así, ya que de esta forma no corría el riesgo de que el pato dijera algo que acabara por dejar a luz la relación que recién empezaban. No era que no quisiera que nadie se enterara, pero… aun no parecía ser el momento indicado… no aun. _

_¿ya nos podemos ir a casa?- pregunto el pato lanzando el plato, ya vacío, al suelo. _

_Da…da…daffy no..no..nos que…que..quedaremos todo el fi…fi..fin de se..se…semana!- volvió a responder el cerdito exaltándose un poco esta vez. _

_El pato se volvió hacia el conejo lanzándole una mirada de enojo a este y estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando manos cayeron sobre sus hombros y en segundos sus patas abandonaron el suelo. _

_Hijo digo hijo! No sabía que te gustaran este tipo de eventos!- _

_Aquella voz, esa forma de hablar, Daffy la reconoció en segundos al igual que el suave plumaje contra el que se rostro era pegado. _

_Foghorn?!- logro decir con dificultad. _

_El gallo miro hacia el conejo y los demás. _

_Señor Bunny, Porky…- extendió su mano hacia Bugs y Porky, pero sin dejar de abrazar al pato contra su pecho. – oh y disculpe señorita, digo disculpe, creo que no nos han presentado- _

_Oh mi nombre es Lola- dijo con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano del gallo. _

_Cierto, la novia de…- _

_No- interrumpió el conejo antes de que Lola lograra decir cosa alguna – bueno… nosotros…- _

_¡sácame de aquí!- grito Daffy logrando deshacerse del agarre del gallo_

_El conejo agradeció la interrupción del pato, sin duda hubiera sido algo incómodo de explicar. _

_Foghorn miro confundido hacia al pato, por un segundo había creído que este estaba ahí por la misma razón por la que estaban el resto de las personas, pero su mirada de desesperación le decía que era todo lo contrario._

_¡no aguanto este lugar! Y el calor! Me estoy cocinando aquí! Pronto tendrán pato asado para comer- _

_El gallo soltó una carcajada al escuchar las palabras del pato._

_Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso hijo- _

_Una llamada por teléfono por parte del gallo y en menos de diez minutos se encontraban en una casa del gallo con aire fresco golpeando contra ellos, agua fría, una comida en forma y principalmente sin nada de duraznos. _

_E…e..es u…una her…hermoso hogar e…el que ti..ti..tiene- dijo Porky mirando alrededor de la casa, el lugar era bastante grande y notablemente lujoso. _

_Una vez más podrías explicarme ¿Por qué ellos tenían que venir también?- murmuro Daffy mirando a Porky de reojo. _

_Una sonrisa por parte del gallo y este ahorro su respuesta dejando que su mano despeinara un poco aquellos mechones que sobresalían de la cabeza del pato. _

_El festival del durazno es mi festival favorito- respondió en forma calmada. –por eso, digo, por eso he construido una casa cercas, para venir cada años que me sea posible- _

_Usted construyo esta casa?- dijo lola mirando impresionada a su alrededor. – Le ha de haber costado mucho trabajo el construirla toda por sí mismo. Bun Bun, deberíamos de hacer una casa aquí también, así no tendríamos que viajar para llegar al festival y podríamos ir todos los años y viviríamos los dos ju…- _

_No lo creo, Lola- interrumpió Bugs con una sonrisa fingida. – entonces tendrías que viajar para ver a tus padres- _

_Daffy volvió su mirada hacia Bugs, el conejo intentaba apartar la idea de la cabeza de la conejita, quien insistía en contarle como serían sus vidas si construían una casa en aquel lugar. El pato se quedó en silencio e hizo una pequeña mueca, volviendo su mirada hacia Porky para robar un poco de la comida del cerdito. _

_¿Por qué aquello le estaba molestando tanto? Lola era así siempre ¿no es cierto?, Lola siempre tenía ideas locas en las que involucraba al conejo… entonces ¿Por qué era que le irritaba tanto el pensar en ello? _

_Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que terminaran con su comida y ahora bien el cerdito se encontraba jugando con Daffy y Lola en la mesa de Billar del gallo, antes de que volvieran para continuar con las exposiciones de los duraznos. Por otro lado el Conejo se encontraba aun en el comedor con una tasa de café frio en sus manos, mirándolos jugar desde lejos, estaba claro que Porky perdería sus estribos tarde o temprano, Lola y Daffy estaban haciendo todo mal._

Sonrió al ver a Daffy celebrar por haber metido dos de las bolas, al menos ahora no tendría que lidiar con las quejas del pato en todo el día, aunque sabía que iba a negarse a volver al festival el día de mañana.

Dio un sorbo al Frappe y continuo mirando al pato, dentro de su mente agradecía el que Daffy fuera tan distraído para las relaciones de pareja, si los papeles entre Lola y el hubieran sido distintos, sin duda la conejita no hubiera tardado en expresar sus celos.

Es una linda chica- dijo Foghorn sentándose del lado contrario al conejo.

Si, lo es- dijo Bugs mirando al gallo de reojo.

Pero, digo, pero no creo que la estuviera viendo a ella ¿cierto?-

Bugs volvió su rostro completamente hacia el gallo logrando ver la ligera sonrisa que se posaba en su rostro.

Creí que ella era su novia, pero me parece digo me parece que está más interesado en Daffy-

No, el gallo no era para nada tonto, la forma en la que el conejo observaba al pato, era muy distinta a la que observaba a Lola, no le había costado nada el descifrar lo que ocurría detrás de esas miradas y la expresión de molestia que dejaba ver el pato de vez en cuando.

Eh… sería una lástima que rompiera algo de su billar, Doc- dijo Bugs intentando justificar el que estuviera viendo al pato.

Eso tiene, digo, eso tiene forma de repararse- menciono con tranquilidad. – Pero no sé si ese chico tenga manera de repararse-

¿Qué se suponía que era aquello? Bugs volvió su mirada hacia Daffy, duda que el pato hubiera tenido tiempo de decirle algo al gallo y también sabía que no se había encontrado con él en ese poco tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Daffy, digo, Daffy es como el hijo que nunca he podido tener. Puede que le falten un par de tornillos pero tiene determinación y carácter… Sin duda tiene especial. ¿Qué siente por él, señor Bunny.-

Bugs tosió casi ahogándose con el Frappe , al escuchar aquella pregunta.

_¿Qué era lo que sentía? _Intento buscar las palabras correctas para responder aquella pregunta, pero no las había, sencillamente no había una respuesta concreta en su mente para una pregunta de ese tipo. Era demasiado pronto para decir que quería al pato, pero tampoco no podia decir que no le gustaba el giro que estaban tomando las cosas entre ellos. Sentía algo por Daffy, sabía bien que era así, pero...

Hey…-

La voz de Daffy interrumpió en sus pensamientos y vio al pato acercarse a él con su ceño fruncido mirando hacia el Frappe en sus manos

¿Qué es eso, conejo?-

¿Quieres un poco, Doc?-

No tiene durazno ¿cierto?-

Foghorn sonrió al escuchar las palabras del pato.

No- respondió Bugs

Bugs miro al pato dar un sorbo a su Frappe y este hizo una mueca de inmediato debido a lo amargo del café, haciendo que Bugs sonriera levemente.

No lo tuyo ¿cierto, Doc?-

Sabe horrible!- se quejó regresándole el Frappe al conejo.

"_¿Qué era lo que sentía por él?" _pensó mientras miraba hacia los ojos del pato, quien le ofreció una expresión de duda. Y de repente deseo el que estuvieran solos para tal vez, encontrar la respuesta en una de esas caricias que hacían que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara.


	10. Orejas

_**WITH ANIMALS EARS/ OREJAS**_

_**(The Looney Tunes Show)**_

Miro hacia él, se había quedado dormido en su sofá mientras veía una película. Era extraño que el conejo hiciera algo como eso, por lo general era Daffy quien se disponía a tomar siestas durante la tarde y a veces llegaba a dormir por más de un día.

Pero esta vez era Bugs, quien se encontraba acostado ahí.

Observo al conejo por un minuto, parecía tan tranquilo con sus manos en su nuca y su cabeza recargada en el descansabrazos del sofá. Esa era una extraña oportunidad de observar al conejo dormir de manera tan agradable.

Daffy recorrió el cuerpo del conejo, desde aquellas patas hasta esas largas orejas, dejando que sus ojos pasaran por esa esbelta figura, poniendo atención en donde su pelaje llega a cambiar su tono gris claro por uno blanco. Vio esos dientes que predominaban, su pequeña nariz rosa claro, sus bigotes y sus parpados.

Su estómago comenzaba a gruñir con fuerza, era hora de la cena y el pato había bajado ansioso por encontrarse con la cena que el conejo había preparado, pero solo se encontró con una cocina vacía y el conejo dormido en la sala de estar.

Había pensado en despertarle para que le preparara algo de cenar, pero al verlo dormir así no pudo hacer más que detenerse a observarle.

Soltó un quejido llevándose ambas manos al estómago, sus tripas comenzaban a consumirse mutuamente y entonces noto como las orejas del conejo hicieron un pequeño movimiento.

El pato volvió a solar un pequeño quejido y las orejas hicieron el mismo movimiento una vez más. A pesar de estar dormido era como si las orejas del conejo notaran cada sonido que hacía.

Bugs…- murmuro y las orejas se movieron, mas sin embargo el conejo continuo dormido.

Un golpe de curiosidad llego a él ¿Qué pasaría si tocara aquellas largas y aparentemente suaves orejas? No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, después de todo era lo primero que estaba a la mano cuando se peleaba con el conejo, el jalar esas largas orejas era suficiente para tumbarlo y por sus expresiones que hacia cuando las jalaba, era notable que le causaba cierto dolor. Pero esta curiosidad era distinta…

Se acercó al conejo poniéndose detrás del descansa brazos del sofá, quedando frente a las orejas.

Las miro por un segundo, eran bastante largas y se erguían de forma suave, inclinadas un poco hacia adelante debido a la posición en la que se encontraba recargada la cabeza del conejo.

Conejo?- murmuro Daffy notando la reacción de las orejas y confirmando que Bugs siguiera durmiendo.

Tomo aire y reteniendo su aliento, acerco una de sus manos hacia su oreja derecha. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza mientras la acercaba lentamente y apenas tomo esta, se apartó de inmediato, como si hubiera tocado fierro caliente.

Yikes!- dijo en voz baja.

Respiro hondo abriendo sus ojos y corrió a ver si había logrado despertar al conejo, pero este seguía tan dormido como antes.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a su antigua posición frente a las orejas del conejo, para repetir la misma operación, pero esta vez mantuvo sus ojos abiertos.

Su mano llego hasta la oreja del conejo, esta era suave… nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo de notarlo, pero sí lo era, incluso más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

Con el mismo temor de antes dejo que su otra mano tomara la segunda oreja con delicadeza y espero unos segundos sin moverse, esperando que el conejo se despertara en cualquier momento y comenzara a reclamarle, pero al no ver reacción alguna continúo.

Apretó un poco las suaves orejas y comenzó a juguetear un poco con ellas, moviéndolas hacia adelante y atrás como si se tratara de un par de palancas para controlar el caminar de algún robot. Las doblaba por unos segundos para después soltarla e intentaba no reírse tan fuerte cuando estas se levantaban automáticamente.

"Mi nombre es Bugs Bunny y tengo unas orejas enormes con forma de antenas, puedo escuchar los partidos desde aquí"- se llevó una mano hacia su pico para oprimir su risa. – "Mis orejas son tan grandes que podrían mandar mensajes a otras galaxias"-

El pato continuo riendo y jugueteando con ellas, inclusive llego a ponerle moños a cada una

"Mi nombre es Bugs Bunny y me gusta usar lindos moños rosados en mis orejas"-

Soltó un pequeña carcajada y vio al conejo moverse, parándose de reír inmediatamente, se quedó congelando sin poderse mover. Por un segundo creyó que lo había despertado, pero el conejo solo se reacomodo en el sillón, aun dormido.

Gee… eso estuvo cerca.- murmuro aliviado por escuchar la respiración calmada del conejo, que le indicaba que seguía durmiendo pacíficamente.

Decidiendo que había sido suficiente de juegos, acerco un poco sus manos hacia las orejas del conejo y dejo que sus dedos acariciaran lentamente estas, creando lo que eran pequeños roces que hacía con suma delicadeza.

Aventurándose un poco más volvió a tomarlas sosteniéndolas en sus manos de forma suave y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con sus pulgares creando un pequeño masaje. Dejo que sus dedos las acariciaran desde su punta hacia abajo. Eran tan suaves y parecían ser tan delicadas, que ahora se preguntaba cómo no las había dañado antes al jalarlas.

Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas cuando de forma inconsciente llevo la punta de su pico hacia una de ellas, sintiendo el suave pelaje causar un cosquilleo sobre su pico.

Bugs abrió sus ojos de golpe sintiendo un calor inusual sobre sus orejas y estuvo a punto de moverse, cuando sintió un aire cálido golpear contra estas de forma suave, acompañado de un suave masaje que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Quería volverse, quería darse la vuelta para encarar a quien sea que estuviera haciendo aquello, pero… se estaba comenzando a sentir tan bien, extraño pero bien.

"Soy Bugs Bunny y tengo unas estúpidas orejas suaves y… tontas y… suaves..."-

Escucho al pato murmurar, dejando que su aliento aumentara el calor de sus orejas.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ese pato tonto ahora? ¿Quién le había dado el permiso de tocar sus orejas de esa forma?

Y hubiera abierto su boca para reclamar y entonces ver esa expresión de sorpresa y escucharlo inventar alguna excusa tonta, pero fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna al sentir lo que era… ¿un beso? Aquello había sido ¿un beso? Colocado de forma suave sobre cada una de sus orejas, como si el pato tuviera miedo de romperlas.

El conejo cerro sus ojos con fuerza al sentir un beso más en cada una de ellas y el calor de sus orejas se esparció por todo su cuerpo acumulándose principalmente en sus mejillas.

Y podia sentir su corazón palpitar con rapidez mientras las manos de Daffy paseaban por sus orejas, creando suaves masajes que comenzaba a lanzar descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo, pero conforme esas caricias fueron avanzando su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más relajado.

Bugs acabo por cerrar sus ojos, entregándose por completo en la extrañamente agradable y relajante sensación. Pero apenas y los cerro, las manos del pato se apartaron de sus orejas y ahora pudo sentir esas manos colocarse sobre el descansabrazos.

Daffy se puso de pie e inclinándose un poco hacia el conejo se puso de puntillas para poder confirmar que Bugs siguiera dormido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con él? ¿Por qué de repente ver al conejo de esa manera lo hacía sentir tan extraño?

Miro hacia esos grandes dientes de conejo y se sonrojo con mayor intensidad al ver esos labios.

Bugs sabía que no iba a aguantar más tiempo fingiendo estar dormido, pero estaba consciente de la presencia del pato cerca de él y esperaba que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas no se hiciera evidente.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió… ese suave pico besar su labio superior y nariz, de forma tan rápida que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de reaccionar y cuando abrió sus ojos el pato se había desvanecido.

Daffy respiro alterado encerrándose en su cuarto ¿había despertado al conejo? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que había hecho? No quería que Bugs pensara que lo había estado acosando mientras dormía, aunque tal vez era precisamente lo que había hecho.

Su cuerpo dio un salto y un grito salió de su pico al escuchar al conejo llamar a su puerta.

¡Daffy! Es hora de la cena!- Lo escucho gritar.

Ya… ya… ya salgo!- respondió sintiendo su corazón casi salirse de su pecho.

Espero unos minutos antes de salir de su cuarto. Tenía que actuar de forma normal, si el conejo llegaba a reclamarle algo iba a negarlo todo.

Hasta que bajas, Doc-

Vio al conejo frente a la puerta con las llaves de su carro en mano.

¿Vamos a salir a cenar?- logro preguntar fingiendo estar malhumorado.

Así es, Doc- respondió de forma tranquila, abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar al pato.

Durante la cena el Conejo paso continuamente sus manos por sus orejas. Aquellas caricias habían dejado un cosquilleo y un calor sobre sus orejas.

Bugs sonrió ligeramente al ver los ojos de Daffy seguir los movimientos de su mano cuando pasaba esta por sus orejas.


	11. Kigurumis

_**Weiring Kigurumis/Kigurumis **_

_**(Looney Tunes clasicos)**_

Recuérdame porque tenemos que hacer esto- dijo Daffy mirando hacia la puerta de la bastante grande y extravagante casa del zorrillo.

En el patio se podia ver una escultura de Pepe vestido como querubín y en la puerta estaba escrita una frase al parecer romántica en francés. La casa (si es que se le podia llamar así) era tan o inclusive más grande que la de Bugs.

Porque se te ocurrió que discutir con Sylvester sería una buena idea- Dijo Bugs de manera tranquila mientras esperaba pacientemente.

¡¿Insinúas que fue mi culpa, conejo tonto?!-

No lo insinuó, Daff. Fue tu culpa-

Daffy volvió su ceño fruncido hacia Bugs, quien solo sonrió levemente. Parte de aquello era cierto, no debió de haberse salido de control al escuchar la burla del gato, después de todo él siempre se había hecho cargo de ser quien se burlara de Sylvester cada vez que veía a Pepe abrazarlo y besar su rostro mientras decía letanías románticas. Pero esta vez al gato se le había ocurrido jugarle con la misma carta.

Parte de la culpa es tuya también!- le grito al conejo quien continuo viéndolo con tranquilidad. – sino me hubieras...- bajo su tono de voz. – besado, en ese momento nada de eso hubiera pasado!-

Si pudieras aceptar que te den un poco de tu propia medicina, Duck, nada de esto hubiera pasado-

Antes de que Daffy pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Monsieur Bunny! Monsieur Duck- dijo Pepe al abrir la puerta – entren, S'il tous plaît-

Bugs al igual que Daffy se esforzaron por sonreír al ver la cara alegre del zorrillo, no era precisamente la forma en la que deseaban pasar su fin de semana, pero el zorrillo había insistido en que se quedaran a cenar y dormir en su casa, con el principal objetivo de arreglar las cosas entre Sylvester y Daffy, cosa en la que Bugs estuvo más que de acuerdo. Y el conejo hubiera podido dejar ir solo al pato, pero sabía bien que le iba a ser imposible el dormir teniendo en cuenta que Daffy se encontraba solo en la casa del Looney más romántico y adulador de todos, y lo peor de todo es que iba a estar acompañado de Sylvester, el gato que solía emocionarse de sobre manera cada vez que llegaba a hablar con el pato. Así que había acabado por acompañarlo.

El lugar lucia igual de extravagante por dentro que por fuera y se podia respirar un aire dulce revuelto con un aroma a perfume.

Petit Chaton, Monsieur Bunny y Monsieur Duck, están aquí- grito Pepe mirando hacia las escaleras dando a entender que Sylverster se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Daffy y Bugs hicieron un intercambio de miradas mientras esperaban de pie junto al zorrillo, esperando a que el gato bajara.

Cinco minutos después y Pepe se vio a la tarea de tener que subir en busca del gato, al parecer Daffy no era el único que estaba en desacuerdo de formar parte de los planes del zorrillo.

Pónganse cómodos, Bajare á un momento- menciono el francés señalando hacia la sala de estar.

El conejo y el pato miraron hacia los sillones del zorrillo, estos eran increíblemente reducidos.

Tiene que estar bromeando… ¿Cómo alguien se pude poner como aquí?- replico el pato sentándose en el sillón notando que ocupaba más de la mitad de este, dejando un pequeño espacio para el conejo.

Geee… supongo que se toma esto del ambiente romántico muy enserio- rio el conejo sentándose junto al pato a pesar del espacio reducido, haciendo que quedaran bastante juntos, tanto que era cosa de hacer un pequeño movimiento para que acabara sentándose en el regazo del pato.

Escucharon un grito hacer eco por toda la casa, después un par de cosas cayendo y en cuestión de un minuto, apareció el zorrillo acompañado del gato, pero ambos venían vestidos de forma distinta.

Daffy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver al zorrillo ahí de pie frente a ellos con un Kigurumi de gato, justamente de los mismos colores (blanco con negro) de Sylvester, mientras que el gato por su parte usaba uno de zorrillo con una larga cola esponjada y los colores de Pepe

Aam… esos son… disfraces muy interesantes, Doc- dijo Bugs esforzándose por no contagiarse de la risa Daffy.

Monsieur Bunny, he decido que nuestra velada sea algo para que nos unamos más a nuestras parejas- dijo abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Sylvester quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de deshacerse del agarre. – esta técnica sirve para acércanos y comprendernos mutuamente.-

Bugs solo asintió con la cabeza y pasó una mano por sobre los hombros del pato para acercarlo a él y con su mano cerrar de golpe el pico del pato. El conejo podia ver fácilmente en la expresión del zorrillo que este hablaba muy enserio.

"acercarnos y comprendernos mutuamente"- logro decir burlonamente el pato a pesar de la mano del conejo que intentaba mantener su pico cerrado.

Oui, Monsieur Duck- dijo Pepe conservando su calma – Monsieur Bunny ¿le molestaría?- dijo Pepe dándole un par de Kigurumis a Bugs.

Uno de los Kigurumi era de conejo, exactamente de los mismo colores que el pelaje de Bugs, mientras que el otro era de Pato, del mismo color oscuro del plumaje del Daffy.

No pienso usar eso…- dijo Daffy, al ver como Bugs sostenía el Kigurumi de conejo.

Bugs volvió una amplia sonrisa hacia Daffy y tomando al pato de la cintura, acabo por acercarlo a su cuerpo y ponerse de pie.

¡Bájame conejo despreciable!- grito al ver como Bugs lo levantaba un poco haciendo que sus patas se alejaran centímetros del suelo.

A pesar de los reclamos y pataleos del pato, Bugs acabo por forzarlo a ponerse el kigurumi y en minutos ya se encontraban sentados en el piso del zorrillo, "cenando en cercanía" como había dicho Pepe.

El conejo no podia evitar el reírse cada vez que veía hacia Daffy, el pato lucia adorable con su ceño fruncido y el kigurumi que lo hacía ver más pequeño y tierno.

Por otro lado Daffy se sonrojaba cada vez más cuando veía al conejo bajo el kigurumi de pato, aquello era una ridiculez, pero… sin duda le agradaba ver al conejo en ese atuendo de pato.

¿podemos irnos ya?- pregunto Daffy mirando un tanto incomodo hacia Pepe y Sylvester.

El zorrillo había envuelto al gato en un beso bastante apasionado y ahora las cosas entre ellos estaban avanzando notablemente hacia otra parte. Podían ver a Pepe jugar con los botones del kigurumi de Sylvester como si deseara arrancar cada uno de estos, mientras que Sylvester rodeaba con fuerza el cuerpo del zorrillo.

¿Por qué, Daff?- pregunto el conejo tras morder una de sus zanahorias. – podríamos hacerles algo de compañía…-

Daffy volvió su mirada hacia el conejo al escuchar las palabras de este.

Olvídalo, conejo- dijo haciendo una mueca.

Vamos, conejito- continúo Bugs jugando con las orejas del kigurumi de conejo de Daffy.

No frente a ellos- murmuro señalando hacia Pepe y Sylvester.

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el zorrillo y el gato, estos parecían estar demasiado ocupados en ellos mismos como para tan siquiera notar sus presencias.

Hay cuartos arriba si te sientes incomodo- murmuro contra la mejilla del pato.

No, creas que vas a poder convencerme con algo así, conejo despreciable- dijo apartando a Bugs de sí.

El conejo se limitó a colocar un beso en la mejilla del pato para después ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia las escaleras de la casa.

Bueno, estaré explorando el lugar, por si me necesitas, Duck-

Daffy miro la colita de pato del Kigurumi moverse de un lado a otro mientras el conejo caminaba hacia los escalones para después subir estos.

Miro hacia el gato y el zorrillo una vez más, no pensaba quedarse ahí viendo como aquellos dos estaban ocupados con sí mismos y definitivamente no pensaba dejar pasar su oportunidad de ver al desfrutar de ver al conejo bajo ese kigurumi.

Tonto Conejo despreciable!- grito antes de ponerse de pie y correr tras el conejo.

Cambiaste de opinión tan rápido, Duck?- dijo Bugs al sentir la mano del pato tomar la suya.

Pepe aparto sus labios de Sylvester y ambos volvieron su mirada hacia donde se suponía que debían estar el conejo y pato.

sufferin succotash, creí que no se irían nunca- dijo el gato viendo los lugares vacíos.

Eso no fue muy amable de nuestra parte, Petit Chaton. Ahuyentar a nuestros invitados de esta forma. – dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Sylvester con sus manos.

No voy a volver a usar este tonto Kigurumi para algo como esto- replico el gato. – Al menos poder devolverle las burlas a Daffy después- dijo intentando ignorar la cercanía del zorrillo.

Un beso más cayó sobre los labios del gato y este acabo por ser envuelto en la pasión del zorrillo una vez más.

-000000000000-000000000000000-00000000000000-00000 00000-0000000000-000000000-00000000-0000000-

**Geee… no sabía que escribir para este… DX pero bueno hice un intento creo… hehehe**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen dejando sus hermosos reviews! Waaa enserio que los aprecio mucho hehehe**


	12. Besos

_**Making out/Besos**_

**(**_**The Looney Tunes Show)**_

Bugs Pov.

Calor… calor por todo su cuerpo y un cosquilleo cayendo sobre su estómago.

¿Cómo habían acabado así? Esa pregunta se derritió en el bloqueo de razonamiento que estaba teniendo. Solo podia existir algo para el en ese momento y eso era el pato que se encontraba manteniéndolo contra la puerta de la casa.

Calor y las manos del pato se deslizaron hasta llegar a su cintura para hacer que sus cuerpos se acercaran aún más, causando que un suspiro saliera de su boca apartándose unos milímetros para recuperar el aliento.

Calor, dulce calor viajando por su cuerpo como si se tratara de fuego intenso.

No podia razonar nada claro y eso no importaba, porque era la primera vez en años que sentía su control perderse y estaba feliz con ello.

Sus manos permanecían en los brazos del pato, necesitaba sostenerse de algo por si en algún momento llegaba a caer al suelo, momento que estaba seguro de que llegaría.

Todo había empezado con un choque de labios y un beso propio de ellos, algo cálido e inocente. Pero las cosas se habían tornado distintas esta vez y mentiría si dijera que no estaba disfrutándolo.

Ese pico que se sentía al principio extraño en sus besos se estaba volviendo en una adicción en esos momentos. No podia dejarlo, cada vez que se separaban para tomar un poco de aire, volvía a besarlo casi de inmediato para probar un poco más.

El sentir la lengua del pato pidiendo entrar, se había sentido extraño, no habían llegado a esa altura antes. Pero solo fue cuestión de que la dejara juguetear con la suya para que no quisiera que se apartara jamás.

Los labios del pato acariciando los suyos e impresionantemente el respondía de forma tan ferviente como el emplumado, queriendo tomar el control de forma inconsciente.

El paso tranquilo se había esfumado tan rápido como la sensación de aquel beso dejo de ser extraña y se había convertido en ¿Cuál era la palabra que resaltaba en su mente? Era una palabra inadecuada, pero describía ese beso de inicio a fin.

Una mordida en su labio y una oleada de calor paso desde la punta de sus orejas hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Daffy Pov.

Podia sentir su cuerpo temblar ligeramente y era un alivio que no fuera el único que lo hacía, porque sentía a Bugs hacerlo también mientras rodeaba su cintura.

Las manos del Conejo se alejaron de sus brazos dejando una sensación de calor en estos y no pudo evitar abrir por un segundo sus ojos para ver al conejo tomar un poco de aire por esos suaves labios que se habían pintado de color rosado mientras que una de sus manos se posaba sobre su largo cuello.

¿Eso estaba bien? ¿No había apresurado demasiado las cosas?

Solo quería demostrarle al conejo que su relación no estaba basada solo en un insípido romanticismo, donde el pato causaba problemas y el conejo era el encargado de arreglarlos. Quería demostrar que podia haber una llama, un poco de ese algo que las otras parejas parecían tener. Pero las cosas habían acabado así, saliéndose de control, confundiéndolo tanto hasta que su cabeza solo podia registrar los movimientos del conejo.

Daffy-

Escucho en forma de suspiro mientras sentía la ligera mordida que había dado en el labio del conejo, ser devuelta en su pico.

Al menos sabía que el conejo estaba disfrutado tanto como él y la verdad era que estaba aliviado por eso, por un segundo había pensado en lo peor, en como el conejo acabaría por apartarse o apartarlo, mas sin embargo las cosas habían salido diferentes a lo que se esperaba.

Esos dientes predominantes rosaban su lengua cada vez que se deslizaba hacia la boca del conejo, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera reforzando su agarre a la cintura del conejo.

El calor de la boca del conejo hacia que el suyo mismo aumentara…

Sintió a Bugs moverse dando un paso hacia el frente y fue el peor error del conejo ya que el pato acabo tropezando con sus patas y cayó al suelo de sentón.

Bu…gs…- grito la primera silaba con enojo, pero este desapareció al ver a Bugs inclinarse hacia el para continuar con lo que habían empezado.

El conejo se detuvo por un segundo antes de continuar con el beso.

Un segundo, segundo donde sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos en una mirada profunda como si buscara algún tipo de respuesta en él.

No supo cómo, pero de estar mirando los ojos del conejo acabo por estar pegado al suelo mientras los labios de Bugs absorbían los suyos con la misma energía y urgencia de antes.

Debía de estar soñando, porque todo eso era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. Este tipo de cosas no le pasaban a él, no a Daffy Duck, quien siempre terminaba por equivocarse y ahuyentar a las chicas de él.

Pero esta vez no era ninguna chica, se trataba de Bugs, el conejo que lo había recibido con tanta hospitalidad y con el que de alguna forma había acabado por vivir más de diecisiete años, el conejo que pasaba constantemente de las posiciones de cariño a desprecio, pero que siempre estaba ahí….

Bugs Pov.

Pudo sentir las manos de Daffy colocarse temblorosas sobre su espalda, quien diría que ese pato de apariencia segura podría llegar a ser tan tímido para ese tipo de cosas.

Se apartó de el para respirar por un momento, el calor estaba haciendo guerra por todo su cuerpo y aquello era tan irreal ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Miro hacia Daffy viendo como este abría un poco sus ojos en un principio para después hacerlo por completo, la sorpresa y la vergüenza se podían ver fácilmente en su rostro, en combinación con su nerviosismo.

Lo vio intentar hablar pero lo callo de inmediato, tenía la extraña sensación de que cualquier palabra podría acabar por romper la burbuja del momento.

Calor por todo su cuerpo ¿y desde cuando le había parecido bien el contemplar al pato de esa manera? Acabo por cerrar la distancia entre ellos una vez más, dejando que sus labios se tocaran.

Estaba cayendo, lo sabía. Estaba comenzando a caer demasiado rápido y lo peor o lo mejor de todo era que estaba cayendo por Daffy, el mismo Daffy que conocía desde hacía diecisiete años y que ahora no lograba poder sacarse de la cabeza.

Había pensado que el iniciar una relación con el pato sería algo "sencillo" después de todo Daffy no era ninguna chica y no iba a exigirle que le llevara rosas o regalos cada vez que lo viera, además de que vivían juntos y el verse era más fácil. Pero nunca se imaginó que fuera a acabar cayendo de esta manera por él, no por alguien como Daffy.

¿Por qué tenía que ser Daffy? Se replicó a si mismo mientras que recargaba su frente contra el hombro del pato y respiro hondo.

Los murmullos de su mente habían logrado devolverle poco a poco la razón y ahora el calor disminuía rápidamente… hasta que esos brazos lo rodearon por completo, abrazándolo, dejando que sus cuerpos se juntaran.

¿Por qué Daffy? Pensó una vez más mientras dejaba que los brazos del pato lo abrazaran con fuerza. No, no había una respuesta razonable en el aun, pero si sabía algo, estaba cayendo y no le importaba el caer por ese pato que se había metido de una u otra forma en su vida.


	13. Helado

_**Eating icecream/Helado**_

_**(The Looney Tunes Show)**_

_No, no debió de haber aceptado, sabía que iba a ser incomodo, pero su amabilidad lo había involucrado en algo que no quería una vez más. _

_¿Cuantas, digo, cuantas quieres hijo?- _

_Bugs miro hacia el gallo que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Daffy se encontraba de pie junto a él, emocionado, viendo hacia la variedad de sabores de helado que había. _

_Bugs sabía que el gallo tenia empresas y varias, las suficientes para tener una limosina a su disposición y para mantener la lujosa casa en la que vivía, pero a pesar de todo el trabajo con el que Bugs estaba seguro que el gallo tenía que liderar, este se tomaba por lo menos un día a la semana para salir con Daffy ¿Qué era lo que hacían? No tenía la más mínima idea pero desde que había comenzado a salir con Daffy, había comenzado a notar lo tarde que regresaba. Por lo general lo recogía antes de la hora de comida y el pato acababa regresando pasadas de la media noche. _

_Más no esta vez, esta vez fue distinto. El gallo no había llamado como siempre lo hacía, había llegado de improviso, había tocado a la puerta y entrado acompañado de una sonrisa y un pay de zanahoria en mano, que era extrañamente un presente… para el conejo. Bugs acabo por preparar la comida y Foghorn se había quedado a comer con ellos y tras una pequeña charla, el gallo le había invitado a acompañarlos en su salida. _

_Bugs no pudo evitar notar la impresión en la expresión del pato en un principio y claro que este reclamo de inmediato, pero Foghorn solo había soltado una risa e insistió con que los acompañara. _

_"sería divertido que nos acompañaras" – _

_Eso había sido lo que el gallo había dicho y Bugs acepto._

_Fue entonces cuando entendió la razón por la cual el pato regresaba tan tarde, el gallo se encargaba de cumplir todos los deseos de Daffy. Si el pato quería ir a comprar lo llevaba a comprar, si quería ir a montar a caballo lo llevaba, si quería ir a la feria, al cine, al boliche, a cazar, a jugar póker, a jugar videojuegos, a jugar billar, a comer en un restaurante caro… el gallo lo llevaba a donde quiera que el emplumado quisiera ir y hacían lo que sea que cruzara por la loca mente de Daffy; podia pedirle que lo llevara a Marte y estaba seguro de que el gallo buscaría la forma de hacerlo. _

_Y era así como de repente Daffy pasaba de ser un desempleado que vivía en su casa a expensas suyas y con el que se había envuelto en una relación que llevaba ahora cerca de medio año, a ser el adorado hijo de una de las personas más ricas de todo el país. Era como si el pato se hubiera salido repentinamente de su alcance. _

_Que sean tres, una de chocolate, una de pistache y otra de vainilla, cúbralas con una capa de chocolate amargo y chispas de colores, pero que sean solamente de color rojo- dijo el pato con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro _

_Pero señor, no tenemos chispas de color rojo solamente.- dijo la chica mostrándole las chispas de colores revueltos. _

_Escucho, digo, escucho al chico, solo chispas de color rojo. Así que digo así que sepárelas- dijo Foghorn con un tono amable. _

_La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se dispuso a separar poco a poco las chispas de color rojo. _

_Bugs se limitó a mirarla, era una estupidez, era una orden ridícula y aun así la chica lo estaba haciendo. _

_¿Qué es lo que vas a querer, chico?- pregunto el gallo mirando hacia Bugs. _

_Neee… no tengo tanta hambre, pero gra…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando una mano cayó pesada sobre su hombro. _

_Tonterías, chico. Pide, digo, pide algo- _

_El conejo miro hacia el gallo notando esa ligera sonrisa tranquila. _

_Déjalo, que se quede con alguna de sus aburridas zanahorias, se perderá de probar el mejor helado de toda la ciudad.- Dijo Daffy haciendo que la mirada de Foghorn regresara rápidamente a él. _

_De una forma u otra el conejo acabo por ser convencido por el gallo para que pidiera algo, no algo trabajoso y ridículamente grande como el cono de helado del pato, sino un cono más sencillo. _

_Después de eso se dirigieron hacia el parque donde se sentaron en una banca a comer el helado que Daffy había querido para postre. _

_El pato de un lado y el del otro, con Foghorn justo en medio de ambos, y Bugs no pudo evitar pensar que el gallo había hecho eso apropósito. Ahora que lo pensaba de alguna forma se había convertido en el típico novio incomodo que estaba teniendo una "cita" con su novio y el padre de este. _

_Podia escuchar a Foghorn reír junto con Daffy, como si el pato fuera el mayor comediante que existiera y se permitió a si mismo reír un poco mientras escuchaba una de las anécdotas del gallo, que resultaban atrapar por completo la atención del pato. Si, lo podia ver fácilmente, el aprecio en la mirada de Daffy y este mismo devuelto en la del gallo, era como si se tratara realmente de un padre y su hijo, y Bugs no sabía si debía de sentirse feliz por ello o extrañamente impresionado. _

_Un momento…- dijo Foghorn al escuchar sonar su celular, para después ponerse de pie. – Ahora regreso hijo- menciono esto pasando su mano por la cabeza del pato para apartarse unos metros de ellos. – más vale que sea importante, digo, más vale que sea importante Carol, estoy con mi hijo.- _

_Así que esto hacen cada vez que salen ¿cierto, Doc?- dijo Bugs mirando a Daffy de reojo. _

_Si- respondió orgulloso mirando hacia el gallo. – aunque por lo general hacemos algo más emocionante que esto, pero se le ocurrió invitarte- respondió el pato mirando a Bugs de reojo. _

_El conejo se limitó a volver su mirada hacia el gallo, quien seguía al teléfono discutiendo algo importante, según parecía ¿Cuál era el objetivo de invitarlo? Ni una sola vez, desde que lo conocía, el gallo lo había invitado en alguna de sus salidas con Daffy, a excepción de esta._

_¿puedo probarlo? – escucho a Daffy decir para ver como el pato se recorría de lugar para acabar junto a él. _

_Tú tienes el tuyo, Daffy- dijo esto apartando su helado del pato, antes de que este pudiera darle una lambida. _

_Pero el tuyo se ve mejor- replico acercándose aún más. _

_Tal vez si no hubieras pedido tantas cosas al tuyo, no se vería así- señalo hacia el enorme cono de helado del pato. _

_Solo será un poco y puedes probar el mío- _

_Antes de que Bugs pudiera negarse otra vez, la mano del pato tomo la suya que sostenía el helado y dirigió este hacia el para dar una pequeña probada. _

_No, Daffy- volvió a decir intentando soltarse del agarre del pato. _

_Un forcejeo de su parte y un mal movimiento acabaron por llevarlo a ensuciar el costado de su boca y sus guantes con el helado. _

_¡Daffy!- replico Bugs haciendo que el pato detuviera sus intentos por probar su helado. _

_El pato miro hacia el helado en el rostro y guantes del conejo. _

_Tranquilo, Orejo. No es como si no se pudiera quitar- _

_Una mano del pato sobre su mejilla y ve vio forzado a levantar su cabeza apartando su mirada de sus guantes. Bugs pensó por un momento que Daffy se iba a tomar la molestia de limpiarlo con alguna servilleta, pero tan pronto vio al pato acercar su rostro al suyo supo que el pato tenía otra solución en mente. _

_Daf…- No alcanzo a terminar de decir cuando la lengua del pato lambio el costado de su boca limpiando el helado. - ..fy…- _

_Y como si aquella acción no hubiera sido suficiente el pico del pato termino por encontrar sus labios, colocando un beso suave y descuidado sobre estos. _

_Dejándose llevar un poco, se permitió el convertir el inocente beso en uno más elaborado, dejando que sus labios acariciaran los de Daffy por un segundo. _

_Aham!- _

_Pudo escuchar Bugs a Foghorn toser y dejando caer su helado, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del pato apartándolo de el con un empujo. _

_Creo que deberíamos digo, creo que deberíamos de aprovechar mejor la tarde ¿no les parece?- dijo el gallo._

_Vayamos al cine!- dijo Daffy poniéndose de pie de un salto. _

_No!- Exclamo Foghorn y Bugs pudo descifrar fácilmente la razón de esto. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo en mi yate?- _

_¡SI!- grito Daffy emocionado por la idea. - ¿Podre manejarlo?- _

_Por supuesto, digo, por supuesto hijo- _

_Daffy comenzó a divagar en la idea, diciendo en voz alta todos sus planes de adonde irían, que es lo que harían y como irían en búsqueda de algún tesoro. Y Bugs se hubiera unido a su entusiasmo de no haber sido por esa mano que se volvió a poner sobre su hombro, ahora tomándolo con bastante fuerza. _

_Apártate de mi hijo, chico- dijo Foghorn sin perder la tranquila sonrisa de su rostro. _

_¿Qué…? –aquello debía de ser una broma. _

_Lo digo enserio, chico- _

_¡Vamos! ¡tenemos un tesoro que encontrar!- grito Daffy haciéndoles señales para que se apresuraran. _

_Tranquilo, digo, tranquilo hijo- menciono Foghorn lanzando una última mirada de advertencia hacia el conejo a lo que Bugs respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. _

_Sabía que era una mala idea… _


	14. En un estilo y tiempo diferente

_**In a different clothing style/ En un estilo diferente, en un tiempo diferente**_

_**(Looney Tunes Clasicos)**_

_**He estado con una idea incrustada en mi cabeza por bastante tiempo, así que pensé que sería bueno que me tomara la libertad de escribirlo. Es un AU de esta pareja… solo porque me gusta mucho la idea de que Bugs y Daffy hayan formado parte de una caricatura referente a Robín Hood, pero en papeles diferentes. Entonces aquí va, espero que les guste…**_

_**Por cierto, he leído varias cosas acerca de Robín Hood gracias a esto y Bugs va a representar a una revoltura entre el Rey John y el Rey Richard. **_

_**Perdón si es algo confuso..**_

_**-00000000000000000000-0000000000000000000-00000000 0000-000000000000-000000000-000-000000000000000000 000000-00000000000-**_

Estaba mal y lo sabía… esa cercanía entre ellos no podia ser coincidencia, el destino de ambos se había entrelazado de la forma menos adecuada posible.

Levanto su mirada clavándola en la figura que estaba frente a él, descansando en ese precioso y extremadamente costoso trono, rumores decían que cada centímetro era de oro y que las joyas que se podían ver en el eran las más grandes encontradas por el hombre.

Vio aquella figura moverse con lentitud, solo podia ver el color del suave manto que usaba en su cuerpo, era tan largo que abarcaba parte del piso.

Un movimiento más y la figura salió de la sombras poniéndose de pie en un movimiento ágil.

Sabía que nos volveríamos a ver- voz suave pero autoritaria, propia de su posición, propia de la corona que llevaba sobre su cabeza. – Robín Hood.-

Su ceño se frunció de inmediato.

Estaba una vez más frente a "su alteza", aquel rey tirano que gobernaba con mano dura y se enriquecía a costa de todo ser que ocupara un espacio en sus tierras.

Lo vio caminar hacia él hasta quedar justamente en frente.

"Su alteza"- podia saborear la amargura en aquellas palabras. – Sabe que me deje atrapar y puedo salir de aquí cuando lo desee.-

No iba a permitir que ese tonto rey creyera que sus inútiles caballeros habían sido lo suficientemente buenos como apresarlo por onceaba vez y llevarlo hasta al rey con el (ahora usual) afán de que lo degollaran, aun cuando resultaba ser la verdad.

Ser Robín Hood, ayudar a los pobres, robar a los ricos, meterse en peleas por su vida y por las de los demás a diario era algo por demás de agotador, era normal que fallara de vez en cuando… o de vez en casi siempre.

Entonces no deseas salir de aquí, eso es halagador.- se inclinó hasta acercar su rostro al del pato que yacía de rodillas y con sus manos y tobillos encadenados.

¿Qué?- Replico sintiendo el calor llegar a sus mejillas mientras observaba esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro del conejo. - ¡Por supuesto que no… digo si…!- sacudió su cabeza. – Voy a cortar su cabeza un día y me llevare todo lo que tiene hasta la más pequeña joya-

Podría ofrecerte un lugar en mi corte, posiblemente un Bufón…- menciono haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza del pato. – eres prácticamente uno ya, solo haría falto hacerlo oficial. O puede que…-

Voy a matarlo! Voy a quitarle su corona y voy a deshacerme de todos sus caballeros… y… y…- continúo diciendo mientras que el Rey no dejaba de hablar mencionando sus planes para el pato. - ¿Me está escuchando?! No voy a ser su tonto Bufón, yo voy a…-

Tal vez uno de mis caballeros…-

Estaba por replicar pero el Rey acabo por tomar su rostro en sus manos, obligándolo a alargar su cuello todo lo posible, hasta que sus rostros quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudiera escucharlo murmurar.

O mi reina… todo buen rey necesita una reina-

¡¿Reina?! ¡Por que habría de ser su reina! ¡Yo debería de ser el rey, yo…yo soy Robín Hood y voy a…!-

El conejo miro hacia el atuendo de su enemigo. Era el mismo traje que usaba todas las veces que lo capturaba, esa típica playera verde con sus pantaloncillos holgados que le quedaban evidentemente grandes, esos botines color rojo oscuro que hacían juego con el chaleco que llevaba y ese sombrero, ese absurdo sombrero tan verde como el la playera y los pantalones.

Al menos te vestirías mejor que esto- señalo hacia sus ropajes.

¡Suficiente!- grito perdiendo su paciencia.

Un rápido movimiento y en segundos sus manos lograron deshacerse de las cadenas sobre sus muñecas, al menos podia presumir de su habilidad para zafarse de esas cosas.

Tan rápido como se puso de pie en un salto los guardias se abalanzaron contra él y agradeció el hecho de que siempre llevaba consigo esa pequeña navaja que el Fraile Porky le había regalado.

El rey volvió a su trono con una expresión aburrida en su rostro y desde ahí observo al pato hacerse cargo de los guardias. Tenía que aceptarlo… hasta cierto punto el pato tenia talento, podia ser torpe pero era ágil y bueno con las armas cuando se lo disponía, principalmente con el arco, el mismo había sido testigo de dichas habilidades.

Vio al pato caer al suelo, sus tobillos seguían encadenados y aún quedaban tres guardias de pie. Logro deshacerse su encadenamiento tras varios forcejeos de sus patas, pero apenas hizo esto cuando los guardas empezaron a atacarlo intentando matarlo o noquearlo con sus lanzas y espadas.

Un golpe en la cabeza por parte de uno de los guardias y un chichón creció rápido en el lugar del golpe, logrando atontar al pato.

Yo… soy… yo… gee…- sacudió su cabeza. - ¡Esa es injusticia!- replico haciendo que los guardas contuvieran sus ataques. – Tres hombres armados contra… (miro hacia su navaja y la lanzando lejos de él) contra un pato desarmado ¿Y así se hacen llamar los hombre del rey? Vergüenza debería de darles! Ya no hay honor en esta época ¿Dónde han quedado sus principio?-

Arrebato la lanza de uno de los guardias y el escudo de otro.

Hagamos esto de la forma correcta caballeros, así como lo ha mandado el rey- los guardias solo asentían con la cabeza y Robín sonrió para sus adentros. – ahora estamos todos iguales…- dijo esto sonriendo ampliamente para después golpear a los hombres con la lanza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cayeran aturdidos al piso. – ha sido todo un honor caballeros!-

Los golpeo una vez más para asegurar su huida, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta manos fuertes detuvieron su huida tomándolo por los hombros y jalándolo hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que acabo tirado en el suelo.

Te deshaces de mis caballeros, robas mi dinero y el de los demás nobles y huyes de mi castillo cada vez que te atrapamos…- menciono el Rey reacomodándose el manto y la corona tras hacer sus largas orejas hacia atrás. – Creo que he comenzado a hartarme de esto, Hood- dijo sacando su espada y colocándola justo en el pecho del pato que seguía en el suelo.

Robín trago saliva con dificultad mirando la punta de la espada presionar en pecho logrando cortar un poco de su ropa.

Podría matarte aquí mismo- continuo el conejo. – Pero como habéis dicho, ¿Dónde estarían mis principios… mi honor…? Dejare que te defiendas. Preparar un duelo publico sería más correcto, pero ante la falta de tiempo con uno aquí bastara-

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y tomo con fuerza su lanza. En todos los encuentros que habían tenido, el Rey permanecía ajeno a enfrentarlo, como si supiera que tarde o temprano tendría la oportunidad de atraparlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez no, esta vez quería que peleara por su libertar.

Miro hacia el Rey viendo como dejaba caer su manto y corona para mostrarse en una armadura ligera. Esa sonrisa confiada seguía curvando los rincones de sus labios, sabía que era hábil con la espada, después de todo era el Rey de quien hablaban y no era conocido por ser tonto o inútil en absoluto, era un guerrero de muchas batallas.

¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿Luchar hasta la muerte con el Rey? ¿Matarlo? Lo despreciaba con cada parte de su ser y aun así una parte de él le impedía el aceptar la idea de dejarlo sin vida.

¿Qué pasa Robín Hood? ¿has perdido tu valentía tan rápido?- se acercó manteniendo su espada lista, dispuesto a defenderse.

Robín retrocedió un poco al verlo acercarse, por como llevaba su espada está seguro de que devolvería el ataque sin dudar si es que a él se le ocurría empezar con el duelo. Lo vio acercarse aún más y más hasta que esta frente a él, ahora con su espada viendo hacia abajo.

"Robín Hood" ¿Por qué no te pareces ni un poco a cómo te describe la gente? Dicen que eres un héroe, hablan sobre batallas imposibles contra mis hombres y yo no he visto más que representaciones mediocres del tal Robín Hood que adoran- murmuro dejando sus mejillas rozaran.

Usted no es tan temible como lo pintan tampoco- logro decir mientras intentaba descifrar la razón por la que le era imposible moverse.

Sintió la mano enguantada tomar su antebrazo y recorrerlo hasta llegar a su mano. No era la primera vez que pasaba, no era la primera vez que el Rey se acercaba de esa forma, sus coqueteos habían empezado desde el instante de conocerse y con sus continuas capturas había comenzado a aceptar parte de esa inadecuada cercanía… Inadecuada e imposible.

Él era el Rey tirano y el, el "delincuente" que huía de sus leyes y robaba a los poderosos para darle a los que menos tenían, esa cercanía estaba mal y era imposible… uno de los dos acabaría muriendo en manos del otro tarde o temprano.

Robín cerró sus ojos con fuerza por un instante, quería disfrutar la sensación que le otorgaba el escuchar esa respiración golpear contra su cuello aunque fuera por un segundo antes de que tuviera que recordarse lo fuera de su alcance que se hallaba ese rey que lucía tan solitario en su trono tan costoso.

Los volvió a abrir para entonces dejar caer su lanza y apartarlo de si en un solo movimiento. Lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y lo vio tambalearse para caer de sentón en el suelo y sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia la ventana que había visto desde lejos muchas veces, esa ventana que daba hacia el rio que rodeaba el castillo y sin más ni más se lanzó por esta.

Acabo cayendo en el agua y nadando por su vida, huyendo de los cocodrilos que apenas y lo vieron caer dentro lo tomaron como si se tratara de su cena.

Largo!- grito una vez en la orilla y con la mitad de su cuerpo fuerza del agua. - ¡suéltame he dicho!- volvió a gritar pateando la cabeza del cocodrilo, logrando la liberación de su pata.

El Rey se quedó sentando en el suelo por un tiempo, sus actos lo habían llevado a un punto sin retorno no podia remediar las cosas que había hecho y la oscuridad en el evitaba que lo intentara.

Y no le importaría si "el" no se hubiera cruzado en su camino, entrometiéndose con su enorme pico, su torpeza y sus actos heroicos. No, no le importaría el que todos lo odiaran y lo quisieran muerto, sino fuera por el… ese tonto pato que se hacía llamar Robín Hood, y que había capturado su atención en el mismo instante de conocerse.


	15. Cambios

_**Genderswapped/ Cambios**_

_**(Looney Tunes Clásicos) **_

_**Waaa! Esta parte la hice basándome en la idea de Hannita… (Jenny) gracias babe! Aprecio mucho el que estés ahí para mí. Lamento desaparecer, lamento que tienda a alejarme, pero puedes estar segura de que pienso constantemente en ti… **_

_**-00000000000000000000000-00000000000-00000000000-0 0000000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000000000 0000000-00000000000000000000000-000000000 **_

Perfecto!- grito Daffy al salir del agujero, se podia sentir el sarcasmo en cada letra de la palabra.

Se tomó un momento para sacudir su plumaje deshaciéndose de la tierra y polvo que se habían posado sobre sus plumas.

¿Dónde demonios se supone que estamos esta vez?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Bugs miro alrededor, al parecer se había desviado del camino nuevamente y esta vez habían terminado en la mitad de un bosque con árboles tan grandes que parecían cubrir el cielo.

Debimos dar vuelta en Alburquer…- dijo el conejo mientras sacaba el mapa y colocaba en el suelo.

No! No lo hagas! No lo digas!- le grito Daffy poniéndose de pie junto a él. – siempre es lo mismo! Siempre te equivocas en esa vuelta y acabamos perdidos en algún estúpido lugar. Pero no, el gran Bugs Bunny no acepta otro tipo de transporte que no sea por medio de túneles. Creo que tienes que recordar que no soy un estúpido roedor! Soy un pato! Nosotros volamos o nadamos, no nos ensuciamos las manos intentando hacer estúpidos túneles para trasportarnos!-

Bugs mantuvo su mirada en el mapa recorriendo con su dedo el camino que debieron de haber tomado. Esta vez no tenía forma de replicarle al pato, él estaba en lo cierto, de alguna forma siempre acababan perdiéndose y tenía su derecho a reclamar.

Si escarbamos lo suficiente podremos llegar a la mitad del camino para el amanecer- dijo esto mostrándole el camino al pato.

Estoy cansado! Me niego a seguir con esta tontería- se sentó junto al conejo, cruzando sus brazos y elevando sus hombros.

El conejo miro hacia el pato de reojo y solo alcanzo a manejar una suave sonrisa paciente, en todos los viajes ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Se perdían, discutían, Daffy hacia sus berrinches, caminaban por el lugar al que habían llegado y acababan escarbando de nuevo camino al su destino original.

Hay que ver el lado positivo, Daff, al menos podremos tener una aventura por aquí- menciono acercándose al pato.

¡¿aventura?! Podríamos estar teniendo una aventura con una piña colada y recostados en la arena junto al mar, tomando el sol, pero siempre lo arruinas-

Unos segundos de silencio incómodo y el pato termino por volver su mirada al conejo de reojo viendo como este guardaba silencio y volvía su vista al mapa.

Eran sus vacaciones, sus únicas dos semanas libres que tenían para hacer lo que quisieran, para salir de LooneyLand y desde que Bugs había llegado sus dos semanas de descanso siempre consistían en emprender un viaje junto al conejo. Nunca iban en barco, nunca en avión, tren, carro, ni siquiera de "aventón"; no, el conejo era anticuado y se aferraba a sus ideas de escarbar y hacer túneles para viajar por todo el país a donde sea que quisiera ir y era fácil para él, podia escarbar con facilidad y sobrevivir de sus típicas zanahorias. Sin embargo para Daffy era diferente, él tenía que llevar una maleta consigo y ayudarle a escarbar al conejo, y maldición él era un pato, por supuesto que no estaba habituado al polvo, la tierra y los gusanos subterráneos que decoraban el camino.

Es todo, esta es la última vez que te acompaño- menciono esta vez más tranquilo, sabía que gritarle al conejo no servía de nada, Bugs siempre se las ingeniaba para permanecer en calma y mostrar esa tonta sonrisa que llegaba a odiar de vez en cuando. – no más viajes tontos por debajo de la tierra, no más tener que ensuciarme las manos. Si vamos a algún lugar entonces hare el viaje por mi lado, no pienso aguantarlo más-

Eso dijiste el año pasado, Duck. Y bueno, aquí estamos- menciono haciéndole un guiño. – Supongo que todos estos años pasando por lo mismo te han logrado sacar de quicio, pero sigues aceptando cada vez que te hago la invitación. Si te molestara tanto me rechazarías al instante, Daff. Entonces no logro comprender porque sigues quejándote cada vez que ocurre-

¡Eres tu quien insiste que te acompañe! ¡tú y tus tontos planes con los que me chantajeas! ¿y porque me quejo? Es un país libre conejo despreciable, yo me puedo quejar de lo que me plazca- su tono de voz se volvió a elevar y su enojo había regresado una vez más. - ¡¿Por qué no podemos hacer un viaje normal por un una vez?! ¿acaso en nuestra luna de miel también haremos lo mismo? Viajaremos durante días entre la tierra y los gusanos e insectos y todo para acabar perdidos!-

No fue hasta un par de segundos después de haber dicho esto que Daffy tuvo noción de lo que había dicho y dentro de sí deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Bugs no hubiera escuchado con atención todo lo que había dicho.

"luna de miel"- menciono el conejo como si eso hubiera sido lo único que el pato había dicho. – Bueno, Duck. creo que para eso tendremos que casarnos primero… La verdad nunca pensé que tuvieras deseos de…-

No! N…o no los tengo, no quiero… yo no… tu…- sus palabras salían torpes a través de su pico y la sonrisa traviesa que le otorgaba el conejo no lograba ayudar en absoluto. – olvídalo… no…-

Los ojos azules del conejo esperaban por una respuesta, había sido un error de su parte, una tontería el haber dicho algo así.

Bugs sonrió un poco más al ver como Daffy arrebata el mapa de sus manos mientras que todo él se convertía en un foco rojo de pies a cabeza.

¿Cu…cu…cual era el ca..ca..camino de regreso?- tartamudeo sin poder enfocar su mirada en ninguna parte del mapa debido al temblor de sus manos que se trasmitía al papel haciéndolo temblar.

Daf…- no logro terminar cuando el pato se puso de pie de forma animosa.

Es muy tarde ya, propongo que busquemos un lugar para descansar- dijo esto como si estuviera hablándole al aire, evitando cruzar su mirada con la del conejo. - ¡¿Cuántos votos a favor?!-

Daff…-

¡Uno! Perfecto, larguémonos de aquí-

Esto fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo tan rápido como podia.

Ese pato loco- murmuro Bugs poniéndose de pie para seguir al pato.

Camino por el oscuro bosque por un tiempo, viendo lo altos y tenebrosos árboles que se levantaban a su alrededor.

¡Daffy!- grito de forma cantarina.

Sabía bien que el pato no estaba lejos e incluso estaba casi seguro de que pronto se toparía con él, después de todo el lugar parecía propio de una película de terror y conociendo la "valentía" del pato este no tardaría en correr a su encuentro.

Y como si sus pensamientos fueran mágicos no paso más de un par de minutos antes de que escuchara los gritos del pato para después verlo correr a toda velocidad hacia él.

¡Bugs!- grito apenas vio al conejo. -¡tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Llego hasta el mencionado e instintivamente se abrazó a él en busca de protección, la vergüenza había desaparecido y ahora el terror abarcaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Eeeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?-

Daffy acabo por ponerse detrás de él, rodeando al conejo del cuello con sus brazos y de la cintura con sus patas.

U…u…u…una Bruja!- se aferró con más fuerza. – tenemos que salir de aquí-

¿Bruja?- Bugs soltó una carcajada. – Vamos, Daff. Debe de ser una pobre anciana solamente, podemos preguntarle por un pueblo cercano, ahí descansaremos-

Es una bruja, yo sé lo que vi! Yo…-

Buenas noches! – grito Bugs al ver a la mujer que el pato debió de haber confundido con una bruja. –Eee… Estamos perdidos y queríamos…-

La mujer levanto su cabeza y el conejo pudo ver de inmediato la razón por la cual el pato la había confundido con una bruja, la mujer era horrible. Con una nariz grande de perico, tez verde, un rostro arrugado, un cabello desalineado, verrugas por todas partes y la vestimenta propia de una bruja; un vestido en negro con un sombrero en punta.

Oh, el patito es compañero suyo- rio la mujer tras haber dicho esto.

Ee.. si algo así- respondió Bugs intentando aflojar el agarre de los brazos del pato. – Como le dije antes… estamos perdidos y queríamos saber si había algún pueblo cercas de aquí-

Por supuesto- rio una vez más. – a unos kilómetros al norte está el pueblo, pero mi casa esta justamente aquí, a unos cuantos metros, podrían quedarse en ella si gustan-

Bugs miro hacia la mujer por un momento y después hacia Daffy que estaba demasiado asustado como para tan siquiera hablar. Si iban en busca del pueblo tendrían que caminar durante la mayor parte de la noche y el conejo tendría que soportar las quejas de Daffy, por otro lado si iban a la casa de la mujer el pato no pegaría el ojo por el miedo que tendría y acabaría aferrándose a él para dormir como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sería un gusto el poder quedarnos en su casa- sonrió amablemente.

¡¿Qué?!- grito el pato bajándose de un salto y tomando el rostro del conejo en sus manos. – ¿Te has vuelto loco, dientón? ¡es una bruja!-

Yo?- dijo la mujer fingiendo una mirada inocente viendo al conejo con ojos grandes e incluso unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Daffy, nos ha invitado a quedarnos en su casa, es una falta de respeto que…-

¿Estas ciego?! ¡Mírala!- se acercó a ella. – Tiene un sombrero en punta, tez verde, horribles verrugas, un vestido negro y es horrenda. Todo apunta a que es una bruja y tú quieres que nos quedemos con ella!-

Horrenda?!- dijo la mujer volviendo su mirada hacia el pato, a quien tomo del cuello. – Yo no soy una mujer horrenda! Soy hermosa, hermosa!-

¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo Bruja?!- logro decir el pato intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre.

Aquella ofensa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y la mujer tomo con más fuerza al pato para entonces mirar directo a sus ojos y repetir lo que parecía ser un extraño encantamiento que acabo por envolver al pato en una nube de humo, después volvió su mirada hacia el conejo y repitió el mismo encantamiento hacia él.

¡Esta será su condena! Desearan no haberse metido nunca con una bruja como yo- dijo para después soltar una fuerte carcajada.

En cuanto el humo se apartó de sus cuerpos Daffy miro a su alrededor esperando ver a la bruja por alguna parte pero esta había desaparecido.

¿Qué nos ha hecho?- miro hacia sus manos esperando ver algún cambio en ellas y después toco su pico, pero parecía estar todo en orden.

¿A dónde ha ido?- pregunto Bugs haciendo lo mismo que Daffy, checando sus manos y después sus orejas. – Al parecer era una Bruja muy mala, no nos ha hecho nada.-

Bugs volvió su mirada hacia Daffy logrando ver entonces lo que la bruja había hecho.

Su quijada cayó al ver al pato o debería de llamarla ¿pata? Su pecho notablemente crecido, una cintura estrecha y unas caderas que iban proporcionales con su pecho y el plumaje de su cabeza eran más largos.

Da…ffy?- logro decir.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia el conejo al escuchar su nombre, viendo entonces la notable diferencia en el cuerpo del grisáceo.

Eres una chica… te convirtió en una chica!- grito para después soltar una risa.

Se acercó al conejo y coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de este y después sobre el pelaje largo de su cabeza de entre el cual salían sus largas orejas.

Daffy, tu también eres una chica- dijo Bugs logrando apagar la risa del pato en un segundo.

Daffy llevo rápidamente sus manos hacia su pecho notando la diferencia de volumen en este.

¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Tú culpa, conejo despreciable! Esto era lo que nos faltaba, que una tonta bruja nos encantara y nos hiciera esto. Esto fue lo último, no pienso volver a viajar contigo nunca más!-

Relájate, Daff. Esto no se ve tan mal- sonrió paseando su mirada por el cuerpo de pato. – para cuando nos casemos nos habremos acostumbrado-

Cállate, Orejón… yo… No, nunca me casare contigo… No!- grito mientras que el color rojo volvía a posarse sobre su rostro.


	16. Spooning

_**Spooning**_

_**(The Looney Tunes Show)**_

_**Cambie de lugar este escrito, solo porque pienso que queda mejor poner esto antes del de "Despertando Juntos"… cuando lean este descubrirán a lo que me refiero. **_

_**-0000-00000000000000000000000-000000-0000000000000 0000000000000-000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000**_

_Bugs levanto su mirada del libro que tenía en manos para clavarla en la pantalla de su televisor, donde estaba siendo trasmitida una antigua película de terror. La película era tan vieja que estaba en blanco y negro y era completamente muda. _

_Se puede ver la línea de la máscara de ese traje…- Dijo Bugs notando lo falso que lucía todo, se podia ver parte de la piel de la persona que se encontraba detrás del disfraz de "hombre lobo"._

_¡Shh! Esta es una parte crucial!- murmuro el pato callando al conejo con brusquedad. _

_El conejo se limitó a soltar un suspiro por sus labios mirando de reojo al pato antes de regresar a su libro. _

_Ni siquiera sabía cómo había ocurrido aquello. Daffy había llegado con la idea de ver un filme de terror clásico en la noche y Bugs había aceptado suponiendo que verían la película en el sala de estar, como usualmente hacían, con Daffy en su sillón reclinable y el recostado en su sofá, o tal vez los dos en su sofá como había llegado a pasar últimamente._

_Pero de alguna forma había terminado en su cuarto con solamente su luz de noche iluminando un poco la habitación junto con la luz del televisor y junto a él, se encontraba Daffy, con sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a su cubrecamas llevando este hasta la punta de su pico, totalmente dispuesto a cubrir su rostro por completo si algo escalofriante llegaba a suceder (cosa que el conejo creía imposible). _

_Había pasado un año y aun no podia creer que las cosas entre ellos llera tan bien, en un principio estaba casi seguro que su relación no duraría más allá de un par de meses (y eso exagerando), había pensado que el pato acabaría por hartarse o que el perdería su paciencia y su relación se acabaría de forma tan simple que sería fácil continuar viviendo juntos como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero no, había pasado un año y seguían juntos, ni siquiera el mismo podia creerlo aún, ni siquiera el mismo sabía bien como era que aquella relación se había y continuaba manteniéndose a flote. _

_Un grito proveniente del televisor y sintió la cama sacudirse al igual que el cubrecamas ser jalado con brusquedad. Se permitió a si mismo reír un poco al ver la expresión de impresión y miedo ser pintada por todo el rostro del pato mientras que este se hundía mas en la almohada, y una idea llego a su mente. _

_Tomando ventaja del estado de completa concentración y miedo del pato, Bugs espero el momento preciso en el que aparecía el hombre lobo para entonces dejar que su mano diera un pequeño apretón al costado del pato, haciendo que Daffy lanzara un grito e intentara salir de la cama lo antes posible, como si el mismísimo monstruo se encontrara dentro de esta. _

_Pero las enormes patas de Daffy acabaron por enredarse entre las sabanas en sus intentos de salir de la cama y acabo por caer fuera de esta, terminando con su pico proyectando contra el piso. _

_El… El… El… El Hombre Lobo!- grito Daffy sin darle importancia al golpe que había recibido al caer de la cama. –está aquí! Sentí sus garras!- _

_Bugs dejo salir una fuerte carcajada no solo por el ridículo escape del pato, sino por lo inocente que había resultado ser al caer en una broma tan sencilla. _

_Da…Daffy…- dijo entre risas mirando al pato desde la cama. – Fui yo…- _

_El conejo vio al emplumado cambiar su expresión de terror por una de enojo. _

_¡Pude haber muerto de un infarto! ¡Pudiste haberme matado y aun así lo único que haces es reírte!- grito esto poniéndose de pie. _

_Lo…Lo lamento, Doc. Pero no creo que mueras así de fácil, no tengo tanta suerte, además de que no deberías de ver ese tipo de películas sabiendo que te dan tanto miedo- intento controlar su risa. – vas a tener pesadillas y acabaras por pasar la noche en vela.- _

_¡No me dan miedo este tipo de películas! Solo… me impresionan un poco, eso es todo, pero no es miedo- recalco negándose a aceptar su intolerancia a las películas de terror, pero la expresión en la mirada del conejo le indico que Bugs sabia más que bien lo mucho que ese tipo de películas le llegaban a afectar. _

_Lo que digas, Daff.- dio un bostezo para después mirar hacia su reloj de mesa, eran pasadas de las doce. – será mejor que durmamos de una vez- dijo Bugs cerrando su libro y apagando el televisor. _

_Miro hacia el pato viendo como este bostezaba también y se dirigía a la puerta de su cuarto para abrir esta y poder dirigirse al suyo. _

_Buenas Noches, Doc- dijo acomodando sus almohadas y sabanas que el pato había movido al caer de la cama. _

_Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna Bugs volvió su mirada hacia el pato notando como este se quedaba de pie en el marco de su puerta, sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia el pasillo para atravesarlo y entonces poder llegar a su cuarto. _

_Todo el pasillo se encontraba a oscuras y apenas se podia ver la forma de la puerta del cuarto del pato._

_Si… Buenas Noches- murmuro el emplumado sin apartar su mirada del oscuro pasillo y trago salva con dificultad. _

_Daffy miro hacia su derecha y hacia la izquierda como si quisiera confirmar que ningún monstruo (hombre Lobo, en particular) saliera de la nada para atacarlo. _

_Si, estaba confirmado, el pato iba a pasar la noche en vela o aun peor, en vela y con un bate de baseball en sus manos, acabando por despertar al conejo por cada pequeño ruido que escuchara durante la noche. _

_¿Algún problema Daffy?- pregunto Bugs tan solo para hacerle ver al pato que su miedo le estaba impidiendo el salir del cuarto. _

_No, ninguno, no. Todo está… perfecto…- su voz tembló un poco al decir esto último._

_Bugs soltó un bufido y se arrepintió de haber dejado al pato ver la película en su cuarto, si la hubieran visto en el sillón al menos tendría que moverse forzosamente junto con él para llegar a su recamara, pero ahora tenía que salir de su cómoda y cálida cama para escoltar al pato a su puerta. Fue en ese momento cuando su mente pensó en una rápida solución para no tener que salir de la cama y acompañar al pato…_

_Daffy…- llamo intentando tomar la atención del pato, pero este tan solo se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre como si hubiese sido un espíritu el que lo pronuncio. _

_No era la mejor idea y sabía que lo más seguro era que acabaría por lamentarse de haberla tomado… pero... el pato parecía realmente aterrado ante la idea de tan siquiera salir a la oscuridad del pasillo ¿Qué otra solución le quedaba? _

_Daffy- volvió a llamar._

_No tengo miedo, solo estoy… revisando que no haya nada allá afuera…- _

_Si lo sé, Daff. Pero creo que…- aclaro su garganta. – creo que deberías de volver a la cama ahora… dudo que encuentres algo allá afuera.- _

_El pato volvió su mirada hacia él un tanto confundido, inseguro de haber comprendido del todo bien lo que el conejo quería decir. _

_¿Quieres que vuelva a la cama?... ¿a tu cama?- pregunto Daffy haciendo una mueca y frunciendo su ceño._

_Eeh… Si…- respondió Bugs pensando en lo mal que sonaba todo eso y arrepintiéndose ya de haber hecho dicha propuesta. – ya que parece que no puedes salir de aquí entonces… ¿Por qué no pasas la noche aquí? – _

_Maldición ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? _

_Bugs vio a Daffy mirar hacia su cama y después hacia el pasillo, como si estuviera considerando seriamente el enfrentar sus miedos y llegar a su recamara. Pero tras unos segundos de ver hacia aquella oscuridad del pasillo, el pato acabo por tomar una decisión acercándose con pasos inseguros hacia la cama del conejo. _

_Adelante, Doc- dijo recorriéndose un poco más remarcando el espacio que había dejado para que el pato se pudiera recostar. _

_Daffy miro hacia el lugar por unos segundos y Bugs pudo sentir una extraña sensación de nervios aflorar dentro de él. _

_Vamos, Daff. No es como si mordiera o algo- _

_Una mirada extraña por parte del pato y el conejo supo que había dicho algo que no sonaba nada bien otra vez. _

_Pero a pesar de la incomodidad del momento, el pato se adentró en la cama sin replicar o quejarse, cosa que el conejo agradeció. _

_Permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos en lo que el pato se acomodaba y entonces Bugs apago las luces deseándole "Buenas Noches" al pato. _

_-00000-0000000-00000_

_Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y mirando hacia su costado, logro ver el reloj que yacía en su mesa de noche, viendo la hora. Eran a penas las 3:00 a.m. pero un continuo movimiento de la cama había hecho que su sueño se dispersara acabando por despertarlo. _

_Le tomo unos segundos para que sus sentidos despertaran por completo notando entonces los murmullos que se escuchaban juntos a él. Bugs se dio la vuelta notando el cuerpo del pato recostado de lado, dando le la espalda, pero este parecía estar balbuceando algo mientras dormía y por la forma en la que sus patas y manos se estaban moviendo y tomando con fuerza las sabanas pudo deducir con facilidad que el emplumado estaba teniendo un mal sueño. _

_Daffy…- murmuro irguiéndose un poco. – Daffy- dijo una vez más, pero sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo del pato sin lograr respuesta alguna. _

_Vio al pato encogerse de hombros y hacerse un ovillo mientras que volvía a jalar las sabanas tomándolas con aun más fuerza entre sus manos y brazos. _

_Bugs continúo viendo hacia el pato y repitió un par de veces más su nombre intentando sacarlo de su pesadilla e incluso volvió a sacudirlo, pero el pato seguía inverso en su mundo de miedos. _

_Fue entonces que una solución llego a la mente del conejo… era posible que se arrepintiera de ello más tarde, pero no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche si el pato continuaba moviéndose de esa manera, además de que una parte de él, comenzaba a preocuparse por las pesadillas que atormentaban al pato, las que probablemente habían sido ocasionadas por aquella ridícula película de terror. _

_Bugs respiro hondo volviendo a recostarse en la cama y se acercó al cuerpo del pato. Paso saliva en un intento fallido de aliviar lo seco de su garganta ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto alboroto por algo así? ¿Por qué sus nervios habían comenzado a aflorar de la nada? _

_La verdad era que estaba demasiado cansado como para disponerse a descifrarlo a esas horas de la noche, por lo cual opto por continuar con su plan. _

_Acercándose aún más al cuerpo del pato, acabo con su pecho pegando contra la espalda de este y dejo que uno de sus brazos se escurriera debajo del cuello del emplumado, mientras que pasaba el otro por debajo del brazo del pato para colocar su mano en el pecho de este, logrando sentir el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. Apenas y ajusto bien su cuerpo alrededor del pato cuando pudo sentir los músculos del esbelto cuerpo que abrazaba protectoramente por detrás, destensarse y en segundo los murmullos y la expresión de miedo desaparecieron por completo, acabando por dejar al pato en un estado de completa relajación acompañada de un sueño ahora notablemente tranquilo. _

_Eso fue… fácil…- murmuro el conejo aliviado de haber logrado apartar la pesadilla del pato. _

_Miro por encima del hombro de Daffy contemplando por un segundo la expresión tranquila de su rostro y aquel pico ligeramente entreabierto. Tenía que aceptarlo… el pato lucia verdaderamente inocente y tierno… o tal vez era solamente la oscuridad y sus deseos de dormir, lo que le hacían verlo así. De cualquier forma, acabo por dejarse llevar por Morfeo, permitiéndose el abrazarse con un poco más de fuerza al cuerpo de Daffy, no se sentía nada mal aquella suavidad y calor que le brindaba el plumaje del pato. _

_- __**cinco horas después**_

_El conejo soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir el calor intentar abandonarlo y uno más fuerte al sentir como aquello a lo que sus brazos y piernas se aferraban con fuerza, comenzaba a moverse. _

Daffy… deja de moverte tanto…- logro murmurar en un intento de hacer que los movimiento pararan para que pudiera continuar durmiendo. Pero solo le costó un par de segundos el darse cuenta de lo que había dicho… "¿Daffy?" pensó y abrió sus ojos de golpe confirmando que aquel cuerpo al que se abrazaba era el del emplumado.

Tengo que ir al baño…- dijo Daffy sacudiéndose con más fuerza.

Un fuerte sonrojo acabo por apoderarse del rostro del conejo y este soltó rápidamente el cuerpo del pato, quien salió rápidamente de la cama y prácticamente corrió hacia el baño. Bugs se irguió y miro hacia la puerta del baño por un segundo para después cubrir su rostro con una de sus manos… ¿en qué momento el abrazar al pato de esa forma había sido una buena idea? ¿Por qué había hecho algo como eso?

Apenas y había trascurrido un año y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba abrazándose al pato para dormir… Definitivamente aquella relación con el pato lo estaba llevando a hacer cosas que no se esperaba. Pero… ¿en verdad esta tan mal? No… eso era tal vez lo peor de todo, además de que las reacciones del pato eran todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba.

En vez de que aquello movimiento del cuerpo del emplumado hayan sido ocasionado por su necesidad de apartar el cuerpo del conejo de él, este solamente estaba moviendo así para lograrse liberar para ir al baño…

¿mala noche?- pregunto Daffy y vio como el conejo se sobresaltó.

N…No, fue una buena noche, Doc.- logro decir de forma insegura.

Vio al pato mirarlo de manera extrañada pero al final este término por conformarse con su respuesta y volvió a la cama, recostándose en el lugar que había dejado para disponerse a dormir nuevamente.


	17. Despertando Juntos

_**During their morning ritual/ Despertando Juntos**_

_**(The Looney Tunes Show)**_

**Bueno… no estaba muy segura de que hacer en esta parte pero… bueno lo intente hehehe **

**Gracias por la ayuda** **ValGzzRed****!**

**Y gracias por aquellas personas que siguen leyendo mis fics! Enserio aprecio mucho esto!**

**-000000-000000-00000-00000-00000-0000-0000000000-0 00000-0000000-00000-0000-00000—000000-00000000000- 00000-0000000000-00000-00000-000000000—0000000-000 000-**

El sonido de la alarma hizo eco por toda la habitación y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido al sentir el cuerpo que yacía junto a él, removerse en la cama para después salir de esta.

Siempre era lo mismo ¿Por qué el conejo tenía que levantarse tan temprano? Tal vez era momento de volver a dormir en su propia cama, porque la rutina de Bugs resultaba ser un tanto irritante para él.

Dos semanas, dos semanas eran las que llevaba compartiendo la misma cama y cobertor con el conejo, pero habían sido las dos semanas más molestas. Si bien ya conocía desde antes los hábitos del orejón por el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la cárcel compartiendo la misma celda, entonces no comprendía porque era que dejaba su cuerpo acomodarse junto al conejo, sabiendo bien lo "temprano" que se levantaba y lo ruidoso que era al llevar acabo toda su rutina matutina.

Daffy, hora de levantarse- anuncio el conejo dándole una ligera sacudida a su cuerpo.

Pero el pato solo se limitó a cubrirse por completo con las sabanas, negándose a abandonar la comodidad de la cama.

Escucho a Bugs bufar para después ver entre la blancura de las sabanas la sombra del conejo moverse hasta el baño.

Un año… solo un año había transcurrido desde que se le había ocurrido dar el paso hacia la búsqueda de más que una "amistad" con el conejo y debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que se había esperado en un principio.

Cuando lo había invitado a salir, claro que esperaba que se quedaran en algo más que un término de amigos, pero nunca espero que duraran tanto. _"Solo un intento" _se había dicho a si mismo… pero lo que solamente quería probar estaba alcanzando puntos que no esperaba.

Pasar tardes juntos, besos, abrazos, citas, tomarse de la mano… todo aquello estaba bien, era lo considerado normal en una relación común, eran las mismas cosas que había experimentado con Tina y el resto de las chicas con las que había llegado a salir. Pero compartir la misma cama… era distinto… ¿Por qué con el conejo era distinto? Solamente con el había llegado hasta estos puntos. Tal vez era por la irritante paciencia que Bugs llegaba a presentar para con él.

Escucho el agua de la regadera caer, desde la cama. La hora en la que el conejo tomaba su baño, eso le daba por lo menos unos minutos antes de que este saliera del baño y se diera a la tarea de obligarlo a levantarse.

Tal vez había sido más sencillo alcanzar este nivel para ellos por el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Además de que ya habían compartido cama varias veces antes de que comenzaran a salir. Más de diecisiete años de amistad eran lo que llevaban ¿Cómo no se iba a dar el momento de que tuvieran que dormir uno al lado del otro? Incluso cuando había sido contra la voluntad de ambos.

El agua dejo de escucharse y Daffy se aferró a las sabanas, preparándose para lo que venía.

Daffy- escucho la voz del conejo con un tono más severo esta vez. – Levántate, es hora de desayunar-

El pato se retorció debajo de las cobijas, pero el conejo siguió insistente, sacudiendo el cuerpo del pato, intentando levantarlo. Pero no fue hasta que le arrebato las sabanas a la fuerza, cuando logro hacer que el pato se irguiera, principalmente por la luz del sol que golpeaba contra su rostro.

Es demasiado temprano!- replico cerrando sus ojos para protegerlos de los la intromisión de los rayos solares. – Necesito mi sueño de belleza, este hermoso rostro no se mantiene así por sí solo, tengo que dormir mis doce horas para…-

Doce horas? Has llegado a dormir más de veinte, Doc.- ajusto la toalla de baño a su cintura. – Date un baño.-

De mala gana, Daffy salió de la cama y arrastrando sus patas se dirigió hacia el baño, abriendo la regadera para esperar unos segundos a que el agua se templara. Desde ahí pudo escuchar al conejo continuar con su rutina de "embellecimiento" como le había puesto él, a ese tiempo que el orejón se tomaba para preparar su apariencia, poniéndose algo especial en su pelaje y cepillándolo para mantenerlo en orden, secaba sus orejas y bigotes a la perfección y después llegaban el momento de admirar su apariencia frente al espejo. Lo había descubierto apenas hace un par de días. Había abierto la puerta que dividía la regadera del resto del baño y se había encontrado con Bugs mirándose y haciendo poses ridículas (para el) frente al espejo.

Minutos después y el pato se encontraba fuera de la regadera con una toalla mal ajustada a su cadera. Pero como siempre, Bugs ya no se encontraba ahí, ya había terminado de arreglarse y lo más seguro era que se encontrara preparando el desayuno.

El agua había logrado esparcir parte del adormecimiento del pato, pero aun podia sentir sus parpados pesados, el que durmiera tan tarde siempre sería una desventaja.

Solo se tomó un momento para poner loción en su cuerpo y cubriendo su cuerpo con la primera bata de baño que logro tomar, se dispuso a bajar a la cocina.

¿Qué hay de desayuno?- pregunto tras dar un bostezo.

Si, Doc…- dijo Bugs sosteniendo su celular mientras que apagaba la estufa.

Daffy miro alrededor de la cocina, sin lograr encontrar nada de desayunar, más que su caja de cereal.

¿Qué hay de desayuno, Bugs?- volvió a preguntar acercándose al conejo, notando entonces que el grisáceo se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

Será todo un placer…- dijo esto colocando un dedo sobre el pico del pato, haciéndolo callar.

El pato rodo los ojos y miro con aburrimiento la caja de cereal para después disponerse a tomar un tazón y poner un poco de cereal y leche en este, al parecer no habría nada más de desayunar esa mañana. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y Bugs tomo el lugar frente a él llevando consigo su típica taza de café.

Claro…Papa?- dijo esto último con inseguridad.

Daffy levanto su mirada hacia Bugs al escucharlo decir esto último… ¿Papá? Eso solo se podia significar una cosa…

El conejo colgó y dejo el celular sobre la mesa para entonces soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Tengo que ayudar al papá de Lola a mover unos muebles…- dijo esto mirando hacia su café para después tomar un buen sorbo de este, esperando que la cafeína le ayudara a retomar los ánimos.

Suerte con eso…- menciono para tomar una cucharada más de cereal.

Una chispa de molestia se encendió en el y miro con discreción al conejo abrir el periódico para leer un poco. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciendo favores para el Padre de Lola aun después de que había terminado la relación con su hija? Podia comprenderlo antes pero que continuara con eso ahora…

Aun que en cierta forma no tenía por qué replicar, el solía ir a ver a Tina bastante seguido también, siempre seria reconfortante el poder hablar con ella, de esta forma no tenía que lidiar con las ideas aburridas de Porky.

¿Quieres salir a comer algo más tarde?- pregunto el conejo atrayendo la atención del pato de regreso.

Es posible… ¿A dónde piensas llevarme? Más vale que sea un lugar bueno, porque este desayuno no es precisamente lo que esperaba- Bugs curveo un poco su boca formando una leve sonrisa.

Escoge tú el lugar, Doc. te alcanzare allá- el conejo se puso de pie doblando el periódico. – pero nada de comidas exóticas, no quiero que se repita lo de la última vez-

Un recuerdo de ver al conejo pasar todo un día en cama debido a un extraño platillo hindú, llego a él.

Eres demasiado aburrido para estas cosas, Bugs. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura y valentía?-

¿aventura? Llamas aventura ir a un restaurante de pura comida exótica- replico caminando hacia la puerta para coger las llaves del carro, mientras que el pato caminaba tras de él. – pero crees que ir a una excursión a la selva es demasiado aburrido-

Quien querría ir a una excursión a la selva? Allá no hay ni siquiera electricidad ¿Cómo se supone que veré mis programas?-

Es a esto a lo que me refiero- tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta para salir. – solo escoge algo normal para comer-

Está bien, si quieres hacer esto aburrido, entonces que así sea- vio al conejo salir. – Espera! ¿Qué no se te olvida algo?-

Bugs se detuvo en seco y volvió su mirada al pato sabiendo bien a lo que se refería.

Ni siquiera me voy a tar…-

No dejo al conejo terminar cuando planto un beso en los labios de este, al principio no hubo respuesta pero tras un par de segundos pudo sentir los labios de Bugs devolver el beso.

El hecho de que tuviera que estirarse un poco para alcanzar esos labios, siempre le resultaría un tanto frustrante, pero valía la pena hacerlo para poder ver al conejo sonrojarse un poco y mirarlo un tanto molesto.

¿Es esa mi bata?- murmuro Bugs separando sus labios del pico del pato.

Es posible…- respondió Daffy.

Un año y una parte de él le decía que no debía de acostumbrarse a esto… una parte de él, seguía pegándolo al piso murmurándole lo posible que era que todo acabara en un instante.

**-oooooooooooooooooooo-0000000000000000-00000000000 0000000000-00000000000-0000000000000000-000000000- 00000000000000000000-00000000000000-**

_**Una cosa más mis queridos seguidores o quienes lean esto… Estoy en busca de un ¿beta? Creo que los llaman así… creo…. Bueno el punto es que busco a alguien que esté dispuesto a leer los fics y que me ayude con las correcciones de ortografía o que me señale los errores en el escrito. Enserio que muchas veces no me doy cuenta de lo errores que cometo sino hasta después de haberlo subido DX y pues Damn! **_

_**Así que estoy en busca de un Beta… por favor~ no les exigiré mucho, seré amable, paciente y comprensiva! Os lo prometo! **_


	18. Juntos

_**Doing something together**__** /Haciendo algo juntos**_

_**(Looney Tunes clasicos)**_

_**Geee… pude haber hecho aún más explícito y hubiera sido divertido. Pero Naaaa… lo dejare así XD**_

_**Por lo general en los anteriores he puesto a estos dos ya con una relación, pero en este no… así que léanlo con eso en mente heehehehe**_

_**-00000000000000000-00000000000000-000000000000-000 0000-0000000000000000-00000-0000000000-00000000000 -00000000000-00000000000000000000-0000000000000000 00000-00-**_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, un dolor en su cabeza y el cansancio de su cuerpo realizando una sensación de pesadez y enfermedad en su cuerpo.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

La orilla de una sábana cubría su cuerpo y el resto de esta estaba en el suelo junto con una buena cantidad de almohadas y ropa de etiqueta que justo había usado la noche pasada, botellas sobre la repisa de la alcoba y copas tiradas en el suelo.

¿Qué paso aquí, Doc?- lanzo la pregunta al aire mirando impresionado a su alrededor.

Junto a él una nota "_no toques nada conejo estúpido, regreso en una hora- Daffy". _Se tallo los ojos y leyó una vez más la nota resaltando ahora el nombre que venía al final ¿Daffy? Bueno sin duda aquel no era su cuarto, la decoración sencillamente no encajaba, era como si alguien solo se hubiese encargado de llenar el lugar de cosas sin tener en mente como luciría, eso o el dueño tenía un sentido muy distinto de decoración al que el poseía.

¿Daffy?- miro alrededor una vez más sosteniendo la nota en su mano. - ¿Qué hicimos?-

Salió de la cama y apenas tuvo que ponerse de pie su cuerpo se tambaleo y un fuerte dolor llego a su cadera y parte trasera haciendo del caminar algo prácticamente imposible ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Algún looney había tenido la idea de pasarle un carro por encima y de alguna forma acabo inconsciente llegando al cuarto del pato?

Se recargo contra una de las paredes pudiendo ver el desastre por completo, su camisa, su saco de cola de pingüino, su sombrero de copa, su moño, e inclusive sus guantes estaban en el suelo ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Intento recordarlo por un momento más sin embargo nada llegaba a su cabeza, solo estaba consciente de que había tomado demasiado la noche anterior y que al parecer Daffy le había hecho segunda, de cualquier forma agradeció el hecho de que estuviese en casa del pato que conocía desde hacía ya años, que en casa de cualquier otro Looney, hubiera sido una situación compleja de explicar.

Por tercera vez leyó lo que decía la nota _"no toques nada…" _sonrió ante lo tonto que le parecía el hecho de que el pato se haya tomado la molestia de dejar una nota tan ilusa como aquella ¿enserio espera que le hiciera caso a una estúpida nota sobre la cama?

Sin pensárselo mucho se adentró en el cuarto del baño del pato, dispuesto por supuesto, a darse un buen tiempo de relajación en aquella enorme bañera que poseía el emplumado. Prendió el agua caliente y un poco de la fría y espero, sentándose dolorosamente en una orilla de la bañera.

Paso una mano sobre sus orejas tratando de descifrar que era aquella sensación extraña que estaba abarcando su cuerpo, era un tipo de cansancio sin cansancio. Aun podia saborear el licor en su boca, pero sabía que no era algo que un par de zanahorias no pudieran curar.

No paso mucho antes de que la bañera se llenara y se adentró en está dejando que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos y aliviara su malestar. Recargo su espalda contra una de las orillas y mientras intentaba descifrar nuevamente lo que había ocurrido, dejo que sus ojos se cerraran en lo que tarareaba una canción y dejaba caer un poco de sales aromáticas dentro del agua.

Fue cuestión de tan solo un minuto antes de que sus pensamientos comenzaran a atarse y una serie de flashbacks llegaran a reproducirse en su cabeza.

Un trago en su mano y muchos más en la mesa, la oscuridad del lugar, luces de colores por todos lados y frente a él una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del pato. Después un flash blanco de algo que su mente aun no lograba traer de sus recuerdos y lo siguiente que recordó fue el calor contra una de sus orejas mientras que el pato le susurraba cerca, su propia mano manteniendo aun mas cerca al emplumado, tomándolo por la cintura, y después otro espacio en blanco.

¿Qué?- murmuro para sí, abriendo sus ojos por un segundo e intento recordar nuevamente.

Sus dedos entrelazados con los del pato y todos los tragos en la mesa se veían vacíos, mas luces de colores haciendo que todo se viera correr más lento y lo siguiente que vio fueron pequeñas parte de la continuación de sus recuerdos siendo cortados por espacios en blanco.

Primero esos ojos verdes pertenecientes al pato mirándolo con un brillo no tan desconocido para el pero si poco común, después se encontraban en una limo y estaban un par de botellas más (las mismas que estaban en la repisa) los dos riendo como enfermos y lo siguiente…

Una sensación de pánico y cosquilleo viajo por su cuerpo mientras los recuerdos llegaban cortados…

El traje del pato con esa suave tela de alta calidad siendo quitado de su cuerpo por sus propias manos enguantadas mientras que el emplumado permanecía con una sonrisa un tanto maniática y una botella yacía aun en su mano, decía algo pero claro estaba que no recordaba ni un poco de lo que había salido de ese pico, lo siguiente fue un beso húmedo y desesperado acompañado de manos que comenzaban a desnudarlo agresivamente (eso explicaba la ropa en el suelo), vio su cuerpo caer en la cama y al pato ponerse encima de el para continuar entonces con más besos.

No…- murmuro abriendo nuevamente sus ojos de golpe, ya no solo era pánico sino que era un fuerte miedo a los siguientes recuerdos que llegarían y de repente el agua caliente de la bañera se sintió tan fría como un balde de hielos.

Se adentró un poco más en el agua

Espera, cálmate Doc… cálmate… esto…- trago saliva con dificultad y volvió a cerrar sus ojos dispuesto a recordar más…

Manos desesperadas viajando tanto por su cuerpo como por el del emplumado, sonrisas traviesas por parte de Daffy y si sus recuerdos no lo engañaban entonces el también había estado riendo bastante. Lo siguiente fue la cama, el rozar de las sabanas, el movimiento de estas y del mismo colchón, sus manos aferradas a las sabanas, su ritmo cardiaco como loco, las manos del pato sosteniendo su cadera, sudor, jadeos, gimoteos y por último el orgasmo y lo que el juraría que había sido un grito de su parte.

Dio un salto dentro de la bañera irguiéndose casi inmediatamente,

¡¿Qué Hicimos?!- se gritó a si mismo repasando continuamente los recuerdos en su cabeza.

Sintió su pulso elevarse nuevamente y miro hacia su cuerpo por un segundo notando hasta entonces las múltiples marcas amoratas sobre su piel. Dando un grito salió de la bañera corriendo ahora al enorme espejo que tenía el pato, gran mayoría de su cuerpo tenía estas manchas, unas más moradas que otras.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo escucho.

La puerta abriéndose y cerrándose con fuerza, el sonido de esas patas planas arrastrándose al caminar, llaves cayendo al suelo y un quejido por parte del pato.

Pero no fue hasta que vio la perilla del cuarto de baño moverse, cuando el pánico se apodero de él.

"_tranquilo, Bugs, actúa normal… tranquilo Bugs… tran…"- _

Oh… pensé que te habías ido ya- dijo el pato asomando al cuarto de baño, con una expresión tan indiferente que el conejo casi se sintió ofendido por ella. – Te deje una nota, diciéndote que no tocaras nada.- replico subiendo su noto de voz esta vez para expresar su molestia.

Solo quería tomar un baño, Duck- respondió actuando con normalidad.

El pato lo miro con fastidio y Bugs se logró relajar un poco, al menos el pato estaba actuando normal, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Traje algo de desayuno, por si… tienes hambre o… algo- dijo el pato antes de cerrar la puerta, dejando al conejo a solas.

Bugs respiro hondo, era posible que estuviera haciendo demasiado escándalo por lo que había ocurrido, después de todo se trataba de Daffy, no cualquier otro Looney o alguna extraña que pudiera acabar chantajeándolo o peor aun acosándolo.

Se miró al espejo evitando mirar las marcas en su cuerpo y se dispuso a salir del baño encontrándose nuevamente con el desastre del cuarto y en medio de todo este estaba el pato, sentado en la cama con sus manos en la cabeza, al parecer no era el único que estaba sintiendo la resaca del alcohol hacerse presente.

Eeeeh… ¿Todo bien, viejo?- pregunto acercándose al pato para sentarse junto a este.

Sí, todo bien orejón- dijo esto con amargura y una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Eeeh, yo no dirá que tan bien. Te vez horrendo, Daff- bromeo tan solo para confirmar que todo seguía como siempre.

No es como si tu lucieras mejor, orejón-

Vio al pato ponerse de pie y tambaleándose un poco dirigirse a la repisa para tomar una de las tazas de café que se encontraban encima, justo a un lado de las dos botellas de Champagne, y Bugs no pudo evitar el reírse por sus adentros al ver lo que el pato había llamado "desayuno", que no consistía en otra cosa más que en un par de tazas de café y pan tostado.

Geee Daff, ¿a qué se debe este desayuno gourmet? ¿acaso intentas impresionar a alguien?- sonrió con arrogancia levantándose a tomar la otra taza.

Creo que eso fue anoche, conejo-

Una media sonrisa en el rostro de Daffy y la sonrisa del conejo se esfumo.

El pato amplia aún más su sonrisa y volvió a la cama una vez más.

¿Qué pasa Bugsy? ¿sintiendo culpa por lo de anoche?- ahora era el pato el que hablaba con un tono burlón en sus palabras.

El conejo permaneció inmóvil viendo hasta ese momento el cuerpo del pato, al igual que el suyo había marcas por todas partes. Al parecer el pato no había sido el único en dedicarse a disfrutar del momento.

Cerró sus ojos un instante mientras que tomaba un poco del café, dejando que las escenas de la noche pasearan nuevamente por su cabeza. ¿Sentir culpa? No, no era precisamente eso, al menos por lo que había pasado con el pato. Si tenía que sentir culpa de algo seria de poder recordad tan pequeñas partes de todo lo que había ocurrido y de que todo se hubiese desarrollado con un alto porcentaje de alcohol en su sangre.

No, Duck… - miro hacia el pato. – Creo que podría hacerlo de nuevo…-


	19. De gala

_**In formal wear/De gala**_

_**(The Looney Tunes Show)**_

Media hora de retraso, eso era lo que llevaban. Todas esas veces que el pato había estado taladrando en su cabeza con la idea de que lo llevara a la Ópera y cuando al fin había decidido hacerlo ¿Qué era lo que hacía el pato? Se tomaba años en bajar.

Daffy!- grito por cuarta vez tras ver hacia el reloj.

Se suponía que debieron de haber salido hace media hora de la casa para buscar estacionamiento y llegar justo a tiempo para ver la obra, pero ya eran las ocho en punto, justo la hora en la que comenzaba y el pato aun no hacia los honores de bajar.

Tomo aire una vez más y se dirigió a las escaleras dispuesto a gritar el nombre del pato una vez más, pero se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar la puerta del cuarto del pato abrirse.

Bugs se cruzó de brazos y espero frente a las escaleras a que el pato hiciera acto de presencia, cosa que no llevo más que unos segundos antes de que lo viera.

No tienes por qué gritar, este tipo de cosas llevan tiempo!- replico el pato terminando de estirar su ropa.

El pato bajo las escaleras tomándose su tiempo en hacerlo y el conejo agradecía dentro de sí el que lo haya hecho porque de esa forma había tenido la oportunidad perfecta de ver el atuendo completo del pato. Un "tuxedo" en coloración blanca dejando solamente el moño, pantalón y zapatos en color negro, mientras que el saco y la camisa iban de blanco, su típico traje parecía no ser nada junto al del pato.

Ya vamos tarde!- exclamo el pato viendo hasta ese entonces la hora que marcaba su celular.

Miro hacia el conejo viendo entonces como Bugs mantenía su vista fija en su traje.

Lindo cierto?- reacomodo el moño.

Las palabras del pato hicieron al conejo reaccionar y este volvió a mirar hacia el rostro del emplumado encontrándose con una suave sonrisa arrogante curveando su pico, era más que notable que el pato era consciente de lo bien que lucía bajo aquella ropa y la sonrisa que tenía pintada le decía que sabía que él también era consciente de ello. Cerró sus labios que se habían abierto inconscientemente.

Ya es tarde! Sera un milagro si nos dejan entrar aun- logro decir ignorando la pregunta del pato.

Subieron al carro del conejo, porque a pesar de las insistencias del pato, Bugs no quería pasar la vergüenza de llegar a la ópera en aquel ostentoso carro alegórico.

¿Los boletos?- pregunto el pato recodando que se había olvidado de tomarlos.

Yo los llevo, Doc. –

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y miro hacia el conejo notando como este apartaba su mirada de el de inmediato, como si intentara evitar que se diera cuenta de lo había estado observando.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, pero al final fue el conejo quien termino por romper con la incomodidad.

Y bueno Daffy, ¿Cómo has conseguido un traje de ese tipo?- se atrevió a preguntar, sin duda alguna alguien debió de habérselo comprado, ya que el pato no tenía dinero y el no recordaba haber comprado algo como eso. Pero a quien engañaba?, se trataba de Daffy, el que tomara "prestada" su tarjeta para ir de compras no sería algo nuevo. Y no era como si fuera a replicar por que el pato hubiese hecho una compra como aquella, después de todo ese tuxedo estaba arrebatando más su atención que la misma carretera.

Oh, esta baratija. Digamos que fue un acto muy generoso de la tarjeta de Porky-

¿Por qué no me sorprende?- miro hacia el pato intentando reprenderlo, pero incluso el verlo severamente parecía imposible en esos momentos.

Fue cuestión de poco tiempo para que lograran llegar al teatro, pero como el conejo se había imaginado antes, el estacionamiento estaba completamente lleno por lo que se vieron obligados a dejar el carro en un lugar aparte, en una calle un tanto lejana del edificio. Y fue así como acabaron los dos corriendo tan rápido como podían, vestidos ambos de traje y lo único que pudo decir el pato mientras corrían fue algo referente a James Bond. Bugs termino callándolo y gritándole que se apresurara.

De forma milagrosa lograron llegar justo a tiempo, antes de que cerraran las puertas del teatro y en cuestión de minutos se encontraban dentro, con el programa de la obra en mano y con el lugar levemente alumbrado, por fortuna la obra estaba a punto de comenzar.

Con cuidado- susurro el conejo.

Permiso… lo lamento… mueva sus enormes pies señora…- iba diciendo el pato mientras que caminaba hacia los asientos indicados.

Lo siento… Perdonen…- decía Bugs caminando detrás de Daffy, disculpándose más que nada por las palabras que iba soltando su acompañante. – aquí es!-

Las manos del conejo tomaron al pato por los brazos, obligándolo a detenerse y sentarse en los lugares vacíos.

Al menos no fuimos los últimos- dijo Bugs notando otros tres asientos libres junto a ellos.

An…Anna Katarina? Anna karolina? Anna..-

Anna Karenina, Daff. Es una obra rusa…-

Rusa? ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a entender si no hablamos ruso? Amenos de que tu hables ruso, lo cual me parece absurdo-

Es una adaptación, Daffy. La obra en sí es por un autor Ruso, pero la que estamos por ver es una ópera del escrito en…-

Bun Bun!-

Bugs dio un salto al escuchar aquel sobrenombre ser gritado por todo el teatro y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia aquella conejita que se abría paso entre los asientos para llegar al que le pertenecía y justo detrás de ella venían sus dos padres.

Ay no….- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros intentado ignorar a la enérgica chica que lo saludaba desde lejos.

Es Lola- dijo Daffy mirando también hacia la chica para devolver el enérgico saludo, poniéndose de pie para poder agitar su mano con más libertad.

Que no sean sus asientos, que no sean sus asientos, que no sean sus…-

BunBun, Daffy no sabía que iban a venir- dijo la conejita sentándose en el asiento vacío junto a Bugs.

Hijo!- grito el padre de Lola apenas vio al conejo.

Hola Lola, Hola Walter…- respondió en voz baja.

Si, aquella iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

Las luces se apagaron por completo dejando como única fuente de luz los reflectores que caían sobre el escenario y el telón se elevó dando inicio con la función.

Anna katarina?- murmuro la conejita intentando leer el nombre de la Ópera.

Anna Karenina- corrigió Bugs en voz baja.

Es una obra Rusa- dijo Daffy inclinándose un poco hacia Bugs para lograr hablar con la conejita.

¿Rusa?!- Lola dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario y escucho a la soprano cantar por un momento. –Eso explica por qué no se entiende nada-

Bugs respiro hondo intentando conservar la calma, preguntándose cómo era posible que no comprendiera nada si ni siquiera estaban cantando en ruso, pero opto por quedarse en silencio.

Pero claro que la tranquilidad y la hermosura de la Ópera duro poco debido a que Daffy y Lola comenzaron a hablar de extremo a extremo de él, inclinándose hacia su cuerpo para poder conversar mejor. Definitivamente el acceder a llevar al pato a la Ópera había sido una mala idea, no solo se reía junto a la conejita en medio de todo el drama, sino que el volumen de sus voces y risas estaban comenzando a atraer la atención de los demás, y ahora todas las miradas de enojo y molestia estaban dirigidas hacia ellos.

Shhh, no dejan escuchar!- dijo una anciana volviéndose para mirar hacia Daffy y Lola (por lo mismo hacia el conejo también)

Es un país libre, no tiene ningún derecho a…-

Antes de que el pato pudiera acabar de decir la mano de Bugs cerro su pico de golpe y la otra tapo la poca de la conejita, obligándolos a callar a ambos.

Lo lamento mucho- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza.

La mujer se volteo otra vez no sin antes dedicarles una mirada de desprecio.

Están molestando a las personas, así que o guardan silencio o nos vamos de aquí, Doc. ¿entendido?-

Ambos asintieron y las manos del conejo liberaron su pico y boca.

Pero no se entiende nada…- murmuro Lola cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

Es un país libre…- murmuro Daffy imitando la acción de la conejita y Bugs no tuvo más remedio que esperar porque permanecieran en silencio por el resto de la ópera.

Los sopranos continuaron cantando junto con el resto del elenco y el sonido de la orquesta, mientras que la historia se seguía desarrollando en el escenario.

Por fin tanto el pato como la conejita se habían quedado en silencio con su atención puesta en el escenario, al parecer habían comenzado a comprender el "ruso" en el que cantaban.

Bugs miro hacia Daffy de reojo, tal vez fuera todo el drama de la historia lo que estaba haciendo que un extraño cosquilleo se hiciera presente en su cuerpo o la constante mención del amor en las letras de las canciones lo que estaban forzando a su mente a querer obligarlo a tomar la mano del pato y acercarse más a él, No lo sabía, pero su corazón estaba latiendo más rápido.

Pensando en lo ridículo que le parecían sus nervios que afloraban se hizo un espacio en el descansabrazos donde estaba recargado el brazo del pato.

Todo ese tiempo saliendo y por razones fuera de su control seguía sintiendo ese incomodo nerviosismo que por lo general desaparecía apenas pasada la segunda cita, mas sin embargo se las ingeniaba para continuar con su apariencia tranquila como si dichos nervios no existieran.

Daffy por su parte estaba atrapado en todo el problema de los amoríos, la traición, el amor y el desamor que iba acompañado de la música, cuando pudo sentir los dedos de cierto conejo acercarse a los suyos. Volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia Bugs y este lo observo también dedicándole su mirada tranquila, mas con un ligero, casi invisible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aquellos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos y el pato se preguntó si Bugs se había olvidado de la presencia de Lola que se encontraba justo junto a él. Pero no le dio tiempo de preguntar antes de que el conejo se acercara a él colocando un beso suave en la punta de su pico, haciendo que su sangre se helara.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba de regreso en el carro del conejo, la opera había terminado y ni siquiera recordaba cómo era que se habían trasladado del teatro al carro tan rápido. Pero de alguna forma habían terminado ahí y las manos de Bugs se encontraban tomándolo por los hombros mientras que sus labios jugaban con su pico en besos lentos.

Abandono la suavidad de sus labios y sin tomar conciencia de sus actos dejo que su pico paseara por el cuello del conejo, mientras que los brazos de este se reacomodaban sobre sus hombros de forma que ahora se encontraban rodeando su cuello.

Es un excelente traje- murmuro Bugs mientras que los besos que repartía el pato sobre su cuello cesaban y ahora buscaban sus labios. Jugo por unos segundos con el moño.

El tuyo tampoco está mal…- menciono Daffy paseando sus dedos por la sedosa tela del traje de tres piezas del conejo.

Un beso húmedo y los labios de Bugs lo abandonaron para hablar contra la mejilla de Daffy.

Tenemos que ir a casa, Doc. Es tarde…-

Eso fue lo único que alcanzo a formar antes de que sus labios capturaran el pico del pato una vez más. Y Bugs mismo se impresiono de que el cosquilleo en el no cesara y que de alguna forma se sintiera tan insatisfecho, como si quisiera ir un poco más allá, tal vez… deshacerse del hermoso tuxedo del pato para que pudiera recorrer la suavidad de sus plumas…

Dicho pensamiento floto por su mente mientras que sentía la lengua de Daffy frotarse contra la suya lanzando ondas de calor por su cuerpo, pero no fue hasta que un pequeño jadeo de protesta salió del pato mientras que sus manos se deshacían del moño y desabrochaban el saco de este, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y haciendo.

Hora de ir a casa entonces- dijo esto poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Daffy para apartarlo de si, rompiendo bruscamente con el beso.

Daffy miro con impresión al conejo que ahora lucía un tanto alterado, pero no cuestiono nada, solo lo vio poner el carro en marcha y manejar de regreso a la casa.


	20. Bailando

_**Dancing/Bailando**_

_**(Looney Tunes Clasicos)**_

Su cara de fastidio decía fácilmente lo absurdo que le parecía el que tuviese que estar ahí. Miraba a Daffy y a Sylvestre discutir estando parados sobre la duela. Se encontraban en un pequeño salón para bailar, pero ¿Qué hacían ahí precisamente? Su presencia era culpa de Daffy, quien lo había arrastrado consigo una vez más.

Vamos Doc. A este paso no estará listo para la cita. ¿podrían acabar de una vez?-

Estas cosas son de tiempo orejudo. Claro que una persona sin talento para el baile como tú no sabe nada de lo que significa el arte del baile.- dijo el pato sintiéndose superior al conejo.

No hizo más que rodar los ojos y mirar por unos segundos hacia otra parte para después acabar clavando sus ojos en Daffy nuevamente. El pato llevaba puesto un traje para baile, zapatos de tap y un sombrero que acabo quitándose y dejándolo en el piso; lucia muy bien, no iba a negar que el no observar como aquel traje le entallaba a la perfección era casi un reto imposible.

No puedo creerlo, coopera un poco ¿quieres?- le grito nuevamente a Sylvestre.

El gato que poseía las mismas deficiencias del habla que el pato, había buscado su ayuda por que sabia que el pato de plumaje oscuro poseía unos increíbles dotes para el baile y cosas de ese tipo y era lo que el necesitaba en esos instantes. Estaba a punto de tener una cita con cierto zorrillo, mañana en la noche y habían quedado el salir a bailar, solo que no había pensado en el pequeño problema que existía ante el hecho de que fueran a bailar; él no sabía bailar.

No era algo que requiriera saber, la mayoría de los papeles que le daban los Warners eran para perseguir al pequeño canario que nunca en su vida podría atrapar y los otros que tenía eran para ser el villano, así que el hecho de tener que bailar no era algo que se encontrara dentro de sus libretos. Mas sin embargo Daffy y Bugs tenían varios papeles en los cuales se habían visto obligados a bailar, como era el caso de la típica escena en la cual Daffy hacia muchos movimientos de baile complicados y todo para no recibir mas que un sepulcral silencio por parte de la audiencia, mientras que Bugs hacia unos sencillos pasos y se llevaba todos los aplausos.

En un principio pensó en pedirle al conejo que le enseñase a bailar, pero había dos cosas que se lo impedían: la primera era que Daffy no le hubiese perdonado dicha traición y la segunda era que su relación con Bugs no era tan amistosa como para que esta le permitiese el pedirle un favor de ese tipo, aun que por alguna razón sabia que el conejo no se habría negado en ayudarle. Pero la verdad es que se había sorprendido muchísimo cuando vio llegar al pato acompañado del conejo.

Y ahora bien se preguntaba nuevamente mientras intentaba seguirle el ritmo al emplumado ¿Qué eran ellos realmente? Sabía que llevaban años trabajando juntos, que eran los más famosos de todos los looney y que por lo tanto eran como sus cabecillas, también sabias que eran amigos y que a pesar de ese extraño trato de odio, protección y respeto mutuo, había algo que latía en ambos, como si se gustaran. Ahora que lo pensaba eso explicaría muchas cosas, como la razón por la cual no parecía simpatizarle mucho al conejo.

Vamos ahora practicaremos así- le indico Daffy tomando la mano de Sylvestre y colocando su otra mano en la cintura del gato, para después decirle que pusiera su mano libre en su hombro.

Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del emplumado, rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Bugs. El conejo permanecía con sus manos detrás de su nuca, sentado relajadamente en la silla, mirándolos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Muchas veces se había preguntado lo que hay detrás de esa cara de suma tranquilidad y confianza, hasta cierto punto le parecía un tanto sospechoso.

¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-

El grito de Daffy basto para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

El pato estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que poseía, estaba feliz de que Sylvestre le pidiese ayuda en este tipo de cosas, ya que le gustaba buscar la manera de demostrar sus buenos talentos en el baile, pero no se esperaba que el gato fuese tan torpe y patético para bailar. Respiro hondo intentando calmar sus nervios.

Yo dirigiré para que aprendas como se hace y después te dejare hacerlo.- índico dándole una señal al conejo de que dejara sonar la música.

Bugs hecho andar el tocadiscos y la melodía alegre, tranquila y hasta un tanto romántica abarco el lugar de inmediato, y después empezaron a bailar. Volvió a su lugar sin apartar su mirada del par de animales con pelaje oscuro que se encontraban intentando bailar. Soltó una pequeña risa al escuchar a Daffy quejarse por que el gato le había pisado.

Cállate- le grito el emplumado al escucharlo reír y después volvió su mirada hacia el gato nuevamente.

No podía decir que se encontraba muy cómodo contemplando aquello, ya que después de todo un sentimiento de celos había invadido su cuerpo al escuchar al pato decir que iba a darle clases privadas de baile a Sylvestre. Sabía que el pato mantenía una buena relación con el gato, ya que sus personalidades eran un tanto parecidas. Los dos tenían dificultades para hablar, los dos hacían papeles en los que tenían que actuar de amargados, tontos y malos, y mas que nada lo que más compartían era el hecho de que tenían que vivir tras la sombra de sus amigos más cercanos, quienes se encargaban de opacarlos a cada momento.

Su sonrisa se apagó un poco ante el pensamiento y enfoco solamente su mirada en el pato o mejor dicho su pato. Hacia poco que habían comenzado a salir en secreto, no podían decírselo a nadie por el hecho de que una persona inadecuada terminase escuchándolo y acabase diciéndoselo a la prensa. Aquello seria el derrumbe para la carrera de ambos.

Se trato de acomodar en la silla nuevamente pero no podía ponerse cómodo, no viendo como el baile se volvía lento y Daffy le hablaba al oído. Miro los dedos del pato que se movían al compas de la música mientras que su mano permeancia aferrada a la cintura del gato, quien ahora poseía un notorio sonrojo en su rostro. Trago saliva con dificultad.

Pero fue entonces cuando otro pisotón en el pie de Daffy hizo que este se diese por vencido, soltando de manera brusca al gato, saltando de un lado para otro en un solo pie.

Terminare con las patas mas planas de lo que ya las tengo- replico molesto.

Lo lamento mucho, no quise…- trato de excusarse.

No olvídalo, no importa.- dijo aguantándose el dolor. – será mejor que mires como lo hago con Bugs y después lo intentamos otra vez.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre y detuvo la música por un momento.

Olvídalo Duck. Dijiste que solo tendría que mirar, además de que estoy algo cansado y tengo un libro que terminar en casa…- se dirigió a la puerta

Estaba bien, ¡Sylvestre nos quedaremos a bailar aquí toda la noche si es necesario!.- dijo con un tono mandón, gritándole al gato.

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras del pato, lo miro de reojo viendo como se ponían en posición nuevamente y como el sonrojo del rostro del gato volvía rápidamente. ¿Quedarse a bailar toda la noche? ¿Ellos dos solos? No era que Bugs no tuviese confianza en la fidelidad de Daffy, pero no estaba dispuesto a ponerla aprueba de esa manera.

Naaa…. ¿Qué tengo que hacer, Doc?- se acercó a ambos.

¿Qué no te ibas a ir?- dijo Daffy con un ligero tono burlón en sus palabras.

No me sentiría a gusto dejándolos desvelarse aquí solos…- dijo resaltando inconscientemente la ultima palabra.

Daffy sonrió sintiéndose victorioso al descubrir las verdaderas razones de por que el conejo había optado por acompañarlo, estaba claro que no era para ayudarle, sino para cuidar que nada sucediera entre aquel gato y el.

Muy bien, pon atención para que imites todo lo que hago cuando bailemos.- indico volviéndose a Sylvestre quien solo asintió.

Bugs se quedo de pie frente a Daffy, mientras que este lo tomaba de la mano y se ponían en posición para bailar, no pudo evitar el escalofrió que le corrió por cada parte de su cuerpo al sentir la mano del pato deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura donde se coloco con delicadeza pero de manera firme. Trago saliva y por un momento deseo que se encontraran solos para poder disfrutar mas aquel momento, pero tan pronto como comenzaba a sentirse cómodo, la presencia del gato se hizo notar.

¿ya pongo la música?- pregunto inocente acercándose a Daffy.

No, sin música- ordeno su emplumado maestro –ahora, observa.-

Fueron moviendo sus pies marcando los pasos y los movimientos, aquello era mas sencillo estando bailando con el conejo, después de todo este también era un buen bailarín (no tan bueno como el claro), pero al menos era capaz de moverse sin pisarlo cada dos pasos.

Daffy le explicaba cada uno de los pasos, contando en voz alta los tiempos. "uno, dos, tres, vuelta…, uno dos, uno dos". Bugs por otro lado observaba al pato con una sonrisa, divertido del hecho de que el pato era un poco más pequeño que él y aun así intentaba dirigirlo como si se tratara de una chica. De hecho ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, nunca antes había bailado con el pato de esa forma.

Vez, no es tan complicado…- dijo el pato sin apartar su mirada del gato. – solo tienes que seguir la música.- hizo la señal para que Sylvestre volviera a encender el tocadiscos y la melodía volvió a dejarse escuchar por todo el lugar.

Sylvestre pudo ver como el agarre del pato se volvió más firme y sus movimientos más fluidos, haciendo que los pasos del conejo se alinearan aún mejor con los de él, dirigiéndolo con facilidad.

Nada mal para alguien de patas tan planas y largas- dijo Bugs con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Cállate, conejo.- menciono con molestia.

Es un cumplido, Daff.- murmuro dejando que sus labios rozaran contra la mejilla del pato. – solo deberías de decir "gracias"-

Para ti un cumplido es igual a un insulto ¿De qué tendría que agradecerte?- replico apartando su mejilla.

Bugs se limitó a sonreír mientras veía el calor del pato hacerse presente en su rostro, y aprovechando el cambio en el ritmo de la música dejo que sus manos se recargaran en el pecho del pato y su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Esto no es un baile lento, Conejo!- elevo su voz con enojo mirando hacia Sylvestre de reojo, notando la impresión en el rostro del gato.

A mí me parece que sí, pero si te incomoda tanto entonces podemos cambiar de papeles- un guiño lanzando hacia el pato y coloco las manos de este en su pecho y dejo que sus brazos rodearan la cintura del emplumado.

¿Qué demoni…?- intento apartarse del conejo, pero este acabo por reforzar su agarre, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran aún más.

Esto es un baile lento, Sylvestre- sonrió burlonamente sin apartar su mirada del pato. – Como vez es más fácil y más… romántico- dijo esto último en un tono suave y profundo.

El pato frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, pero al menos había dejado de forcejear, cosa que el conejo vio como luz verde para continuar con su jugueteo.

Solo tienes que acercarte bien- podia sentir la resistencia en las manos de Daffy que insistían en dejar cierto espacio entre ellos. – y entonces si tienes suerte…-

Daffy vio al conejo acercas sus labios a su pico y rápidamente una alarma de alerta se lanzó en él, esa no era la forma que había planeado para que Sylvestre se enterara (ni siquiera lo tenía contemplado).

Tal vez puedas robar un beso…- menciono esto en forma de susurro dejando que sus labios se rozaran.

Creo que todos entendimos, Orejón ¿no es cierto? Entendido! Completamente- dijo Daffy apartando al conejo de un solo empujón antes de que este pudiera besarlo correctamente.

Sylvestre no hizo más que asentir con su cabeza con nerviosismo cuando el pato volvió su mirada hacia él, al parecer eso respondía a las preguntas que tenía sobre la relación que esos dos mantenían, aun que tratándose de Bugs aun había la posibilidad de que solo se tratara de una broma como los besos que solía darle a Elmer o a Sam. Pero esta posibilidad se vio descartada al ver como el conejo formaba una caricia con su nariz en la mejilla del pato para después plantar un beso suave sobre esta.

Esto no significa nada! El… no … yo no…- tartamudeo Daffy intentando explicarle al gato que yacía sonrojado y confundido por dicha demostración afectuosa por parte del conejo.

No le creas, Doc.- dijo Bugs acercándose a Sylvestre. – Se puede ver lo irresistible que soy para el-

¿Qué?!- replico el pato apenas escucho aquellas palabras. - ¿Irresistible?-

El gato se limitó a mirar como el pato y el conejo empezaban a discutir, Bugs permaneciendo con una expresión inmutable mientras que Daffy le gritaba.

Fue entonces cuando opto por brindarle su ayuda al pato, después de todo Daffy había aceptado ayudarle sin pedir nada a cambio (o al menos nada que él le pudiera dar realmente, como esos millones de pesos que había pedido) Acercándose al emplumado, tomo la mano de este apartándolo del conejo haciendo que la discusión entre ambos parara.

Creo que ya comprendí como se hace- era posible que el conejo acabara por convencer a los Warner de que lo botaran por esto, pero por lo menos no tendría ningún favor que deberle al pato. – Es así ¿cierto?-

El gato coloco sus manos en la cintura del emplumado acercándolo a él para después plantar un beso sobre la mejilla de este.

Si?- volvió a preguntar ahora viendo con seriedad hacia el pato.

Eeh… si- tartamudeo Daffy.

Parece que ya entendiste como se hace- Dijo Bugs poniéndose en medio del gato y el pato, deshaciendo el agarre. – entonces creo que nos podemos ir, Nos vemos, Doc- tomo al pato de la muñeca para disponerse a salir del lugar con él.

Espera! Aun me falta enseñarle como…- No alcanzo a decir el pato antes de que el conejo acabara por obligar a salir.


	21. Horneando?

_**Cooking/baking/Hornando**_

_**(Looney Tunes Clasicos)**_

**Maldición! No vuelvo a escuchar a la empalagosamente romántica de Taylor así que no! No me recomienden canciones de ella para inspirarme porque me dan ganas de arruinar la bella felicidad que les llego a poner, pero acabo escribiendo cosas tan dulces como estas! Asdajkl DAMN**

**-0000000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000-0 00000000000000000-0000000000000-000000000000000000 000-0000000000000000-00000000—0000000000-000-00000 00000000-0000000000000000000000-000000000000000000 000-00000000**

El aroma a perfume caro y flores estaba esparcido por todo el lugar, y lo supo… supo que nuevamente se había quedado dormido en aquella casa y que cierto zorrillo se las había ingeniado para llevarlo al cuarto.

Aire cálido contra su cuello moviendo ligeramente su pelaje y su oreja se movió un poco al sentir labios acercase a esta.

Arriba, Petit Chaton~-

Esas palabras dulces, el aire cálido de su respiración y manos moviéndose por su pelaje de forma tan lenta que causaban un cosquilleo.

Le soleil ha salido ya-

Dedos traviesos formando círculos en su pecho y sintió la nariz del zorrillo dar un pequeño golpe contra la suya.

Se hará tarde y tenemos cosas que comprar…-

No, aún era demasiado temprano para levantarse o tal vez eran esas gruesas cortinas que omitían la intromisión de la luz solar.

Parece que alguien quiere que lo obligue a levantarse…-

Sintió la cama moverse y su cuerpo ser movido con delicadeza quedando boca arriba para después sentir el cuerpo del zorrillo ponerse sobre él. Fue hasta ese momento cuando abrió sus ojos encontrándose con la expresión tranquila en el rostro del zorrillo.

Oh, ahí están esas "pierres précieuses" verdes. Bon jour mon Petit Chaton-

Bon jour… - logro murmurar tras haber aclarado su garganta.

De forma tímida dejo que su mano paseara por el pelo de la cabeza del zorrillo, sacudiendo un poco aquel flequillo sedoso y vio al francés cerrar sus ojos mientras que una sonrisa más amplia se plasmaba en su rostro. Tomando un poco de valor se irguió para colocar un beso en la nariz del zorrillo y uno más sobre sus labios.

Tan rápido como se alejó de esos labios, el zorrillo volvió a acercase, asegurándose de que sus brazos rodearan el cuello del gato.

Sintió los labios de Pepe juguetear con el inferior suyo y un escalofrío paso por su espina dorsal.

¿Qué no tenemos que ir de compras?- pregunto intentando que el beso se detuviera antes de que se desencadenara algo más.

Creo que puede esperar-

Una sonrisa por parte del francés y supo de inmediato que sería difícil que tan siquiera salieran de la cama ahora.

**-000000-0000000-000000-00000-00000-0000-00000-0000 -0000-00000-00000-0000-00000—000-000**

No, no pienso hacerlo!- replico Daffy lanzando el libro de cocina lejos de él.

Pe..pe..pero Daffy, te…te..tenemos que pre..pre..preparar un pa…pa..pastel para el- Dijo Porky recogiendo el libro del suelo.

No somos los únicos Looneys del estudio! Que los demás lo hagan!- se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y permitió que su cabeza descansara sobre la palma de sus manos.

No hay que perder nuestras esperanzas, Duck. Podemos hacer esto solo necesitamos de una pequeña ayuda, eso es todo.- dijo el conejo volviendo su mirada hacia el pastel que habían intentado hacer. Este era un desastre, no tenía ni siquiera una forma clara y el sabor era tan extraño que causaba una revoltura de estómago el probarlo tan siquiera un poco. – O, tal vez mucha ayuda.-

Ti…ti…ti..tiene que ha..ha…haber alguien que pu…pu…pueda ha..ha…hacer u..u..un buen pa..pa..pastel- tartamudeo Porky sentándose junto al pato.

Bugs miro hacia los ingredientes y después tomo el libro de cocina, preguntándose a sí mismo que era lo que habían hecho mal. Habían seguido todos los pasos descritos en el libro, mas sin embargo el pastel no había quedado ni cercas a lo que estaba descrito.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante intentando pensar en una solución, mientras que podia escuchar al pato discutir con el optimismo del cerdito. Alguien de los Looney tenía que ser capaz de ayudarles…

Lo tengo!- exclamo volviendo su mirada el pato. – Daff, necesitare tu celular por un segundo…-

¿eh? ¿Para qué quieres mi…?- no alcanzo a terminar cuando Bugs arrebato el celular de sus manos.

Porky y Daffy intercambiaron miradas y observaron al conejo buscar algo en el celular para después hacer una llamada.

Bugs escucho el timbreo y tras escuchar el tercero este se detuvo indicando que alguien había respondido.

Hol..a- una voz entrecortada respondía desde el otro lado de la línea.

Sylvestre! Viejo amigo, sería posible que habláramos con Granny por un momento-

El pato volvió su mirada hacia el conejo ahora con una sonrisa bien plasmada. Si había un Looney que fuera capaz de ayudarlos a hacer un pastel estaba claro que sería Granny, la mujer se había pasado gran parte de su vida horneando para ellos mientras los cuidaba y si el pato no recordaba mal, sus pasteles eran sin duda alguna de los mejores.

Dile que la necesitamos! Dile que venga! Dile que…- grito el pato poniéndose de pie para acercarse al conejo.

Bugs acerco más su oreja al celular, intentando ignorar las palabras del pato.

Eh… bueno, no creo que pueda hacerlo… ahora- vacilo Sylvestre.

Solo será por un segundo, Doc. Nosotros queremos que…-

Ni siquiera logro terminar su oración cuando pudo escuchar aquella voz francesa gritando el sobrenombre del gato a todo pulmón.

Petit Chaton! Listo para irnos aun paseo del amour?!-

El conejo escucho un suspiro y después un pequeño grito por parte del gato acompañado por una risa de Pepe, llevando a lo que sonó la caída del celular del minino.

**-0000000000000000000-0000000000-0000000000-0000000 0000000-0- Pepe y Sylvestre Pov**

El zorrillo dejo escapar una risa al ver al gato en el piso y estirando su brazo, le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Había tomado por sorpresa a su "Petit Chaton" con uno de sus intentos de abrazarlo y el gato había terminado tropezándose con su propia cola acabando por caer al piso.

Lo lamento Mon Pe…- una mano cayo brusca sobre su boca haciéndolo callar.

No Bugs no estoy con ella ahora- menciono el gato tomando su celular del piso ahora con un ceño fruncido mirando amenazador hacia el zorrillo.

Eeeh… ¿Llame en un mal momento, Doc?-

Sylvestre podia escuchar la burla en las palabras del conejo y sabía que era demasiado tarde para intentar ocultarle que se encontraba con el Zorrillo, bueno, había sido demasiado tarde desde el momento en que a Pepe se le había ocurrido gritar su apodo por toda la casa.

Oh, es Monsieur Lapin!- dijo el zorrillo logrando apartar la pata del gato de su boca.

Y antes de que el minino pudiera evitarlo, Pepe se encontraba con el celular en su mano.

Salut Monsieur Lapin!- menciono apenas tuvo el celular en sus manos.

No, Pepe… dame el…- un beso sobre sus labios y fue suficiente para cortar sus intentos de recuperar su celular.

Eh? Pero si yo puedo ayudarle, Monsieur- aparto sus labios de Sylvestre sin dejar de escuchar lo que el conejo le decía desde la otra línea. – Oh, no es por presumir Monsieur, pero fui uno de los mejores panaderos de todo Paris-

¿Qué?!- esbozo el gato para tan solo recibir una mirada traviesa por parte del zorrillo.

Oui Monsieur, vamos para allá- fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar el celular. – Nos necesitan Petit Chaton!-

No! Que se las arreglen ellos solos, no pienso..-

Los ojos grandes de Pepe miraron directo a los del gato, con esa forma triste que solían tomar cada vez que el zorrillo quería sacarle algo, y lo siguiente que supo fue que termino accediendo y ahora iba camino a la casa del conejo.

Apenas y entraron cuando fueron recibidos por la mala cara del pato y la expresión tranquila de Bugs acompañada por la amplia sonrisa por parte del cerdito.

Esa no era precisamente la forma en la que había pensado pasar su día libre con el Zorrillo, pero al menos estaba teniendo la oportunidad de burlarse de Daffy que intentaba ayudar al zorrillo mezclando los ingredientes que este había puesto en un tazón.

Aunque al final Sylvestre tuvo que apartar su mirada del pato, debido a la llegada del conejo quien con la intención de ayudar al "Canard" se había puesto detrás de este dejando que su mano se colocara sobre la del emplumado para enseñarle como debía de mezclar, pero todo había acabado con Bugs apartando un poco de aquella dulce mezcla de los dedos del pato, usando su lengua para hacerlo.

¿podemos irnos ya?- pregunto buscando rápidamente al zorrillo que se encontraba con Porky consiguiendo unos ingredientes más en el refrigerador del conejo.

El que el conejo y pato estuvieran jugueteando entre ellos mientras "ayudaban" tan solo hacia las cosas aún peores y ahora lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

Eh, Pero porque Petit Chaton?-

Vio al cerdito reírse en cuanto el zorrillo soltó el adorable apodo.

Hey Petit Chaton!-

Escucho por detrás de él y por la voz sabía que se trataba del pato.

Vio a Pepe esbozar una sonrisa al mirar por encima de su hombro logrando ver al pato que se encontraba detrás.

Vamos, voltea Petit Chaton~- volvió a decir el pato intentando imitar la voz del zorrillo.

Rodo sus ojos y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a escuchar cualquier tontería que el pato estuviera por decirle, pero en vez de eso acabo por recibir una buena cantidad de la mezcla del pastel sobre su rostro y como si eso no fuera poco el pato coloco chipas de chocolate sobre él.

Servido tu pastel, Doc- dijo Bugs sonriendo mientras que el pato y el cerdito se reían del gato.

Daffy, Voy a…- no logro terminar cuando las manos de Pepe tomaron su rostro haciendo que se inclinara hacia él.

El zorrillo se limitó a sonreír para después besar al gato, quitando un poco de la mezcla dulce de sus labios.

Mi sucrerie Chaton- Susurro Pepe en su oído.

**-'000000-00000-00000-00000-0000-00000-0000000-0000 000000000000000000000000000-0000000-000000000-0000 0**

**Waaaa habia iniciando esto tan inspirada y ahora llalalalalala perdón por terminarlo así de cortado, pero la inspiración se fue u.u me esforzare para el otro X**


	22. Compitiendo

_**In battle, side-by-side/Compitiendo Juntos**_

_**(Looney Tunes Clasicos)**_

_**Sé que el título en ingles se refiere a algo distinto, pero lamento no poder pensar en una forma de ponerlos en una batalla.**_

_**Así que decidí ponerlos mejor en una competencia…**_

_**Advierto que hay crossover en este, espero que les agrade tan siquiera hehehe**_

_**Gracias por los reviews! Y por seguir leyendo! **_

_**-0000-0000-00000-0000-0000-000000-000000-00000-000 00-0000-0000-0000-000-0000—0000-0000-000-00**_

Sudor en sus manos y el traje comenzaba a sentirse incómodamente sofocante.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el conejo, se veía tan tranquilo permaneciendo confiado como siempre, sentando mientras leía un libro ignorando por completo la razón por la cual estaban ahí.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!-

Todo va a salir bien, Daff- respondió sin siquiera molestarse en mirar al pato.

¿"Todo va a salir bien"?, ¿"todo va a salir bien"? Estas bromeando?! Nada va a salir bien ¿Qué tal si…?-

Daffy, tienes que calmarte y confiar en que lo haremos bien- levanto su mirada del libro viendo ahora al pato que caminaba de un lado a otro frente a él. – gee, Daff es solo una competencia, todo va a estar bien-

¡¿"solo una competencia"?!- se detuvo en seco. – creo que has olvidado contra quienes competimos, dientón.-

Vamos, no puedes decirme que les tienes tanto miedo-

El pato se ahorró su respuesta y solo se dispuso a seguir caminando de un lado a otro pensando en la secuencia que iban a presentar. Era posible que el conejo tuviera razón, era posible que "todo saliera bien", además de que se trataba de ellos dos, no era como si estuviera ahí metido con un Looney principiante o algo parecido.

"_Cinco Minutos, todos listos en cinco minutos comenzamos"—_ se escuchó por todo el camerino y el resto del lugar.

Cinco minutos… aún podemos salir corriendo de aquí! Las puertas de atrás no tienen guardias, nos podemos disfrazar y…-

Por lo general las cosas no eran así. Con todos esos años presentándose en teatros, haciendo grabaciones, haciéndola de anfitrión, de cómico, etc. no era posible que los nervios lo siguieran tomando de esa manera. Pero esta vez era distinto, esta no era una presentación normal, no, aquella era la competencia por ganarse el reconocimiento a "Talento Cartoon . Una de las dos únicas competencias que se presentaban cada cuatro años en la que competían todos los estudios que tuvieran bajo su manto un grupo de animación (principalmente de caricaturas), solo podían participar dos personajes por estudio y sin duda era uno de los reconocimientos más anhelados por los estudios.

Y ahora bien, el Warner había decidido poner su confianza en ellos, otra vez.

Les habían dado un par de semanas para que se prepararan, para que planearan la mejor presentación que pudieran realizar. Todo abarcando los puntos requeridos, que eran, comedia, valores, arte y principalmente entretenimiento, tenían que montar un espectáculo que tomara la atención del público y de los jueces por solo diez minutos, no mas no menos.

Un golpeteo en la puerta y Daffy sintió como los colores se le iban.

Esta abierto!- grito Bugs sin moverse de su lugar.

La puerta se abrió un poco y por esa abertura se asomó cierto personaje reconocido por prácticamente cualquier persona del mundo.

Oh, espero no haberlos interrumpido, ha ha- menciono Mickey con una sonrisa tímida.

Para nada, Doc.- dijo Bugs poniéndose de pie al ver de quien se trataba y sin dudarlo abrió la puerta por completo dejando que el ratón se adentrara. – Es una agradable sorpresa el tenerte por aquí- una sonrisa de su parte y noto como el famoso ratón se mostraba más tranquilo.

Ha ha, solo veníamos a desearles suerte- estiro su mano hacia el conejo.

"¿veníamos?"- murmuro Daffy para después ver a Donald adentrarse en el camerino, con su típica mirada de desprecio.

Si, una vez más tendrían que competir contra el famoso ratón y pato, del lleno de magia y sueños estudio Disney.

Eeh Gracias, Doc. Suerte para ustedes también- estrecho la mano de Mickey e intento no reírse por lo pequeña que le parecía.

Que el mejor equipo gane- dijo Donald con su extraño y prácticamente inentendible tono de voz.

Disculpa, Duck?- pregunto Bugs mirando al pato de reojo.

Geee, Donald creí que para estas alturas habrías aprendido a hablar correctamente- dijo Daffy pisándose la lengua mientras se acercaba al pato.

Una mirada de enfurecimiento por parte del emplumado blanco y Mickey reacciono de inmediato tomando a Donald por los hombros antes de que algo parecido a la competencia de hace doce años, ocurriera otra vez. La rivalidad entre los dos patos podia llegar más allá de lo cualquier podría imaginarse.

Creo que mejor nos vamos, ha ha- obligo a Donald a salir del camerino, mientras que Bugs daba un paso frente a Daffy, evitando que el pato fuera a hacer alguna tontería, aunque siendo sinceros era Donald quien comenzaba con la violencia la gran mayoría de las veces.

Nos vemos luego, Doc-

La puerta se cerró y ambos lograron escuchar los gritos por parte de Donald mientras que se alejaban de la puerta de su camerino.

"_Dos minutos, dos minutos antes de comenzar. Todos los equipos deben de estar listos con sus todo lo que usaran en sus presentaciones, no está permitido el uso de un ayudante externo a los competidores"-_

Hasta sus trajes parecen ser mejor que los nuestros!- replico el pato sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. - ¿Qué era eso? Seda traída desde alguno de esos lugares pomposos de Europa o…- dijo el pato refiriéndose al traje que llevaban los de Disney.

Bugs se limitó a soltar un poco de aire por su boca, el pato no era el único que se ponía nervioso en aquellas competencias, aunque fingiera que no, los nervios solían carcomerlo a el también, solo que sabía que no podia dejar que estos se reflejar. El pato siempre necesitaría verlo tranquilo y seguro, de lo contrario sabía que Daffy podría desconcentrarse y cometer algún error o peor aún, podría congelarse frente a todas esas miles de personas. Claro que para él la competencia no significaba absolutamente nada, era absurdo el que los pusieran a competir sabiendo que cada caricatura tenía su propio estilo y especialidad. Un ejemplo era la diferencia entre los de Disney y ellos, aquellas caricaturas siempre tendrían una perfección inigualable en lo que abarcaba los aspectos artísticos, mientras que ellos eran perfectos en la comedia.

Abrirán Tom y Jerry, seguidos de ellos vamos nosotros, después los de Hanna-Barbera, los demás y hasta el final cierra el Ratón y el Pato mágicos. - dijo Bugs saliendo del camerino junto a Daffy.

Eso quiere decir que aún tenemos diez minutos extras para escapar!- menciono el pato volviendo su mirada de emoción al conejo.

No, Daffy. Quiere decir que tienes cinco minutos para olvidarte de todo y que salgamos a dar lo mejor que tengamos- coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del pato. – solo relájate, lo hemos hecho antes, además, no es como si fuera a dejarte solo, Daff. Estamos juntos en esto-

El pato permaneció con su mirada puesta en los ojos grises del conejo por un momento dejando que aquellas palabras y la confianza que Bugs reflejaba en su mirada, se encargaran de deshacerse de su nerviosismo.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba detrás del telón, Tom y Jerry habían acabado ya, y era su turno ahora.

¿listo, Daff?- pregunto Bugs por última vez terminando de acomodar sus guantes.

Por supuesto que sí, conejo tonto- dijo esto con un tono molesto, pero al final termino por mostrar una media sonrisa hacia Bugs recibiendo de vuelta un guiño por parte de este.

El telón se levantó dejando que las luces del escenario los iluminaran a ambos y ya no había nervios que hicieran sus manos sudar, ni que revolvieran su estómago. Era como si nunca se hubieran encontrado ahí y lo único que importaba ahora era el show que estaban por montar.

Fue así como iniciaron lo que habían estado preparando y practicando con tanta dedicación, una perfecta combinación de una típica persecución semejante a la que el conejo había llevado a cabo en "Rabbit of Seville", una serie de trucos de magia como los de "Show Biz Bugs" un tanto más de comedia propia de "Duck Amuck". El conejo como "bueno" y pato como el despiadado rival que intentaba demostrar que era sencillamente mejor que el conejo. Pero como de costumbre todos sus intentos acababan con el casi cayendo al suelo por los golpes, la dinamita, los yunques y costales de arena que le caían encima. Mas sin embargo valía la pena, cada simple golpe, cada quedada en ridículo cuando sus trucos no funcionaban y el conejo salía bailando ileso con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, valían la pena, cuando escuchaba aquellas carcajadas ser soltadas tan abiertamente, las escuchaba y era como energía para continuar con lo que había iniciado, le indicaban que las cosas estaban yendo a la perfección.

Diálogos inteligentes y que sacaban carcajadas limpias del publico mientras que reñía con el conejo para acabar con su típico "Eres despreciable".

Y en menos de ocho minutos habían logrado abarcar la mayoría de los puntos requeridos y ahora lo único que faltaba era la demostración artística, para la cual el conejo se dispuso a tocar el piano mientras que controlaba por medio de" hipnotismo" al pato haciendo que este bailara al sonar de la complicada melodía que tocaba el conejo.

Era posible que los de Disney fueran capaces de tocar perfectamente y hacer que kilos de encanto llegaran hasta la audiencia, pero ellos podían "matar varios pájaros de un tiro" y no solo demostrar su talento tanto para la música como para el baile, sino que podían hacerlos reír a través de ello sin siquiera molestarse en cantar una silaba.

Diez minutos después y una oleada de aplausos acompañados de risas se dejaba caer sobre ambos mientras que Bugs hacia una reverencia y salía arrastrando al pato que a pesar de su apariencia quemada y demacrada iba gritando "Whoo-hoo" como loco con una sonrisa alocada pintada en su rostro.

El telón se volvió a cerrar y a pesar de ello se seguían escuchando algunas risas.

Lo logramos, Duck! Una vez más acabamos con esto! Nada más escúchalos reír- dijo Bugs asomándose un poco por el telón para ver hacia la audiencia.

Daffy respiro hondo un par de veces logrando retomar el aliento y se acercó al conejo para ver al igual que este hacia su público. Si, todas esas caras felices eran lo que hacía que valiera la pena….

**-00000-00000-00000-00000-00000-00000-000000-00000- 00000-0000-0000000-00000-000000-0000000-000000—**

Eeeh… no tiene mayor importancia, Duck. Lo que cuenta es que dimos lo mejor de nosotros-

Pero segundo lugar?! Lo hicimos cientos de veces mejor que ellos y hasta perdí muchas de mis plumas y todo para un minúsculo reconocimiento de haber sacado el segundo lugar!- Replico Daffy mirando hacia el trofeo cristalino que yacía en sus manos.

Los comentarios fueron realmente buenos y estuvimos a solo dos puntos de ganar- dijo Bugs buscando calmar el enojo del pato, no era como si el no estuviera disgustado también, sabía que la rutina de los de Hanna-Barbera habían tenido unas cuantas deficiencias pero aun así habían logrado cautivar al público por encima de ellos.

Una mano sobre el hombro del conejo y este volvió su mirada hacia atrás, logrando ver al ratón que venía trayendo arrastras a un Donald que iba gritando de maldiciones mientras sostenían su reconocimiento de tercer lugar. Al menos habían logrado estar por encima de ellos esta vez.

Felicidades, Bugs ha-ha- dijo Mickey mostrando una sonrisa amigable.

Igualmente, Doc.-

Algún día iba a poder acostumbrarse a la personalidad amigable del ratón, pero por ahora el que sonriera de esa forma solo le traía la sensación de que acabaría por dejarle caer un piano encima si se descuidaba, cosa imposible pues se trataba de Mickey Mouse, no cualquier otro Cartoon o Looney acostumbrado a jugar bromas de ese tipo.

Hey Tom!- grito Daffy ignorando por completo la presencia del ratón y el pato que se habían acercado, prefiriendo enfocar su atención en Tom y Jerry que iban ambos con un ceño fruncido y notablemente agotados. –Felicidades por… espera un segundo… Había olvidado que no habían ganado nada!-dijo esto para después echarse a reír burlándose de ellos.

Una risa más se unió a la de Daffy mientras que veía como Tom se remangaba las mangas de su traje dispuesto a acercarse y darle su merecido al "simpático" pato.

Y tú de que te ríes pato de cuarta?- menciono volviendo su mirada a Donald, quien reía al igual que él.

¿Qué?- replico Donald y hubiera salido corriendo a arreglar sus diferencias con Daffy de no haber sido por la intervención de Mickey, quien lo tomo rápidamente por la muñeca.

Hey, Tom!- volvió a gritar el pato pero antes de que lograda decir otra palabra, el conejo termino por cerrar su pico a la fuerza.

Daffy! Piensas hacer que nos corran cierto?- dijo sin apartar sus manos del pico del pato. – Lo lamento, Doc- se disculpó con el ratón.

Ha-ha, no hay problema Bugs- menciono Mickey aun conteniendo a Donald quien no dejaba de gritarle que lo soltara.

El conejo miro hacia Tom notando entonces como el gato de pelaje gris se acercaba a ellos en compañía de Jerry y rápidamente volvió su mirada de reprensión hacia Daffy quien se limitó a sonreír inocente.

Siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo ¿No, Duck?-

De qué sirve encontrarnos con los otros cartoon si no podemos molestarlos un poco- logro decir Daffy deshaciéndose del agarre en su pico. - ¿Qué pasa Tom? ¿Necesitas de tu pequeña rata para tener valor de enfrentarte al gran, Daffy Duck?-

Bugs soltó un suspiro y se limitó a rodar sus ojos mientras que veía como Daffy salía huyendo de Tom y Jerry quienes ahora iban detrás de el con un par de bates en sus manos.

Aquella era la razón por la cual se hacían ese tipo de competencias solo una vez cada cuatro años, solo los dioses eran capaces de saber qué ocurriría si se vieran más seguido.

El conejo se tomó un minuto para mirar a su alrededor, notando a todos los famosos personajes riñendo y corriendo, mientras que la minoría como el prefería permanecer ajeno al desastre.


	23. Discutiendo

_**Arguing/Discutiendo**_

_**(Looney Tunes Show)**_

_**No precisamente discutir, pero lo suficientemente cerca… creo… XD **_

_**Espero que no me golpeen por esto…**_

_**-000-0000-0000-0000-0000-0000-000-0000-0000-00000- 0000-0000-**_

Cuando volvió a casa aquel gallo se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera sabía cómo había entrado, pero sabía el por qué se encontraba ahí.

¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?- logro soltar en voz baja mientras que veía a Foghorn bajar con un par de maletas en sus manos, dispuesto a salir.

Vendré, digo vendré por el resto después- dijo deteniéndose un momento en el marco de la puerta que el conejo mantenía abierta para él.

Bugs subió su mirada hacia el rostro del gallo en cuanto lo escucho detenerse logrando ver ahora la expresión no de enojo, sino de decepción que se dibujaba.

Le dije que no sabía si iba a tener manera de repararse…- menciono el gallo ahora con voz suave. – Espero que si la haya, porque digo porque me parece haberle dicho que se apartara ¿no es así, Señor Bunny? –

Esto fue lo último que el gallo dijo antes de salir.

Si, él se lo había advertido antes, le había dicho que se aparatara pero hasta ese momento comprendía la razón. El gallo sabía que todo terminaría mal, porque Foghorn podia ver lo que él y Daffy se negaban a aceptar; Se habían inmerso en una relación que tenía demasiados defectos, demasiadas dudas… no había forma de que durara y aun así se habían sumergido en ella. ¿Era culpa de Daffy? O tal vez era culpa suya… no importaba en verdad, porque tarde o temprano la verdad les habría explotado en la cara y se habrían dado cuenta de lo imposible que había resultado todo, tal y como había sucedido ahora. Y por lo único que el conejo podia agradecer era que todo hubiese terminado antes de que transcurriera más tiempo… antes de que avanzaran un poco más con su imperfecta relación…

**-0000-000-000-000-00-000**

**Flashback… **

_Bugs entro a la casa azotando la puerta tras de sí, el pato lo había conseguido al fin. Estaba enojado, realmente enojado._

_Todas esas personas se habían esforzado en hacer de aquel desfile algo que nadie olvidara jamás. Los globos gigantes, las bandas que marchaban y tocaban en sincronía perfecta, las animadoras, los acróbatas y los carros alegóricos, todos habían dado todo para que el desfile fuera sencillamente perfecto… y más sin embargo todo se había venido abajo por la culpa del único pato en toda la ciudad capaz de causar un desastre de ese tipo, pero hasta para Bugs aquello había ido demasiado lejos. Era posible que Daffy no hubiese tenido la culpa de que su carro alegórico fallara tan repentinamente, pero se había metido a la fuerza al desfile, aun y cuando le habían prohibido el participar y el caos se había desatado._

_Todo, absolutamente todo se había arruinado, los carros alegóricos habían acabado apilados uno sobre otro, cientos de personas habían salido lastimadas e incluso uno que otro globo se había caído prendido en fuego acabando por incendiar un par de tiendas. Esta vez Daffy había ido demasiado lejos y Bugs no pensaba reprenderlo un poco y ofrecer su ayuda para arreglar todos los problemas que había causado. No esta vez… _

_Daffy abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabía que el conejo estaba molesto, realmente molesto, nunca antes lo había visto actuar de esa forma. Lo había prácticamente arrastrado al carro y manejado tan rápido que el pato estaba casi seguro de que se había pasado al menos un par de altos. _

_El pato siguió al conejo hasta la cocina donde lo vio servirse un poco de café, no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino y el tampoco había mencionado nada porque tenía el presentimiento de que el conejo acabaría por tirarlo por la ventana del carro. _

_Mas sin embargo no podia dejar las cosas así, Daffy estaba seguro de que no había sido culpa suya el que su carro alegórico hubiese fallado de esa forma y terminara por salirse de control. Entonces el conejo no tenía razones para enojarse con él._

_No fue mi culpa…- dijo tras haberse armado de valor. – Mi carro fue…- _

_Pero apenas y menciono esto cuando el conejo lanzo su taza al suelo dejando que el estruendo de esta al chocar hiciera callar al pato._

_Ese es tu problema Daffy! Ese es!- dijo Bugs elevando su voz. – ¡Nunca es tu culpa, tu nunca haces nada mal ni te equivocas, todos tienen la culpa menos tú!- _

_El pato miro hacia la taza y después hacia Bugs viendo la expresión de enojo plasmada en su rostro, esa expresión era tan desconocida para el… ver al conejo así era como si estuviera frente a un desconocido. _

_Me harte! Ya no soporto estar viviendo en tu pequeño mundo donde destrozas todo y solo esperas a que los demás lo arreglen por ti sin tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones. Desde que te conocí mi vida ha ido en decaída, no has hecho más que causarme problemas y vivir a costa mía y ni siquiera recibo un gracias por todo lo que hago por ti!- _

_Intento retroceder al ver a Bugs acercarse a él pero sus piernas no respondieron. _

_Creí que te podría soportar, creí que te podría ayudar. Pero no haces nada más que atraer problemas! No sabes hacer nada y vez a todos como si deberían de rendirte honores cuando no eres más que un pato que no ha logrado hacer nada de su vida! Ni siquiera sé que estaba pensando cuando te invite a vivir conmigo… es más ni siquiera sé por qué demonios deje que fuéramos algo!- _

_Daffy miro hacia sus patas, después hacia sus manos, no podia ver al conejo a la cara, no podia dejar que se diera cuenta de que algo dentro de él se había cuarteado y roto en pedazos. _

**Fin del Flashback… **

El pato se había ido después de eso, había salido de la casa y no regresado desde entonces, era por eso que el ver a Foghorn recoger las cosas del pato no había resultado nada raro para él, se podría decir que esperaba que algo así sucediera.

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera podia decir que no había sido su intención decir todo aquello… porque dentro de él sabía que conscientemente había buscado el conjunto palabras que lastimaran al pato lo suficiente para apartarlo. Y ahora que lo había conseguido tampoco podia decir que se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho…

Era posible que fuera el momento de que sus vidas tomaran caminos distintos… después de todos esos años… tal vez la hora de que cada quien hiciera su vida había llegado al fin.

Con este pensamiento en mente Bugs fue viendo como el cuarto que una vez el pato había ocupado se iba quedando vacío poco a poco, hasta que no hubo nada y la puerta se cerró para no volverse a abrir…

**-0000-0000-0000-000-000-0000-0000-000-000-00000-00 0-0000-0000-000-000-000**

Los meses pasaron y Bugs se fue acostumbrando al silencio de la casa y la falta de los problemas cotidianos. Ya no había más llamadas de pagos exorbitantes hechos con su tarjeta de crédito, no más encuentros con la policía, no más reclamos de los vecinos ni quejas…

Ahora podia despertarse y bajar tranquilamente a tomar su taza de café sin tener que ocuparse de levantar a nadie, podia disfrutar de su piscina y de sus viajes a la playa.

Aun que tenía que admitir que la costumbre de tener al pato cerca había costado en irse, había veces en las que despertaba a altas horas de la noche y se preguntaba a si mismo si Daffy había llegado a casa ya, tan solo para recordar segundos más tarde que el pato ya no vivía con él. O cuando llegaba a ir a Pizzarriba y pedía una mesa para dos como si estuviera esperando que el pato llegara después. Claro que con el tiempo ese tipo de costumbres fueron desapareciendo y ahora la mayoría de las veces salía con Lola o Speedy e incluso con Porky.

Con respecto a Daffy, las noticias de él no tardaron en llegar tan solo unos meses después de su partida.

Raramente el pato había aparecido en los periódicos anunciado como el co-presidente de una nueva y poderosa empresa de Foghorn Leghorn. Tal como Bugs se había esperado, el gallo se había hecho cargo del pato.

Un mes después de dicho artículo, apareció otro más donde se anunciaba sobre un viaje que el "co-presidente" y el presidente de dicha empresa, emprenderían hacia el extranjero.

Esa había sido la última vez que había leído algo concreto sobre el pato, lo demás fue llegando por medio de rumores que señalaban a Tina y Porky como los que se mantenían en contacto con el pato. Y como Bugs salía lo suficientemente seguido con el cerdito, le era fácil el enterarse de todo lo que el pato hacia o al menos a donde iba.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que Porky llegara a hablar de Daffy, nunca decía si el pato había mencionado algo sobre él, o si había mandado sus saludos. Tampoco era como si debiera esperarlos, no después de cómo se había terminado su amistad y noviazgo… o al menos eso pensaba…


	24. Reconcilio?

_**Making up afterwards/**_**¿Reconcilio?**

**¿Reconcilio? Bueno… es algo parecido… **

**Gracias FrantVantAs por tu grandiosa aportación de ideas! GRACIAS! Que haría sin ti cadete? **

**Gracias a Road-chan, Affinitty también y a los que siguen leyendo y dejando reviews que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo…. Sipp sipp.. Abrazos para todos…**

**-0000000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000-0 00000000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000 0-000000000000000000000000-0000000-0000000000000-**

Lola miro por la casa una vez más intentando encontrar el lugar correcto donde el conejo pudiera poner esa nueva pantalla de televisión que lo había convencido de comprar. Tenía la firme idea de redecorar la casa entera y el televisor nuevo solo era el comienzo para los cambios que tenía en mente.

Bugs por su parte caminaba tras la conejita demasiado cansado como para tan siquiera replicarle sobre su idea de redecorar su casa, y todo por la falta de sueño que había estado teniendo durante unos meses.

'¿¡Oh, qué tal si haces una sala de televisión aquí!? Quedaría perfecto!'-

Levantando su mirada vio hacia el lugar que señalaba Lola y su expresión cansada se esfumo dejando que sus ojos se abrieran por completo.

La puerta del que había sido el cuarto de Daffy… no había entrado en ese cuarto desde hacía un par de meses atrás, desde que lo había hecho por accidente.

'Ha pasado año y medio, BunBun'- dijo la chica con voz suave. –' Sera mejor darle un buen uso a este cuarto ¿no es cierto?- Intento sonreír pero la expresión en el rostro de Bugs hizo que una débil sonrisa se presentara en su rostro.

Año y medio… y al principio todo había ido bien, tan bien que había llegado a pensar que nunca llegaría a echar realmente de menos al pato que causaba sus dolores de cabeza, pero había sido absurdo el pensarlo.

Durante esos primeros meses se había estado engañando a sí mismo, dejando que una vocecilla le repitiera que el pato volvería; mas sin embargo el tiempo fue transcurriendo y la vocecilla encargada de llenarlo con aquella esperanza fue desvaneciéndose hasta que hubo un momento en la mitad de la noche cuando escucho algo caerse de la cocina y bajo corriendo pensando que se trataba de él, para tan solo encontrarse con Speedy recogiendo un vaso que había tirado por accidente, que se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y la distancia que se había creado entre ellos…en ese instante comprendió que su dolor de cabeza, el causante de sus problemas, el que gastaba su dinero y lo despertaba durante la madrugada con sus ronquidos, aquel amigo que conocía de tantos años y que había logrado despertar un cosquilleo en el, no iba a regresar.

¿BunBun?- llamo Lola colocando una mano sobre el hombro del conejo.

Bugs aparato su mirada de la puerta y sonrió a la conejita.

Podemos pensarlo despues, por ahora me gustaría algo de comer-

Vamos a Pizzarriba!-

El conejo se dejó llevar por el entusiasmo de la chica y salieron de la casa.

Esos últimos meses sin verlo ni hablarle, habían convertido al pato en una especie de fantasma que atosigaba su mundo y ya no dormía como antes, no podia hacerlo sin rodarse y mirar el espacio sobre su cama que Daffy había ocupado por un tiempo.

Esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba cuando el pato estaba ahí se había vuelto casi insoportable de no ser por la conejita que iba a diario a visitarlo.

No quería aceptarlo… no lo haría frente a nadie, pero tenía que ser sincero con el mismo cuando menos… lo echaba de menos, lo extrañaba y no solo aquella personalidad alocada, egocéntrica y egoísta… sino que lo extrañaba en cada aspecto, desde sus tontas expresiones, las cosas que decía, sus actos absurdos y maneras su excéntrica manera de pensar, hasta lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

**-000000000000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000 0000-00000000000-000000000-00000000000-0000000000- 000-00000000000000000-0000-0000-**

Daffy sonrió con prepotencia hacia Karen, la chica había sido puesta en su lugar por millonésima vez y obligada a convertir su capricho en realidad. Y ahora la veía mientras se paseaba por el enorme salón de juntas de la nueva compañía que el gallo había iniciado.

Hijo, digo hijo! Aun no has desempacado nada!- dijo el gallo entrando al salón.

No hacía más de un día que habían regresado de aquel viaje, Foghorn lo había llevado por prácticamente todo el mundo, desde Europa hasta el Tibet, visitando lugares asombrosos y probando los diferentes platillos de cada lugar al que iban. Ese viaje había durado meses e incluso había replicado cuando el gallo le había dicho que era hora de regresar a casa, si por él hubiera sido habría permanecido viajando por el mundo, aun que resultaba ser un tanto agotador el ir de un lado a otro, cualquier otro lugar era mejor que regresar.

Pero ahí se encontraba ahora en el nuevo edificio de esa preciada compañía de la cual era el co-presidente, con una gran idea en mente…

Solo quería asegurarme de que Karen estuviera cumpliendo con su trabajo adecuadamente- dijo el pato sonriéndole ahora a la joven que solo rodo los ojos con fastidio. – Esta fiesta tiene que ser la mejor!-

El gallo soltó una risa al escuchar las palabras del pato, como podría ser capaz de prohibirle algo?

¿Ya tienes, digo, ya tienes la lista de invitados?-

Justo aquí- extendió una pequeña hoja blanca que terminó por convertirse en una lista bastante larga.

Foghorn se limitó a soltar un suspiro pero sin deshacerse de la sonrisa de su rostro y se dispuso a leerla la lista. Agradeció que la mayoría de los nombres que veía fueran de los empleados y asociados de la empresa, pero como se temía sumados a estos venían los de las amistades del pato, y anhelaba dentro de sí que el nombre de cierto come zanahorias no hiciera su aparición en el papel…más sin embargo…

Eeh… hijo, digo hijo…- respiro hondo y coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pato consiguiendo hasta entonces su completa atención. - ¿estás seguro de, digo estas seguro de esto?-

Por supuesto, quiero que ese tonto traga zanahorias de tontas orejas vea que no necesito nada de el- dijo dejando que su pecho se ampliara de orgullo. – iré a desempacar. Hay que decirle a Karen que tenga listas las invitación para más tardar hoy en la noche.-

Tras decir esto salió del salón para dirigirse a su carro y de ahí a la casa del Gallo, o mejor dicho, su casa ahora.

Había mentido al decirle a Foghorn que no quería regresar por que la ciudad era demasiado aburrida para él y lo había hecho nuevamente al decirle que quería que el conejo se diera cuenta de que no lo necesitaba.

Estando en otro país muy lejos del conejo no tenía que pensar en él, ni en lo que había dicho ni ocurrido… pero estando ahí, sabiendo que era posible que se encontraran por la calle en algún momento, era todo más complicado.

Quería ir a lo que alguna vez llamo casa y decir algo, pero las palabras que Bugs había soltado seguía viajando por su mente reteniéndolo, diciéndole que el meterse en la vida del conejo seria causarle problemas otra vez. Además de que seguía molesto, estaba la posibilidad que lo dicho por el conejo acerca de su carácter fuera cierto (lo dudaba pero era posible) pero lo de su relación no había estado bien. Si mal no recordaba había sido el conejo el que lo había besado por primera vez y había sido el conejo quien lo había invitado a compartir la misma cama durante las noches, si bien el tenia parte de la culpa por haberlo invitado a salir entonces el conejo era igual de culpable que él.

Pero a pesar de todos sus miedos y lo enojado que se encontrara con el conejo, una parte de si quería verlo, aunque fuera por última vez y aquella fiesta seria el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

**-0000000000000000-00000000000000000000000000-00000 00000000000000-000000000000000000-0000000000000000 00000000000-0000000000000000-00**

Bugs miro hacia el cerdito escuchándolo hablar con emoción, e intentaba no romper su taza de café mientras lo hacía. Había llegado de improviso a su casa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y Bugs sabia la razón de esa sonrisa, siempre era la misma razón. Pero ¿Cómo decirle a Porky que no quería escucharlo? No cuando hablaba de "el".

Y es..e..está de re…re..regreso Bugs! Re..re…regreso ya! Me ha..a…a man…mandado u…u…una in…in…invitación a la..la…la fie..fiesta que se..se hará po…po..por la nueva em…em…empresa- soltó el cerdito tras contarle lo que había sabido del último viaje de Daffy cuando le había llamado por teléfono.

¿Qué?- murmuro.

Daffy se encontraba de regreso? Eso significaba que estaba en la misma ciudad que él, que ya no se encontraba miles de kilómetros de distancia y que sería posible el verlo otra vez, eso significaba que podia ir a la casa de aquel gallo y encontrarlo ahí.

Oh… ¿a…a…acaso n…no te..te..te envi…envio u..una in…in..invitación tam..tam..tambien?- dijo esto sacado de su chaqueta la invitación y enseñándosela al conejo.

Tomo la invitación y la vio por un momento, había revisado su correo esa mañana y no había nada más que correo chatarra, pagos que debía hacer y cheques de dinero gracias a su pela zanahorias.

Pu…pu…puede q..que se ha…ha..haya pe…pe..perdido e…e..en….-

Está bien, Porky. Daffy no me invito a la fiesta pero eso no significa que no te desee que te diviertas.- dijo Bugs con una leve sonrisa.

Pe..pe..pero Bu..Bu…Bugs, po…po…podrías ve..ve…venir con..con..conmigo- menciono el cerdito-

No, Doc. Solo mándale saludos a Daffy de mi parte. Aunque conociéndolo es posible que no quiera recibirlos- mantuvo su sonrisa, logrando quitar un poco la preocupación del cerdito.

Por mucho que quisiera colarse a aquella fiesta ¿Qué tal si Daffy en verdad no quería verlo otra vez? Por alguna razón esa invitación no había llegado a él y si el pato lo había decidido así, entonces era porque no había olvidado lo que había cometido el error de decir.

**-0000000000000000-000000000000000-00000000000-000- 0000-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000-0000 000000-**

La música, las luces que iluminaban alrededor del lugar, globos de colores plata y dorado volando de un lado a otro, serpentinas, confeti… No, no era una fiesta de niños, la música y la forma en que bailaban las personas en el centro de la pista, lo hacían imposible. Era sin duda la fiesta más grande que había visto en su vida y lo mejor de todo era que tenía la fortuna de que fuera su fiesta, suya y del Gallo que permanecía calmado hablando con un par de ejecutivos, puesto en su extravagante traje blanco, que hacia juego con el suyo.

Tenía que reconocer que Karen se había lucido esta vez, la decoración del lugar era simplemente grandiosa y todos esos camareros caminando por todo el salón ofreciendo champaña, sin duda alguna había sido una excelente idea.

Daffy miro hacia el gallo por un momento y lo vio sonreírle para despues levantar su copa de champaña hacia él, acto que imito con una leve sonrisa. Despues volvió sus ojos hacia el reloj que estaba en su muñeca, no estaba muy acostumbrado a llevarlo, pero al menos era capaz de saber la hora, además de que lucía bien con su atuendo de la noche.

Eran pasadas de las diez, yacía una hora que la fiesta había iniciado y no había señal alguna del conejo o del cerdito, pero aun así permaneció calmado esperando por la llegada de ambos.

Y fue cosa de media hora de espera antes de que pudiera ver la figura de cierta conejita que venía acompañada de Porky y Tina. Ambas chicas con vestidos y Porky vestido de etiqueta también.

Daffy!- dijo el cerdito para despues correr hacia el pato abrazándolo rápidamente.

Es la mejor fiesta a la que he ido- dijo Lola sin dejar de ver alrededor, admirando el alma del lugar.

Daffy, te vez bien- menciono Tina tras abrazar al pato y colocar un beso en su mejilla.

Te refieres a esto?- dijo refiriéndose a su costoso traje. – fue una ganga, nada especial- fingió modestia.

Claro…De cualquier forma, me alegra que estés de vuelta-

Ambas chicas se apresuraron a dirigirse a la mesa de bocadillos, siendo Tina principalmente arrastrada por Lola.

El pato termino por quedarse a solas junto al cerdito y se tomó un momento para mirar alrededor una vez más. Estaba feliz de verlos otra vez, mas sin embargo faltaba el conejo que había estado esperando desde el inicio de la fiesta.

Bu…Bu…Bugs e..e…envía sus sa..sa…saludos- menciono Porky tras tomar una de las copas que llevaban los meseros.

¿Qué?- dijo Daffy volviéndose hacia el cerdito apenas escucho el nombre del conejo salir por sus labios. – Bugs? ¿Está aquí? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino a saludar? ¿Dónde…?-

¿Po…po…por que no vino? Pe…pe…pero Da..Daffy, tu n…no le en..e..e..enviaste in..in..invitacion-

¿Qué yo no que?!- tomo al cerdito por los hombros, debía de haber un error. Si mal no recordaba había puesto el nombre del conejo en la lista e incluso el gallo le había preguntado si estaba bien.

Sí, es po…po…por eso q…qu…que no vi..vi..vino. El cre..cre…creyo que n..n…no lo ha…ha…habias que…que…querido in…in…invitar-

Karen!- grito el pato ahora bien buscando por la joven asistente, si alguien había cometido un error debió de haber sido ella.

Pero por más que el pato gritara su nombre era imposible que lo escuchara por encima de todo el ruido.

Lo más seguro era que el conejo se encontrara en casa y eso significaba que no iba a poder verlo ni siquiera por una última vez antes de dedicarse a olvidarlo por completo.

Daffy pensó las cosas por un segundo, si quería ver al conejo, entonces tendría que ir el mismo a buscarlo.

Ahora vengo Porky, sostén esto- dijo dejando su copa de champaña en manos del cerdito.

A..a….a..a donde va…va..vas Daffy?-

Voy por ese tonto conejo-

Sin pensárselo mas se dirigió a la puerta de salida y estuvo a punto de salir por esta de no haber sido por aquellas manos que lo detuvieron antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

¿A dónde, digo, a donde vas hijo?- pregunto el gallo, aunque en realidad ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo, sabia precisamente a donde iba.

Karen se equivocó, Bugs no recibió… -

Karen no se equivocó, Daffy- menciono soltando un bufido para despues sostener al pato por los hombros quedando frente a frente con él.

Entonces, sino fue Karen ¿Quién…? – miro la expresión en el rostro del Foghorn y su pregunta se desvaneció.

El gallo busco dentro del pantalón de su traje la invitación perteneciente al conejo, la misma que él se había encargado de retener para sí, evitando que llegara a manos de este.

Mira, digo, mira hijo, solo necesito que pienses bien en la razón por la que quieres ver al conejo-

Daffy observo la invitación ¿Por qué quería volver a ver a Bugs? cierto era que habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y que había extrañado la compañía del orejón, pero ¿eso era todo? No, no solo lo extrañaba como se extrañaba a un buen amigo que has dejado de ver, no, lo extrañaba como si se tratara de una parte de el mismo…

**-0000000000000000000000-0000000000000-000000000000 0000000000000-0000000000000000-000000000000-000000 00000-000000000000000000-00000000000**

Bugs miro hacia la hora que marcaba el reloj de su celular, eran casi las once en punto y ahí se encontraba el, sentado en su cama con un libro en sus manos, leyendo pero sin poder asimilar nada de la lectura. Su mente seguía preguntándose sobre dicha fiesta que el pato había organizado, lo más seguro era que Porky, Lola y los demás se encontraran ahí. Tal vez Daffy se encontraba hablando con ellos en esos momentos, contándoles sobre sus unas reales y otras inventadas aventuras, o tal vez estaba bailando con alguna chica, despues de toda la fama que se había creado era posible que muchas estuvieran tras de él, sino es que ya tenía una novia.

Soltó un suspiro para despues reprenderse a sí mismo por dejar que ese tipo de pensamientos ocuparan su mente. Ya no era de su incumbencia lo que el pato hiciera, ya no debía de importarle, y más sin embargo…

Cerro sus ojos por un segundo permitiéndose recordar un poco, dejando que su mente buscara entre sus recuerdos la sensación de aquel sus manos, el sonido de su voz y su forma extraña de hablar…

¡Bugs!-

Escucho por un segundo y podia jurar que era real, que el pato había dicho su nombre, sin duda su cabeza estaba jugándole una broma otra vez.

¡Bugs!- escucho y esta vez sonaba más fuerte, haciendo que la duda comenzara a crearse en él. - ¡Bugs!- una vez más y definitivamente o se estaba volviendo loco o en verdad se trataba del pato.

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato y salto de la cama al notar una extraña luz adentrase por su ventana e iluminar parte de su recamara, se atrevió a mirar por esta apenas logrando distinguir lo que parecía ser…

Un helicóptero? ¿Qué diantres hace un helicóptero tan cerca de mi casa?-

Se apresuró a salir de la casa logrando ver ahora con mayor claridad al helicóptero y a quien venía en él.

Bugs! ¿acaso te has quedado sordo?!- replico el pato gritando con un altavoz cerca de su pico, haciendo que su voz se dejara escuchar por todo el vecindario.

¿Daffy? ¿Qué haces en un helicóptero?!- grito tan alto como pudo.

¿Qué?-

¿Qué haces en un..?! ¡Daffy, baja de ahí!-

Necesito que vengas conmigo!- volvió a gritar el pato. – usa la escalera-

Bugs miro hacia la escalera que el pato acababa de soltar para él, sabía que era una mala idea, podia sentirlo por todo su cuerpo. Pero aun así, quería verlo… quería confirmar que no se había quedado dormido y todo esto era creación de su mente. Así que sin demorarse más, se dispuso a subir, hasta acabar dentro del helicóptero.

Sostente- dijo Daffy aun usando el altavoz que fue arrebatado rápidamente por Bugs.

¿Qué se supone que haces?- replico el conejo.

Despues de todo este tiempo y es así como me recibes, despues de que he venido por ti en un helicóptero y…-

Si, Daffy. ¿Qué se supone que haces viniendo en un helicóptero? ¿Qué no tienes un fiesta que atender? –

¿atender? Para eso están los meseros-

El conejo se limitó a rodar los ojos y miro por la ventanilla junto a él, logrando divisar ahora la ciudad que se iluminaba por debajo de ellos.

¿A dónde vamos, Doc?-

A un lugar que tal vez te guste- respondió el pato.

Fue cuestión de solo cinco minutos antes de que llegaran al techo del enorme edificio de la empresa, el mismo donde se estaba llevando acabo la fiesta.

Tanto el pato como el conejo bajaron del helicóptero y Bugs se arrepintió de no haber salido con su bata de noche, pegaba un aire fresco encontrándose a esa altura.

Aquí tienes- dijo Daffy tras haberse quitado su saco para ofrecérselo al conejo.

Bugs vacilo un poco antes de tomarlo y ponérselo encima, sintiéndose un tanto ridículo al hacerlo.

Ahora sí, podremos ir a la fiesta- dijo Daffy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia dentro del edificio.

Espera, Daffy!- dijo Bugs tomando al pato por la muñeca.

¿Qué no quieres ir? Hubo un error con las invitaciones… pero… -

El conejo negó con la cabeza y soltando al pato camino por el lugar. No quería ir a la fiesta, no quería tener que estar entre todo el ruido y las personas, lo único importante para el de aquella fiesta se encontraba justo ahí.

Acabo por detenerse cerca de la orilla del techo del edificio y miro hacia abajo por un segundo dejando que la altura lo mareara ¿qué tan alto era que parecía todo tan pequeño desde ahí?

Daffy hizo una mueca y se dirigió hacia el conejo.

Y… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?- pregunto Bugs intentando abrir paso a una conversación.

El pato se permitió una minúscula sonrisa al escuchar la frase.

Nada en realidad, solo viajando, conociendo el mundo, teniendo aventuras, rescatando damiselas y …- "echándote de menos" era lo siguiente que había pensado pero su lengua se frenó antes de que pudiera decirlo. – y… cosas-

¿rescatando damiselas y…cosas?-

Si- respondió por último para despues dejar que unos segundos de silencio incomodo pasaran. - ¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo…Bugs?-

El conejo respiro hondo y volvió su mirada hacia el pato.

Daffy, lo que dije esa vez…- noto la expresión de alerta en el rostro del pato, tal vez era un mal tema para tocar tras todo ese tiempo, pero era el justo el tema que necesitaba más atención.

Estuvo mal, te equivocaste. Me alegro que te des cuenta- dijo interrumpiendo bruscamente al conejo.

¿Qué?- replico Bugs. – yo no me equivoque, Daffy. Lo que hiciste causo muchos problemas y el que te hayas ido no significa que dejaras de ser culpable.-

No fue mi culpa! El carro…-

Rápidamente el ceño de Bugs se frunció, ciertamente el pato no había dejado de ser quien era y no sabía si estaba feliz o disgustado por eso.

Fue tu culpa por aferrarte a querer entrar al desfile y fue tu culpa por…-

Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si me hubieran dejado llevar mi carro alegórico y lo hubieran revisado antes del desfile como los demás!.-

Pero aun así fue tu culpa, Daffy, no debiste…-

Está bien! Tal vez la culpa fue mía, pero no fue toda mi culpa el que hayamos sido algo más que amigos- replico subiendo su tono de voz aún más.

Yo nunca te culpe por eso…Doc- murmuro Bugs.

Daffy se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el suelo.

Pero te arrepentiste- dijo normalizando su volumen de voz, dejando que un tono de enojo y tristeza se mostrara en ella.

El pato espero por unos segundos la respuesta del conejo, pero este se quedó en silencio dejándole saber que tenía razón. El conejo se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero era algo que él ya sabía y aun así tontamente se había esperanzado con poder escuchar un "no me arrepiento" por parte de Bugs, pero solo estaba su silencio. Una vez más el gallo no se equivocaba al decirle que era mejor no acercase tanto al conejo.

Bugs escucho al pato moverse y lo vio apartarse de el para dirigirse a la puerta nuevamente.

Año y medio sin verlo ni conversar con él frente a frente y lo más inteligente que se le había ocurrido había sido eso?

Lo siento- murmuro el pato antes de abrir la puerta y hacerle señales al piloto del helicóptero, de que llevara al conejo de regreso a su casa. No tenía por qué forzar a Bugs a quedarse en donde no deseaba estar.

El conejo acabo por subir al helicóptero y en minutos estaba de regreso en la casa, tan solo como se había encontrado antes y con el saco del pato aun sobre sus hombros. Miro este por unos segundos antes de colocarlo suavemente sobre su cama.

Todo ese tiempo imaginándose el reencontrarse con el pato y poder arreglar el problema, pero habían terminado tan mal como antes.

Si se arrepentía de haber aceptado llevar su amistad a algo más, pero no por las razones que el pato pensaba. Se arrepentía porque de lo contrario, si hubieran seguido siendo amigos, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, hubiera podido reprender al pato pero no hubiera tenido que tocar algo tan preciado para ellos…

**-000000000000000000-00000000000000000000000-000000 000-000000000000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000 000000-0000000000000-000000000000000-**

**Por favor no me maten! Sé que me extendí demasiado! Sé que los llene de mucho drama pero tengan esperanzas….**

**Dios…. Me Salí mucho de los personajes esta vez… LO LAMENTO**

**Dx me iré a llorar a algún lugar.. ;n; **


	25. Miradas

_**Gazing into each others' eyes/ Miradas**_

_**(Looney Tunes Clasicos)**_

La nieve bajo sus patas revolviéndose con un poco de tierra creando una sensación extraña. ¿Cómo era posible que hiciera tanto frio? Podia sentir su pico tieso y casi caer en pedazos debido al intenso frio.

Se encogió un poco más de hombros mientras se aferraba al suéter que llevaba puesto, era lo único "abrigador" que había llevado consigo.

'Cuidado con la cabeza, Duck!'-

Pudo escuchar el grito del conejo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar una bola de nieve impacto contra su cabeza. Rápidamente se volvió hacia el orejón dispuesto a soltar un par de insultos hacia el pero no pudo mencionar ni media palabra antes de que un par de bolas de nieve impactaran contra él, una en su rostro y otra más en la boca de su estómago logrando sacarle el aire.

'Conejo… estúpido'- consiguió decir con dificultad inclinándose un poco e intentando retomar el aire. – 'veras cuando te atrape! Te quitare esa tonta sonrisa tuya de un solo golpe!'- grito esto al escuchar a Bugs reír.

El conejo como el llevaba un suéter en su cuerpo.

Rápidamente se dispuso a juntar la suficiente nieve para crear una bola que tuviera un tamaño aproximado al de la cabeza del conejo.

'Oh vamos, Daff. Solo es un poco de nieve'- menciono Bugs pero al ver al pato erguirse con una gran bola de nieve en sus manos rápidamente intento retroceder, mas sin embargo el pato lanzo la bola y esta alcanzo a golpear parte de su rostro.

'Toma eso conejo despreciable!'- grito Daffy.

Pero rápidamente su sonrisa de victoria se alejó de su rostro al escuchar el típico "'esto significa guerra'" por parte del conejo y recibir otro par de impactos en su rostro, los cuales respondió casi de inmediato. Fue así como dieron inicio a la guerra de bolas de nieve, mientras que corrían de un lado a otro.

'eso es todo lo que tienes?'- pregunto el pato sin dejar de correr dejando escapar un "Whoo-hoo" mientras huía de los ataques del conejo.

'Por supuesto que no, Duck. eso sería aburrido'- menciono Bugs antes de acelerar el paso.

'¡Yikes!'- grito Daffy al ver a Bugs ahora tocándole los talones, tenía que dejar de olvidar que se trataba de un conejo y que seguía siendo tan rápido como cualquier otro de su especie.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que los brazos de Bugs rodearan su cuerpo por detrás y acabaran cayendo sobre la nieve, con el conejo encima de él reteniendo su rostro contra el frio de esta.

'eso estuvo mejor ¿no, Duck?'-

'¡quítate de encima conejo!'-

'Creí que te gustaba que estuviera encima'- murmuro Bugs con una voz cantarina, ocasionando un sonrojo en el rostro del pato.

'¿Qué?... ¿de qué hablas, conejo estúpido?'-

'¿de qué hablo, Daff?'-

Daffy pudo sentir las manos del conejo pasear por los costados de su cuerpo un par de veces formando caricias que sirvieron para aumentar el calor de su cuerpo en segundos. Pero antes de que estas pudieran continuar el temblor del suelo hizo al conejo apartarse rápidamente de él.

'¡Oh, los he encontrado!'-

Al escuchar aquella voz tanto el pato como el conejo se quedaron quietos por un segundo antes de ponerse de pie tan rápido como podían, pero ni por más rápido que intentaran levantarse y salir corriendo, serían capaces de escaparse de la captura de aquel "temible" monstruo…

'¡Mis conejitos!'- volvió a gritar Hugo haciendo que los arboles vibraran un poco.

Acabaron por ser tomado por las enormes manos de Hugo y ser llevados hasta la altura de los ojos de este. Daffy se abrazó rápidamente al conejo al ver lo lejos que se encontraban del suelo.

No, ellos no se encontraban ahí para jugar en la nieve como habían estado haciendo.

'Hola, pequeñín'- bromeo Bugs con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia el abominable hombre de las nieves que yacía frente a ellos.

'ho…hola conejito'- menciono Hugo con un tono amigable. – '¿han venido a jugar?'-

'Si, algo asi, Doc'-

Se encontraban ahí precisamente para realizar la grabación de uno de los episodios que requería de la presencia de dicho abominable hombre de las nieves que solía tratarlos como si se trataran de sus juguetes.

Daffy maldijo en su mente mientras intentaba no mirar hacia abajo, no podia decir que Hugo no le agradara ni nada parecido, después de todo el monstruo era increíblemente infantil y amigable, completamente inofensivo. Pero lo que si le molestara era el que tuvieran que viajar a las tierras de Hugo cada vez que debían de grabar con él. El clima en la zona era insoportablemente frio para él y su plumaje que no solía ser de mucha ayuda en ese clima.

Aparte de que debían de quedarse siempre por un par de días antes de que pudieran terminar de grabar, no solo por el clima, sino porque el monstruo no era precisamente el más brillante de todos y le costaba centrar su atención en la secuencia que debían de seguir.

Pero ese no era el único problema…

'¡Hugo, será mejor que bajes a las creaturas terrícolas!'-

Aquella voz amable y formal llego hasta sus oídos haciéndolo olvidarse del vértigo que le causaba la altura, para que entonces bajara su mirada hacia el marciano que yacía a metros de distancia.

'pero íbamos a jugar. Prometo cuidar de ellos, prometo apapacharlos, quererlos…'-

'se ha hecho tarde ya, Hugo. Es mejor que el juego continúe mañana'-

El monstruo hizo una mueca pero termino por dejar a Bugs y Daffy en el suelo nuevamente.

'Es hora de dormir, Hugo'- fue lo último que dijo Marvin para dejar que Hugo se despidiera y se alejara hacia las montañas.

El clima no solía ser el único problema de ir a esa zona.

Daffy miro hacia Marvin y hubiera querido recordar que el conejo también se encontraba ahí antes de que se acercara a abrazarle.

'Marvin! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, marciano? ¿acaso estas siguiendo al increíble, Duck Dodgers? ¿es eso?'- sonrió inconscientemente.

No, el frio y las condiciones no eran nada comparado con esa rara coincidencia que siempre ocurría cuando iban.

'Eh, no precisamente, Dodgers'- menciono Marvin con una voz suave.

'sé que has venido a verme, solo tienes que admitirlo'- continuo bromeando el pato guiñándole el ojo al marciano haciendo que una expresión nerviosa se plasmara en su rostro.

'Eeeh… ¿Qué haces por aquí, marciano?'- pregunto Bugs acercándose a ellos, logrando recordarle a Daffy que él se encontraba ahí también.

Cada vez que tenían que viajar para encontrarse con Hugo acababan por toparse con Marvin, el marciano era uno de los más cercanos amigos del monstruo y solía ir a visitarle seguido por lo cual no era nada nuevo el que estuviera ahí, solo que siempre había una sensación extraña que abarcaba al pato cada vez que llegaban a estar con el conejo y Marvin en un mismo lugar.

Y no era por alardear cuando se recordaba a si mismo que la razón de esa tensión entre ellos resultaba ser por su culpa.

Lo que había ocurrido tiempo atrás entre él y Marvin cuando había terminado su relación con el conejo, no era algo que pudiera borrar fácilmente (aunque tampoco era que quisiera hacerlo), y sabía que Bugs siempre tendría bien presente lo cercanos que resultaban ser él y el marciano, después de todo el que actuaran como enemigos en una serie que llevaba su nombre de "Duck Dodgers", no facilitaba el que no se llevaran bien o el que fueran tan cercanos como eran.

'he venido a visitar a Hugo'- respondió Marvin permaneciendo tan inmutable como el conejo.

Daffy trago saliva con dificultad al ver a Bugs mirar fijamente al marciano y este devolver la mirada, haciendo de la situación aún más incómoda de lo que normalmente era.

'¿Quién más tiene frio? Yo tengo frio, estoy muriendo aquí afuera. Creo que deberíamos de volver'- dijo poniéndose en medio de ambos. – 'si, será mejor que volvamos conejo tonto'-

'¿no quieres venir a cenar con nosotros, Doc?'- pregunto Bugs fingiendo una sonrisa, ignorando por completo las palabras de Daffy.

'Me temo que debo de negar su invitación, señor Bunny. Tengo otros planes en mente, nos veremos después Dodgers'- una sonrisa dedicada al pato y se alejó de ellos no sin antes dejar que su mano rozara la del Daffy.

Bugs siguió los movimientos del marciano con su mirada hasta que lo vio adentrarse a la nave espacial que solía usar para llegar al lugar. Apenas y lo vio desaparecer de sus vistas cuando dirigió ahora su mirada hacia Daffy, viendo al pato con cierto aire de sospecha.

' ¿Qué? ya te he dicho que no sé porque siempre nos encontramos con el cuándo venimos. No tienes por qué mirarme así, no es culpa mía el que sea así de irresistible'-

El conejo se limitó a rodar los ojos y se dispuso a caminar de regreso a la tienda de campaña que solían montar para dormir durante las noches que debían de pasar en el lugar.

'si estas "coincidencias" continúan así, tendré que suponer que en verdad eres irresistible para él, Duck'-

'no solo para él, conejo. Soy irresistible para muchas chicas también, espero que esto te haga recordar lo afortunado que eres al tener la oportunidad de salir conmigo'- menciono dejando que su egocéntria y narcisismo hablar por él.

'¿lo afortunado que soy? Si esto es fortuna, no quiero ni imaginarme la mala suerte'-

'¿mala suerte? Cuidado con tus palabras conejo, o este pato de pasarela se acabara yendo a esa cómoda nave que apuesto que tiene una calefacción integrada y acabaras por quedarte solo en esa fría tienda de campaña'-

Daffy solo vio al conejo disminuir el ritmo de su caminar, mas no dijo nada y de repente sintió dentro de sí que el bromear con ese tema no había sido la mejor opción.

No tardaron en llegar hasta donde se encontraba su tienda de campaña, junto a las del resto de su equipo de grabación y director. Todas ellas puestas en un círculo donde dejaban en medio un espacio para la fogata que solían hacer.

Bugs se acercó a la fogata y colocando un poco de madera nueva sobre las cenizas de la anterior, saco una caja de cerillos con la intención de volver a encenderla.

Una vez con el fuego ya emanando su calor se sentó en una de las rocas que estaban alrededor, dejando que su cuerpo y principalmente sus patas se calentaran.

El pato lo miro por un minuto antes de acercarse y sentarse junto a él, en la misma roca, aprovechando que era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos cupieran en ella.

'eehh hoy es una buena noche'- menciono Bugs elevando su mirada al cielo logrando ver las estrellas, cuya luz se ocultaba un poco por el humo de la fogata.

Daffy se limitó a mirar al conejo de reojo. Era esa la razón por la cual no le gustaba ir a aquel lugar, todo lucia tan melancólico. Ese aire fresco y limpio, la sensación de libertad y calma que mantenía, era igual a que la que una vez pudo sentir cuando llego a vivir en ese antiguo lago donde solía pasar sus días nadando, o el bosque y la madriguera donde había llegado a vivir el conejo.

'eeeh tal vez si eres irresistible, principalmente cuando te pones así de pensativo, Duck'- dijo el conejo mirando hacia el pato que se había desconectado del lugar por un momento.

'cállate conejo'- replico Daffy volviendo en sí. – 'aun que si eso te gusta, tengo varias poses que de seguro harán enloquezcas por mí'- sonrió de manera seductora pero solo logró arrancar una risa burlona por parte del conejo.

'no debería de dejar que tu ego suba tanto a tu cabeza, pero…'- coloco su mano sobre la del pato. – 'mientras esas poses solo las pueda ver yo entonces está bien, Duck'-

'Duck Dodgers no posa para sus enemigos'- menciono con un tono heroico. – 'aun que si se llega a dar el caso podría…'- sus palabras fueron cortadas por la mirada de fastidio del conejo.

'eso está bien, Duck Dodgers'- dijo esto último haciendo una imitación tonta del pato pisándose la lengua al decir la "s".

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, ambos viendo hacia él fuego y Daffy podia sentir la mano enguantada de Bugs trasmitir su calor hacia la suya mientras que permanecía encima cubriéndola protectoramente.

Lentamente fueron sintiendo como pequeñas "plumas" de nieve comenzaba a caer tan solo para dar inicio a la nevada que se estaba aproximando.

Bugs al igual que Daffy continuo con su mirada fija en el fuego. No le gustaba que el pato tomara mucho de broma lo que había pasado, era cierto que llevaban juntos más de seis años y que lo que había ocurrido con Marvin se había quedado como un recuerdo… pero ¿Quién le aseguraba que las cosas se iban a mantener así? Llevaban juntos dos años cuando a él se le ocurrió cometer un error y el pato había terminado con él para acabar involucrándose con Marvin y duraron juntos más de un año. Él nunca se había atrevido a preguntar la razón por la cual el pato había terminado con el marciano, aun y cuando se veía que todo iba de maravilla entre ellos. Le gustaba pensar que tal vez los sentimientos del pato por el habían tenido algo que ver, pero no estaba seguro de ello…

'excelente, mas nieve'- menciono Daffy con sarcasmo, notando los copos acumulados sobre su pico.

'¿Me quieres, Daffy?'- murmuro Bugs tan bajo que su pregunta apenas y había llegado a tomar la atención del pato.

'¿Qué?!'-

Era ridículo que preguntara algo así, no era su estilo el que dijeran ese tipo de cosas, no iba con ellos. Eran Looney Tunes, eran irracionales, estaban locos, hacían bromas, tonterías, se perseguían, creaban amistades y el romance quedaba en segundo, tercer, cuarto casi extinto plano… pero…

'creo que escuchaste ¿no, Duck?'- menciono ahora volviéndose completamente hacia el pato.

Las manos de Bugs se colocaron sobre los hombros de Daffy y la cercanía de ambos se volvió visible en ese momento.

Si, el pato había logrado escuchar la pregunta pero había sonado tan irreal proviniendo del conejo que su mente no la había procesado como correcta.

'¿Qué es lo que pasa conejo?'- no pudo evitar el reírse un poco al ver la expresión seria de Bugs, la seriedad no lucia bien en él.

'si te pidiera que te quedaras junto a mí por mucho tiempo ¿lo harías?'-

'¿a qué te refieres, conejo? ¿acaso quieres que me case contigo o algo parecido? Creo que has perdido tu cabeza por completo ahora sí, Bugsy'-

Daffy continuo riendo por unos segundos más hasta que noto la mueca en el rostro de Bugs y la forma en la que lo miraba, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera precisamente lo que el conejo estaba teniendo en mente. Y lentamente su risa fue desapareciendo hasta que se alejó por completo, el conejo estaba hablando enserio…

'¿acaso te has golpeado con un yunque y has perdido la "razón"? ¿Qué Looney en su insano juicio hace ese tipo de pregunta?'- replico el pato.

'es una propuesta… Y creo que mi cabeza está bien, Daff.'- menciono Bugs ignorando.

'si esto es por Marvin, no me parece que…'-

'No es por él. Se podría decir que es por… mi… nosotros?'- miro hacia el fuego por un segundo intentando ignorar lo incomodo que se había vuelto el mirar hacia esos ojos verdes del emplumado. - 'era algo que tenía en mente desde antes y me dije a mi mismo ¿Por qué no, doc? El que nos uniéramos formalmente ¿estaría tan mal?'-

El pato abrió su pico pero no sabía precisamente que decir, tal vez había sido el quien había tenido demasiados disparas ya y que su mente había comenzado a fallar y ahora lo hacía alucinar cosas irracionales.

'¿quieres que… yo…tu…? Si esto es para hacerme quedar en ridículo con un estúpido vestido de novia como hiciste con Elmer en aquella obra, entonces créeme que…'-

Los labios del conejo interrumpieron sus palabras, dando besos suaves, lentos… diferentes, de los que pocas veces llegaba a sentir. Por lo general eran más intensos, pero estos se sentían...con un algo distinto.

Pudo sentir las manos de Bugs colocarse sobre su pecho, una precisamente en la mitad de este y la otra haciendo pequeños círculos.

'Daffy…'- logro murmurar Bugs besando ahora las mejillas del mencionado, pero solo recibió un quejido por parte de este. – 'quédate conmigo…'-

Un movimiento brusco por parte del pato y este acabo por caer de la roca terminando sobre la nieve acumulada en el suelo y que no dejaba de caer.

'Estás loco, Bugs…'- menciono viendo como el conejo se acercaba para ayudarle a levantarse.

'supongo que esto es un sí?'-

Daffy se puso de pie y miro hacia el conejo por un momento viendo esa suave sonrisa en su rostro… ¿estaría tan mal que lo hicieran? Solo era una formalidad, eso no quería decir que fuera a cambiar en algo lo que tenían en ese momento, después de todo ya vivían juntos desde hace muchos años atrás.

'esto quiere decir que no pienso usar un estúpido vestido'- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

El pato vio al conejo sonreír ampliamente para después rodear su cuerpo en un abrazo y acabar por cargarlo a la fuerza hasta adentrarse en la tienda de acampar donde lo dejo caer bruscamente sobre el conjunto de cobijas que tenían dentro.

'¡No hagas ese tipo de cosas, conejo estúpido! No soy una tonta princesa'- replico el pato.

'No lo eres, pero creo que estas cerca'- se burló Bug antes de regresar sus labios al pico del pato.

-000000000000000000-0000000000-0000000000000000-00 00000000000-0000000000000-000000000000000000000000 0000000-000000000000000000

No me odien por escribir esto DX son las maldita sea 2:07 de la madrugada! No razono bien, pero créanme que todo tiene una razón de ser..


	26. Preparativos

_**Preparativos**_

_**(Looney Tunes Clasicos, primera parte de "**__**Getting married")**_

Un inusual golpeteo en su puerta y después el sonido del timbre… Así era como había anunciado su llegada y él hubiese querido el poder esconderse dentro de su cuarto y fingir que no se encontraba en casa con tal de evadir las noticias que estaban por llegarle. Pero fue demasiado tarde y lo supo cuando abrió la puerta viendo esa inesperada figura frente a él.

Su aspecto parecía ser siempre el mismo… esa mirada tranquila, su posición relajada y una muy ligera sonrisa que él seguía asegurando que era de burla, más que amistad o empatía.

'Bugs…Bunny…'- Dijo al ver al conejo frente a su puerta.

'Eeeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, marciano?' –

Si, esa típica forma de hablar con esa típica frase ¿Era posible que fuera el único que le llegara a irritar un poco aquel saludo?

'Eeh… ¿puedo pasar, Doc?'- pregunto el conejo al ver al marciano solo mirarlo con intriga por su inesperada llegada.

'Oh… mis disculpas, claro que sí, adelante'- se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

Miro al conejo adentrarse y mirar alrededor de su casa, admirando la decoración de esta por un segundo. Todo tenia referencias al espacio exterior, una que otra foto de marte por ahí, pinturas del espacio por allá, muebles principalmente rígidos y de colores espaciales, lámparas de luz fría…

'Geee… Linda decoración espacial, Doc.'- miro hacia una de las pinturas más grandes de Marte que había en su sala y después hacia una fotografía de Duck Dodgers y el marciano, donde ambos aparecían con sus armas.

'¿A que debo el honor... aah… señor Bunny?'- pregunto sintiéndose incomodo por encontrarse a solas con el conejo.

No era algo que pasara normalmente, siempre que llegaba a estar en contacto con Bugs o se encontraba en compañía de K9 o algún otro Looney o más normalmente con Dodgers, pero no así… nunca se había encontrado a solas de esa forma con el conejo en un lugar tan privado como su casa y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo era que sabía su dirección? Dudaba que Dodgers se la hubiera dado, entonces el conejo debió de haberla obtenido por otra fuente.

Bugs continúo viendo hacia la fotografía por unos segundos más antes de volverse al marciano.

Habían transcurrido ya algo de tiempo desde que había pasado aquello y aun más desde que el problema entre ellos había iniciado, pero a pesar de esos años aun permanecía esa rivalidad entre ellos y el conejo estaba más allá de consciente de que era imposible que esta se desvaneciera en algún momento. Tal vez era por eso que se sentía tan incómodo encontrándose de esa forma con el marciano, mas sin embargo tenía que seguir con su estado relajado de inmutación…

'¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi Marciano favorito de vez en cuando?' – sonrió un poco más y la expresión en el rostro de Marvin fue invaluable, el marciano no se creía ninguna de sus palabras y mucho menos cuando eran soltadas con dicho aprecio.

'Dudo que conozca otros Marcianos, pero dudo aún más que precisamente yo, sea su favorito'- su ceño se frunció de forma inconsciente.

'Te equivocas, enano. Dodo sin duda alguna no es de este mundo tampoco'- se sentó en uno de los incomodos sillones.

'Pero tampoco del mío, señor Bunny. Así que preguntare una vez más, si no le molesta. ¿A qué se debe su visita?'-

Tensiones, esas firmes tensiones entre ellos afloraba con tanta facilidad y Bugs evito con todas sus fuerzas el ponerse a la defensiva. No había ido a buscar pelea con el marciano, sino a algo aún más importante, algo que desearía no hacer, pero no podia…. Era importante para Daffy, aun cuando el pato lo hubiese negado, él sabía que lo era y mucho más de lo que le gustaba aceptar.

'Directo al grano ¿no, Doc? Eso está bien'- Busco de entre su pelaje aquel sobre que llevaba consigo y lo saco con cuidado. – 'Bualá!'-

Marvin miro hacia el sobre que le entregaba el conejo y lo tomo con cuidado esperando que algo de dinamita le explotara en la cara o que algún animal o algo parecido salieran del sobre, pero no. Este era un sobre normal, sin broma alguna por parte del conejo.

Se tomó un momento para mirar el costoso papel del que estaba hecho y a través de sus guantes podia sentir la textura de este.

'Ábrelo, Doc. O nunca comprenderás de que es.'- Bugs vio a Marvin lanzarle una mirada de sospecha. – 'vamos, Marvin. No es como si fuera de casa en casa dando sobres con bromas o dinamita incluida'-

Bueno, el conejo había tocado un buen punto, el no haría algo como eso. Pero el marciano tenía sus razones para desconfiar, después de todo él no era uno de los Looney Tunes más, que resultaba ser amigo del gran Bugs Bunny…. No solo por los episodios donde había intentado llevarlo a Marte como el extraño espécimen terrestre que era, sino también por la historia que estaba detrás de ellos donde yacía involucrado Dodgers o mejor conocido como Daffy Duck.

Abrió el sobre con delicadeza esperando lo peor, pero al no recibir daño alguno al abrirlo, sus músculos se relajaron permitiéndole sacar la tarjeta que estaba dentro de este.

Y tal como el conejo había dicho, no hubiese comprendido nada sino lo hubiera abierto… pero deseaba el no haberlo hecho.

El fino papel, la hermosa letra, la cara tinta, el color perla de la tarjeta... Solo le basto leer los nombres que se encontraban en el principio de esta para descifrar de que se trataba.

Bugs vio los ojos de Marvin agrandarse mientras que dejaba caer el sobre y tomaba con más firmeza la tarjeta o mejor dicho, la invitación. El asombro estaba pintado por todo su rostro y ahora que lo asimilaba bien… hubiera sido mejor tan solo entregarle el sobre e irse para no tener que ver al Marciano de esa forma.

'Se van a casar…'- murmuro esforzándose por volver a su normalidad. – 'Mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Bugs'-logro decir.

'Gracias, Marciano…Daffy, el…'-

'Debo suponer que Dodgers está ocupado con los preparativos'- un tono alegre salió en sus palabras. No, no iba a mostrar su tristeza por esto, no solo por el conejo que seguía ahí, sino también porque una parte de él estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

'Si…algo así'- murmuro, más para sí que para el marciano. – 'la verdad, Doc. Es que Dodgers, quiero decir, Daffy, no sabe que estoy aquí. Se supone que esta invitación debió de haberte llegado por correo al igual que las de los demás, pero… creí que sería más adecuado el hacerlo de esta forma…'-

Un tono serio en las palabras del conejo y Marvin juraría que esas palabras habían provenido de alguien más.

'Supongo que gane, Doc'- rio intentando suavizar lo tenso de la situación, pero su risa se apagó tan rápido como había iniciado. Definitivamente había sido una mala idea el haber ido a entregar la tarjeta el mismo. – 'Sería bueno que asistieras, Doc. Nos vemos luego…'- se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir.

Marvin miro hacia Bugs, puede que no conociera tanto al conejo como otro Looney, puede que no fueran tan cercanos… pero sabía que no se había tomado la molestia de entregarle la invitación personalmente con la intención de dejar clara su victoria. No, definitivamente no, el conejo le había otorgado el trato que se merecía, respetando la cercanía que alguna vez había tenido para con el pato, respetando su amistad con Dodgers.

'Usted siempre fue el único ganador, señor Bunny…'- No pudo evitar el sonreír con dolor al decir esto.

Bugs se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Marvin.

'No del todo, Doc.'- menciono mirando al marciano por encima de su hombro.

El marciano comprendía a lo que se refería…. Ese tiempo, esos meses que Dodgers había buscado refugio a su lado, meses que paso bajo el título de pareja del emplumado…Pero el conejo se equivocaba, ni siquiera en ese tiempo había ganado, no.

'Se equivoca, siempre fue usted. Tal vez no lo pudo ver, pero Dodgers no lo olvido ni siquiera por un momento, mucho menos en ese tiempo.'-

El conejo volvió completamente su mirada hacia Marvin ¿A qué se refería el marciano? El y Daffy habían tenido su tiempo juntos y a juzgar por cómo se veían, les iba de maravilla…. El nunca quiso preguntar y evito a toda costa el volver a tocar el tema con el emplumado, lo que Daffy había tenido con Marvin lo dejo oculto en su memoria, después de todo había sido principalmente por su culpa, justo como lo había sido la primera vez que el marciano había intentado tener algo mas con el pato.

'Tampoco a ti, Doc…'- fue lo único que dijo antes de sonreír ampliamente y salir de aquella casa.

Marvin volvió a mirar hacia la invitación en sus manos…

Dodgers iba a casarse, Dodgers…no…, Daffy había tomado por fin la decisión de quedarse junto al conejo por el resto de su animada vida.

Cerro sus ojos por un segundo dejando que recuerdos volvieran a él.

"_tampoco a ti, Doc"_…

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Qué Dodgers seguía pensando en el de vez en cuando? ¿Qué siempre lo tendría en un alto estima? ¿Qué existía algún tipo de preferencia hacia él?

Bugs se adentró en su carro y respiro hondo… no había salido tan mal como se lo esperaba.

Marvin seguía siendo sin duda tan amable como siempre y lo que había dicho, el conejo realmente quería creer que fuera cierto. Porque ese tiempo en que tuvo que ver a Daffy conversar tan cerca del marciano, sostener su mano e incluso besarlo, fue sin duda el más… no frustrante… sino deprimente para él, por lo lejano que se veía aquel pato de su alcance.

Pero ese tiempo paso y Daffy había regresado a el… y estaba por quedarse permanentemente junto a él.

EL sonido de su celular sonando lo saco de su momento de relajación y tomo este para responder la llamada.

'¿Qué hay de nuevo, vie…?'-

'¡No lo aguanto más! Lola me ha llevado a miles de tiendas y no entiendo nada de lo que me habla! Solo dice de colores, de flores, arreglos, algo referente a la pista y ni siquiera sé que quiere decir con votos! ¿votar para quien o para qué?'-

Bugs sonrió apenas escucho al pato hablar (o más bien gritar) por el celular.

´Solo dame diez minutos, Duck. iré a rescatarte'- hablo suave intentando calmar al pato.

'Si con rescatarme te refieres a sacarme de esta locura, entonces más te vale que estés en menos de diez minutos aquí, orejón'-

Si, ese era el pato con el que se había comprometido. El pato loco que conocía desde hace más de setenta años, pato que no dejaba de impresionarlo y que jamás lo haría.

**-00000-00000-00000-00000-0000000000000-00000000000 0000000000000000000-0000-00-000000000-000000000-00 000-000000-0000000000-**

**Me encantaría alargar más este fic, haciéndolo aparte pero creo que esto estará bien así…. **


	27. Wedding

**Antes de que empiecen a leer esto, quiero aclarar algunas cosas….**

**Es posible que algunos se hayan confundido con la forma en la que estoy escribiendo los capítulos de este "Challenge" pues hay unos que son one-shot, mientras que otros están relacionados con algo mencionado en otro capítulo, como este que tiene cierta relación con "Miradas" donde se menciona la propuesta que Bugs le hace a Daffy sobre casarse y el de "Preparativos", donde se menciona más de la boda.**

**Así que me parecía mejor explicar esto un poco… se podría decir que estoy usando dos historias diferentes, una acerca de los Looney tunes clásicos, la pareja que tiene muchos años de conocerse e incluso décadas**

**Y la otra historia que es con Los Looney Tunes del nuevo show, donde solo llevan 17 años de vivir juntos. Es posible que haya fallado un poco al hacerles ver las diferencias en estas relaciones, más que nada con respecto a Bugs, pues para mí, el Bugs de los Looneys clásicos, tiene un aire más travieso que el del nuevo Show, por lo que suelo ponerle una personalidad distinta. **

**Como sea, no sería bueno que se confundieran juntando todos los capítulos como si estuviera todos relacionados, fue por eso que puse una aclaración debajo de cada título, sobre cuales Looney Tunes escribiría (clásicos o nuevos)**

**Si tienen duda en algo no duden en preguntar.**

**Otra cosa que me gustaría decir, es que este escrito tendrá cierta relación con los demás! Tal como "Miradas" y "Preparativos" y otros capítulos, hago mención de mis otros escritos fuera de este "challenge", por ejemplo Baffy, que fue el primero que escribí y donde mencione el inicio de la relación entre Bugs y Daffy, y Marvin que también intenta tener algo con el pato. Se podría decir que este es como un cierre total de mi historia "Baffy" **

**Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste, sino pueden golpearme! Lo tendre bien merecido hehehe**

**Gracias por los reviews! Principlamente: FrantVantas, Affinity, PinketDiana quien acabo de conocer, Road-chan y 06. Muchas gracias! **

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-00000000-00 0000000000-0000000000-0000000000000-00000000000000 0000-00000000-00000000000-00000000000-000000000000 0-0000000000000000-0000000000-00000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

_**Getting married/La Boda.**_

'aparta esa cosa de mí, gato!'- replico Daffy mirando con enojo hacia Sylvestre.

'Bugs dijo que quería que grabara todo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo'- se excusó el bicolor, escupiendo un poco de saliva tanto en el aparato como en rostro del pato.

'Ese conejo tonto'- murmuro Daffy.

'Es increíble que le sigas diciendo así incluso en este día'-

'¿No es romántico? Le dice "tonto" mientras que por dentro lo ama con tanta pasión que helo aquí!'- dijo Lola colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del pato. – 'tengo ganas de llorar y ni siquiera a iniciando la boda aun'-

'¿Por qué no puedes ir a ver a Bugs o a alguien más? ¿Por qué tienes que estar aquí!?'- dijo Daffy mirando a la conejita con enojo, sintiendo el calor posarse en sus mejillas.

'¿Y quién le aseguraría a Bugs que no vas a escaparte por la ventana?'-

'¿Por qué haría algo así?!'-

'¡No lo harás, porque lo amas!'- grito la conejita y rodeo al pato con sus brazos para esbozar entonces un gritillo de alegría mientras lo apretaba con fuerza.

'¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!'- grito el pato intentando alejarla de sí.

El momento había llegado ya, estaba a unas horas de que la ceremonia diera inicio.

Todo parecía tan irreal… desde el levantarse con el escándalo de Pepe quien entro con un ramo de flores que el conejo había enviado, en sus brazos y gritando palabras francesas que no había tenido ni la menor idea de que querían decir, hasta ese momento en que se encontraba frente al espejo ya bañado con el gato grabándolo y la conejita ayudándole a alistarse, encargándose de verificar que todo su traje estuviera bien acomodado.

Levanto el cuello de su fina camisa de color oscuro mientras que Lola se encargaba de colocar y hacer la corbata asegurándose de que no quedara fuera de lugar.

Daffy respiro hondo… podia sentir los nervios aflorar en la boca de su estómago haciéndolo sentir nauseabundo. Pudo ver a Lola elevar sus ojos hasta los de él y la vio esbozar una amplia sonrisa juguetona, como si ella supiera bien como se sentía el pato en ese momento.

Después vino el saco tan blanco y suave como la tela de la misma corbata que resaltaba por sobre lo oscuro de la camisa. El saco tenía cuatro botones de color oscuro al frente quedando abotonado de forma cruzada, y Daffy deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el que el ligero temblor de sus manos desapareciera mientras que Sylvestre seguía discutiendo con él.

'ahora que haremos con eso?'- pregunto Lola señalando hacia los tres mechones que sobresalían en la cabeza del pato.

'eso?'- replico Daffy sintiéndose ofendido por la forma en que la conejita lo había dicho.

'no supondrás que ir así ¿cierto?'-

Pero por más que la conejita intento mover esos desordenados mechones hacia atrás o darles forma alguna, estos terminaban por saltarse de su lugar acabando en la misma posición de siempre.

**-00000000000-00000000000000000-000000000-00000000- 0000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000000000000000 000-000000000**

Dos pisos más abajo, se encontraba la habitación del conejo. Habían hecho los preparativos para que todo se llevase a cabo en uno de los salones de eventos del hotel más lujoso de Looney Town, hotel que le pertenecía a Montana Max, aquel niño ricachón mimado que solía molestar a los Tiny, pero el chico había accedido y todos los Looneys habían terminado por establecerse en el hotel desde el día anterior.

No había visto a Daffy desde hacía ya un par de días, ni siquiera en la despedida de solteros que habían tenido le habían permitido el reunirse con el pato.

Bugs miro por la ventana de su habitación logrando ver como comenzaban a llegar carros con los arreglos que adornarían el salón.

Habían tomado la decisión de hacerlo todo en el mismo hotel, desde el intercambio de votos y firma de papeles hasta la fiesta que tendrían más tarde.

'Monsieur Bunny'- llamo el francés llevando en sus manos el saco de seda de color negro del conejo.

'Gracias, Doc'- menciono Bugs acercándose al zorrillo.

Su traje a diferencia del de Daffy, estaba compuesto por una muy fina camisa de color blanco, un moño color perla y un saco y pantalón de color negro que tenía un brillo adicional que lo hacía lucir aún más elegante de lo que ya era.

Llegando con el francés permitió que este se hiciera cargo de arreglar su moño asegurándose que no quedara chueco, mientras que él se ponía el saco.

'nervioso, Monsieur Bunny?- pregunto el zorrillo sonriendo hacia el conejo.

Bugs miro hacia Porky viendo como el cerdito batallaba con el moño de su traje.

'No en realidad…'- respondió con una sonrisa curveando un poco el rincón de su boca.

No eran nervios lo que podia sentir, era algo más… ¿preocupación? Quería que todo saliera bien, mas sin embargo sabía que las cosas no iban a ser perfectas y que conforme el tiempo de la ceremonia se fuera acercando todos comenzarían a ponerse paranoicos y se desataría un caos, y sabía que una que otra cosa saldría mal… pero eso no le importaba, todos los arreglos se podrían venir abajo y no le importaría, lo único que podia hacerlo sentir esa sensación de ansiedad y preocupación combinados era aquella posibilidad que existía de que el pato desapareciera, que sencillamente no se presentara o se retractara justo en el momento más crucial. No debía de pensar así del pato, pues sabía que eran pocas las posibilidades de que en verdad hiciera algo como eso, pero… aun así no podia evitar el sentirse tan inseguro.

'To…to…todo sal…sal..saldra bi..bi…bien'- menciono el cerdito acercándose al conejo. – 'te…te..te..te vez im…im…impresionante Bu…Bugs'- dijo el cerdito sonriéndole de forma amigable.

'Gracias, Doc'- menciono Bugs antes de dirigirse al espejo, inspeccionando su aspecto en este.

Miro hacia el traje y los hermosos detalles que este tenía dibujados.

Jamás olvidaría las horas que habían pasado yendo de tienda en tienda, siendo guiados por Porky y Lola quienes se habían ofrecido a ayudarles a conseguir sus trajes, esa tortura solo se podia comparar a la que habían tenido que sufrir cuando la conejita insistió a que la acompañaran a buscar su propio vestido.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante intentando imaginarse lo que el pato estaría haciendo en esos momentos, intentando descifrar como lucia bajo ese traje que Porky le había conseguido y que él no había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Lola quería que fuera una sorpresa y no iba a decir que no era una buena idea, le gustaba el hecho de tener que esperar para ver al pato en el hermoso traje blanco que le habían dicho que era, eso era la única pista que le habían dado.

**-0000000000000-00000000000000-00000000000000-00000 000000000-000000000000000-00000000000000-000000000 -0000000000000000-0000000000000000000-0000—**

El tiempo fue transcurriendo más rápido de lo que a Daffy le hubiera gustado, era como si las horas hubieran pasado como minutos y los minutos como segundos, y de un instante a otro podia ver a Lola ya con su hermoso vestido aperlado caminando de un lado a otro gritando por su celular, dando órdenes a las pobres chicas encargadas de la decoración e incluso al panadero y los chicos de la música. Todo mientras que él se quedaba de pie recargado contra la pared, la conejita le había prohibido el sentarse para prevenir que arrugara el traje.

No podia dejar de ver hacia el reloj, notando como los números parecían avanzar el doble de rápido de lo normal, haciendo que los nervios que habitaban en el aumentaran.

' sufferin succotash!'- dijo el gato entrando nuevamente al cuarto del pato. Había tenido que irse para poder ponerse el traje que sentía incómodo en su cuerpo, no estaba acostumbrado a usar ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos el moño que tenía que llevar. – '¿Por qué tenemos que usar esto?'-

Sylvestre volvió su mirada hacia el pato notando como respiraba hondo y soltaba el aire despacio. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al verlo así de nervioso, era poco común el ver al pato de esa forma, tan quieto y nervioso que solo bastaba con verlo a los ojos para darse cuenta que el pánico podría llegar a el en cualquier momento.

'Daffy…'- menciono acercándose a él.

'que es lo que quieres?'-

Incluso su forma agresiva de hablar había desaparecido casi por completo.

'Supongo que te encuentras bien?'-

'Por supuesto que sí, estoy bien, estoy perfecta y completamente bien..' –

'no estas nervioso?'-

'no, no estoy nervioso, estoy…'- el pato hizo una pausa al ver la figura de cierto marciano justo en el marco de la puerta.

Marvin se limitó a levantar su mano en forma de saludo, sin atreverse a adentrarse en el cuarto.

Sylvester volvió su mirada hacia quien había raptado la atención del pato y trago saliva con dificultad. Conocía bien la historia que existía detrás de esa relación de amistad de Daffy y Marvin, aun podia recordar bien lo mal que se llegaba a sentir al ver a Bugs mirar de lejos a Daffy mientras que este salía caminando junto al marciano, riendo con él, jugando o bromeando. Fueron tiempos extraños en los que Pepe se deba a la tarea de soltar palabras de aliento al conejo…

'¿Puedo pasar… Dodgers?'- menciono Marvin con una voz tímida.

Daffy miro hacia Sylvestre y el gato entendió de inmediato que debía de otorgarles un momento de privacidad, por lo cual acabo por salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás de el al hacerlo.

El marciano se quedó de pie junto a la puerta hasta que logro obtener el suficiente valor para moverse. El pato estaba casi irreconocible bajo aquel atuendo, lo había visto varias veces de gala, pero nunca de esta forma y espero que el sonrojo de sus mejillas no fuera tan notable.

'Me alegra que hayas venido'- dijo Daffy con una sonrisa en su rostro. – 'sabía que no te ibas a poder perder el pastel, aunque debo de desilusionarte, el conejo quiso que fuera de zanahoria y…'-

'Dodgers, me alegra el haber venido. He comprado algo para ti'- menciono interrumpiendo bruscamente al pato. No tenía intenciones de quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo… tan solo quería verlo antes de la ceremonia, aunque fuera por instante.

Saco del traje de su saco una caja color plata decorada con un moño blanco arriba. Una parte de si le estaba gritando que era una mala idea, que no debía de darle algo como eso, pero…

'aquí tienes, Dodgers'-

El pato tomo la caja esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

' Puedo abrirla!'- exclamo con emoción al ver la brillante envoltura que tenía.

Antes de que Marvin pudiera decir algo, el pato se había apresurado a abrir el regalo y en segundos el papel en el que lo había envuelto con tanto cuidado estaba en el piso.

Daffy abrió la caja rápidamente, pero apenas vio lo que esta contenía la sonrisa en su rostro decayó por unos segundos para abrirle paso a una amplia sonrisa y sin poderse contener acabo riéndose a carcajadas.

'Creí que sería bueno que tuvieras algo de Marte'- menciono Marvin aliviado por ver al pato reír de esa manera.

Dentro de la caja venia no solamente la venderá propia del planeta de Marvin, sino que también aquella antigua pistola desintegradora que había desintegrado al pato múltiples veces.

Sin pensárselo mucho Daffy acabo por rodear al marciano con sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras que continuaba riendo. No solo estaba feliz por el regalo, sino que lo que más le alegraba era el ver a Marvin ahí, ni siquiera había estado seguro de que aceptara la invitación y mucho menos de que fuera, pero el marciano se encontraba ahí.

'Gracias, marciano'-

'Dodgers..- murmuro haciendo que el pato se apartara de él, tan solo para poder ver su rostro.

Miro hacia el pato por unos segundos y en un rápido movimiento tomo sus manos, y poniéndose de puntillas deposito un beso en la mejilla de este.

'Dodgers yo…'- No alcanzo a decir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

'Daffy!'- grito la conejita con una voz cantarina, entrando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Lola se detuvo por un segundo al ver a Marvin tan cerca del pato y sosteniendo sus manos.

'No puedo creer que… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como esto justo cuando estas a punto de casarte con Bugs?! ¿Qué tipo de pato infiel eres?!'-

'No, Lola! Esto no… el… No!- dijo Daffy apartando sus manos de las del marciano de inmediato. – 'No es lo que piensas! Solo vino a darme… algo que no es de tu incumbencia'-

La conejita lanzo una mirada matadora hacia Marvin haciendo que este saliera corriendo despavorido.

'llevo trabajando en esto por años Daffy y no pienso dejar que mandes a la basura todo mi esfuerzo!'-

'¿Por años? Pero nos comprometimos hace tan solo unos cinco meses'-

'Eso no importa! El punto es que no creas que vas a dejar a ese conejo plantado ahí, solo porque has decidido quedarte con Marvin justo veinte minutos antes de…'-

'¡No pienso quedarme con Marvin!' – replico el pato tomando a la conejita por los brazos.

'Entonces ¿Qué hacían tan cerca y tomados de la mano? ¿jugando? ¿ha?!'-

El pato miro con desprecio a la conejita y maldijo el momento en que el conejo le había indicado que se mantuviera cerca de Daffy para ayudarle, justo en esos momentos más que ayudarlo estaba comenzando a destruir toda su paciencia.

'¡Amo a Bugs no pienso irme con Marvin!'-

Las palabras salieron por si solas antes de que pudiera tan siquiera pensarlas y no fue hasta que vio la sonrisa de emoción en el rostro de Lola, que se dio cuenta de lo estúpidamente cursi que había dicho.

'Oh, Dios mío tu… esto es bellísimo!'- dijo Lola zafándose del agarre del pato. – 'Sylvestre grabaste esto!'-

Daffy miro hacia la puerta donde pudo ver al gato con la videocámara en sus manos y una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

'Ven acá tonto "Petit Chaton", Voy a destruir esa estúpida cosa!'- grito el pato antes de salir corriendo tras Sylvestre, quien no tardo en escapar de él.

'¡Daffy! Ven acá en este instante!- grito Lola

Haciendo caso omiso de la conejita que no dejaba de gritarle que se detuviera o arruinaría el traje, continúo con su persecución por los pasillos del hotel y estuvo a punto de atrapar al gato de no haber sido por su movida de adentrarse en uno de los elevadores.

Daffy se apresuró a tomar el otro elevador, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el conejo viera esa cinta donde gritaba a todo pulmón algo tan vergonzoso como aquello.

A pesar de la variedad de pisos que había algo le decía que el gato había subido hasta el piso en el que estaba el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, que era hasta el último.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y logro ver la figura del gato corriendo por el pasillo dirigiéndose al salón.

'te tengo petit chaton!- dijo esto saliendo del elevador.

Y hubiera podido alcanzar al gato, lo hubiera hecho con mucha facilidad de no haber sido por aquella figura que se atravesó justo antes de que diera la vuelta hacia el pasillo donde estaba la puerta por la que Sylvestre se apresuró a entrar.

Se detuvo en seco al verlo, caminando con un paso tranquilo, vestido con el lujoso traje que lo hacía ver irresistible, la combinación de los colores, el estilo galante que tenía y hasta la rosa blanca que venía prendida en su solapa , lo hacía lucir perfecto, más perfecto de lo que ya que era para él.

'Un poco tarde para bajar tallas con un poco de ejercicio ¿no lo crees, Daff?'- menciono el conejo deteniéndose al ver al pato.

Cientos de palabras viajaron por la cabeza del pato y más sin embargo le fue imposible articular palabra alguna.

Vio a Bugs pasear la mirada por su cuerpo, viendo desde sus patas hasta sus ojos, deteniéndose a contemplar su traje por un instante, sonriendo de forma traviesa mientras que una muy ligera coloración roja se posaba en sus mejillas.

'Te vez… Dios…'-

Una mano sobre los labios del conejo y lo vio sonrojarse aún más incrementando su propio enrojecimiento.

'T..Tu… eh… Te vez muy bien, Bugs'- su voz salió, para su desgracia, un tanto temblorosa.

'Tú también, Daffy'- menciono el conejo con un tono extrañamente dulce en su voz.

'Daffy, Bugs!'- dijo Lola llegando con ambos. – 'todos están adentro, ya. Deben entrar en cuanto escuchen la música ¿recuerdan?'- indico la conejita antes de entrarse en el salón cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Todo el asunto con Sylvestre le había servido al pato para que se relajara, pero ahora los nervios golpeaban contra el nuevamente y con tanta fuerza que podia sentir su cuerpo tambalearse, casi desvanecerse.

Bugs miro hacia el pato notando lo pálido que se estaba poniendo, incluso el color rojo en su rostro estaba desapareciendo. Respiro hondo, estaba aliviado de verlo ahí, pero una espina de miedo seguía presente en él. Todo había pasado muy rápido, la decisión de dar este importante paso había sido bastante repentina ahora que lo pensaba.

'Hey, Duck…'- menciono poniéndose junto a él acabando los dos frente a la puerta.

Daffy sintió al conejo tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, para después acercarse, depositar un beso suave en su cuello y susurrar dos palabras con una voz tan suave y dulce que acabo por ahuyentar sus nervios, dejándolo ahora con una sensación cálida.

Lo miro de reojo viendo cómo se apartaba de el para pararse bien erguido a su lado, aun con sus manos entrelazadas.

El sonido de la música comenzó a escucharse atreves de la puerta.

Esas dos palabras que le había susurrado estaban causando una revolución en él, haciendo un caos de sentimientos, decirle que lo quería era algo… pero usar esas palabras hacía que todo resultara ser más…

Vio la puerta abrirse y sin darse cuenta estaba caminan de la mano con Bugs, por ese camino señalado por cientos de pétalos que podia sentir acariciar sus patas cada vez que pisaba.

Su corazón latía fuerte y mirando a ambos lados podia ver a sus compañeros, todos y cada uno de sus amigos que eran más como su familia estaban ahí, en sus trajes de gala, luciendo sonrisas mientras levantaban una oleada de aplausos suaves que opacaban un poco la balada romántica que Lola había elegido.

Porky, Claudio, Sylvestre, Pepe, Gossamer, Petunia, Sam, Granny, Melisa, Lola, los Gangsters, los perros ovejeros… todos… estaban ahí.

Sintió la mano de Bugs reafirmar el agarre y su mirada se posó discreta sobre el conejo quien lo miro volviendo un poco su rostro hacia él, y por un segundo fue como si estuviera viendo a ese joven conejo llegar al estudio por primera vez tal y como había ocurrido muchos años atrás.

Frente a ellos yacía Elmer, quien por más raro que pareciera sería el encargado de dirigir la ceremonia. Llegaron hasta él y la mano de Bugs soltó la suya, en un movimiento que para el había sido lento.

Podia escuchar a Elmer hablar e intentaba permanecer tranquilo mirando a Bugs que estaba frente a él y hacia un par de bromas mientras que el calvo intentaba realizar la ceremonia. Se permitió bromear el también, burlándose un poco del cazador, haciendo que risas se escucharan por el lugar acompañando la de Bugs.

Y mientras todo transcurría, recuerdos llegaban a él, no solo de todas las grabaciones que habían realizado juntos, sino de todos lo que habían pasado. Desde los problemas con Marvin, con Elmer, las discusiones, las tantas aventuras que habían compartido… no lo habían notado antes, pero era como si toda su vida girara alrededor del conejo que lo tomaba ahora con ambas manos y mencionaba promesas que estaba seguro que mantendría al pie de la letra.

Reacomodo sus manos siendo el quien sostuviera las del conejo esta vez.

Le habían costado noches enteras el tener que preparar sus "votos" había tantas cosas que podia prometerle al conejo, tantas cosas que quería decirle, que el juntarlas todas manteniendo la importancia del momento y el romance, era algo complicado.

Trato de mencionarlo todo tal y como lo había ensayado y podia ver al conejo sonrojarse y sonreír suavemente mientras hablaba, pero hubo algo que hizo que su expresión cambiara haciendo que su boca se abriera tan solo un poco y sus ojos se agrandaran.

Todos esos años que habían tenido bajo esa relación de no solo amigos/rivales, le habían bastado para enseñarle los puntos frágiles del conejo, las cosas que hacían que una expresión de enojo y tristeza irrumpieran su expresión normalmente tranquila y traviesa. Era por eso que habían decidido mencionar aquello, Bugs solía tensarse cada vez que alguien le mencionaba la relación que llevaban en las grabaciones, donde Daffy solía ser quien perseguía la fama y buena fortuna del conejo con tanto esmero, para no recibir nada a cambio, al conejo notablemente le dolía que dijeran que su fama estaba basada en pisotear a los otros usándolos como escalones, principalmente al pato.

Claro que para Daffy no era así, el conejo tenía un talento original y la facilidad de encantar a la audiencia y a los otros Looneys con sus actos con tanta facilidad que el mismo se veía anonado bajo ese encanto.

Apenas termino de hablar mostro una sonrisa haciendo que la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del conejo se esfumara haciéndolo sonreír también.

Hicieron la firma de los papeles y el intercambio de anillos.

'ya puedes dejar de temblar, Duck'- susurro Bugs mientras veía como Daffy colocaba el anillo color plata en su dedo.

'Cállate, conejo'- replico Daffy.

Elmer finalizo todo dándoles la indicación de que podían cerrar todo con un beso.

Daffy vio al conejo acercarse y antes de que pudiera besarlo lo detuvo por un momento.

'Yo también te amo, Bugs'- susurro en forma de respuesta a aquel "Te amo" que el conejo le había dicho cuando había sentido los nervios casi consumirlo.

Bugs sonrió sorprendido por sus palabras y el pato fue quien deshiciera la distancia entre ellos pegando su pico contra aquellos labios a lo que se había vuelto adicto.

Ambos pudieron escuchar todos los gritos de alegría de sus amigos y los aplausos que hacían retumbar el lugar.

El conejo rompió el beso y abrazo al pato con fuerza rodeándolo de tal forma que este quedo inmovilizado de sus brazos.

'Bueno, basta conejo'- murmuro Daffy con un tono malhumorado.

'sé que tu también estas feliz, Duck'- dijo Bugs con un tono calmado.

Daffy no dijo nada, sabía que no era necesario hacerlo para que Bugs supiera que estaba en lo correcto.

**-0000000-0000000000000-00000000000-000000000000000 00-0000000000000-00000000000000000-000000000000000 00000000000000-00000000000000000000000000-00000000 000000000000-000000000000000000-00000**

**Pueden dispararme ya!**

**Seguiré este escrito en otro capítulo, porque me alargue más de lo esperado DX **

**Pero el que capitulo que sigue será sobre el Looney Tunes Show, retomando el drama en el que los había dejado. **

**Por ahora sean felices con esto**

**O no…. Damn… estoy tan insegura con esto DX dejen reviews porfavor**


	28. Cumpleaños

_**On one of their birthdays/ Cumpleaños**_

**(The Looney Tunes Show/ continuacion de "Reconcilio?" y "Discutiendo")**

Sabía que era tarde y sabía que el conejo se encontraba dormido, pero aun así debía de venir, después de todo, Porky le había dicho que el conejo quería verlo, que en verdad ansiaba que fuera. Parte de él le decía que las cosas no eran así, pero había una migaja de esperanza o tal vez de falta de razonamiento que lo hizo comprar un regalo y dirigirse a la casa que una vez el llamo hogar.

No tenía de que quejarse, la vida en compañía del gallo era por de más de entretenida con todos esos viajes y no le hacía falta prácticamente nada…. El cerdito lo visitaba constantemente al igual que Tina e incluso Lola, iba a Pizzarriba seguido por lo cual llegaba a verse con Speedy y llegaba a llevar a Gossamer a la escuela, pero había un único problema, no había visto el conejo desde la fiesta de la empresa, y por más increíble que pareciera tampoco se había encontrado con él ni siquiera por accidente, ni de lejos ni una llamada o mensaje ni nada parecido, era tal y como si el siguiera de viaje a kilómetros de distancia.

Pero entonces la noticia llego a él gracias a Porky. Se había olvidado del cumpleaños del conejo y Lola se había encargado de realizarle un festejo en compañía de todos los demás, y según las palabras del cerdito, el conejo quería que estuviera ahí. Mas sin embargo el orgullo del pato le impidió el que hiciera acto de presencia en el festejo, ya había ido en busca del conejo una vez y las cosas no habían mejorada en absoluto ¿Por qué habría de ir tras de él, una vez más? Ni siquiera el mismo sabia la respuesta a dicha pregunta, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba ahí, en el lugar que intentaba evitar…

Daffy abrió la puerta con cuidado alabando su buena idea de conservar una llave de la casa. Se movió con sigilo intentando no hacer mucho ruido, el conejo tenía el sueño ligero y lo menos que quería en esos momentos era tener que dar una explicación sobre actos que él ni siquiera lograba comprender.

En sus manos se encontraba el regalo que Karen se había hecho cargo de comprar para el conejo, la chica había hecho un excelente trabajo al conseguir un par de guantes blancos exactamente iguales a los que el conejo usaba, acompañado de discos de Jazz.

Rastros del festejo se podían ver alrededor de la casa, uno que otro vaso, uno que otro plato aun con restos de pastel… era extraño que el conejo no se encontrara por ahí recogiendo las cosas como solía hacer.

Las cosas en la casa no parecían haber cambiado prácticamente en nada, solo un par de arreglos nuevos, era como si nunca se hubiera ido, incluso su sillón seguía ahí.

Mirando alrededor por un segundo intento determinar cuál sería el mejor lugar para colocar el regalo, quería que el conejo lo viera, quería que se diera cuenta que el había tomado la molestia de comprarle un regalo, y sabía bien que al darse cuenta de esto Bugs no tendría más remedio que llamarle o ir a verlo para agradecerle.

Decidiéndose por dejar el regalo en la mesa de la cocina, se aproximó a esta y apenas lo coloco encima, cuando el sonido de la puerta del refrigerador abriéndose lo hizo congelarse. Miro de reojo hacia el refrigerador intentando ver de quien se trataba pero al no lograr ver a nadie, se atrevió a acercarse un poco, logrando notar entonces al ratón que yacía dentro de este.

Se llevó las manos al pico evitando que un gritillo de pánico saliera de este y se apresuró a buscar un escondite, no quería que el ratón acabara por descubrirlo, puesto que lo más posible era que este le avisara al conejo.

'Perfecto'- susurro para sí mismo viendo la alacena y abriendo esta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, se adentró de inmediato.

'Bueno, aquí tampoco está el queso...'- menciono Speedy soltando un suspiro de cansancio, uno de sus tantos quesos había desaparecido y había ido al refrigerador del conejo con la esperanza de poder encontrarlo ahí.

El ratón salió del refrigerador y miro por la cocina una vez más, no eran las horas para estar buscando su queso perdido, pero aun así no podia permitirse la idea de olvidarse de uno de sus mejores quesos.

Reacomodándose el sombre sobre la cabeza, intento recordar lo que había hecho al traer el queso a casa. Abrió sus ojos unos segundos después en cuanto una idea golpeo contra su mente. Había buscado prácticamente en todos lados excepto….

Speedy se dirigió hacia la puerta de la alacena y la miro con agotamiento por un momento, ¿Por qué tenía que estar todo tan lejos de su alcance? Dio un salto para tomarse del mango de la puerta para abrirla, y apenas lo hizo cuando un grito salió de esta, haciendo que el también gritara.

'¡Lucas!?'- grito Speedy viendo al pato que yacía entre los alimentos de la alacena, metido en uno de los estantes. – '¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?!'- dijo esto aun sintiendo su corazón acelerado por el susto de ver al pato ahí dentro.

'¡Yo...Yo…'- tartamudeo el pato buscando una excusa. –'¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué no es tarde para andar deambulando por la casa? ¿acaso andas robando cosas del refrigerador y querías robar ahora algo de la alacena?! Le dije a Bugs que no confiáramos en ti! Sabía que uno de debe de confiar en las ratas, pero ese tonto conejo…'-

'¿rata? Soy un ratón! y solo estaba buscando un queso, además yo vivo aquí así que ¿Qué haces tú dentro de la alacena?'-

El pato abrió su pico listo para contestar más sin embargo, palabras soltadas a lo lejos lo hicieron retener su lengua.

'¿Speedy? ¿paso algo?'-

Aquella era la voz del conejo que sonaba cansada. Daffy pudo sentir su corazón casi salirse y el pánico se apodero de el nuevamente.

'Escóndeme!'- murmuro hacia el ratón.

'¿Qué? Eres un pato ¿Dónde vas a caber para escond…?'- no logro terminar cuando la presencia del conejo se hizo presente en la cocina y el ratón acabo por cerrar las puertas de la alacena de golpe, dejando al pato oculto dentro de esta.

'¿Speedy?'- volvió a decir Bugs ya frente al ratón, vestido en su bata de noche. – '¿Por qué los gritos? ¿sucede algo?'-

El ratón fingió una sonrisa permaneciendo recargado contra las puertas de la alacena.

'Vi… vi una cucaracha, eso es todo, Bugs. Nada de qué preocuparse, nada.' – logro responder, diciendo lo primero que se le vino en mente. – 'Lo lamento, ya me iré a dormir'-

El conejo frunció un poco el ceño, no se sentía del todo convencido por la respuesta del ratón.

'¿está ahí dentro?'- pregunto mirando hacia la alacena.

'¿Qué? ¿Quién está aquí dentro? No hay nadie aquí adentro, no…'-

'Me refiero a que si la cucaracha está ahí dentro'- la expresión del ratón bastaba para decir que ocultaba algo.

'¿La cucaracha?... Ah, si la cucaracha... si'-

'Entonces será mejor matarla, antes de que se escape'- menciono el conejo más para confirmar la teoría de que Speedy no estaba diciendo algo, que por otra cosa.

'¿Qué? Pero no, se me olvidaba que la cucaracha escapo, no está aquí, se fue corriendo y salió por… la… la ventana'-

Una ceja de Bugs levantándose de forma inquisitoria y Speedy supo que el conejo no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que le estaba mintiendo.

'Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, señor Bunny'- dijo Speedy separándose un poco de las puertas y fingiendo un bostezo. – 'si ya me voy a dormir, que tenga buena noche'-

Tras haber dicho esto el ratón salió disparado hacia su agujero y el conejo se quedó de pie frente a la alacena mirándola con sospecha.

Un bostezo llego al grisáceo, era demasiado tarde como para ponerse a lidiar con lo que fuera que el ratón le ocultaba por lo que opto por solo servirse un vaso con agua y regresar a la cama. Pero apenas se alejó para tomar el vaso, escucho un ruido proveniente de la alacena y segundos después un estruendo más fuerte seguido por la brusca abertura de las puertas dejando que por esta saliera la figura de quien se encontraba dentro.

'¡Daffy!?'- grito el conejo impresionado al ver al pato salir de la alacena de esa forma

El estante en el que se encontraba el pato se había roto y ahora había varias latas tiradas por el piso, un saco de harina también esparcido por este y unas cuantas botellas de condimentos.

Daffy sacudió su cabeza recuperándose del golpe que había recibido al caer y poniéndose de pie se tambaleo un poco antes de ver al conejo y ponerse firme.

'Daffy ¿Qué haces aquí?'- pregunto el grisáceo viendo hacia el pato.

'Yo vine a… a hablar con Speedy'- mintió nervioso.

'¡No me metas en esto, pato loco!'- grito Speedy asomándose por su agujero. – 'Señor Bunny, yo lo encontré ahí mientras buscaba mi queso, yo no tuve nada que ver'-

Una mirada de desprecio lanzando hacia el ratón y este devolvió el gesto al pato para después regresar a su agujero.

'gracias, Rata tonta.'- soltó un bufido por su pico y evito mirar hacia los ojos del conejo que esperaban una respuesta. – 'Solo vine a dejar eso'- señalo hacia el regalo en la mesa de la cocina.

Bugs miro hacia el presente y le fue inevitable el sentir una calidez dentro de él. Ahí se encontraba el pato, con sus brazos cruzados y una fingida expresión de indiferencia. Casi podia decir que se había quedado dormido y que nada de aquello era real, pues había estado esperando que el pato se presentara durante el festejo de su cumpleaños más sin embargo no se había aparecido, pero estaba ahí ahora e incluso le había traído un regalo.

'¿Es para mí?'- pregunto aun incrédulo.

'No, para nuestro bigotudo vecino!'- respondió sarcástico. – 'Digo, tu bigotudo vecino'-

El conejo se dirigio hacia el regalo y lo tomo viéndolo por un segundo.

'Ya está tu regalo ahí, me voy'- mencionó Daffy buscando salir de la cocina lo más rápido posible.

'espera, Daffy'- dijo el conejo inseguro de lo que quería hacer, Daffy se encontraba ahí y su mente aun no podia procesarlo bien. – '¿quieres un poco de pastel?'-

El pato lo miro extrañado por la pregunta.

'¿a estas horas de la noche?'- miro la expresión del conejo que le decía que hablaba enserio. – 'Esta bien, solo espero que no sea de…'-

'Es de zanahoria'-

Bugs vio al pato vacilar nuevamente pero este término por sentarse en la mesa de la cocina y él se apresuró a buscar un par de platos donde servir el pastel. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Las cosas entre ellos estaban tensas aun, pero no quería que se fuera, por más tonto que resultara el aceptarlo… estaba feliz de que el pato se encontrara ahí, a pesar de cómo habían terminado, a pesar de que no se habían vuelto hablar desde la última discusión en la fiesta que el pato había dado.

'Y… eeeh.. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?'- pregunto el conejo colocando una rebanada de pastal en el plato del pato y otra en el suyo, para después ponerlos sobre la mesa. – 'he leído que las cosas en la empresa van bien'-

'El gallo se encarga de todo, por supuesto que las cosas van bien'- picó su pastel con el tenedor.

Unos segundos de silencio y Daffy comía su pastel despacio, las cosas no estaban saliendo como el las había planeado, debido de haber enviado el regalo en vez de entregarlo de esa manera.

'Me alegra que no te hayas olvidado'- menciono, intentando deshacer el incómodo silencio que se había creado.

'Porky me recordó, tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho yo solo'-

'Aun así, Gracias Daffy'-

El pato volvió a clavar su tenedor en el pastel pero esta vez con más brusquedad. La amabilidad del conejo, su expresión siempre tranquila… solo recordaba que debían de alejarse de él, que no podia permitirse el meterse en la vida del conejo otra vez o terminara por causarle problemas tal y como había pasado antes.

El sonido de un trueno lo hizo apartar sus pensamientos y volviendo su mirada a la ventana logro ver la tormenta que se desataba.

'Habían dicho que iba a llover, pero no pensé que tan noche'- dijo el conejo mirando las gotas caer con fuerza.

'Sera mejor que me vaya'- dijo el pato poniéndose de pie una vez más, no pensaba quedarse ahí.

'Pero está lloviendo…'-

'Por eso tengo que irme, conejo'-

'puedes quedarte, Daffy. Sabes que…- Bugs se puso de pie y fue tras el pato que salía de la cocina.

'No, no puedo quedarme, ni voy a quedarme- lo interrumpió bruscamente.

Bugs vio a Daffy abrir la puerta de la casa y salir de esta para dirigirse a su carro que no se encontraba lejos.

'Daffy! Es una tormenta, es mejor si te quedas!'- grito deteniéndose en la puerta de la casa.

'No!'- volvió a gritar el pato volviéndose a ver al conejo. – 'Solo voy a causarte problemas en tu vida "perfecta"!'-

'¿Qué?!' –replico el conejo molesto por la forma burlona en que el pato había dicho aquello y sin pensárselo mucho siguió al pato, logrando tomarlo del brazo antes de que se adentrara en el carro. – '¿Causarme problemas en mi vida "perfecta"?-

'tú lo dijiste Bugs, solo te he causado problemas'-

El conejo abrió su boca para replicar una vez más pero el sonido de un rayo cayendo no muy lejos de ellos lo hizo callar.

'No puedes manejar con esta lluvia!' –

El sonido de un trueno y el pato acabo por ceder ante las insistencias del conejo adentrándose en la casa una vez más.

Una vez dentro el conejo se apresuró a traer una toalla para que el pato se secara y otra para el mismo. Cayeron en el incómodo silencio nuevamente mientras que el pato intentaba secar su plumaje.

'Daffy…'-

'si, no te preocupes Bugs, voy a irme en cuanto deje de llover'- dijo Daffy pasando la toalla por sobre su cabeza secándose con brusquedad.

'No iba a decir eso, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras. Después de todo esta también llego a ser tu casa a sí que…' - no termino de decir cuando la mirada de enojo por parte del pato cayó sobre él, haciéndolo callar.

Daffy soltó un suspiro de enojo y se recargo contra la pared, no pensaba ponerse cómodo en aquella casa, había hablado enserio cuando le había dicho al conejo que se iría cuando dejara de llover. Después de lo que Bugs había dicho, después de haber querido arreglar las cosas para acabar por ser reprendido nuevamente por el conejo, aun y cuando no se habían visto en año y medio, lo menos que deseaba era el tener que quedarse en esa casa en la que había vivido en compañía del conejo durante tantos años y mucho menos quería retomar la discusión que habían iniciado año y medio atrás.

Bugs miro hacia el pato nuevamente, ¿Cómo era que seguían molestos el uno con el otro después de todo ese tiempo? O tal vez el pato solo estaba molesto por la última discusión, y es que en cierta manera tenía derecho de estarlo. Cuando Daffy le había dicho sobre el arrepentimiento que el conejo tenía de la relación de noviazgo que habían logrado desarrollar, el no había podido decir nada. No se arrepentía de lo que había tenido con Daffy, puesto que aun extrañaba al pato y el que se encontraran en la misma ciudad sin poder verse o hablarse era algo que no le gustaba, pero ¿Cómo le podia decir que le gustaría tenerlo de regreso, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de descifrar por el mismo lo que realmente sentía por el pato?

Desde que Daffy se había presentado en su vida, los problemas fueron comenzando a llegar y junto con ellos aventuras y vivencias que con ninguna otra "persona" había logrado tener, y era cierto que todos los problemas que el loco pato le atraían le molestaban, pero… ese tiempo que había pasado separado de él, ese año y medio que estuvieron lejos, había extrañado cada uno de los problemas que el pato le causa. Desde sus desastres en la cocina hasta los que hacían que los vecinos se quejaran y sin mencionar las aventuras en las que terminaba por ser envuelto debido a los actos del mismísimo pato.

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba de la manera en la que nunca se pensó que lo haría, y ahora que lo tenía ahí podia sentir cierta emoción crecer dentro de él.

El pato miro al conejo de reojo notando como este se dirigía a la cocina para después verlo volver con el regalo en sus manos. No dijo nada mientras que Bugs abría el regalo, pero sin duda sintió un alivio al verlo sorprenderse por los guantes y el disco que había recibido.

'sin duda no me esperaba esto'- menciono Bugs con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

'Lo escogí yo mismo'- mintió el pato recibiendo el crédito que merecía la joven asistente del gallo.

'No me arrepiento de lo que tuvimos, Duck.'- la voz suave del conejo logro hacer que el enojo del pato se disolvieran un poco. - 'Nunca lo hice, ni lo hago ahora'-

No, no era arrepentimiento, era miedo? Miedo por lo fácil que le era perder el control cuando se encontraba cercas del pato, miedo por la necesidad de querer más que nacía cada vez que lo besaba, miedo de no poder comprender la mezcla de sentimientos que se revolvían en él...

Sin mencionar más el conejo se acercó a Daffy atreviéndose entonces a colocar un beso sobre la mejilla de este, haciendo que un adorable sonrojo se posara en su rostro.

'Gracias por el regalo, Daffy'- dijo esto apartándose solo un par de centímetros de la mejilla del pato, para después acercase a la punta su pico y colocar un beso más en este.

'feliz cumpleaños, conejo'- logro murmurar Daffy antes de que los labios de Bugs se posaran sobre su pico en un beso suave.

Las caricias de los labios de Bugs que absorbían el inferior del pato y sus manos que tomaban sus antebrazos para mantenerlo cercas, lo estaban haciendo recordar las razones por las que extrañaba tanto la cercanía del grisáceo, pero aun así se mantuvo orgulloso negándose a responder al beso que el conejo buscaba.

Ante la falta de respuesta del pato el conejo termino por alejarse un poco poniéndole fin al beso pero aun rozando sus labios contra el pico de este. Sabía que Daffy era orgulloso y que por más que deseara que un beso arreglara las cosas, estaba consciente de que le iba a costar más que eso, pero lo quería de regreso y por eso…

'¿Quieres salir conmigo?'- pregunto alejándose un poco más para mirar al pato a los ojos.

'¿Qué?'- replico el pato sorprendido por la propuesta del conejo. – '¿te refieres a una cita?'-

'Si, una cita. Daff.'-

El pato mostro una pequeña mueca, inseguro de que responder.

'Si, creo que puedo permitirte el honor de salir conmigo, pero solo porque es tu cumpleaños, sino lo fuera me negaría'-

'lo que digas, Doc'- menciono Bugs antes de que el pico del pato besara sus labios.


	29. Nervios (capi extra)

**Nervios**

**(Looney Tunes Clasicos/continuación de "Wedding")**

**Advertencia! Debería de ponerlo como "M", la verdad no es tan intenso ni nada, pero si hay personas que les cuesta leer este tipo de cosas en esta pareja. A mí me es más fácil si me los imagino más humanizado.**

**-0000000000000000000000-00000000000-00000000000000 00000-0000000000000000-0000000000-000000000000-000 000000-000000000-0000000000000-000000**

La sonrisa del zorrillo y el tono de sus palabras seguían haciéndole eco provocando que su imaginación se echara a andar. Las burlas de sus amigos, los intentos de Porky y Lola por hacer que el pato le besara, la música, las risas y las jugarretas con el pastel, el pato sentado a su lado discutiendo con Foghorn mientras que este se reía de el en compañía de Pepe y Porky.

El festejo de la boda iba pasando mejor de lo que se había pensado, podia ver a Marvin voltear constantemente a verlos y tenía a Elmer cercas de él usándolo como conejillo de indias para hacer una que otra broma causando la risa de los demás Looneys, mientras que un poco más lejos se encontraba Pepe forzando al gato a bailar con él y al correcaminos escapando veloz mente del coyote que se veía simpático en su afán por cazar al ave en su traje de etiqueta.

Desde lejos el zorrillo le guiño el ojo mostrándole una mirada picaresca y Bugs no pudo hacer más que reírse un poco y mirar al pato de reojo, quien le gritaba un par de amenazas más a George, el perro que se veía casi siempre en el afán de armar pelea con el gallo.

'Tonto, Perro'- replico el pato sentándose junto al conejo nuevamente, tomando su copa y logro darle solo un pequeño sorbo antes de percatarse de la mirada del conejo.

Bugs lo vio sonrojarse un poco y se acercó a robar un beso de su pico, haciendo que la atención de sus compañeros volviera a ellos en forma de gritos de apoyo y aplausos, que terminaron por causar un notable incremento en el enrojecimiento del pato y las manos de este acabaron por apartarlo, el por su parte opto por jugar un poco más con el emplumado intentando besarlo otra vez.

'No, Basta conejo, aléjate!' – dijo Daffy consiguiendo apartarlo un poco, pero acabando por recibir un beso en la mejilla.

Risas se desataron y no iba a negar que era divertido ver al pato sonrojarse de esa forma y actuar de manera tímida.

Tan pronto vio a los ojos apartarse de ellos el ceño fruncido del pato se volvió a él.

'Muy simpático, dientón'- dijo el pato con un tono amargo.

'ese es mi trabajos, Daff'- dejo sus dedos pasear por la mano del pato.

Si, el zorrillo había sido el culpable de hacer que la inquietud se hiciera presente en él, el francés era tan creedor del destino como de la suerte y según sus palabras una buena noche de bodas determinaba el futuro de la pareja. Para el no eran más que supersticiones, pero el que hiciera mención de aquello en esa voz traviesa y encontrándose junto al pato que lucía tan atractivo en ese fino traje de bodas, sin duda había hecho que sus ansias se alteraran.

**-0000-000-000-000-000-000-000**

Las horas fueron transcurriendo y el festejo llego a su fin pasadas de la una de la madrugada, y ahora bien todos se habían retirado ya a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que ellos se quedarían a pasar la noche en dicho hotel, gracias a la conejita que había insistido en darles de esta forma su regalo de bodas.

'Esto tiene que ser una broma'- menciono Daffy mirando hacia la habitación.

'Eeeh… creo que pudo ser peor'- dijo Bugs adentrándose en el cuarto, viendo alrededor, notando los pétalos esparcidos por todos lados y las velas que acompañaban la empalagosa decoración.

'¿Pudo ser peor? ¿Qué hay peor que tener que estar entre todos estos pétalos y tontas velas? '- replico Daffy entrando tras el grisáceo, tomando una de las tantas velas que estaban por el lugar.

El conejo estaba por responder cuando pudo ver entre los cientos de pétalos que yacían sobre la cama, una nota. _"Que se diviertan", _leyó Bugs y casi pudo escuchar la risa de la conejita tras dichas palabras.

'¿Qué pasa, Daff? ¿acaso te incomoda estar en este romántico ambiente conmigo?'- dijo el conejo con un tono burlón acercándose al pato para mirarlo con una sonrisa seductora.

'¿incomodar? No te creas tan importante, dientón. Yo diría más molestar que incomodar'- menciono esforzándose por no caer en la mirada que le ofrecía el conejo.

'Lo dudo, Doc. No te ves tan molesto'-

'Cállate, orejón'-

Daffy aparto la mirada del conejo de si, colocando su mano sobre aquel rostro para forzarlo a mirar hacia otra parte. El conejo había estado jugando con sus nervios desde el término de la ceremonia, robándole besos durante el festejo, haciéndole pequeñas bromas, atacándolo con sus palabras coquetas y miradas traviesas que no hacían más que hacerle imposible el apartar el calor de sus mejillas. Y ahora que se encontraban a solas no podia dejar de sentir su acelerado palpitar jugarle trucos, no tenía por qué estar así, no después de todos esos años de relación.

'Bueno, Duck. Creo que se está haciendo tarde'-

El pato miro hacia el Bugs que se había apartado de él y lo vio deshacerse de su moño y saco dejándolos caer al suelo, y odio el haber dejado que el zorrillo se metiera en su mente con sus tontas palabras francesas diciéndole sobre la noche de bodas que se suponía que debía de tener con el conejo.

Bugs se volvió hacia el pato y este aparto su mirada de inmediato poniéndola sobre una de las velas para después dejar que sus manos juguetera con esta. Era algo estúpido que se pusiera así, no era como si fuera a ser la primera noche que compartiría con el conejo.

'No sabía que te gustaran tanto las velas, Daff. Podría comprar unas cuantas para la casa'-

Pudo escuchar la pequeña burla tras sus palabras y una vez más el conejo se encontraba cercas de él, ahora desabrochándose la carísima camisa. ¿Por qué el conejo tenía que jugar con el de esa manera?

Ante el silencio del pato el conejo dio un pequeño golpe en su mejilla con su nariz, un acto que si el pato no se sintiera tan nervioso respondería con una mueca y después un beso.

'¿Todo bien, Daff?'-

'Por supuesto que sí, conejo despreciable'- se alejó un poco. – '¿Qué tan grande es esta tonta habitación?'-

Bugs sonrió ampliamente, sabía bien que el tono agresivo del pato y su personalidad irritable, no era más que la muestra de los nervios que podían reflejarse en sus ojos.

El conejo siguió los pasos del pato viendo ahora lo que resultaba ser el baño, que parecía más bien una habitación más, prácticamente igual de grande y al igual que la recamara yacía lleno de pétalos por todos lados.

'parece que Lola se divirtió mucho con esto'- menciono Daffy entre dientes, ni siquiera serían capaces de tomar un baño normal con todos los pétalos invadían la bañera.

'¿Enserio lo crees, Doc?'- dijo esto con un tono sarcástico.

Una mirada de molestia por parte de Daffy y el pato se abrió paso entre el conejo y la puerta del baño, saliendo de este.

'Vamos, Daff. ¿Qué tal una sonrisa?'- su tono juguetón y se apresuró a retener al pato por los hombros, sintiendo entonces la tensión en estos, al parecer el pato estaba más nervioso de lo que imaginaba.

'Si, claro, una sonrisa'- fingió una sonreír para después regresar a su ceño fruncido.

El pato se alejó nuevamente del conejo para deshacerse del traje que llevaba y que repentinamente se había vuelto incomodo de usar. Podia sentir los ojos pertenecientes al grisáceo mirarlo con atención desde aquella silla en la que se había sentado, aun con su camisa a medio desabrochar, puesta.

'Deja de hacer eso'- replico el pato.

'¿A qué te refieres, Duck?'- dijo con una voz inocente.

'A tu mirada, deja de mirarme!'-

Bugs soltó una pequeña risa y se puso de pie nuevamente.

'Tranquilo, Daff. Solo vamos a dormir, así que no tienes por qué ponerte tan nervioso'-

Daffy vio a Bugs de reojo, viéndolo deshacerse de su camisa y adentrarse en la cama, acomodándose en esta, colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca y cerrando sus ojos, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa consigo. Sabía bien que el conejo siempre cumplía con su palabra, si decía que solo iban a dormir, entonces eso era lo que harían ¿Por qué el conejo tenía que ser siempre así? Con su actitud amable y propia del caballero que se escondía detrás de ese don juan que también resultaba ser, lo despreciaba por eso, pero se sentía igualmente agradecido.

Sin decir nada el emplumado se apresuró a adentrarse en la cama, aquello era ridículo, se suponía que acababan de casarse, se suponía que esa era su noche de bodas y no podia conseguir que sus nervios se alejaran. Bugs no diría nada, sabía que no lo haría pero aun así se podia sentir un tanto responsable encontrándose en esa habitación preparada (exageradamente preparada) para ellos, con el conejo de un buen humor para desarrollar algo y el "no queriendo" permitirlo.

Volteo a ver al conejo que seguía boca arriba con sus ojos cerrados y aparentemente intentando dormir. Tomando el valor necesario se atrevió a acercase y soltando un pequeño bufido de enojo para consigo mismo, se adentró completamente por debajo de las ligeras cobijas donde podia ver el cuerpo del conejo que desprendía el agradable aroma de la loción que el vanidoso conejo se había puesto.

'Conejo, despreciable'- murmuro para sí mismo.

Controlando un poco su palpitar se colocó sobre el cuerpo del conejo, acabando con su mejilla puesta contra el pecho de este y sus manos colocadas precisamente por debajo de su mejilla.

Unos segundos después y sintió el cuerpo de Bugs moverse para entonces ver como el conejo levantaba las cobijas para poder verlo.

'¿Buscando algo, Daff?'-

No respondió simplemente mostro una mueca sentándose ahora sobre el estómago del grisáceo.

'Debo suponer que eso es un "si"'- menciono Bugs irguiéndose un poco con sus codos, levantando solamente parte de su torso.

El pato dejo que sus manos tocaran las orejas del conejo y acerco su pico hacia la punta de su nariz depositando un beso en esta y otro rápido sobre esos suaves labios que formaban una sonrisa. Se separó por un momento para mirar hacia su rostro una vez más antes de juntar sus labios, esta vez atrapando su labio inferior y acariciándolo entre los suyos.

Bugs se reacomodo sentándose sobre la cama, dejando que el pato permaneciera sobre su regazo, sintiendo las piernas de este rozar un poco contra sus costados. Abrió un poco su boca al sentir la lengua del emplumado pasear curiosa por su labio inferior y la dejo pasar permitiéndole juntarse con la suya en un juego por la dominancia.

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y se separaron dejando escapar un casi inaudible quejido.

'creí que solo querrías dormir'- logro decir mientras que el pato besaba sus mejillas y jugaba con sus orejas.

'y perderme la diversión? No lo creo, orejón'-

Las manos del conejo pasearon por el emplumado torso del pato antes de envolverse en otro beso y acabar por pasar sus brazos por debajo de los de Daffy y poner sus manos en los hombros de este, haciendo que el pato rodeara su cuello y la cercanía entre sus cuerpos aumentara.

Habían estado juntos varias veces de esa forma, pero quería que esta fuera especial, fuera diferente para ambos, por lo que se esforzaba por controlar sus ansias e ir lo más despacio posible, no tenían por qué apresurar las cosas, quería disfrutar de cada movimiento que su ahora confirmado pareja de por vida, hiciera, aun cuando podia sentir un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago.

Bugs vio a Daffy separarse otra vez para tomar aire y su pico regreso a su cuerpo concentrándose ahora en repartir besos por su cuello absorbiendo y mordiendo un poco de su piel, causando que pequeños quejidos salieran de él, combinados con uno que otro suspiro anhelante.

'será mejor que no hagas eso, Duck'- logro decir al sentir como el pico del pato se dirigía hacia sus largas orejas dando besos a lo largo de estas e incluso dando una que otra mordida.

'¿Por qué no, Bugsy?'- menciono para morder la oreja izquierda del conejo con un poco más de fuerza. –'pareces emocionado con la idea'-

El pato continúo jugueteando con las orejas del conejo mientras que Bugs paseaba sus manos por la espalda de este, haciendo presión con la yema de sus dedos.

Un casi inaudible gemido por parte del grisáceo y Daffy acabo por ser colocado contra el colchón con las manos del conejo presionándolo contra este.

'Creo que podemos cambiar un poco el juego'-

Una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro del conejo y Daffy sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo.

'Tú y tus juegos…'- murmuro el pato colocando sus manos sobre la cadera del conejo.

'Adoras mis juegos, Daff. Por algo te casaste conmigo'- dijo esto inclinándose a colocar un beso en la punta del pico del pato y bajo su cuerpo hasta el abdomen de este repartiendo besos, y dejando que sus manos acariciaran los costados del emplumado.

'Deja eso, conejo'- dijo Daffy intentando no reírse por las cosquillas que las manos de Bugs estaban provocándole. - 'esto no es jugar limpio..'

'Oh, lo lamento, Duck. pero creí que sí lo era'- continuo paseando sus manos por las costillas del pato hasta hacerlo reír y retorcerse un poco por la risa.

Eso era lo único que el conejo quería, quería ver esa sonrisa que llegaba a plasmarse de vez en cuando en el rostro del pato y el escucharlo reír de esa manera no hacía más que demostrarle que podia traer de vuelta a ese alocado pato que había conocido a principios de su carrera.

'No, Bugsy… alto'- logro decir el pato sosteniendo al conejo por las muñecas, aun riendo y antes de que pudiera mencionar otra cosa su pico fue capturado por los labios del conejo.

Bugs se dejó llevar por los besos del pato y se permitió perderse entre las sensaciones de las manos de Daffy acariciando su torso y sus piernas que rodeaban su cadera obligándolo a bajar hasta dejar que sus cuerpos de tocaran, notando entonces la presente excitación del pato que contuvo un gemido al sentir como el conejo movía su cadera de tal forma que dejaba que sus entrepiernas rozaran una contra la otra.

Un beso por parte del pato y el conejo repito el mismo movimiento un par de veces, haciendo que tanto el cuerpo debajo de él, como el suyo, temblaran. Dejo que una de sus manos se entrelazara con la del pato mientras que la otra se encargaba de prepararlo con cuidado, haciendo que las mejillas de este se sonrojaran con fuerza. Podia escuchar los rastros de los gemidos contenidos ser soltados junto a su oreja, causando que su propia impaciencia creciera, haciendo que el esperar se volviera doloroso y tan pronto como termino se dispuso a adentrarse en el pato quien aferraba sus manos a su espalda; el por su parte se esforzaba por no terminar viniéndose antes de que tan siquiera comenzaran, lo tenso del pato y las caricias que este hacia sobre su cadera estaban volviéndolo todo más complicado.

'Daffy…'- recargo su frente contra el hombro del pato. – 'Necesito que te relajes…'-

Todas esas veces que lo habían hecho y el pato aún seguía tensándose en aquellos momentos, tal vez era por eso que solía ser el, quien se encontrara siendo dominado por el pato.

Daffy respiro hondo siguiendo las indicaciones del conejo y acepto el beso que este le brindaba dejando que los labios del conejo lo relajaran y antes de que se diera cuenta el conejo se estaba moviendo ya dentro de él, en un lento vaivén. Volvió a rodear la cadera del grisáceo y lo podia escuchar gemir abiertamente contra su hombro mientras lo mordía.

Tan pronto como el dolor se desvaneció este fue reemplazado por el placentero estado de éxtasis que atontaba sus sentidos y lo siguiente que supieron fueron los gemidos que hacían eco por la habitación, el sonido de la cama moviéndose, el incremento el ritmo yendo de la mano con el del deseo, las manos del conejo temblando mientras apretaban con fuerza las sabanas, las manos de Daffy que se aferraban tanto a los hombros como a la espalda del conejo, los besos húmedos y descuidados, y los pétalos que caían de la cama o se veían presos por debajo de sus cuerpos.

Daffy sintió la mano de Bugs tomar su miembro, emparejando el ritmo de sus embestidas con el de su mano y no pudo hacer más que dejar de contener su gimoteo.

Minutos después el clímax los alcanzo llenando sus cuerpos con un sofocante calor para entonces acabar viniéndose en un momento.

El cuerpo del conejo termino por dejarse caer sobre el del pato, permitiéndole escuchar la ruidosa forma de respirar de este, que intentaba retomar su aliento, mientras que Daffy respiraba hondo y soltaba el aire despacio buscando calmar su ritmo cardiaco que podia resentir en su propia cabeza.

Bugs cerró sus ojos por un segundo. Estaba algo cansado y sabía que era tarde pero aun así podia mantenerse un poco despierto. Dejando sus ojos cerrados beso el cuello del pato al sentir como los brazos de este lo abrazaban conservándolo contra su cuerpo.

**-000000000000000-00000000000-000000000000000000000 000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000-00 0000000000000000000000-**

**Nop, no tengo nada de inspiración…. Lo lamento… me intente obligar a escribir porque pasaron muchos días sin que pudiera escribir nada, y salió esto… perdón DX **

**Creo que lo podría mejorar… pero damn… esperare a que la inspiración regrese. **


	30. Algo ridiculo

_**Doing something ridiculous/ Algo ridículo**_

_**(Looney tunes Clasicos/Tiny Toons)**_

**Realizado con la ayuda de FrantVantas que me abrieron la inspiración para sacar esto… **

**Tus ideas son geniales Frant! Aunque no me siento segura de este escrito… pero bueno.**

**También quería agradecerle a Freaku… quien siempre quizo que escribiera algo de los Tiny… pues aquí los incluí un poco **

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000-0000000000000000-000000000000000000-0000 0000000000000**

No podia ser cierto, este tipo de cosas no le pasaban a él, sin duda este día no sería uno de los mejores. Desde el otro lado de la mesa podia ver a Marvin con una expresión de impresión tan grande como la suya, al parecer el marciano tampoco tenía esperado algo como eso. Por su parte Daffy se limitó a replicar en voz alta su "mala suerte" gritando por el cuarto, mientras que el zorrillo le hacía ojitos intentando sacar aún mas de sus casillas al emplumado.

Lo que él tenía en mente que sería una idea perfecta se había convertido en un golpe de mala suerte. Estaban ahí en Looniversity en el tan esperado "Día de Mentores" donde llevaban a los pequeños Looneys aprendices a pasar todo un día con ellos permitiéndoles aprender sus técnicas, sus expresiones, improvisaciones rápidas y principalmente la interacción con otros Looneys, al igual que el desarrollo de los papeles manteniendo sus personalidades. Y Bugs había tenido la grandiosa idea de hacer que este día fuera en parejas, pero no los típicos dúos donde Sylvester actuaba con Tweety, Pepe con Penelope, el Coyote con el Correcaminos, o el con Elmer, no, quería que fuera distinto por lo que decidió sortear las parejas que trabajaran juntos ese día.

Fue así como termino echándose la soga al cuello y ahora tenía como pareja a Marvin, quien tendría a su lado a la pequeña y adorable Marcia, y el conejo no replicaría nada si las cosas entre ellos fueran mejores, pero por muchas razones su relación no era nada buena.

Bugs salió de la sala de descanso donde todos los Looney se juntaban antes y después de haberles dado las clases a los Tiny. Detrás de él, podia escuchar los pies del marciano que se movían rápido intentando seguir su paso.

'Vamos, Monsieur Canard!'- grito Pepe dando pequeños saltos detrás de Daffy, quien casi corría de la sala para alejarse de él. – 'Monsieur Bunny! Me parece que su Canard será mi pareja por hoy'- dijo guiñándole el ojo al conejo.

'Suerte con eso, Doc'- rio el conejo al ver como el zorrillo lograba darle alcance al pato para entonces abrazarlo.

Por otro lado se encontraba Sylvester saliendo también de la sala en compañía de Wile, ambos sin dirigirse palabra alguna solo caminando evitando hacer un intercambio de miradas.

Esto de hacer las parejas por sorteo había dejado que dúos extraños se formaran, no solo el de Daffy con Pepe y Sylvester con Wile, sino que el de Foghorn con Gossamer y Elmer con Porky, era igual de raro. Eran personalidades que incluso detrás de cámaras no se llevaban ni tan bien pero tan poco mal. Él tenía la ventaja de haber trabajado antes junto a Marvin, evitando su plan de explotar la tierra y escapando de el en el intento del marciano de llevarse una creatura terrestre, pero también estaba la desventaja que tenían su propia rivalidad gracias a cierto pato que no dejaba de intentar apartar al zorrillo de él.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos y en pocos segundos la escuela se encontraba llena de los Tiny Toons que venían llegando.

'¡Bugs!'- grito Buster localizando a su mentor de inmediato.

'Marcia'- llamo Marvin al ver a su pequeña aprendiz.

Bugs soltó un suspiro de cansancio y espero a que el joven conejo se acercara a él para entonces explicarle la situación.

'¿Listo para tus lecciones de hoy?'- pregunto el grisáceo mirando con tranquilidad al conejo azulado.

'¡por supuesto que sí, llevo practicando toda la semana!'- exclamo con emoción.

'Marcia, hoy habrá un cambio de planes'- explico Marvin a la pequeña extraterrestre. – 'hoy trabajaremos junto a estos roedores terrícolas'-

La chica se limitó a mirar hacia Bugs y después a Buster.

'Creo que es mejor si vamos a fuera'- sugirió el marciano antes de caminar a la puerta de la escuela.

'¿Marvin the Martian? ¿vamos a trabajar con ellos?'- pregunto Buster mirando con impresión al conejo.

'Algo asi, Doc. Dificil de explicar'- respondió Bugs antes de ir tras los marcianos.

**-000000000000000000-00000000000**

Por su parte Daffy acabo por desistir en sus intentos de apartar al zorrillo y este se encontraba abrazado a su brazo, tomándolo con fuerza, y el pato odio el que su aprendiz siempre se retrasara tanto en llegar.

'¡Monsieur Le Pew!'- grito la joven zorrillo de pelaje morado, en un tono dulce.

'¡Mon amour! Ven aquí pequeña flor! Hoy tendremos compañía!'- menciono el zorrillo haciéndole señales a la joven.

'¡Plucky! Ven acá pato torpe!'- replico Daffy apenas vio a Plucky caminar hacia el con esa mirada de admiración de siempre.

'Ahora mismo voy, Daffy!'- grito Plucky apresurando el paso.

Aquel sería un día muy largo y no titubearía en vengarse del conejo por esto, aunque tal vez el grisáceo ya se hallaba recibiendo su castigo.

**-000000000000000000000000-000000000**

'Deberíamos ir a Marte!'- insistió Marvin por tercera vez. – 'ahí podrían aprender mucho sobre…'-

'Sobre el "asombroso" planeta Marte? Sigo sin creer que sea una Buena idea, Doc. Es mejor si nos quedamos aquí!'- replico Bugs, no pensaba salir de la tierra solo porque Marvin y Marcia quería ir a Marte.

Buster miro hacia la pequeña e inocente Tiny, no la veía muy seguido.

'Hola! Mi nombre es Buster Bunny!'- menciono sonriente, haciendo una reverencia hacia la marciana.

Marcia se le quedo viendo por un segundo y vacilo un poco antes de responder su saludo.

'yo soy Marcia'- dijo en voz tierna para ofrecer una sonrisa invisible al conejo.

Apenas Bugs y Marvin escucharon esto cuando volvieron sus miradas hacia los Tiny.

'Nada de socialización gentil!'- replico Bugs tomando al conejo de la muñeca. – 'Solo vamos al patio y acabemos con esto'-

'¿"Nada de socialización gentil"? ¿acaso por ser marcianos no merecemos su "gentileza"?'- reclamo Marvin mientras seguía a Bugs.

' No me refiero a eso, Marciano. Se supone que nuestros papeles no son de amigos, no desde que intentas explotar la tierra'-

'Creo que ese no es el único problema'-

Unos segundos de silencio en lo que Bugs miraba directo a los ojos a Marvin, brindándole una expresión desafiante, molesto por las palabras de este.

Buster y Marcia se limitaron a quedarse en silencio mirando hacia el conejo y el Marciano, sin poder comprender la razón del enojo en sus rostros.

**-000000000000000000-0000000000000000-0000000000-00 0000000000-000000000000000000000000-000000**

'Vamos, Monsieur Canard, solo es un pequeño cambio de estilo'- Menciono Pepe mirando a Daffy con una sonrisa tranquila.

'¿Cambio de estilo? Quieres que me vista como si fuera un zorrillo. no es solamente un cambio de estilo'- replico el pato.

'Exacto ni el grandioso Daffy ni yo pensamos hacer nada de lo que nos piden.'- lo apoyo Plucky permaneciendo de pie junto al mencionado.

'Es solo un poco de pintura y nada más'- dijo Fifi la Fume, con un tono dulce mientras sostenía la lata de pintura en sus manos, pensaba deshacerse del color verdoso de las plumas del joven, pintarlo de negro y colocar una franja blanca en su espalda para hacerlo parecer un zorrillo. – 'será Amusé, el verte así'-

Ambos patos retrocedieron una vez más, queriendo salir lo más rápido posible del cuarto de pintura donde los habían metido a la fuerza.

'Hay que pensar en los niños, Monsieur. Ellos merecen aprender lo mejor'-

'¿En qué forma esto es lo mejor?!'-

Pepe ensancho su mirada picaresca y poniéndose manos a la obra con Fifi, los dos se acercaron rápidamente a los patos, sosteniéndolos con fuerza, Fifi tomando a Plucky por los brazos.

'¡No, basta, suéltame!- replico el pequeño patito antes de ser bañado en pintura quedando con el mismo tono de plumaje que su mentor. – 'Hey, esto no luce nada mal. Daffy! Ahora me parezco más a ti!'- grito emocionado viendo hacia su "héroe"

'Deja de celebrar y ayúdame!'- Grito Daffy quien ahora estaba tirado en el suelo con el francés sentado sobre su espalda, preparando la pintura para pintar la franja blanca a lo largo de su espalda.

'No hay nada que temer, Monsieur Canard. No me atrevería a tocar ni una pluma de usted, Monsieur, no me gustaría meterme en problemas con su Lapin'-

'Soy yo quien te dará problemas, zorrillo! Ahora quítate de encima!'-

Por más que Daffy forcejeo Pepe termino por pintar la franja y agregar una cola de zorrillo improvisada, sobre la suya de pato. Fifi hizo lo mismo con Plucky, y ambos zorrillos se dedicaron a admirar por un segundo sus creaciones.

'Tres Bien, Fifi, Es hora de la parte más divertida'-

'Oh Dieu'- rio la Tiny.

'así no es como se supone que debe de ser esto!'- dijo Daffy logrando ver a través de esas miradas traviesas los planes que el zorrillo tenía en mente.

'No, alto. No pueden tocarnos, somos Duck Dodgers y su fiel cadete! Ni pueden…'- un guiño por parte de Fifi y el pico de Plucky se cerró de inmediato dando paso a un sonrojo por su rostros. – 'Yipe…'-

**-0000000000000000-000000000000000-000000000000000- 00000000000000-00000000000000000000000000000-0**

Bugs cogió el arma con ambas manos y la sostuvo firme sin apartar su mirada de Marvin que yacía frente a él sosteniendo también su espada laser.

'Eeeh… sigo sin entender el punto de esto, Bugs'- dijo Buster quien estaba vestido de árbitro.

'Solo es para que aprendas como se pelea contra un marciano'- menciono Bugs con una media sonrisa.

'pon atención Marcia, así es como nos hacemos cargo de las creaturas terrícolas'- dijo Marvin con un tono de enojo, viendo a la chica de reojo.

El joven conejo soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se preparó para dar el inicio a la batalla.

'Nada de jugadas sucias, ni golpes bajos'- advirtió Buster antes de sacar una pistola y disparar hacia el cielo.

El duelo dio inicio y Bugs rio al ver lo fácil que era el pelear con el marciano, podia adivinar sus movimientos con facilidad.

**-0000000000000-0000000000000000000000-0000000-0000 0000000-000000000**

Por otro lado se encontraban Daffy y Plucky escapando de ambos franceses que iban tras de ellos dando pequeños saltos, golpeando a cada Looney o Tiny que se interpusieran en su camino, debían de salir de la escuela y correr hacia algún lugar seguro, lejos de esos dos.

Logrando ver una puerta que llevaba hacia el techo, Daffy tomo rápidamente al pequeño pato de la mano y abrió la puerta, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras que había detrás de esta.

'Oh, Monsieur!' – grito Pepe con un tono cantarín subiendo junto con Fifi las escaleras por las cuales habían entrado ambo patos.

'Tenemos que perderlos!'- dijo Daffy mirando a Plucky de reojo. – '¿Sabes volar?'-

'¿Volar?! Vamos a saltar del techo y a volar! Pero podemos con ellos, podemos…'-

'¿Estás loco? No nos dejaran de perseguir hasta que nos atrapen.'-

Plucky abrió ampliamente sus ojos al ver como Daffy lo arrastraba hacia la orilla del techo, pero antes de que pudieran saltar de este, se vieron obligados a frenar bruscamente al ver como Sylvester, Wile y Taz pasaban corriendo frente a ellos, los tres persiguiendo a Tweety y Sweetie Pie, mientras que detrás venían Calamity, Furrball y Dizzy, esforzándose por mantener el ritmo de sus mentores. Todo acabo con los Looney y los Tiny cayendo del techo gracias al ingenio del par de canarios que los habían distraído lo suficiente como para hacerlos perseguirlos hasta lejos del techo.

'Oh, Mon amour!'- grito Fifi dirigiéndose hacia Plucky.

Un intercambio de miradas por parte de los patos y ambos miraron hacia abajo logrando ver a Sylvester y los demás intentando levantarse del suelo, estando completamente atolondrados por la caída.

'Bueno, después de ti chico'- dijo Daffy tomando a Plucky y lanzándolo del techo.

'¡Yikes!'- grito Plucky mientras caía.

Daffy lo vio caer hasta que este proyecto contra Furrball cayendo sobre el pequeño gato.

'se olvide de volar, pero al menos algo amortiguo su caída'- Dijo Daffy antes de mirar hacia atrás para poder ver al Zorrillo lo suficientemente cercas de el para atraparlo.

En un intento desesperado de escapar, el pato acabo por saltar del techo pero antes de que pudiera aletear para evitar su caída, el zorrillo salto hacia el tomándolo por la cintura y ambos terminaron cayendo.

**-00000000000000000000-0000000000000000000000-00000 000000-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-0 000**

Marvin continuaba atacando al conejo con su espada laser, no sabía cuándo habían comenzado a moverse pero ahora se encontraban por el jardín de la escuela continuando con su pelea sin dejar de avanzar. Tenía que aceptarlo, el conejo sabía pelear, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente bueno para ganarle.

Un par de movimientos por parte de la espada del marciano y la espada del conejo salió dispara de su mano, dejándolo desarmado.

'¿Tus últimas palabras, conejo?'- pregunto Marvin poniendo la punta de su arma contra el pecho del conejo.

Bugs miro hacia Marvin y sonrió nervioso.

'Creo que ganaste, Doc'- rio al ver la seriedad en el rostro del marciano.

Pero la mirada atemorizante de Marvin no duro más que unos segundos antes de que se volviera de pánico.

'Dodgers!'- grito el marciano logrando ver como el pato caía del techo.

'¿Dodgers?'- murmuro Bugs dándose la vuelta para ver lo que había hecho gritar al marciano, logrando ver entonces como Daffy y Pepe caían ambos del techo de la escuela. – '¡¿Daffy?! ¡Pepe!'-

Tanto el conejo como el marciano salieron corriendo en busca de ambos Looneys que caían rápidamente y apenas lograron llegar a tiempo para cacharlos.

'¿estoy muerto?'- Daffy abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose entonces con los enormes ojos claros del marciano. – '¿Marvin?'- mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el marciano lo había cachado y ahora se encontraba siendo cargado por los brazos de este.

'Dod…'-

'Estoy bien! Estoy en una pieza!'- grito Daffy abrazándose al Marciano con fuerza para entonces repartir besos por el rostro de este, en forma de agradecimiento.

'Menos mal que estas bien, Daff'-

Deteniendo sus movimientos, el pato volvió su mirada hacia Bugs quien caminaba hacia el con el zorrillo aun en sus brazos y con una expresión en su rostro que a pesar de tener una sonrisa en este, se podia ver los deseos que el conejo estaba teniendo de dejar caer al pato desde un edificio aún más alto.

'Bugsy…'- rio nervioso, apartándose de Marvin.

'¿Qué se supone que traes puesto?'- pregunto el conejo viendo la extraña cola de llevaba el pato y la franja blanca que estaba en su espalda.

'oh, Monsieur, solo convertí a su canard en un zorrillo'- respondió Pepe con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'Bueno creo que todos hemos tenido suficiente de esto'- Dijo Bugs soltando al zorrillo.

El conejo reunió a todos y dio por terminada la "clase" de ese día, su tonta idea de sortear las parejas, había acabado en una serie de actos ridículos y lo menos que quería era tener que continuar con aquella locura, ciertamente eran Looneys pero incluso frente a las cámaras llegaban a tener sus restricciones y esa serie de eventos había sido sin duda de los más absurdos.

**-000000000000000000-000000000000000000000000000000 -00000000000000000000000000-0000000000000000000-00 000000000000000-0000000000000000-00000000000000000 00-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000**

'todo esto ha sido culpa tuya'-replico el pato encorvándose un poco más. – '"hay que probar algo diferente" "porque no sorteamos las parejas?"'- dijo Daffy arremedando al conejo. – 'Excelente idea genio!'-

Bugs se limitó a guardar silencio escuchando los reclamos del pato mientras que intentaba sacar la pintura del plumaje de este. Por lo menos ya estaban de regreso en casa, tomando un "relajante baño" junto con el emplumado, quien insistía en que le quitara la pintura del cuerpo.

'Y no fue mi culpa el que Marvin me haya salvado, si no hubieras estado más interesado en ir por Pepe, no…'- no termino de decir cuando el conejo lo interrumpió bruscamente.

'tienes mucha razón, Duck. Claro que todo fue mi culpa, hasta el que hayas tenido que agradecerle a Marvin de esa manera ¿cierto?'- dijo haciendo referencia a los besos que Daffy había plantado en las mejillas del marciano.

Daffy sintió la esponja pasar nuevamente por su espalda pero sin la misma delicadeza de antes.

'hey, cuidado con las plumas! No creo que estés molesto por eso, estas molesto porque no pudiste ganarle al marciano'-

'¿Qué?'- dijo Bugs confundido ¿Cómo era que el pato se había enterado de eso?

Una sonrisa burlona por parte de Daffy y Bugs frunció un poco el ceño.

'Un pajarillo me lo ha contado. El grandioso Bugs Bunny incapaz de vencer a un pequeño marciano que mide la mitad de su altura. No debiste de haberte puesto en ridículo de esa manera, Marvin es un guerrero del espacio ¿cómo esperabas ganarle?-

'oh, ¿Enserio, Duck? ¿y qué me dices de la ridícula apariencia de Zorrillo que tenías ¿ha?' –

'Una vez más eso también fue culpa tuya y de tus estúpidas ideas'-

'Estúpidas ideas ¿ha? No creo que todas mis ideas te parezcan estúpidas'- dijo Bugs dejando la esponja de lado permitiendo que sus manos tocaran el cuerpo húmedo del pato. –'Estoy teniendo una ahora mismo'- acerco más su cuerpo al de Daffy dejando que se pecho acabara contra la espalda de este.

Daffy se removió un poco al sentir las manos de Bugs colocarse sobre su cadera.

'Creo que sabes cuál es'- dijo con una voz traviesa.

'No sé a lo que te refieres, conejo'-

Sin decir otra palabra Bugs tomo al pato con más fuerza y logrando levantar el cuerpo de este lo llevo saco de la regadera para llevarlo al cuarto.

'Bájame conejo estúpido!'- grito pataleando.

'como usted ordene'- dijo Bugs dejando caer al pato sobre la cama para después depositar un beso sobre su pico.


	31. Celos? (capi extra)

_**Celos?**_

_**El personaje femenino que use en este escrito aparece en "The Super Snooper", favor de ver para referencias **_

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-00000 000000-000000000000000000000-000000000000000000000 0000-00000000000000000000**

No debería de ser así, aparto su mirada de él, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que su cabeza estaba diciéndole y esa extraña sensación que caminaba por su cuerpo. Era estúpido de su parte, pero tampoco era algo que pudiese controlar.

Cabello rojizo, un vestido rojo ajustado a ese celestial cuerpo, ojos azules claro intenso, plumaje color crema amarillento como si se tratara de un delicioso helado de vainilla, largas pestañas adornando esa sensual mirada, guantes tan rojos como el vestido, que cubrían hasta has allá de sus codos, tacones altos que hacia juego y un cuerpo que siendo sinceros el mismo añoraría tocar sino fuera por el hecho que aquel pedazo de mujer que resultaba ser aquella patita, estaba notablemente siendo cortejada por el pato.

Era más alta que el pato, pero eso no detenía a su mitad amigo mitad rival de lanzarle miradas juguetonas y sin duda el lenguaje corporal que estaban teniendo indicaba la posibilidad de que esa misma noche acabaran yéndose los dos a casa del pato, o inclusive a la de ella.

No, aquella patita no resultaba ser melisa, de ninguna forma, Melissa no le podia llegar ni a los tacones, hasta donde él tenía entendido se trataba de una nueva looney que habían sacado para trabajar con el pato dentro de uno de sus episodios en los que la haría de detective.

Una mano sobre la cintura y la escena de la mujer inclinando su mirada para atrapar la del pato que prácticamente se ponía de puntillas para hablarle, sería más cómica de no ser por esa extraña sensación dentro de él.

Era nuevamente ese día al mes en el que se solían juntar todos para salir a cenar algo por ahí en uno de esos restaurantes caros dentro de ciudad Acme. Y el había esperado como todas las noches que salían, el encontrarse en una mesa con el pato sentado a su lado gritándole, maldiciendo, riendo como loco, esperaba el poder molestarlo, tomar unos cuantos tragos, trazar un camino por el brazo del emplumado, hacer unos cuantos intercambios de miradas, molestarlo un poco más y que se dejara sentir esa típica tensión sexual que había entre ellos y de alguna forma esperar que entre todas esas bromas se asomaran los típicos comentarios con doble sentido que en algún momento podrían acabar por llevarlos a algo más…

Pero esta vez ese no era el caso, vio al pato escoltar a la dueña de esas tentadoras piernas hasta una mesa no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el con el resto.

'Extraño no?'-

La voz de Pepe llego a él como si fuera una de las voces en su cabeza.

'Monsieur Duck ha traído a una dama consigo'- soltó un suspiro de tristeza antes de continuar. – 'yo podría ahogarme en esos ojos y quemarme con ese cuerpo, regardez ce corps, Monsieur Bunny'-

Sin mucho interés miro hacia ella dejando que sus ojos pasearan un poco por ese camino curveado rojo, pero lo que acabo por notar fue una de sus piernas rozando suave contra la de Daffy mientras que sus dedos jugueteaban con los mechones sobresalientes de la cabeza del pato. Sin siquiera percatarse una mueca se pintó en su rostro y hubiese saltado de su silla para quitar a la intrusa que se encontraba frente al pato, pero no podia hacer eso, ni siquiera sabía porque el hecho de que estuviese tan cerca de Daffy lo estaba haciendo enloquecer en esos momentos, tenía que conservar la calma, no es como si fuese la primera vez que veía al pato saliendo con alguien del sexo contrario potencialmente capaz de arrebatar el corazón del emplumado.

'Todo bien Monsieur?'- pregunto Pepe notando el ceño fruncido en el rostro del conejo.

'Todo bien, Doc.'- respondió volviendo su mirada al vaso que yacía frente a él.

'No se ve muy feliz, y está especialmente callado hoy'-

'Cansancio, Doc. Ser una estrella no es tan sencillo como parece'- bromeo sacando una de sus zanahorias para morder esta.

Una mirada disconforme por parte del zorrillo pero este término por dejar de lado el asunto del conejo volviendo su atención al resto de sus compañeros.

Bugs miro por un segundo más hacia el pato y acabo por apartar su mirada volviéndola hacia el resto.

No habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que su atención se había desviado del pato, cuando uno de los meseros fue hacia él y deteniéndose a su lado le entrego una servilleta de papel.

'Se lo manda la señorita de allá'- murmuro el mesero y señalo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la patita.

"_Que tal un poco de compañía?"- _leyó para él y miro de reojo hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja notando la ausencia de Daffy en la mesa.

Una mirada coqueta por parte de ella y tras acabarse su trago de golpe se puso de pie aun con una zanahoria en su mano y pidió un Martini más antes de sentarse en aquel lugar que hace no mucho había estado ocupado por Daffy.

Apenas y se acercó a ella cuando el aroma a delicioso perfume dulce golpeo contra su nariz. Podia ver una de esas largas piernas prácticamente descubierta y ese vestido sin duda lucia mejor de cerca.

Se sentó en la silla conservando su estado relajado y "cool", el mismo con el cual miro hacia la Looney que yacía enfrente acariciándose su cabello con suavidad.

'Parece que te han dejado sola muñeca'- dijo tras morder su zanahoria. – 'tendré que hacerme cargo de ti, linda'-

'No hay de qué preocuparse señor Bunny, solo fue al baño, no tardara en regresar.'- curveo su pico mostrando una sonrisa traviesa. –' es solo que lo vi bastante… interesado, volteando hacia nosotros constantemente.'-menciono notando inmediatamente un destello de incomodidad en el conejo.

'Si bueno, es extraño ver al pato con una "mujer" como tu muñeca'- sonrió un poco más.

'Debo de decir que…'- se acomodó un poco el vestido. – 'es un gusto el trabajar a lado de estrellas tan amadas y talentosas como resultan ser ustedes, los más grandes de la comedia según se presume por aquí…'-

Bugs sonrió ante el halago pero había algo detrás de esa hermosa cara que no le gustaba del todo.

'El pato es la mejor ave que hay en toda ciudad Acme, y dime linda ¿Qué hace una muñeca como tu viniendo por aquí con Daffy?'- miro al mesero llegar con su bebida y dio un pequeño sorbo.

'Señor Bunny, quiero serle sincera. Según he oído, usted y Daffy son bastante cercanos ¿cierto?'-

Si con cercanos se refería a que llevaban centenares de años trabajando juntos, que había hecho de las mejores grabaciones uno junto al otro, que parecían estar hechos para trabajar codo con codo, entonces…

'Eso se dice.'- un sorbo más. – 'En lo personal creo que nos soportamos bien'-

'Entonces, usted será capaz de responder a mi pregunta… de casualidad… usted no sabe cuál es la posición del pato ante el matrimonio. Me refiero ¿alguna vez ha estado casado? O ¿tiene planes de hacerlo?'-

Detuvo el camino de la copa hacia su boca al escuchar la pregunta.

'Disculpa?'- trato de no reír.

¿Daffy con planes de casarse? Ni siquiera era un tema que alguno de los dos tocara, eran caricaturas, famosos, ricos, talentos Looneys con una mente llena de sarcasmo, bromas y planes ingeniosos, sus mentes no estaban precisamente en esa área de tener que encadenarse a alguna otra caricatura… al menos hasta ese momento.

Entonces lo noto, la palabra "matrimonio" estaba escrita por todo el rostro de la pelirroja, aquello no podia ser enserio….

'Bueno, quien no querría casarse con una muñeca como usted'- rio internamiento.

La chica acepto el cumplido con una sonrisa angelical y antes de que pudiera continuar hablando la presencia del pato se hizo sentir.

Lamento haberte hecho esperar, precio…sa… ¿Qué haces aquí orejón?- su tono de voz paso de dulce a agresivo en cuanto vio al conejo sentado en su lugar.

¿ese esa la forma de hablarle a tu amigo de tantos años, Daff?- menciono fingiendo una expresión triste.

¿amigo? Woo, nunca hemos llegado a eso orejón. No eres mi amigo, ahora lárgate de aquí-

Bugs estaba por debatir las palabras del pato cuando la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

'No hay porque enojarse, guapo'- dijo esto último con un tono apasionado. –' tienes que ser bueno con el Señor Bunny'-

Vio guiñarle el ojo y lo siguiente fueron un par de besos en el pico del pato, besos que dejaron una huella color rojo marcada, y por lo que el conejo pudo ver, el pato disfruto bastante de esos besos ya que apenas y el pico de la pelirroja roso el costado del suyo, el pato hizo una cara de atontamiento.

Bugs fingió reír mientras la chica retiraba el labial del pico del pato usando un fino pañuelo blanco.

'Ahora si me disculpas, lindo'- pellizco la mejilla del emplumado. – 'debo ir al tocador'-

Los ojos de Daffy siguieron el caminar de la mujer, permitiéndose el recorrer esas largas piernas con sus ojos. Respiro hondo y soltó el aire en forma de suspiro sentándose en la silla que la patita había desocupado.

'Que chica…'- el tono soñador hizo que la sensación de molestia se encendiera un poco más en Bugs.

'Todo un bombón, Duck.'-

El pato sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su estado de ensueño y miro hacia el conejo, frunciendo su ceño y apretando sus dientes.

'Yo la vi primero, orejón. Ahora vete a conseguirte una traga zanahorias como tú!' – replico Daffy con un tono de enojo.

'No te preocupes, Daff. No pienso unirme a nadie todavía, pero sería un agradable gesto que recordaras el invitarme a tu boda'- coloco un tono juguetón en su voz al decir esto último y noto la mirada de confusión en el rostro del emplumado que permanecía sentado frente a él.

'¿Boda? ¿Por qué habría yo de cometer un error así?! No seas ridículo conejo. Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que esa preciosura este conmigo y fuera de tu alcance'-

El pecho del pato se hincho con su ego y Bugs no pudo hacer más que burlarse.

'Daff. No creo que ella vea el matrimonio como un error, por eso me pidió que viniera a sentarme con ella. Quería saber que tan interesado estabas en…- tarareo la marcha nupcial sin dejar de ver al pato que ahora parecía vacilante ante la idea.

'¿Boda? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Esa chica está loca?! No pienso hacer nada como eso'-

Daffy trago saliva con dificultad. Por muy guapa que ella resultara ser, su carrera estaba en un buen momento y no tenía pensado el echarlo todo a perder buscando una relación con alguien más.

Miro de un lado a otro localizando las puertas de salida y miro hacia la puerta del baño asegurándose de que la patita seguía dentro de él.

' Tengo que salir de aquí! Huir es la única opción, si sus planes son atarme a ella de esa forma, no tendré más remedio que…'- no logro terminar cuando la vio salir del baño.

Bugs termino de tomar su Martini, dejando que el sabor dulce de este jugara dentro de su boca y miro hacia el pato con diversión. Tal como lo había supuesto, Daffy no estaba dispuesto a adquirir un compromiso de ese tipo, y el verlo así de alterado, queriendo huir de la mujer por la que parecía tan anonadado, le causaba gracia.

'Demasiado tarde, Doc'- se puso de pie, la sensación de preocupación y molestia dentro de él, se había disuelto ya.

'No, alto Bugsy! No te vayas!'- pidió entre diente aferrándose al brazo del conejo, impidiéndole el alejarse. – 'Ayúdame…'- murmuro.

Le tomo un segundo el ceder ante aquella mirada suplicante del pato. Miro hacia la patita, viendo cómo se acercaba y volviendo sus ojos hacia el pato, una idea golpeo a su mente, no era la mejor de sus ideas, ni la más adecuada y era posible que el poco alcohol de zanahoria se le haya subido a la cabeza, pero… no sin dudas aquello haría que la patita comprendiera el mensaje y se alejara.

Tomando bruscamente la cara del pato, lo vio sobresaltarse y antes de que pudiera escuchar un reclamo salir de su pico, llevo sus labios a este.

Las manos de Daffy se colocaron sobre sus brazos y las sintió hacer presión en estos, como si intentara apartarlo. Pero era demasiado tarde…

Separando sus labios del pico del pato, miro a la patita de reojo, se encontraba de pie enfrente de ellos con una expresión de impresión en su rostro.

'Eeeh… No te preocupes, muñeca. Yo pago'- coloco un billete sobre sobre la mesa y tomando al pato por la muñeca, salió del lugar, arrastrándolo junto con él.

'¡No me refería a eso cuando te pedí que me ayudaras! Ahora va a creer que me gusta un tonto conejo'-

Bugs soltó la muñeca de Daffy, la noche aun no había caído lo suficiente y aun había varias caricaturas por las calles como para ponerse a discutir sobre eso con el pato.

'¿Y qué diantres fue lo que tomaste? Es demasiado dulce!'- aun podia sentir el sabor a zanahorias y dulce en su lengua.

El conejo se quedó en silencio, el escucharlo decir eso, el que reaccionara de esa forma la mayor parte de las veces cuando hacía algo por él, no le causaba enojo como muchos podrían pensar, era… tal vez ¿dolor? Una odiosa presión en su pecho que solo podia ser causada por las palabras siempre agresivas de ese pato… pero sabía que no podia esperar más, solo eran amigos y rivales, sus papeles estaban bien establecidos y el añorar con obtener una gota de ese algo que Daffy había mostrado por aquella Looney era imposible.

'Más te vale que no vuelvas a besarme! No soy Elmer como para que lo hagas! - se cruzó de brazos siguiendo los pasos del conejo.

'Ni que quisiera volver a hacerlo! Pero debo de advertirte, Doc. Mis besos también son muy adictivos'- movió sus pestañas haciendo una mirada coqueta al pato.

'¿Qué? Como si eso me interesara! Ve a decírselo a alguien que le importe! Solo no vuelvas a besarme!'-

Soltó una risa mientras que sentía un nudo en su garganta. El único consuelo que le podia quedar, era que si bien él no se podría quedar nunca con el pato, aquella Patita tampoco lo podría hacer.


	32. Algo dulce

**Doing something sweet/ Algo dulce**

**(The Looney Tunes Show)**

**Demasiado largo, lo lamento! DX también mil disculpas por la demora al subir este escrito… espero no demorarme tanto para el siguiente. **

**Algo fuera de personaje, también… perdón -.- **

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000-000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000**

"1.- asegurarse de llegar al lugar de acampar indicado, antes del anochecer

2.- Despejar el área donde se va a montar la tienda.

3.- colocar la tienda en el suelo y atarla con diversos cables a diferentes postes. Una vez organizado…"

'esto es ridículo! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser montar una tienda de campaña?'- dejo caer la hoja de instrucciones al suelo.

Miro al suelo viendo las estacas, sogas, cables y la tienda en si aún hecha un desastre.

'Estoy seguro de que puedo hacer esto'-

Se tomó un segundo más para mirar los materiales, no podia ser tan difícil como el conejo lo hacía lucir. Y ahora que pensaba en el conejo… dio un vistazo a su alrededor buscando al grisáceo pero no había señal de él.

'Creo que debemos de leer todas las instrucciones antes de…'-

Viendo hacia su costado levanto su mirada para posarla sobre el rostro del joven monstruo, que había levantado la hoja de instrucciones para leerlas por su cuenta.

'¿leer las instrucciones?'- soltó una carcajada burlándose de las palabras del monstruo. – 'las instrucciones son para tontos! Esto es pan comido'-

Arrebato la hoja de las manos de Gossamer y la rompió en pequeños pedazos, si iban a acampar lo harían a su manera.

'No debes de fiarte de un tonto instructivo para todo, la vida no tiene instructivos por todas partes!'- tras haber dicho esto se dispuso a armar la tienda.

Gossamer miro hacia los pedazos del instructivo, era posible que el pato tuviera razón, pero no sabía cómo era que el leer instructivos para ese tipo de cosas podia resultar tonto. Aun así se mantuvo en silencio y sonrió ampliamente, estaba feliz, no solo porque se encontraba fuera de casa haciendo algo emocionante, sino que también porque se encontraba con dos de las "personas" que más estimaba. No sabía como pero había logrado convencer al señor Duck, para que lo llevara a un día de campo y las cosas mejoraron aún más cuando el Señor Bunny decidió unírseles, tal vez más por exigencia de su madre (quien lo había convencido para que los acompañara también) que por el mismo.

'Hey, deja de estar fantaseando y ayúdame a levantar esto!'- menciono Daffy intentando extender la tienda.

Atendiendo al llamado del pato volvió sus ojos a él y se dispuso a ayudarle, logrando levantar la tienda, pero no lucia ni cercas a como venía señalado en el dibujo, de hecho parecía estar de cabeza.

'umm Señor Duck…'- ladeo su cabeza confirmando su teoría de que la tienda se encontraba volteada al revés. – 'Creo que…'-

'¿Qué hice un excelente trabajo? ¿Qué quieres ser como yo cuando crezcas? Ya lo sé chico, todos quieren ser como yo, pero no es nada fácil. Aunque es posible que pueda ayudarte a…'-

'No deberías de decirle algo como eso, Daffy. O su madre terminara convirtiéndote en sapo otra vez'-

'solo estas celoso'- dijo esto haciendo una mirada de indignación al escuchar al conejo hablar.

Bugs llevaba en sus brazos una buena cantidad de leña que había buscado en el bosque para poder hacer la fogata, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a oscurecer. Llegando junto al pato y Gossamer, miro hacia la tienda de campaña y ladeo su cabeza.

'esta al revés' – menciono tras haber dejado la leña en el suelo.

'¿Qué?! No es cierto, no está…'- No termino de hablar el pato antes de que Bugs tomara su cabeza y la inclinara haciéndolo ver su error. – 'Oh… con que por eso lucia tan extraña. Bueno, arréglala grandote'- menciono esto dando un par de palmadas en la espalda del monstruo.

'Claro que sí, señor Duck'- Dijo Gossamer antes de disponerse a voltear la tienda.

Por otro lado Bugs se hizo cargo de armar la fogata, colocando la leña en una posición adecuada y poniendo alrededor de estas varias rocas. Miro de reojo hacia el monstruo y el pato viendo como Daffy le daba órdenes a Gossamer para que acomodara "correctamente" la tienda, el chico era realmente apegado al pato, la manera en que lo miraba con una expresión de alegría y admiración en su rostro, no solo era poco común, sino que verdaderamente hacia que el ego del pato creciera.

'un poco más a la izquierda… No! Eso fue demasiado, ahora muévelo a la derecha, solo un poco… despacio…'- decía Daffy haciéndole señales.

Lo que eran el gallo y ese joven monstruo (porque decir pequeño seria completamente erróneo) parecían ver un algo en el pato que los hacia verlo como si se tratara de un tipo de modelo a seguir, un pato "asombroso". Bugs rodo los ojos al escuchar a Daffy alabar lo perfecta que había quedado aquella tienda, atribuyéndose todo el crédito a él y su talento para la vida silvestre. El no podia ver del todo ese "algo" que tenía el pato… pero mentiría si negara esa migaja de estima que le tenía al emplumado, después de todo, al menos era entretenido estar con él.

'Y así es como se hacen las cosas en el campo'- menciono el pato con orgullo.

'Estamos en el bosque'- corrigió el pelirrojo.

' campo, bosque… son lo mismo'-

Uno esperaría ver una mirada de frustración en el rostro del joven monstruo, pero en vez de esto solo rio un poco.

'ahora, ¿Quién está listo para ir de pesca?!'-

Anuncio el pato con un tono alegre levantando su caña de pescar, haciendo que una sonrisa aún más grande se formara en Gossamer, y de un momento a otro, ambos acabaron por salir corriendo hacia el bosque con sus cañas de pescar y una pequeña hielera con señuelos. Bugs los siguió segundos después y como se había supuesto, los dos corrían hacia el lado equivocado por lo que tuvo que correr tras ellos y llevarlos por el correcto.

'¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?'- replico Daffy negándose a ponerse el chaleco salvavidas.

'Porque no sabes nadar, además de que es una regla…'- respondió Bugs manteniendo su paciencia. Tomando otro chaleco para el, se lo puso y cogió otro más para Gossamer. – 'Eeeeh… creo que podríamos hacer una excepción para ti'- menciono tras hacer una rápida comparación de tamaños, no había forma en que el chaleco fuera puesto en el pelirrojo.

'Está bien, señor Bunny, se nadar, además de que no esta tan profundo'- señalo al lago.

Los tres subieron a un bote con las cosas que llevaban y Gossamer se hizo cargo de remar hasta llevarlos lejos de la orilla.

Daffy saco uno de los señuelos con forma de un pez pequeño y lo coloco en el anzuelo.

'ahora mira como se hace'- dijo esto moviendo los hombros, preparándose para lanzar el azuelo. –' soy un profesional en esto, una vez pesque más de cien pescados'-

'Fue esa la vez que te caíste del bote o la vez que lo volteaste, o cuando nos hundiste?'- menciono Bugs mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

'Fue una vez que no estabas aquí!'- replico el pato y se acercó un poco más a Gossamer. – 'Esas patas de conejo no dan tanta suerte como dicen'- murmuro.

El joven Monstruo mostro una sonrisa y siguiendo las indicaciones que le daban tanto el pato como el conejo, lanzo el anzuelo, usando un poco de su fuerza, procurando no lanzarlo demasiado lejos.

El pelirrojo hubiera querido que la historia del pato fuese cierta y lograran pescar cientos de peces, pero en vez de eso acabaron por quedarse sentados sin recibir señal de que algún pez picara sus anzuelos, por lo que parecieron ser diez horas, pero que solo habían sido una y media.

Resoplo por segunda vez, sintiéndose aburrido mientras que Daffy miraba hacia lo profundo del lago, ladeando un poco, y el señor Bunny se mantenía en una posición relajada, esperando pacientemente.

Gossamer vio al pato hacer una mueca y fruncir su ceño, apartando su mirada del agua. Al parecer no era el único que había perdido su paciencia.

'Esto es aburrido'- menciono Daffy moviendo su caña de un lado a otro.

'Podríamos jugar a algo…'- sugirió Gossamer.

Bugs abrió uno de sus ojos, saliendo de su estado de relación y miro hacia el pelirrojo y el pato.

'¿Qué tienes en mente?'-

'¿Qué tal… adivinanzas? O ¿preguntas y…?'-

'¿Preguntas y retos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres jugar?'- interrumpió Daffy con un tono de molestia en su voz. – 'Es un juego tonto!'- replico quitándose el chaleco salvavidas que comenzaba a volverse incómodo.

El conejo miro hacia Gossamer notando la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, no había necesidad de que el pato le gritara de esa forma todo el tiempo.

'No me parece un juego tonto…'- menciono logrando dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en el monstruo. – 'Vamos, Gossamer, escojo pregunta'-

Tomándose unos segundos para pensar en su pregunta el monstruo cerró sus ojos por unos segundos.

'¿Cómo fue que invento el pelador de zanahorias?'-

Bugs sonrió, por lo general no alardeaba, pero cada vez que le preguntaban sobre el invento que lo había hecho rico, le era imposible el no llenarse de orgullo. Conto la historia, haciéndola tan corta como pudo, manteniendo la atención del chico, mientras que Daffy se dedicaba a mirar hacia cualquier otra parte, no tenía interés alguno en escuchar al conejo contar la historia sobre su tonto pelador de zanahorias.

' …Y fue así como me hice rico'-

'Eso es impresionante'- menciono Gossamer mirando al conejo con asombro. – '¿Y cuándo fue que conoció al señor Duck?'-

Daffy miro al conejo de reojo, esperando su respuesta.

'Lo conocí gracias a Porky, apenas y nos vimos un par de veces cuando comenzó a vivir conmigo, ya que que estaba "buscando" trabajo y necesitaba donde quedarse, pero no se ha ido desde entonces'-

'Si he conseguido trabajos! Hasta me uní al ejercito!'- replico rápidamente el pato.

'Dejaste el ejército y te han despedido de todos tus trabajos'-

'Pero todas eran razones injustas!'-

Gossamer encogió sus hombros e intento interrumpir en la discusión que se desarrollaba entre el pato y el conejo, pero por más que intentaba llamar su atención, no lograba conseguirlo. Y no fue hasta que vio que la caña del pato se comenzaba a mover, cuando se alarmo.

'La caña!- grito, haciendo que la mirada de los otros dos se dirigiera hacia él y después hacia el objeto.

'¿he pescado algo? ¡Ha!'- grito Daffy tomando rápidamente la caña entre sus manos. –'Vez esto conejo?! He logrado pescar algo!'-

'¿Cómo…?'- no logro terminar de decir el conejo cuando vio como el bote comenzaba a moverse, siendo arrastrado por lo que fuera que el pato había conseguido pescar.

Sin pensarlo siquiera Bugs se acercó a Daffy y coloco sus manos sobre las del pato, ayudándole a sostener la caña que estaba por zafársele de las manos.

'¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Una ballena?!'- replico el pato, viéndose incapaz de jalar al "pez" hacia el bote, sino que estaban siendo arrastrados por este ahora con más fuerza.

'Gossamer!'- logro decir Bugs y el monstruo no tardo en colocar sus manos sobre las de ellos.

Lograron jalar un poco a la creatura hacia el bote, controlándola, pero fue cuestión de solo unos segundos para que esta comenzara a moverse más rápido y al parecer estaba nadando hacia el fondo del lago, ya que el bote comenzaba a inclinarse hacia abajo.

'Daffy tenemos que dejar ir la caña o nos hundiremos!'- menciono Bugs notando como un poco de agua se adentraba en el bote.

'De ninguna manera! Es la primera vez que atrapo algo y no pienso…'-

El hilo de la caña se rompió provocando que toda la fuerza con la que la creatura estaba jalando se regresara a ellos, haciendo que el bote se tambaleara bruscamente.

Gossamer abrió sus ojos, por fortuna el bote no se había volteado, pero la caña se había caído al agua. Volviendo su mirada hacia su costado se dio cuenta de que el pato tampoco se encontraba en el bote.

'¡Señor Duck!'- grito mirando al agua.

Bugs sacudió su cabeza deshaciéndose del mareo que el tambaleo del bote había causado y miro hacia Gossamer.

'¡Señor Bunny, Daffy…'-

No fue necesario que el monstruo lo dijera para que comprendiera que el pato se había caído al agua, y una sensación de pánico golpeara contra el de inmediato. Inclinándose también, vio hacia el lago esperando encontrar al pato luchando por nadar por ahí, pero al no verlo la adrenalina en él, término por hacerlo lanzarse al agua.

'Daffy!'- grito un par de veces antes de un hundirse nuevamente y buscar al pato.

Gossamer retuvo el aliento al ver al conejo hundirse en el agua por segunda vez y pudo escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza mientras que esperaba a que el conejo saliera. Pasaron más de veinte segundos y las ganas de lanzarse en busca de aquellos dos golpearon dentro de él. Diez segundos más y fue entonces cuando los vio salir a la superficie, logrando soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo todo ese tiempo.

Bugs tomo una bocanada de aire y miro hacia el pato, que se encontraba inconsciente, la pata del pato se había atorado entre las plantas que se encontraban al fondo del lago.

'Gossamer!'- grito y el pelirrojo se apresuró a remar hacia ellos.

El monstruo se hizo cargo de subirlos a ambos al bote y recostaron el cuerpo de pato en este.

'Debió de haber tragado agua'- dijo Bugs inclinándose hacia el pato notando que había dejado de respirar.

El conejo miro alrededor del lago, buscando la presencia de alguna otra persona que pudiera ayudarles, pero no había nadie más que ellos, y dentro de su mente agradeció el haber tomado esas clases de primeros auxilios. Sabia precisamente que hacer y no era el momento de hacer vacilaciones por muy raro el que resultara el acto, tendría que recurrir a la respiración boca a boca (o boca a pico, en este caso).

Gossamer, comenzó a remar de regreso a la orilla tan rápido como pudo, viendo de vez en cuando como Bugs daba las insuflaciones, mientras que miraba el pecho del pato inflarse, repitió esto mismo varias veces pero no había reacción alguna por parte de Daffy. Estando más cerca de la orilla dejo de remar, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ellos, notando entonces como las manos del señor Bunny, comenzaban a temblar.

Una insuflación más y pudo ver al pato toser, irguiéndose rápidamente logrando sacar el agua de sus pulmones.

El pato volvió su mirada hacia Bugs y Gossamer, notando la cara de impresión que llevaban los dos, lo último que recordaba era haber caído al agua y de ahí en adelante todo se quedaba a oscuras.

'¿Qué fue lo que paso?'- pregunto sintiendo un dolor en su garganta y su cuerpo cansado.

Sin poderlo evitar Bugs sonrió levemente y soltó un suspiro de alivio, mientras que Gossamer se apresuro a abrazar al pato, quien comenzó a replicar en cuanto sintió al monstruo abrazarlo con tanta fuerza.

Volviendo a la orilla decidieron que era mejor que volvieran donde se encontraba su campamento. Daffy pudo sentir la mirada del conejo durante todo el camino, ni Bugs ni Gossamer habían querido darle más información sobre lo ocurrido.

'Voy a prender la fo….'-

'No, yo me encargo, tu solo siéntate'- menciono rápidamente Bugs, lo único que quería en esos momentos era poner al pato en un lugar seguro antes de que acabara sufriendo otro accidente.

Daffy se sentó en uno de los troncos cercanos a la fogata y Gossamer se puso a su lado con una bolsa de malvaviscos, otra de chocolate y galletas. Al igual que Bugs, el monstruo estaba actuando extraño, bueno más extraño de lo que para el actuaba. Lo miraba constantemente y por más que sonriera lucía un tanto preocupado.

'¿quieres que te enseñe como lo hace un profesional?'- dijo arrebatando los malvaviscos de las manos de Gossamer, para abrir la bolsa y por unos cuantos en uno de los palos de Bugs había traído.

El pelirrojo miro con atención los movimientos del pato que se acercaba a la fogata que recién el conejo había encendido, y lo vio colocar el palo en el fuego.

'Esto requiere tiempo, requiere cuidado y mucho…' – No termino de decir cuando el malvavisco acabo cayendo dentro del fuego, acabando sobre la leña ardiente.

Gossamer se soltó riendo al ver esto y continuo haciéndolo en cada intento que hacia el pato por poner a calentar el malvavisco, acabando por quemarlos de más, tirándolos e incluso quemándose a sí mismo.

'Lo estás haciendo mal'- dijo Bugs acercándose el pato para colocar sus manos sobre las de este. – 'Tienes que ponerlo un poco más arriba, como a esta altura, Doc.'-

Daffy pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Bugs detrás del suyo y vio por un segundo hacia las manos enguantadas del conejo que sostenían las suyas con firmeza, e inconscientemente se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incomodo por la cercanía y la posición del conejo.

'Voy a intentarlo yo también'- menciono Gossamer con un tono alegre, tomando otro de los palos, colocando un malvavisco en este y acercándose a la fogata.

'Ya entendí como se hace…'- murmuro Daffy y no fue hasta ese momento que Bugs se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

Apartándose del pato Bugs se sentó en el tronco, viendo desde ahí al joven monstruo y al pato comer los malvaviscos junto a la fogata, mientras que el pato le contaba historias tontas y Gossamer lo escuchaba sonriente. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido? Tampoco era que quisiera verlo en su actuación dramática, como si fuera víctima de la peor de las tragedias, pero tal vez debía de mencionarle lo que había pasado y lo había tenido que hacer el para poder salvarlo, al igual y de esta forma lograría hacerlo tomar clases de natación o tan siquiera obligarlo a aprender a flotar.

El conejo miro hacia sus manos notando aun un ligero temblor en estas, la adrenalina aun no bajaba por completo y podia sentir rastros del estrés y el pánico que había tenido minutos antes. Respiro hondo buscando tranquilizarse…

'Voy por más leña…'- anuncio poniéndose de pie para tomar una lámpara y adentrarse en el bosque.

Daffy siguió al conejo con la mirada hasta que se adentró de lleno en el bosque.

'¿Cuál es su problema?'- pregunto notando la falta de aquella expresión tranquila en el rostro del grisáceo.

'Señor Duck, no recuerda nada de lo que ocurrió después de que cayó al agua cierto?-

El pato negó con la cabeza.

Gossamer miro hacia el fuego por un segundo y después a la oscuridad del bosque, no sabía porque el señor Bunny, había preferido no decirle nada de lo ocurrido al pato pero…

**-00000000000000000-000000000000000000000000000000- **

Bugs regreso tiempo después y en sus manos traía un poco de leña, el caminar un rato le había servido para retomar su estado tranquilo.

'¿Y Gossamer?'- pregunto al no ver al Monstruo cerca de la fogata.

'En la tienda, dijo que era hora de que se fuera a dormir'- respondió Daffy lambiendo una de las barras de chocolate. – 'sigue mucho las reglas para ser un monstruo. Ni siquiera es capaz de desvelarse'-

'Es un niño en el cuerpo de un Monstruo, Daff'- dijo con una voz tranquila, dejando la leña en el suelo para sentarse junto al fuego.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo y la mirada de Bugs iba del fuego al pato que comía la barra de chocolate, pasando su lengua por sobre esta antes de modela. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a seguir el movimiento y no fue hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, cuando coloco su vista en el fuego.

Daffy hizo una pequeña mueca y poniéndose de pie se acercó al conejo para sentarse junto a él. Era posible que no fueran lo que llamaban una pareja formalizada, ya que entre ellos no existía una relación romántica constante…. Pero si había momentos en los que sus actos llegaban a hacerlos cuestionarse sobre esa "amistad" que tenían.

Gossamer se había hecho cargo de decirle al pato todo lo que habida ocurrido, desde como Bugs lo había sacado del agua, hasta como le había salvado la vida, y ahora no podia dejar de tener la sensación de que le debía algo al conejo, por lo general lo dejaría pasar y se olvidaría de ello… más sin embargo tal vez existía una manera en que podría reponérselo.

Sintiéndose incomodo por tener que hacer aquello, se acercó aún más al conejo dejando que sus cuerpos de rozaran. Miro hacia la barra de chocolate por unos segundos antes de armarse de valor y colocar un beso sobre la mejilla del conejo, haciendo que la mirada de este cayera sobre el apenas de aparto.

'No te des tantas alas conejo, solo… quería agradecerte'- menciono con un tono agrio.

'Gossamer te conto ¿cierto?'- dijo esforzándose por ignorar la acción del pato.- 'No fue nada, pero tienes que tener más cuidado Daffy, no puedo estar salvándote todo el tiempo… ¿Qué ocurriría si un día de estos cayeras al agua y yo no estuviera ahí?'-

'Nadar es para…'-

'Tienes que dejar de decir eso! Y aprende a nadar!'- menciono tomando la mano la muñeca del pato.

'¿acaso te preocupas mucho por mí, Bugsy?'- dijo con una voz burlona.

Bugs rodo los ojos y soltó su muñeca.

'Piensa lo que quieras, Duck'- poniéndose de pie, tomo el balde de agua que había traído y echo este sobre la fogata, apagándola.

'Hey!'- replico Daffy al ver al conejo adentrarse en la tienda de campaña.

Acomodándose junto a Gossamer, Bugs se recostó adentrándose en su saco de dormir que había traído consigo.

'Ni siquiera es tan tarde como para irnos a dormir aun'- murmuro Daffy abriendo la tienda de campaña.

Bugs le hizo señales de que guardara silencio y el pato se adentró con cuidado para recostarse junto al conejo.

La tienda era lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlos dormir a los tres ahí dentro.

Daffy se recostó en el suelo de la tienda resintiendo la incomodidad de este, a diferencia del conejo, él se había olvidado de empacar su saco de dormir. Mirando hacia Bugs, noto lo amplio que era su saco de dormir, fácilmente cabrían ambos.

'Bugs…'- susurro sacudiendo un poco el cuerpo del conejo. – 'Bugsy…'- volvió a decir logrando que el conejo abriera sus ojos para verlo.

'¿Qué es lo que pasa, Doc?'- pregunto un tanto molesto.

'Olvide mi saco de dormir…'-

El conejo soltó un bufido de cansancio y abriendo un poco su saco dejo que pato se adentrara en este. Esta era la última vez que se dejaba convencer por la bruja para acompañarlos a acampar.

Una vez los dos dentro del saco, Bugs pudo detectar con facilidad el dulce aroma a chocolate y malvavisco que desprendía el pato, forzando su cuerpo a acercarse más al del pato.

Daffy sintió el cuerpo de Bugs removerse un poco y el calor que desprecia el cuerpo de este, comenzó a arrullarlo.

'Si me preocupe…'- murmuro Bugs, recordando la pregunta burlona que había hecho el pato.

Cambiando de posición, Daffy se volvió hacia el conejo, quedando frente a frente con este y la cara de molestia que mostraba le indico que no era un tema con el que debiera de bromear.

Miro por unos segundos al conejo antes de atreverse a rozar su pico contra los labios de este, dejando que la sensación de sus bigotes le causara un cosquilleo. Dejo que unos segundos pasaran, esperando que Bugs lo apartara o le reclamara pero por lo contrario de lo esperado, solo lo vio cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, por lo que se atrevió a colocar de lleno su pico contra sus labios.

Bugs partió sus labios atrapando el inferior de Daffy acariciándolo mientras movía sus labios con lentitud, correspondiendo a los movimientos que el emplumado hacía, creando un beso más profundo.

Por lo general no hacia cosas como esas, por lo general no dejaba que Daffy lo besara de esa manera, pero en esos momentos en los que podia saborear el dulce del malvavisco revuelto con el adictivo sabor del chocolate proveniente del pico del pato, no podia negarse a recibir aquel beso.

Fue así como se dejó llevar por los sabores y la sensación que despertaba en él, el ser besado de manera tan gentil por el pato, teniéndolo tan cerca mientras que podia oler los aromas dulces deprenderse del cuerpo de este.


	33. Enfermedad

**Enfermedad**

**(Looney Tunes Clasicos)**

Cuidar a Daffy no era nada sencillo, sus estados bipolares hacían todo demasiado complicado, ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de que fuera bipolaridad, era más como si tuviera muchas personalidades en una. Pero a él le gustaba más ver al pato como un pequeño patito que sentía la necesidad de ser mi mimado y que tenía la idea de que todo le debía de ser dado, que tenía la razón por sobre todos y que era perfecto. No iba a decir que estaba completamente equivocado, el pato tenía sus atractivos, quien no sería capaz de admirar sus dotes artísticos? No importaba el instrumento que le pusieran, el pato sabría cómo tocarlo a la perfección, también le era fácil hacer reír a las personas (aunque fuera con su mala suerte) y sin duda sabía cómo llamar la atención. Pero igualmente llegaba a ser insoportable, esto no significaba que no se sintiera atraído por él, tenía bien claras las razones por las cuales le gustaba ese pato loco, le tomaría un rato el enlistarlas todas, pero sabía cada una de ellas.

Aun que en esos momentos el recordarlas le eran cada vez más difícil.

Si el vivir con el pato era difícil estando este en un estado "normal", el convivir con el encontrándose enfermo era el triple de complicado.

'Daffy!'- replico al ver como el pato pateaba el tazón de sopa dejándolo caer sobre la cama.

'Dije que no quería nada de comer! Es tu culpa por no hacer lo que digo'-

El único consuelo que podia tener era que gracias a lo mormado que se encontraba el pato, su voz sonaba más graciosa que antes, se pisaba más la lengua al hablar y apenas se le lograba comprender. Era como escuchar una mala imitación del pato Donald.

'Pongamos esto en claro, Doc. Si no comes no podrás curarte y tienes que tomar los medicamentos. No puedo estar cuidándote por mas semanas, he tenido suficiente con esta'-

Un puchero por parte del pato y antes de que pudiera decir algo acabo teniendo un ataque de tos que logro agotar lo suficiente el cuerpo del pato como para forzarlo a recostarse.

'No tienes que cuidarme!'- subió un poco más las cobijas enrollándose en ellas. – 'solo vete y déjame morir aquí'-

Bugs rodo los ojos, el estado dramático del pato llegaba a ser el más odioso, podia soportar cuando se encontraba irritable actuando con apatía ante todo, pero no cuando exageraba todo.

'¿dejarte morir? No lo había pensado antes…. Bueno, nos vemos después, Duck. recuerda dejarme algo antes de que estires la pata'- Se puso de pie bajando de la cama.

'¿Cómo te atreves conejo despreciable?! Si serias capaz de dejarme morir aquí ¿cierto? A mi Duck Dodgers defensor de la galaxia, yo Daffy Dumas Duck, quien es una gran estrella de…'-

'Si, Duck. Diviértete muriendo'-

Salió del cuarto antes de escuchar el resto del teatrito del pato, llevándose el tazón vacío con él. Ahora no solo tendría que forzarlo a tomar las medicinas sino que debía de prepararle mas comida, cambiar las cobijas, lavarlas y forzarlo a bañarse.

Bajo las escaleras y lavo el tazón, para después tomarse un momento para relajarse. Existía un camino más fácil para que el pato pudiera curarse y no tardía más allá de un par de días en estar bien, pero también estaba consciente de lo complicado que sería el convencerlo de que se dejara poner una inyección. El mismo las odiaba también, pero era la escapatoria para la tortura de ambos.

'¡Bugs, si muero será tu culpa! Les diré a todos que me dejaste solo en mi agonía!'- grito el pato desde el cuarto.

'¡¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso si vas a estar muerto, genio?!'- replico.

No hubo respuesta por parte del pato, seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo estúpidas que habían sido sus palabras.

Había estado cuidado al pato por casi una semana entera, apenas regresaba de las grabaciones cuando tenía que ocuparse de él. Y por más absurdo que sonara, comenzaba a extrañar el llegar a casa, molestar al pato, discutir un poco con él y que acabaran recostados en una sesión de besos húmedos frente al televisor. No podia besarlo encontrándose así, no solo por el riesgo a contagiarse, sino que el pato prácticamente no le permitía acercarse , a menos de que fuera para forzarle a darle la medicina.

Pensando en esto vio dentro del refrigerador notando la ampolleta de medicina que se encontraba ahí, una vez abierta solo tendría dos opciones, o aplicársela o desecharla, no era algo que pudiera guardarse.

Movió su nariz pensando en lo problemático que sería el ponerle la inyección al pato, pero si lo razonaba bien, al paso que iban el pato tardaría casi tres semas en curarse de su resfriado, además de que parte era culpa suya, no debió de haberlo convencido para que se quedaran a "dormir" en el patio.

'¡Bugs ya no tengo pañuelos! ¡No puedo respirar!'- grito nuevamente.

El conejo soltó un suspiro de cansancio, aquello estaba yendo más allá de lo que podia tolerar. Si se tratara de cualquier otro looney, lo habría abandonado desde el día uno, él era una estrella de la Warner, no tenía por qué hacer cosas como esas y aun así ahí se encontraba haciéndola de enfermera, cuidando del pato.

'¡Bugs!'-

Un tercer grito por parte del pato y el conejo no pudo más. Tomo la ampolleta y se apresuró a preparar la inyección, se la pondría, no importaba cuanto batallara o los métodos que tuviera que usar, se la aplicaría.

Preparando un poco más de sopa de zanahoria se apresuró a subir las escaleras con la inyección escondida debajo de la caja de pañuelos.

'Tienes que dejar de gritar!'- dijo entrando en la habitación.

El pato se encontraba con las cobijas cubriéndolo casi completamente a excepción de sus ojos y podia ver parte de sus mejillas que se encontraban sonrojadas por la fiebre.

'Dame los pañuelos'-

'No sin las palabras mágicas'-

'Dámelos ahora, conejo estúpido'- una mirada de molestia por parte de Bugs y Daffy rodo los ojos. – 'Por favor?'- murmuro con fastidio.

Bugs mostro una media sonrisa y lanzo la caja de pañuelos hacia la cara del pato, golpeando contra su frente, distracción que aprovecho para esconder la inyección en uno de los cajones de la repisa.

'Es por esto que no uso palabras mágicas contigo! No puedo ser amable porque tú no eres más que un…'- estornudo, cubriéndose rápidamente la nariz con varios de los pañuelos.

'Oh, vamos, Daff. No sigas esforzándote por dejarte en vergüenza de esta manera. Pareces el pato Donald intentando discutir'-

Una mirada matadora por parte del pato y no hizo más que sonreír.

'Come esto'- dijo acercándole tazón de sopa.

El pato hizo una mueca, pero termino por tomarlo de mala gana. No podia seguir rechazando la comida, su estómago comenzaba a gruñir, reclamando por alimento.

'No sabe mal ¿cierto. Doc? mi abuela solía prepararla'-

No hubo respuesta por parte del pato, este se enfocó en comer la sopa, dejando que el conejo se deshiciera del par de cobijas que había ensuciado al tirar el tazón anterior, acabando por dejarlo con una ligera sabana.

'alto ¿A dónde piensas llevarlas? Tengo frio! Moriré de hipotermia si….'-

'¿morir de hipotermia? Daffy tienes fiebre, lo único que hará quitarte todo esto, será bajártela un poco.'-

'Pero tengo mucho frio!'-

Volviendo su mirada hacia el cuerpo del pato, vio como este comenzaba a temblar. Aquello no estaba bien, lo más posible era que la fiebre aumentara y todo gracias a la necedad del pato, de no tomar las medicinas.

'Está bien, te pondré cobijas limpias'- dijo con una voz cansada.

Salió del cuarto llevándose las cobijas con él. Tenía que ponerle la inyección al pato, lo antes posible, antes de que esta se echara a perder y dejara de surtir efecto.

Disponiéndose a idear un plan mientras tomaba un par de cobijas recién secadas, se apresuró a subir las escaleras. Era posible que no funcionara, pero tenía que intentarlo, era eso o corretear al pato por todo el lugar.

Entro en el cuarto notando como la mano de Daffy temblaba con fuerza en su trayecto del tazón de sopa al pico del pato.

Coloco las cobijas sobre la cama, acomodándolas sobre el cuerpo del pato, tapando su regazo pues se encontraba sentado en la cama. Se aproximó a la repisa y saco la inyección para después tomar el termómetro.

'Tengo que tomarte la temperatura, Doc.' – dijo acercándose al emplumado.

'¿Qué? ¿para qué?'-

La enfermedad tenía que estar afectándole aún más el cerebro.

'para ver la hora'-

'ha,ha,ha… que simpático. Dame eso, yo puedo hacerlo'- menciono el pato, dejando el tazón en la mesa de noche.

'no, Daff. Tengo que hacerlo yo, la temperatura de tus manos podría afectar el termómetro'-

El pato lo miro con sospecha por unos segundos y Bugs permaneció con la leve sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que el pato tuviera suficiente fiebre como para razonar la tontería que había dicho.

'Está bien'- dijo al fin, cruzándose de brazos.

El conejo se acercó al emplumado y le ordeno que abriera su pico para colocar parte del termómetro en este.

'Lamento haber hecho que te enfermaras, Doc'- menciono con una voz suave, sosteniendo el termómetro en el pico del pato. – 'Solo espero que te pongas bien, Daff'-

Coloco un beso en la frente del pato y lo pudo escuchar intentar decir que se alejara, pero por el contrario de la orden del pato, Bugs coloco otro beso en su mejilla sintiendo el intenso calor en estas.

'Si, quiero que te cures… para que pueda besarte otra vez y me dejes acercarme a ti…'- un beso sobre la punta de su pico.

'¿Qué crees que haces? Vas a contagi…'-

No logro terminar cuando Bugs quito el termómetro y lo beso de lleno en su pico.

Moviendo sus labios acariciaba el inferior del pato, quien se negaba firmemente a corresponder el beso, pero sabía que estaba esforzándose por no dejarse llevar, por la manera en la que sus manos se aferraban a las cobijas.

Paso la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior del pico de Daffy, intentando persuadirlo de que abriera más su pico para que le permitiera jugar un poco dentro de este. Rio entre el beso, sorprendido por la firmeza del pato, quien continuaba resistiéndose. Mordió la parte inferior de su pico haciéndolo que su cuerpo temblara aún más.

'Daffy…'- murmuro en una voz seductiva y supo de inmediato que estaba por lograr que cediera.

Conocía lo suficiente al pato como para saber precisamente lo que podría hacer que se quebrara y acabara por hacer lo que él quería. Siguiendo con el beso, continuo mordiendo su pico, colocando pequeños besos tras cada mordida. Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas y de este y haciendo un poco de presión sobre estas, logro hacer que abriera su pico lo suficiente como para que su lengua se adentrara.

Lo escucho protestar de inmediato, pero apenas dejo que su lengua jugueteara con la de él, cuando comenzó a dejarse llevar, soltando las cobijas para colocar sus brazos alrededor su cuello.

Podia sentir la alta temperatura de su cuerpo reflejándose dentro de su pico, haciendo que se sintiera caliente dentro de este, al igual que su lengua.

Abriendo sus ojos recordó la razón por la que lo estaba besando, tenía que ponerle la inyección. Rodeando el cuerpo del pato con sus brazos, lo tomo de la cintura y lo levanto, obligándole a salir de las cobijas.

Debido al gemido que soltó el pato en cuanto lo movió, supo que le había dado una idea equivocada de porque lo estaba sacando de la seguridad de sus cobijas, aunque no era una mala idea, en esos momentos lo importante era deshacerse de su enfermedad.

Dándole unos segundos para retomar el aliento, continuaron con el beso y esta vez fue el pato quien se hizo cargo de llevar la dominancia en este, mordiendo los labios del conejo, haciendo que un quejido se escapara de Bugs.

Tomando ventaja de la situación y de que los brazos de Daffy seguían rodeando su cuello, acomodo el cuerpo del pato de tal forma que ahora ambos se encontraban de rodillas en la cama y gracias al agarre que tenía en la cintura del emplumado tenía el suficiente acceso a la parte donde debía de colocar la inyección. Dándose prisa, saco la jeringa de su escondite.

'alto…'- dijo Daffy dejando de besar al conejo para solo abrazarlo, poniendo su pico sobre el hombro de este. –'Voy a contagiarte y no pienso cuidar de ti…'- murmuro en voz entre cortada.

Bugs soltó un suspiro de alivio al no verse descubierto por el pato y continúo correspondiendo el abrazo, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de este para mantenerlo cercas, mientras que con la otra sostenía la jeringa.

'No podemos hacer est…'- no logro terminar de decir cuando una punzada de dolor, algo parecido a un piquete de abeja, dio cerca de donde se encontraba su colita de pato. – 'Bu…Bu…Bugs! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?'-

'Lo lamento, Daff. No te muevas, es rápido' –

El pato abrazo al conejo con más fuerza mientras sentía el líquido de la inyección adentrarse en su cuerpo y segundos después Bugs retiro la jeringa.

'Daff… podrías… podrías soltarme?'- pidió en forma de murmullo.

'No'- respondió secamente. –'Voy a matarte, conejo estúpido!'-

El conejo soltó una risilla tonta tomando las palabras del pato como juego, para después apartarlo de inmediato, empujándolo devuelta a la cama.

'¡ven acá, conejo!'- grito el pato casi saliendo de la cama.

Bugs cerró la puerta antes de que Daffy pudiera alcanzarlo, era posible que se encontrara enfermo pero aun así era capaz de hacerle un poco de daño, riesgo que no pensaba tomar.

Recargándose contra la puerta, impidió que Daffy pudiera abrirla y dio gracias de que se encontrara tan débil, ya que fue cuestión de poco tiempo antes de que dejara de empujarla puerta y de gritarle amenazas para que la abriera.

Con cuidado, el conejo se apartó de la puerta, abriéndola, encontrándose entonces con un Daffy tirando en el piso durmiendo profundamente. Sonriendo victorioso, tomo al pato en brazos y lo puso de regreso en la cama, haciéndose cargo de taparlo y colocar una pequeña toalla húmeda sobre su frente, para después irse no sin antes depositar un beso sobre su mejilla.

Bajando, se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

Era la primera vez en esa larga semana, que el pato dormía de esa forma, o tal vez la primera vez que dormía del todo. Ya no lo escuchaba gritar su nombre, ni dar órdenes, la casa estaba en un silencio total. Bugs sonrió para sí mismo y prendió el televisor, al menos ahora podría ver algún programa para después quedarse dormido.

Pasaron un par de horas y el silencio solo era quebrantado por el sonido del televisor.

Si bien no había conseguido dormir, al menos era capaz de ver alguno de sus programas favoritos.

Rio, al ver al coyote caer de uno de los acantilados en su osadía de perseguir al correcaminos y continuo viendo el programa con suma tranquilidad, hasta que escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse de forma brusca como si el pato hubiera pateado al abrirla.

'Yikes!'- dijo en voz baja poniéndose de pie del sillón de un salto.

'Bugs!'- lo escucho gritar en una voz cantarina.

'ahora si va a matarme'- murmuro para sí.

Viendo hacia las escaleras, logro ver a Daffy bajarlas de forma torpe con una mueca en su rostro. El pato estuvo por caer un par de veces, o se encontraba aun dormido o la medicina estaba teniendo algún efecto secundario en él. Por lo menos no podría golpear al conejo en esas condiciones.

'Eeeeh… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?'- menciono Bugs poniéndose frente a las escaleras, viendo al pato intentar bajar al penúltimo escalón.

'Bugs!' – volvió a decir con la misma voz alegre de antes. – 'Te extrañe!- se apresuró a bajar para dejarse caer en los brazos del conejo.

Bugs se quedó quieto, mientras que Daffy lo abrazaba frotando su mejilla contra su hombro.

'Te extrañe muchísimo…'-

'Eeeh… estaba aquí abajo, Daff'- menciono extrañado por las acciones del emplumado, definitivamente la medicina había creado algún efecto extraño en él. – 'Hey, Daffy…. No estas molesto conmigo?'- pregunto apartándolo un poco de sí.

'¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría yo de estar molesto contigo? Yo… yo… yo te amo…no podría molestarme contigo'-

Una sonrisa tonta por parte del pato y el conejo logro esquivar su intento de besarlo, haciendo que el pato casi cayera al suelo.

'¿Por qué… porque no me dejas besarte? Yo te amo mucho'- volvió a decir tambaleándose un poco.

'Creo que deberías de regresar a la cama, Doc. Aun estas enfermo…'

El pato se acercó a Bugs de forma torpe haciendo que el conejo retrocediera.

'Eres un conejito muy lindo…'-

'¿lindo?'- rio incómodo. – 'no te encuentras bien, Daff. Sera mejor que subamos y vuelvas a dormir'-

Deteniéndose en seco el pato cambio su expresión de tonto romántico, por una de tristeza.

'¿ya no me quieres?'-

Bugs trago saliva con dificultad al ver como los ojos del pato se cristalizaban, dando señal de que estaba por soltarse en llanto.

'es eso… tu…ya no me quieres!'-

Dejándose caer de rodillas en el piso, el pato se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, haciendo que cascadas de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

'No es eso, Daffy. Yo te quiero, pero…'-

'Pero, no quieres estar conmigo'- logro decir entre su llanto.

Respirando hondo miro hacia el pato, sabía que el comprar un medicamente marca Acme, le iba a traer consecuencias. Nunca antes había visto al pato actuar de esa manera, se encontraba literalmente llorando como un niño frente a él y la forma en la que hablaba y lo miraba lo hacía sentir como si estuviera con una versión extraña de Pepe.

'Daff…'-

'No! Está bien… sé que ya no me quieres'- se limpió los rastros de sus lágrimas con las manos. – 'Me iré con Marvin… él dijo que cuidaría de mi si tu dejabas de quererme… él dijo que me quería'-

'Él dijo… espera, Doc ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?'-

'No es de tu incumbencia, ya no me quieres y yo me iré con Marvin'- poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa, tambaleándose y tropezándose un par de veces con sus mismas patas mientras intentaba caminar.

'Espera un segundo, Duck'- dijo Bugs poniéndose frente al pato, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de este. – 'Si te quiero, Daff. Pero estas muy enfermo y necesito que duermas... si vas con Marvin ahora mismo podrías perderte en el camino.'-

El pato se detuvo y pareció razonar las cosas por un segundo.

'Está bien… entonces le llamera, le diré que venga a quererme, porque tu…'-

Vio al pato tomar el teléfono y marcar los primeros números. No podia dejar que hiciera algo como eso, no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y si le decía a Marvin que viniera a quererlo estaba completamente seguro de que tendría al marciano en su casa en solo cuestión de segundos.

' No! Espera Daffy. Si te quiero, sabes que te quiero, Doc.'-

Coloco un beso sobre el pico del pato logrando hacer que soltara el teléfono.

'Bugs!'- grito nuevamente el pato sonriendo mientras que se volvía a abrazar al conejo.

Bugs no tuvo más remedio que encargarse de alzar al pato y subirlo de regreso al cuarto, todo esto sin que el emplumado dejara de decirle que lo amaba. Si no fuera por lo atontado que lucía el pato, Bugs aceptaría todos esos "te amo" con mucho gusto, pero sabiendo que Daffy no se encontraba en su completo estado de conciencia, entonces no podia sentir más que gracia ante las insistencias del emplumado.

'Bugs ¿te dije que te amo?'- volvió a decir mientras que el conejo se encargaba de recostarlo en la cama. – 'Tienes los ojos más bellos que he visto en mi vida, y tu pelaje es muy suave y me gusta mucho cuando hacemos…'-

'Si, ya lo sé, Doc. Ya me lo has mencionado antes'- cerro el pico del pato. – 'ahora solo duerme…' –

'Bugsy…¿te acostarías conmigo?'-

El conejo estuvo a punto de negarse, pero el pato amenazaba con llorar si no lo hacía, por lo que termino por recostarse junto a él, adentrándose debajo de las calurosas cobijas.

'Lo más gracioso de esto, Daff. Es que no te acordaras de nada cuando despiertes…'- menciono con una sonrisa, viendo al pato que se abrazaba a su cuerpo. – 'Nunca aceptaras que dijiste cosas como estas…'-

'Pero yo sé lo que siento, Bugs…'- murmuro con una voz ahora adormilada. – 'Me gustan tus manos y tus estúpidamente grandes patas y tus orejas, y… me gusta cómo eres… eres perfecto…'-

La voz seria con la que dijo esto último, hizo que por un segundo el conejo pensara que el pato había regresado en sí, mas sin embargo pronto este se quedó dormido…

No importaba si Daffy se encontraba delirando por el medicamento, no importaba si solo era efectos secundarios y nada más… una parte de el realmente quería creer que cada cosa que el pato había dicho era real, pero tal vez eso ya lo sabía. Porque aunque Daffy casi nunca lo dijera, sabía que le quería, y no por ninguna razón tenía la fascinación de besar sus manos o acariciar sus orejas, o de rozar sus patas con las de él…. Si hubiera algo que le confirmara que todo lo que había dicho era real entonces le gustaría seguir escuchándolo repetirlo, escucharlo decir que lo quería, lo mucho que gustaba tanto física como interiormente… pero estaba al tanto de que eso no sucedería, Daffy no era precisamente así…

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000-0000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000-000000000000000 000000000000-0000000000000000000000000000-00000000 000000000000000000000000000-**

'hey, conejo tonto! Despierta!'-

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad encontrándose con el pato de pie a su lado, cargando consigo una cada de pañuelos.

'Tengo hambre'-

Bugs bufido de cansancio, al menos ahora el pato había vuelto a su "normalidad".

Se levantó de la cama con dificultad.

' ¿Cómo te sientes, Doc?'- pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

'No creas que he olvidado lo que hiciste conejo despreciable! Me vengare de ti después!'-

Si, ya no era el "lindo" conejo que antes decía, había regresado a ser el "conejo despreciable" de siempre.

Bajaron a la cocina, donde Bugs se hizo cargo de preparar algo de comer.

'¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso, Doc?'-

'ya te dije que no! Cualquier cosa que haya dicho o hecho no es culpa mía'- replico el pato.

Bugs coloco el plato de comida en la mesa, poniéndolo frente al pato.

Daffy miro el plato por un segundo y después volvió su mirada al conejo, viendo como este bostezaba para después recargar su cabeza en la mesa.

'¿Qué es lo que pasa, Daff? Creí que tenías hambre'-

El pato se quedó en silencio viendo al conejo como si sospechara algo de él.

Y fue solo cuestión de unos segundos para que la expresión de pato cambiara por una de sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos tanto como pudo y su rostro se tiñó rápidamente de un color rojizo.

'Ahora lo recuerdas!'- grito el conejo al ver como el pato se llevaba ambas manos hacia el pico.

'No…no… no es cierto! Yo no sé de lo que hablas… yo.. no sabía lo que decía….'-

Bugs soltó una carcajada burlándose del pato, quien acabo por golpear su frente contra la mesa.

Controlando su risa miro al pato nuevamente.

'Vamos, Daff. No es para tanto, al menos dijiste que me amabas'-

Daffy levanto su mirada dispuesto a replicar pero los labios del pato depositaron un beso sobre su pico impidiéndole hacerlo.

'espero que te enferme…'- murmuro con un tono de enojo.

'sé que cuidaras de mí, Daff… eso me recuerda, dijiste algo referente a que te gustaba cuando hacíamos…'-

'Cállate conejo, despreciable!'-

**-00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-0000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000**


	34. Algo Sexy?

**Doing Something Hot/ Algo sexy?**

**(Looney Tunes Clasicos)**

**Dedicado principalmente a "Yukencio****", ****lamento si los personajes no tienen la personalidad correcta… pero bueno.. lo intente… **

**-'00000000000000000000000000000000000-000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_¿Cómo se suponía que trabajara así? Eran pasadas de las diez y no había señal alguna de él. _

_Miro hacia Chuck esperando ver una expresión de desesperación por su parte, después de todo el conejo estaba una hora tarde, pero en vez de esto se le podia ver tranquilo mientras tomaba su café y releía el libreto que el mismo se había encargado de ayudar a escribir. Todo estaba listo, las luces, las cámaras, el personal, Elmer se encontraba sentado en su silla cabeceando de sueño y el único que faltaba era el conejo, y no importaba lo famoso que fuera ahora, ni lo mucho que los directores y todos en la Warner lo quisieran, esa hora de retraso para él era una falta de respeto a la preciada tarea que desempeñaban, sin duda una mala forma de empezar la primera película juntos. _

_Tuvo que esperar media hora más antes de que la puerta se abriera dejando pasar un tranquilo Bugs Bunny que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia en apresurar su caminar. _

'_Eeee… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejos?'- soltó el conejo y tan pronto lo escucharon, todo el personal volvió su mirada hacia el esbozando una amplia sonrisa._

'_Bugs Bunny'- menciono Chuck poniéndose de pie para alcanzar al conejo y estrechar su mano. _

_Daffy por su parte permaneció sentado en la silla que llevaba su nombre, con una expresión de antipatía en su rostro. Estaba completamente seguro de que si hubiera sido el quien llegara tarde lo habrían reprendido por su falta de puntualidad, mas sin embargo aquel conejo que los había dejado esperando más de una hora era recibido con alabanzas y casi besado en las patas. _

'_Hummm, Me pareces conocido…'- el conejo se detuvo junto a su silla y lo miro con una leve sonrisa. – 'Daffy Duck ¿cierto? Bugs Bunn…'- intento presentarse. _

'_si, ya lo sé, llegas tarde ¿crees que puedes llegar a la hora que se te venga en gana?! No, eso orejón, es una falta de…- _

'"_Orejon" gee… ya estamos en el punto de usar sobrenombres, esta amistad ha avanzado demasiado rápido para ser la primera vez que trabajamos juntos formalmente'- soltó una pequeña risilla que causo una sensación de molestia en Daffy. – '¿Qué sigue después? ¿Alguna invitación a cenar?'- _

'_¿invitación a cenar? Olvídalo conejo, ¿Por qué haría algo tan estúpido como eso?'- _

'_No lo sé, Duck…' –_

_Una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro del conejo y el pato no pudo evitar el sentir un calor en sus mejillas y una sensación de incomodidad. _

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que ese conejo se convertiría en algún tipo de "mejor amigo" para él, no lo hubiera creído nunca, mas sin embargo bastaron un par de días en la filmación de aquella primera película para que la cercanía entre ellos creciera. Si bien lo había visto desde antes y habían tenido un solo encuentro en una de sus filmaciones junto a Porky , las cosas eran distintas en ese entonces y sus caminos no estaban entrelazados por completo, el conejo trabajaba principalmente junto a Elmer.

El trabajo juntos fue avanzando y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban compartiendo tardes juntos yendo de la madriguera del conejo al lago del pato, comiendo juntos, tomándose un momento de descanso que consistía en encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros y jugar una que otra broma hacia el calvo o el vaquero. Ese par de días se volvieron semanas e incluso unos cuantos meses de practicar el libreto en compañía con Elmer y quedarse dormidos en el hogar de alguno…

Pero no era solamente amistad/rivalidad, lo que había logrado crecer. Entre sus discusiones absurdas, el uso de sobrenombres, sus peleas, las bromas pesadas que se hacían mutuamente… se desarrolló un algo más….

Daffy mentiría si dijera que el conejo solo lo sacaba de sus casillas, también mentiría si dijera que no sentía una extraña combinación de admiración e interés en él, que eran igual de fuertes que su desprecio e irritabilidad que le causaba. Pero ¿quién podría culparlo? Se trataba de Bugs Bunny, el conejo de apariencia siempre "cool", con una expresión que solo había visto pasar de tranquila a traviesa y que incluso le había parecido ver salpicaduras de sensualidad en su forma de mirar, caminar y hasta de comer aquella zanahoria. Tenía el talento de captar la atención no solo del público, sino que de todo aquel que estuviera con él, era un maestro en las bromas y parecía que siempre tenía una forma de zafarse de los problemas sin siquiera despeinar aquella esponjosa colita de conejo. Era confianzudo, egocéntrico, despreciablemente astuto, hablador y poseía una forma encantadora que hacía que cualquier chica se creyera sus palabras acabando por obsesionarse con el…

Por lo general era el quien molestaba y jugaba bromas a los demás, pero con Bugs era distinto… el conejo parecía estar un paso delante de él y su inteligencia le hacía ser rival perfecto… en realidad ¿Qué en ese conejo no parecía tener un cierto grado de perfección? Lo hicieron con un dote especial de buena suerte…

Pero él no le diría aquello, no. Tenía suficiente con esos momentos en que parecía que el conejo coqueteaba con él, acercándose demasiado a su espacio personal provocando que un cosquilleo se hiciera presente en su estómago, si tuviera que poner aquella sensación en una metáfora diría que se trataban de polillas revoloteando por ahí.

No estaba orgulloso de los momentos en que se descubría a si mismo mirando los brazos delgados del conejo, sus manos enguantas y grandes, sus piernas largas y patas grandes… No estaba orgulloso de que se tomara el tiempo de contemplar la figura del grisáceo mientras este no lo veía, ni de pasar sus ojos de los gris-azulados del grisáceo a sus enormes dientes y preguntarse cómo se sentiría besar aquellos labios…

Pero todo estaba en su mente y no pensaba dejarlo salir de ahí… después de todo era una caricatura profesional y conocía bien lo inconveniente que podría resultar si abría su pico o dejaba que las pequeñas caricias que llegaban a intercambiar de vez en semanas, se pasaran de la raya, por lo que prefería ignorar los sentimientos y se concentraba en continuar con la relación de amistad, envidia y odio que tenía con Bugs.

Camino hasta la madriguera del conejo, llevando consigo su libreto. Era bastante temprano, pero había cosas que tenía que discutir, podían hacer todo aún más gracioso si se ponían de acuerdo para improvisar un poco más.

Apresuro su paso al ver el buzón con el " " y se asomó por el hoyo que resultaba ser la entrada a la madriguera del conejo.

'Hey, Bugsy?'- fingió una voz cantarina.

'¿Daffy?'- el conejo se asomó llevando consigo una taza de café y una playera holgada color durazno, junto con un gorro de dormir del mismo tono, su voz aun sonaba adormilada. – 'Eee… ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Viejo?'- dio un bostezo.

Sin esperar la invitación, Daffy se adentró en la madriguera, usando las escaleras que tenía el conejo.

' ¿Qué hay de nuevo? El libreto ¿recuerdas, conejo perezoso?'-

Bugs miro hacia el libreto con aburrimiento.

'¿Café? ¿Jugo de zanahoria? ¿zanahoria?'- volvió a su cocina.

'Soy un pato, no como zanahorias'-

'Deberías Daff. Es uno de los mejores vegetales'-

Rodo los ojos y siguió los pasos del conejo que se dirigía ahora hacia donde se encontraba su cama. Siendo una madriguera todo se encontraba prácticamente en un solo lugar, solo había una distancia considerable entre la cocina (una mesa, una estufa y dos sillas) , la sala (que consistía solo en dos sillones y un pequeño televisor) y el "cuarto" del conejo (una cama, una pequeña mesa de noche y un armario), y lo único que si tenía la privacidad adecuada era el baño. Se burlaría de él, si no fuera porque él vivía en un lago, lo que quería decir que no tenía más comodidades que el conejo.

'Vamos, apresúrate!'-

Sin recibir respuesta vio como Bugs se deshacía de su atuendo de noche, sacudiendo su cuerpo para poder quitarse la playera, movimiento que lo hizo reírse para sus adentros.

'No presiones, Duck.'- camino de regreso hacia él, tras tomar su libreto de la mesa de noche.

Se dispusieron a practicar y discutir sobre lo que podrían agregar, mientras que el conejo tomaba un poco más de café y mordía su zanahoria, una combinación grotesca a su parecer.

Una amplia sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro del conejo, quien se comenzó a reír.

'Ya habías visto esto, Duck?'- dijo apenas dio la vuelta a la siguiente escena.

'¿eh? De que te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?'-

Inclinándose hacia el conejo vio el número de página en que estaba y la busco rápidamente.

Apenas y la leyó sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero su ceño se frunció rápidamente.

'geee… creo que deberíamos de practicar esta parte ¿no te parece, Daff?'-

'¿Qué? Olvídalo conejo! No te daré un beso en la mejilla! Para eso esta Honey Bunny o como quiera que se llame!'-

Chuck tenía que estar bromeando, primero los pone dentro de un típico cuento infantil y ahora quiere que bese al conejo en la mejilla, las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

'Es solo un beso en la mejilla, no es como si fuera a contagiarte algo'- bromeo Bugs. –'Es más, puedo demostrártelo'-

'¿Qué…?'- no termino de decir cuando el conejo se abalanzó sobre la mesa, poniéndose ligeramente de pie y coloco un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

Daffy se quedó estático por unos segundos.

'Vez, Duck, no es tan complicado…'-

'¡No hagas eso, Conejo Despreciable!'-

Se puso de pie acercando su rostro al de Bugs, buscando intimidarlo con su expresión de enojo, pero el conejo solo soltó una risilla. Odiaba que se riera de esa forma, no sabía si lo hacía enojar por la burla o si se molestaba por lo bien que lucía riendo así.

'No soy Elmer, ni Sam, como para que…'-

Quedándose una vez más con las palabras en la boca, el conejo se volvió a acercar colocando entonces un beso en la punta de su pico.

'No te preocupes, Daff. Estoy consciente de ello'-

Hizo una mueca mas no respondió ante las palabras del grisáceo, se limitó a sentarse y continuar leyendo su libreto, poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro con la firme intención de taparlo para que el conejo no pudiera ver el sonrojo que estaba seguro que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

¿Por qué el conejo tenía que hacer cosas de ese tipo? Eran amigos, rivales, solo trabajaban juntos… ciertamente pasaban mucho tiempo uno con el otro, pero…

'No me digas que te has chiveado con tan poco, Duck'- podia escucharse el tono de burla en su voz.

'Cállate, aún tenemos trabajo que hacer!'-

'…Podríamos tomarnos un descanso…'-

Su libreto fue arrebatado por las manos del conejo y acabo por ser lanzado a un par de metros de distancia. Daffy lo vio caer en el suelo y se sobresaltó al ver a Bugs de pie junto a él, y ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa coqueta que llegaba a dirigirle.

'¡Mas te vale que levantes eso, Conejo!'-

'Eeee… no lo creo'- se sentó sobre la mesa quedando demasiado enfrente de Daffy.

El pato podia sentir su corazón palpitar nervioso y casi salirse de su pecho cuando el conejo tomo la cinta blanca de su cuello para acercarlo.

'solo descansemos un rato, Doc.'- murmuro en una voz que causo un escalofrió por su cuerpo.

Fue incapaz de hablar y menos de moverse, mientras que tenía al conejo inclinado hacia él, con su nariz pasando sobre su hombro y cuello. No paso mucho antes de que sintiera los labios de Bugs repartir pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el conejo lo estaba besando así? La teoría de que fuera todo una mala broma, se escapó de su mente en cuanto lo sintio detenerse, poniendo ahora su frente sobre su hombro y con sus manos recorría sus brazos.

'Creo que deberías de cooperar un poco, Daff. Si te quedas como piedra, acabaras por hacer que me congele yo también'- rio débilmente.

Bugs levanto su cabeza y miro nuevamente hacia el pato.

'Bien, puedo ayudarte un poco…'-

Las manos enguantadas del conejo tomaron las de Daffy colocándolas sus piernas.

Pudo escuchar al conejo pasar saliva con dificultad mientras que un ligero sonrojo se posaba en su rostro.

'ahora solo tienes que moverte'-

Sus ojos grises chocaron con los suyos por un instante y rápidamente bajo su mirada hacia sus manos, viendo como sobresalían entre el pelaje gris claro del conejo.

No estaba seguro de lo que debía de hacer, ni porque no podia hablar o tan siquiera respirar correctamente sin retener el aire por unos segundos antes de soltarlo. De repente era como si se encontrara en un extraño sueño y todo se veía tan irreal…

Respirando hondo se atrevió a mover sus manos por los muslos del conejo, yendo desde sus rodillas hasta su cadera y de regreso. Su pelaje se sentía suave y cálido, creando una sensación tan confortable que si no fuera por el movimiento del torso del conejo que se hacía al frente y atrás, hubiera olvidado de quien eran aquellas piernas.

Volvió su mirada al rostro de Bugs. El sonrojo sobre sus mejillas era más intento y había una pequeña mueca en su boca, no sonreía pero tampoco se veía molesto o triste ni nada parecido…. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y el conejo soltó una risa incomoda.

'Daffy Duck, el pato orgulloso que cree que el mundo debería de agradecerle día con día por su presencia, pero que se congela en situaciones como estas…. Tienes que trabajar en esto'-

'No necesito de tus consejos, se precisamente que hacer'- sus palabras salieron atropelladas.

Una mirada escéptica por parte de Bugs y se puso de pie poniéndose entre sus piernas, y abalanzándose lo suficiente sobre el como para que el conejo tuviera que inclinarse un poco hacia atrás.

'bienvenido de regreso, Daff.'- menciono antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, besándolo de lleno en el pico.

Unos segundos y Bugs aparto sus labios tan solo un poco.

'No te ofendas pero no me esperaba esto…'- Daffy hizo una mueca sintiéndose ofendido por el comentario. – 'Tu pico es más suave de lo que parece'- Colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas del pato, paso sus labios sobre su pico buscando descifrar la sensación que le causaba.

'deja eso Bugs! Tus bigotes hacen cosquillas'- replico presionando los muslos del conejo con sus manos.

El conejo sonrió y beso de lleno su pico.

Con movimientos lentos Daffy comenzó a corresponder el beso, atrapando el labio superior del grisáceo entre los suyos absorbiéndolo despacio, desfrutando de la nueva sensación que causaba el besar los finos labios del conejo. No eran como los de Melisa o cualquier otra con la que hubiera salido antes. Eran suaves y tenían un algo que lo hacían querer morderlos.

Sintió los labios de Bugs partirse obligándolo a imitarlo, permitiendo que la cálida lengua del grisáceo se adentrara en su pico encontrándose con la suya, y sin darse cuenta soltó un quejido, cerrando sus ojos con más fuerza.

Los brazos del conejo pasaron de los suyos a su cuello, rodeándolo para mantenerlo cerca. Por su parte podia sentir sus manos moverse torpes, pero consiguió posarlas sobre la cintura del conejo a lo cual lo vio reaccionar con un suspiro, poniendo su espalda recta.

Se apartaron antes de que el aire se agotara y el pato recargo su pico contra el hombro de Bugs. Volviendo a sentir los labios de conejo besar su cuello se abrazó más a su cuerpo.

El calor ya no estaba solamente en sus mejillas, ahora bajaba por cada parte de su cuerpo haciéndolo sentir un tanto atontado y sus manos comenzaban a inquietarse. Sintió el pelaje de la espalda del conejo y con sus dedos trazo su espina dorsal haciendo que se tensara.

Una mordida en su largo cuello acabo siendo el detonante necesario para forzarlo a moverse, apartando al grisáceo de su cuello para poder atrapar sus labios en un beso brusco. Introdujo su lengua, jugó un poco y mordió el labio inferior de Bugs logrando escuchar un quejido que paso como corriente eléctrica por su espalda.

No era justo que el conejo fuera el único teniendo algo de diversión, el también quería experimentar con el conejo. Sin ser consiente del momento exacto, alzo a Bugs y de alguna forma mientras lo besaba buscando obtener más de esos adictivos labios, termino llevándolo hasta la cama, y no fue hasta que lo vio caer sobre esta que se tomó un segundo para concientizarse de lo que hacía.

Aquello en verdad estaba ocurriendo, no era un sueño ni algún tipo de broma. Se encontraba en la casa del conejo, ahora subiendo a la cama de este, mientras que veía su suave sonrisa pícara sobre salir en su rostro. Posiblemente era la lujuria acumulada, pero el tenerlo ahí tan a su alcance lo estaba haciendo perder su control y ahora solo quería seguir tentando esa suave piel, saborear sus cálidos labios y tal vez… conseguir un poco más…

Lo siguiente no estuvo seguro de estarlo viviendo en verdad, sus sentimientos se hallaban siendo sepultados por la excitación del momento, no podia pensar en las razones de porque lo hacía o si era lo correcto, Bugs no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia, por lo contrario, el esbelto cuerpo del conejo se movía a su merced permaneciendo debajo de su cuerpo con las muñecas oprimidas contra el colchón por sus manos y los dedos de sus patas cerrados con fuerza.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera seguro de lo que debía de hacer, de donde debía de besar, que tenía que tocar y lo que tenía que satisfacer. Lo podia escuchar gimotear y hacer sonidos que estaba seguro de no haber escuchado antes, pero también estaba consciente de que parte de esos sonidos provenían de él mismo.

Bajo su cadera una vez más, logrando que su entrepierna rozara contra la de Bugs, que estaba tan desesperada por la fricción como la suya, e incluso podia verlo elevar su cadera. Un ligero temblor acompañaban todo el proceso y agradeció el poder sentir el cuerpo del conejo temblar tanto como el suyo.

Apartando sus manos de las delicadas muñecas del grisáceo, este llevo sus manos enguantadas hasta su espalda baja, aferrando las yemas de los dedos en su cuerpo. Escucho como se esforzaba por respirar y también consiguió identificar un conjunto de palabras, que le pedían que fuera más despacio, petición que obedeció con dificultad.

Por su parte aferraba sus manos a las sabanas bajo el cuerpo del conejo, le daba besos húmedos y mordía su cuerpo hasta asegurarse de dejar una perfecta marca amoratada que sobre salía en ese color grisáceo. Sus brazos comenzaban a cansarse y estaba casi seguro de que el calor en aquella madriguera se había triplicado. Los movimientos del conejo, los gemidos, la fricción entre sus excitadas entrepiernas y las olas de placer que arrojaban dichos actos, no quería que terminara, necesitaba seguir sintiendo ese calor y desesperación por satisfacer algo que seguía pidiendo mas.

El cuerpo del conejo se curveo y murmuro algo que fue cortado a la mitad por un fuerte gemido que se escapó de sus labios. Entonces supo que era momento de subir más el ritmo, el clímax estaba cerca, lo podia sentir por como todos sus sentidos parecían estar apagándose y ahora todo se centraba en un solo punto de su cuerpo.

Beso los labios del conejo suprimiendo su gemido en él y sosteniendo con más fuerza las sabanas continúo con lo planeado llevándolos a ambos a un climax que Bugs logro alcanzar primero, tensando todo su cuerpo, dejando escapar un gemido para después gozar de la sensación del orgasmo. El suyo vino después, primero el intenso calor, la tensión, un gemido y todo acabo con su cuerpo desplomándose por completo sobre el del conejo, mientras que sentía el orgasmo abandonarlo lentamente.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000-00000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La primera vez que despertó lo hizo de golpe, como si alguien lo hubiera sacudido y obligado a abrir sus ojos y erguirse de inmediato. Miro a su alrededor, la madriguera del conejo estaba con una luz tenue y el lugar se encontraba en completo silencio. Volviendo su mirada hacia su costado logro ver a Bugs, dormido boca abajo con su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus piernas eran lo único que permanecía cubierto por las sabanas, permitiéndole ver ahora con claridad las marcas que en su momento sintió el afán de crear sobre sus brazos, hombro, espalda alta, cuello e incluso cintura y cadera.

'¿Qué….?'- no logro ni siquiera encontrar las palabras correctas para preguntarse qué había hecho ni porque.

Tomo una de las almohadas y se aferró a ella sin dejar de mirar hacia el cuerpo de Bugs, se veía tan tranquilo dormido en esos momentos… ¿Cómo sería cuando despertara? El conejo no podia culparlo de todo, él fue quien lo beso primero, él fue quien inicio con todo el coqueteo… si no hubiera hecho todo eso, él no hubiera acabando por llevarlo a la cama y hacer todo lo que habían hecho.

'Conejo estúpido'-susurro frunciendo el ceño.

Debía de salir de ahí, lo que había pasado estaba mal. No era benéfico para ninguno de los dos.

Reteniendo el aliento intento bajar de la cama del conejo, esforzándose por no hacer ruido.

'Daff, aún es temprano' – murmuro el conejo sin siquiera abrir sus ojos.

El pato se congelo al escucharlo hablar. ¿Aún era muy temprano? Tenía que estar bromeando, fácilmente eran pasadas de las once de la mañana, y ni siquiera sabía si estaba despierto o estaba hablando entre sueños.

Optando por ignorar las palabras del conejo camino alejándose de la cama, dispuesto a irse. Pero al escucharlo moverse, se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia él, encontrándose ahora con un Bugs aun adormilado y un tanto desalineado, que yacía sentado sobre la cama, tallándose uno de los ojos.

'Puedes quedarte si quieres…Doc…'- logro decir con una voz notablemente cansada.

Abrió su pico, quería rechazar la invitación, quería gritarle y decirle que no pensaba acurrucarse a su lado para dormir después de lo que habían hecho pero… ahí estaban otra vez los encantos del conejo actuando en su contra, haciéndolo caer por esa leve sonrisa y su expresión tranquila.

Vacilo un poco antes de caminar de regreso a la cama y adentrarse debajo de las sabanas de esta sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ambos se recostaron dejando sus rostros cerca, lo suficiente como para dejarlo ver leve coloración rosada que habían tomado los labios del conejo, muy posiblemente por lo mucho que los había besado.

**-oooooooooooooooooooooo-**

La segunda vez que despertó, lo hizo gracias a un aroma a dulce que llego hasta su nariz y causo una reacción de su estómago, que gruño pidiendo alimento.

Abrió sus ojos aun sintiéndose cansado, mas no se levantó, solo permaneció recostado por unos segundos. Y no fue hasta que comenzó a sentir como cierto conejo acaricia el plumaje sobre su cabeza, que los recuerdos de lo ocurrido empezaron a llegar, volviendo a lanzar la alarma de pánico en él.

Levantándose de golpe, miro hacia Bugs, el conejo se encontraba ahora completamente despierto tomando algo que parecía jugo de zanahoria, con un poco de pastel también de zanahoria en su mesa de noche y el libreto recargado en su regazo.

'¿Qué hay de nuevo, Duck? ¿Dormiste bien?'-

'¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿Qué día es? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo es que no estamos en el estudio ya?'-

'Hable con Chuck, le dije que grabaríamos mañana'- dijo sin cambiar su expresión tranquila.

El pato soltó un gruñido de enojo y miro hacia Bugs con desesperación, pero apenas y los ojos del conejo vieron directo a los suyos cuando el recuerdo de lo ocurrido volvió a pasar por su mente, trayéndole imagines del conejo, haciendo que el calor de su cuerpo aumentara al igual que su ritmo cardiaco.

Acabo por apartar su mirada posándola sobre el pastel de zanahoria, el cual tomo rápidamente. No le gustaban las zanahorias, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a saciar su hambre con lo que fuera, además de que se encontraba desesperado por concentrarse en algo más que no fueran los nervios que le ocasionaba el tener al conejo junto a él.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-00 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000-00000000000**

**Mis queridas amigas y personas tan geniales que siguen leyendo mis fics, debo de disculparme con ustedes, sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar… pero estoy de regreso en la universidad, apenas y tengo tiempo para pensar en que escribir. **

**Espero que bajen un poco el ritmo de trabajo para que pueda concentrarme en escribir algo que valga la pena en verdad… **

**Con este me parece que da por terminado el "challenge" sipp… no mas fics cortos… **

**A menos de que alguien quería que escriba algo en especial y lo agregue aquí entonces lo hare con mucho gusto… pero por lo mientras quiero anunciar que estaré trabajando en terminar mis otros fics y en un par de ideas de unos nuevos… **

**Geeee…. Ni siquiera me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo… pero lo hare… por que adoro demasiado a esta pareja como para dejar las cosas así… **

**Buuu momento depresivos, pero confió con que regresare a mi inspiración…. **

**Perdón si me tardo en escribir otra vez, perdón si no contesto lo suficientemente rápido los reviews…**


End file.
